Mon unique Univers
by Sky-Madoshi
Summary: Lors de la dernière bataille contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry Potter perd sa seule raison de vivre. Sa décision est prise : laissant derrière lui son monde, il décide de partir à sa recherche en se jouant de l'espace et du temps. HP/GW [HISTOIRE TERMINEE]
1. Tout droit, vers les ennuis !

**Bonjour tout le monde !  
Après des années de pause, moi voilà dans l'envie de me lancer dans une nouvelle fanfic Harry Potter... Ah, ça me fait du bien d'écrire quand même !  
J'éspere que l'histoire va vous plaire, et que vous aller prendre autant de plaisir à la lire, que j'en ai pour l'écrire !  
**

**Je vous passe tout le blabla habituel et vous souhaite tout simplement une...**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Mon unique Univers.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : "Tout droit, vers les ennuis !"**

"RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA !"

Tel fût le cri de rage qui résonna brutalement dans la plaine. Surpassant les cris de batailles, et ridiculisant les grognements graves des Trolls. Le temps semblait s'être arrêter alors que le cri continuait de transpercer l'air.  
Un cri qui venait du plus profond du coeur, de la chair. Un cri animal, bestial et desesperer.

Malgré la gravité de la situation, des centaines de personnes détournèrent leur attentions quelques instants et un silence inabituelle se répandit dans la plaine. Les mangemorts stoppèrent leurs attaques, et les membres de l'ordre du phénix se regardèrent, paniqués.  
Mais ce moment ne dura qu'une bref seconde. Un premier mangemort reprit ses esprits et lança un sortilège de découpe vers la femme qui se trouvait juste devant lui.  
Hermione Granger ne dût sa survit qu'à un reflexe animal de se jeter par terre au dernier moment, alors que des duels reprenaient tout autour d'elle.

"Tu n'es pas blessée ?!" lui demanda Ron en se positionnant devant elle, repoussant d'un vif geste de la main le sort que venait de lui jeter un mangemort.

Hermione grogna face contre terre et se releva le plus rapidemment possible. La jeune femme semblait être bien plus mûr que lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard : des rides sillonnait son front et ses pomettes alors qu'elle était seulement agée de 22 ans . Placés dos à dos avec Ron, ils repoussèrent ensemble une attaque combinée de deux mangemorts.

Ron, quand à lui, avec gagné en épaules et en carrure. Toujours aussi roux, son regard semblait plus serieux et concentré que jamais. Tous deux portaient des robes de combats rouges sang, dansant autour d'eux à chaques mouvements effectués.

"Ce cri... C'était Harry ?" demanda Hermione en lancant un Experliarmus à un magemort qui s'en prenant à Neville un peu plus loin, faisant claquer sa cape devant elle.

"'Chais pas, j'espère pas" répondit rapidemment Ron en élevant un bouclier magique autour d'eux.

Des scènes de combats similaires se déroulaient tout autour d'eux. Sur leur droite, Neville et Luna faisaient face à trois mangemorts qui semblaient être aussi moche que mauvais. D'un rapide coup d'oeil, Ron analysa la situation : Neville venait de lancer le sortilège du saucisson au plus proche des deux et Luna lui servait de couverture. Ron jugea que tout devrait bien se passer pour eux, pas la peine de les aider.

Derrière eux se trouvait sa mère, son père, ainsi que son frère Fred. Tous trois combattaient eux aussi un trio de mangemorts. Bien que concentré et prêt à se servir de sa baguette, Ron ne put s'empecher de sourire devant la façon de combattre de son frère : Exentrique et brutale, Fred accomplissait de grand moulinet avec ses bras avant de jeter ses sortilèges. Ce style plutôt exubérant perturbait ses adversaires qui perdaient leur concentration.

Un sort siffla contre sa joue, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité du terrain. Aucune seconde d'innatention n'était permise, surtout pas maintenant.

"Je vais rejoindre Neville et Luna. Tu te sens capable d'aller voir du coter d'Harry ?" demanda Hermione, toujours dos contre lui.

La jeune femme sentit Ron hocher de la tête en signe d'approbation.

"Tu me couvres ?" demanda t-il à son tour.

Hermione sourit et laissa échapper un soufflement de nez.

"Toujours"

Ce fut le signal de départ. Dans un geste élegant, Hermione leva sa baguette vers le ciel, élevant par la même occasion une gerbe de feu qui l'entoura, elle et Ron.  
Le roux tendit sa main vers Hermione et accrocha son bras affectueusement pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se jeter hors des flammes.

A peine eut-il mit un pied derrière la barrière de feu qu'une pluie de sortilège s'abattirent sur lui. D'un geste précis il détourna les deux premiers sort alors que les suivants furent bloqués par un bouclier levé par Hermione.

Du coin de l'oeil, Ron aperçut son ancienne camarade de classe se placer prêt de Neville et Luna. Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement tout en se permettant de réflechir à la situation.

Cette bataille allait bientôt toucher à sa fin... Ou plutôt cette guerre. Il le sentait, c'était le dernier combat, celui qui décidera de qui, de la lumière ou des ténèbres, l'emportera.  
La guerre contre Voldemort avait été déclanché il y a bien des années, et il ne comptait plus les pertes des deux camps.  
En septième année d'école, une première bataille avait eut lieu à Poudlard même. Bataille qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Dumbledore était tombé ce jour là, détruit pas un sortilège particulièrement virulant lancé par Voldemort.  
Mais l'Ordre du Phénix en était ressortit plus puissante : Là ou Voldemort pensait que la mort de Dumbledore ferait perdre l'espoir aux membres, il n'en fut rien. Parce qu'Harry Potter était vivant.

Harry Potter. Ron était fière d'être son ami. Le jeune homme au cheveux brun en bataille ne s'était pas laissé abattre par la mort de son mentor et maitre. Il avait été le premier à reprendre ses esprits à la mort de Dumbledore, et avait même réussit à repousser le seigneur des ténèbres avec bon nombres de sortilèges jetés avec hargne et colère.  
Pousser à bout, Voldemort avait dû fuir avec ce qui lui rester de sujets. Une belle victoire, au gout bien amer. Bon nombre de sorciers avaient perdu la vie ce jour-là. Dumbledore bien sûr, mais aussi George son frère, ou encore Remus Lupin et sa femme.  
Par la suite, Harry était devenu le vrai symbol de l'espoir et de la révolte au sein de l'Ordre. Tant qu'Harry Potter était en vie, rien ne semblait impossible.  
Avec Kinglsey et Maugret à leur tête, la contre attaque avait été possible, et ils en étaiait là, aujourd'hui.

Une bataille légendaire était en train de se dérouler. Pas moins d'une centaines de mangemorts, trolls, géants et autres créatures magiques, livraient bataille avec les sorciers de l'Orde et tous ceux qui avaient voulu leur prêter main forte.  
Une bataille qui durait maintenant depuis plus d'une heure.

De leur coté, Ron et Hermione étaient séparés du reste du combat. Chargés dans un premier temps d'un rôle de soutien et de lanceurs de sortilèges de protections, ils étaient à l'extrémité du champ de bataille... Mais maintenant, Ron se lançait au centre du combat.

Lorsqu'il eut atteint le haut de la plaine, son souffle se coupa. Devant lui s'étendait une zone de combat comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Des sorciers en robes rouges virvoletaient dans tout les sens.

Le rouge avait été choisi comme couleur représentative de l'Ordre. Elle symbolisait le sang qui avait coulé durant les précédentes batailles, pour ne pas oublier tous ceux qui étaient mort au combat.

Des trolls et des géants frappaient sur le sol à l'aide de massues gigantesques, faisant trembler la terre à chaques coups donnés. Un peu plus loins, une dizaine de mangemort formait une ronde, invoquant un puissant sortilège de destruction. Autour d'eux, plusieurs sorciers de l'Ordre tentaient de briser leurs défenses et boucliers.

Enfin un peu plus loin il l'aperçut. Harry Potter était là. Baguette en main, il faisait fièrement face à son adversaire : Lord Voldemort en personne.

Décidé, Ron traversa les differentes zones de batailles avec précaution, évitant les sorts fillants tout autour de lui.

Chaque zone lui offrait un spectacle different. Spectacle qu'il aurait préféré de jamais voir. Si les corps de nombreux mangemorts jonchaient le sol, d'autres les accompagnaient.  
Il aperçut d'abord le corps de Maugret, donc le visage à moitié découpé était figé dans une expression de douleur. Un peu plus loin, un jeune homme dont il ignorait le nom avant l'avant bras en sang et les jambes déchiquetées.  
Il eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant le corpsMcGonagall, son ancienne professeur de métamorphose et directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

Les cadavres se succédèrent ainsi, sans qu'il puisse pour autant mettre un nom, voir un visage, sur chacun d'entre eux.

Sauf pour le dernier.

Il venait d'arriver prêt du combat entre Harry et son ennemi juré : Lord Voldemort. Le combat était spéctaculaire, d'un niveau magique autrement supérieur aux duels qui se déroulaient tout autour. Occupés par leurs propres combats, les mangemorts et membres de l'Ordre ne semblaient pas leur prêter attention.

Ron resta un instant bouche bée devant les échanges magiques que se lancaient les deux adversaires. Harry Potter avait bien plus progressé en 5 ans que lui, bien que Ron soit plus a l'aise dans les sortilèges de protection. Harry enchainait habilement les sort élementaires ainsi sorts d'attaques et de défenses. Ron put même distinguer un sortilège temporelle et d'illusion qui perturba légerement la défense de Voldemort. C'est sûr que voir quatre Harry Potter envoyer de puissants sortilèges au même moment avait de quoi surprendre.

Mais l'attention de Ron fut vite portée vers autre chose. Tout prêt du combat entre Harry et Voldemort, un dernier corps gisait au sol. Les yeux fermés, et lovée dans une position confortable, elle semblait presque endormie.  
Mais Ron ne fut pas dupe une seconde, et il comprit aussitôt. Le cri... Le cri effroyable qu'ils avait entendu était bien celui d'Harry Potter. Et la raison était là, juste devant lui : Ginny Weasley, sa soeur et compagne du survivant gisait devant lui.  
Incapable de détourner son regard, il observa le corps de la jeune femme, cherchant ce qui avait pu la tuer. Elle ne ressemblait en rien aux autres corps déchiquetés qu'il avait pu voir, elle était juste là, endormie.

Le bruit d'une explosion le réveilla de sa torpeur. A une trentaine de mètres de là, il découvrit le survivant au centre d'un cratère. Autour de lui, une bulle magique protectrice brillait et crépitait faiblement.

Le Lord Noir qui était à quelques pas devant lui secoua sa baguette de petits gestes sec, comme s'il voulait lui enlever la saleté qui s'y était accroché.

"Eh bien, eh bien mon cher Harry" commença Voldemort de sa voix calme et posée. "Tu as progressé depuis notre dernière recontre... Où bien, est-ce la colère qui t'aveugle de nouveau ?"

Un éclair traversa le regard d'Harry et ses cheveux semblèrent s'ébouriffer un peu plus. Sa cape rouge virvoltait à toute vitesse autour de lui, comme si elle aussi voulait elle aussi attaquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais..." murmura Harry.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'élargit encore plus.

"Pardon ? Ne parle pas dans ta barbe Harry, je ne te comprend pas sinon..."

Comme s'il avait reçu une décharge, Harry se précipita vers celui-dont-il-n'a-pas-peur-de-prononcer-le-nom, la baguette prête à fendre l'air.

"JE NE VOUS LE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS !" hurla t-il en abaissant le bras.

De sa baguette jaillit une lumière argenté qui s'élanca à une vitesse folle vers son adversaire. Voldemort se recula de quelques pas et lorsque le sortilège magique s'estompa dans une petite fumée grisâtre avant de le toucher.

"La colère, la haine, la vengeance... Mon pauvre Harry, si tu ne lance pas un sortilège noir, ces sentiments ne te seront d'aucune utilitée" Il termina sa phrase en lancant un sort qui s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd sur le bouclier magique du survivant.

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'afficher le sourire de vainqueur.

"Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à utiliser vos méthodes, Tom !"

Il agrippa sa baguette à deux mains, leva les bras au dessus de sa tête et planta sa baguette au sol de toute ses forces. Le bois d'Houx et la plume de phénix s'enfoncèrent dans la terre, et des rayons de lumière traversèrent le sol en direction de Voldemort.

Le mage noir fut rapidemment encerclé par la magie d'Harry et des pilliers sortirent de terre, enfermant Voldemort dans une sorte de cage.  
Voldemort siffla en rejoignant ses mains, une onde de choc explosa en son centre et réduit en poussière les pilliers qui venaient de se former. Harry fut propulsé en arrière, sans ménagement.  
Sans attendre, Voldemort se jeta vers le survivant, la langue pendu au dehors de sa bouche. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il leva sa baguette.

D'un mouvement de main, Harry réussit à lancer un expelleriamus au dernier moment. La baguette de Voldemort sauta de sa poigne, et il fut propulsé à quelques mètres de là. La baguette encore brillante de magie de Voldemort resta un moment en l'air avant de se figer et de s'élancer de nouveau vers son maitre.  
Voldemort l'attrapa au vol et épousseta sa robe noir.

"Harry, Harry... Tu ferais un élement tellement meilleur que mes serviteurs de pacotilles... Quel dommage de devoir te tuer ici..."

"C'est ce que tu essayes de faire depuis tout à l'heure Tom.. Sans succès."

"Sale gamin impertinent !" siffla Voldemort en s'apprêtant à lancer un nouveau sortilège. Mais il s'arrêta dans son geste lorsqu'il aperçut Ron du coin de l'oeil. Il redirigea sa baguette vers celui-ci. "Tien tien, on vient de me donner un atout de taille."

Harry se retourna vivement vers son ami qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot, que déjà un sortilège de mort filait à toute vitesse vers Ron.  
L'Avada Kedavra engloutit les quelques dizaines de mètres qui le séparait du rouquin en une fraction de seconde.  
Ron n'avait même pas pensé à bouger. Ou plutôt, il n'en avait pas eu le temps... Sa dernière pensée fut pour...  
Une secousse le fit brutalement revenir à la réalité. Il avait bougé ? Il s'était déplacé ?

Oui, il était maintenant derrière Harry alors que l'instant d'avant il était devant lui  
Il entendit le rire glaçant de Voldemort et celui-ci lui donna rapidement une explication.

"Quel réflexe, Harrrrrry ! Un sortilège de déplacement temporelle, je suis impressioné !"

Ron ne voyait que le dos de son ami, mais il pouvait sentir sa colère jusqu'ici. Voldemort continua.

"Dommage que ta belle fiancée ne connaissait pas ce sortilège, elle ne serait peut être pas morte à l'heure qu'il est..."

Fou de rage, Harry s'apprêtait à bondir auprès de Voldemort, mais quelque chose sembla le retenir au dernier moment. Il leva les yeux au ciel et pris une profonde respiration.

"Ron... Ecarte toi au cas ou... Je vais en finir... Maintenant."

Ron regarda son ami quelques instants, abasourdi. De là ou il était, il ne pouvait voir que la moitié du visage du survivant, mais c'était suffisant pour apercevoir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

"Ginny..." murmura Harry... "Merci..."

Harry ne se remit pas en position de combat. Les bras le long du corps, il lacha sa baguette.

Ron le regardait avec étonnement, même s'il avait confiance en lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'Harry avait derrière la tête.

D'un pas assuré, Harry s'avança vers son ennemi mortel. Le rictus de celui-ci s'élargit encore plus.

"Viens à moi, HARRY POTTER !" cria voldemort qui ne semblait pas réussir à contenir son excitation.

Harry marchait toujours vers lui, le regard déterminé, la bouche légerement entre ouverte. Il semblait être en transe.

"Viens, viens, VIIEEEENS !" continua Voldemort de plus en plus fou, de la bave au coin des lèvres.

Dès qu'il fut à porté, Voldemort leva le bras, une expression de jouissance sur son visage. Il abaissa sa baguette en murmurant les deux mots mortels : "Avada Kedavra".

Une nouvelle fois, le sortilège fila vers Harry. Mais il n'esquissa pas un geste pour esquiver le sort qui le percuta de plein fouet.  
Le corps d'Harry fut pris de tremblement, mais il ne s'écroula pas au sol. Toujours en transe, Harry avancait inlassablement vers Voldemort.

"Qu... Qu'est ce qui se passe ? T u ne peux... Avada Kedavra ! Avada Kedavra ! Vivicit incantem ! Endoloris ! ENDOLORIS !" cria le mage noir de toute ses forces.

Mais chaques sortilèges rentrèrent en contact avec Harry sans faire le moindre dommage. Le survivant continua sa marche lente sans s'arrêter jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La baguette de celui-ci était contre la poitrine d'Harry et son regard reflétait la fureur à l'état pur.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mes sorts ne t'atteignent pas ?" questionna Voldemort alors qu'Harry le fixait d'un regard vide.

Dans un geste tout aussi lent que sa marche, Harry leva ses mains jusqu'à hauteur du cou du Seigneur Noir. Voldemort essaya de s'échapper de l'étreinte, mais ses membres ne semblaient plus lui obéir.  
Les mains de Harry serrèrent le cou d'un Voldemort qui criait de fureur. Dans des gestes incontrolés, il tentait de jeter des sortilèges dans toutes les directions, explosant le sol autour d'eux.

"Ginny avait completé sa Rune de protection... elle était prête..." murmura Harry pour lui même, des larmes coulèrent de nouveau le long de ses joues.

Les deux ennemis étaient maintenant au sol. Harry était au dessus de Voldemort, les mains serrant de plus en plus fort autour de son cou.

"Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose pour qu'il soit opérationnelle Tom... Et ce qu'il manquait... vous me l'avez donnée..."

Le regard de Voldemort n'exprimait maintenant plus que l'incompréhension. Les yeux dans les yeux, Harry continua.

"Vous ne comprenez pas ? Un sortilège qui vous a déjà fait du mal... Très ancien... Mais differents cette fois. Votre magie ne m'atteint plus, Tom... Vous êtes aussi faible pour moi qu'un Moldu. Et encore, un moldu peut se défendre par la force des ses poings, sans magie vous n'êtes rien."

Les dernières étincelles de vie commencèrent à quitter le regard de Voldemort. Ses pupilles de serpents se dilatèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans raison.

"Il manquait juste un sacrifice Tom... Un sacrifice... Et c'est vous qui me l'avez apporté..." termina Harry dans un sanglot, ses dernières larmes coulant sur le visage de Voldemort.

Puis, progressivement, Harry retira ses mains. Le visage de Voldemort était figé dans son expression d'incompréhension et de souffrance.  
Le survivant resta un moment sans bouger, il ne savait pas combien de temps cela avait durée, et combien de temps il était rester là, à attendre.  
Son esprit vagabonda sur ce qui s'était passé plusieurs minutes auparavant. L'assaut avait été lancé à l'heure donné. Les débuts de la bataille avaient commencé à mi-lieu entre les restes de Poudlard et le Q.G de l'Ordre.  
Grâce aux informations obtenues par Serverus Rogue, ils avaient pu savoir quand et comment l'assaut de Voldemort allait être donné... Ils étaient tous préparés à cette bataille, mais jamais Harry n'aurait pu imaginer que cela allait se passer comme ça.

La bataille avait commencé de façon assez classique : les mangemorts étaient arrivés en premiers, rapidemment suivit par les créatures magiques ralliées à Voldemort. Chaques membres de l'Ordre avaient leurs fonctions, et chacuns connaissaient leurs places. Tous les sorciers s'étaient mit en position pour les recevoir.  
Harry avait vu Ron et Hermionne partir en direction de l'arrière garde pour pouvoir lancer des sortilège defensifs de façon plus efficaces. Et alors que les mangemorts lancaient les premiers sortilège, il avait hurlé à Ginny de les rejoindres à l'arrière.

Mais elle avait refusé, elle voulait combattre auprès de lui.

Une sacré combattante cette fille, toute de même. Ils s'étaient battus en duo pendant un bon moment, se complétant parfaitement. La dernière née de chez les Weasley était combatif et bornée, rien ne lui faisait peur.  
Pourtant, les premiers sorciers de l'Ordre commençaient à tomber autours d'eux. C'était difficile pour Ginny, et Harry aurait préféré qu'elle soit ailleurs dans ces moments là. Mais elle restait prêt de lui, à le soutenir. Comme toujours.

Et puis, il apparut. Pour une fois, sa cicatrice ne lui signala pas sa présence, à tel point qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.  
Il eut juste le temps d'entendre le craquement d'un sortilège derrière lui, et le poid de sa compagne tomber contre son dos.  
Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Une nouvelle fois dans sa vie, Harry cru que son coeur lui avait été arracher lorsqu'il comprit ce qui était arrivé.

Ginny était dans ses bras, immobile. Ses yeux ouverts n'exprimaient aucune douleur mais fixaient profondemment ceux d'Harry.  
Les bruits de la batailles ne parvenait plus au survivant. Il n'entendait plus que sa propre réspiration.

Tombé à genou, il serra contre lui la femme qu'il avait aimé. Il n'était pas très doué avec les fille : ça s'était plutôt mal terminé avec Cho Chang, et il ne comprenait pas grand chose aux relations amoureuses.  
Mais il s'était sentit tellement bien avec Ginny. Elle lui avait apporté autre chose que l'amitié de Ron et Hermionne. Elle lui avait apporté son soutien, son coeur, sa tendresse.

Un flux de souvenirs traversa Harry. Son premier baisé avec Ginny, ses longues discussions et promenades. Il vit la rousseur de ses cheveux, le marrons de ses yeux, le rose de ses lèvres. Il sentit son parfum, son odeur.

Et il comprit qu'il venait de tout perdre.

Son cri de rage, d'abord bloqué dans sa gorge, sortit d'un seul coup. Il ne savait pas s'il avait crié longtemps, mais cela lui faisait tellement de bien. Il déversa toute sa rage et sa haine dans ce cri du coeur.  
Puis il ferma les yeux de Ginny, la posa au sol et se leva.

Devant lui se tenait le Seigneur des Ténèbre qui l'attendait, tel un prince. Il avait savouré chaques instants, et il était prêt à se battre.

Et maintenant, tout était terminé.

Toujours au dessus du corps de Voldemort, Harry ne pu sortir de sa torpeur que lorsque Ron lui posa une main sur son épaule.  
Ce contact lui permit de retrouver la réalité.

"C'est fini, Harry..." lui souffla son ami.

Levant les yeux, Harry parcoura le reste du champ de bataille. Partout, les ombres noires fuyaient, et la couleur rouge dominait dans la plaine.

L'Ordre avait gagné, Voldemort n'était plus et le monde des sorciers était sauvé.

* * *

En seulement deux petits mois, le monde des sorciers avait changé de tout au tout. Le régime de la terreur mis en place par Voldemort explosa à la mort de celui-ci, et des élections d'urgences furent mise en place pour élire un nouveau ministre de la magie.

L'école Poudlard était un pleine reconstruction, et on espérait une ré-ouverture dès l'année suivante.

Des stèles commémoratives avaient été érigé pour les héros morts aux combats, et de nombeux noms étaient gravés sous chacunes d'entres elles. Chaque famille avait connu son lot de perte, et il était difficile pour chacun de sortir de la guerre.

C'est justement sous l'une de ces stèles qu'Hermione Granger, prochainement Weasley, déposa un bouquet de fleurs colorés. Ron la saisit par la taille, et la jeune femme posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ils restèrent tous deux dans cette position, le regard perdu dans le vide.

"Tu crois qu'Harry va bien" demanda Hermione à son futur mari.

Elevé au rang de légende vivante, Harry n'était pas apparu en public depuis la fin de la guerre. A peine avait-il salué la foule lors de son retour qu'il avait disparu à l'abri des regards.  
Alors que Ron et Hermione cherchait à aider leur ami, le survivant refusait tout contact exterieur.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui était un jour différent. Harry leur avait demandé de venir sur les coup de quinze heure. Les deux jeunes sorciers avaient acceptés sans hésiter et attendaient patiemment l'heure dîtes.

"C'est Harry Potter, pas n'importe qui... Il va s'en sortir" assura Ron à sa future femme.

Quinze heure retenti aux cloches de l'Eglise. Ron prit la main d'Hermione, et ils transplanèrent tous deux dans un petit "poc" pour ré-apparaître des kilomètres plus loins.  
Ses anciennes demeures détuites, Harry logait maintenant dans une petite maison de campagne située en banlieue de Londre.  
Ron appuya sur la sonette, et Harry leur ouvrit rapidemment la porte.  
Habillé de sa traditionelle robe de sorcier noir légerement sale, il semblait à la fois fatigué et excité.  
Il portait une lourde valise.

"Venez !" pressa Harry en s'écartant pour leur laisser le passage.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, Hermione ne put s'empecher de critiquer l'état de son ami tout en l'enlacant.

"Harry ! Tu as vu à quoi tu ressemble ? On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des jours ! Tu vas bien ?"

Harry balaya sa reflexion d'un geste de la main.

"Justement ! " dit Harry en leur indiquant de le suivre à la cave "Je travaille depuis un mois sur un concept génial !"

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent de façon perplexe en le suivant le long du petit escalier. Ne sachant pas comment ils allaient retrouver leur ami, ils s'étaient attendu à pire... La dernière fois, il était totalement abattu par la mort de Ginny et ne communiquait quasiment pas... Là, il avait l'air d'aller plutôt... bien ?

Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de laboratoire où differentes potions étaient rangées sur les tables. Deux Bibliothèques pleines de livres prenaient quasiment la moitié de l'espace et il y avait seulement une petite porte miteuse au fond de la pièce. Harry posa sa valise au sol et se retourna vers ses amis.

"Tadam !" annonça Harry en présentant la porte du fond.

Un silence gené s'installa dans la pièce. Ni Ron ni Hermione ne comprenaient où voulait en venir leur ami..

" Allons, même toi la grande Hermione ne sait pas ce que c'est ? Aurais-je douté de ton intelligence ?" demanda malicieusement Harry.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, piquée au vif.

"Harry, je ne vois pas ce que tu... ?"

Harry ne la laissa terminer, la coupant brusquement en retrouvant son serieux.

"Je vous ai demandé de venir ici pour vous dire au revoir."

Ce fut au tour de Ron de prendre la parole.

"Au revoir, mais...?" commença t-il avant qu'Harry ne lui coupe de nouveau la parole.

"Vous avez été des amis formidables, et je vous en remercie. Sans Voldemort dans les parages, vous allez vous en sortir comme des chefs tous les deux ! Vous allez me faire pleins de petits Wealsey, hein ?"

"Harry, tu parles comme si on allait plus jamais se revoir..." dit Hermione qui commençait à être de plus en plus inquiète.

Le survivant tapota la porte miteuse à coté de lui.

"C'est ma porte de sortie, tu n'as toujours pas compris, Hermione ? Aller, je t'aide : "Lorsque qu'ici la porte s'ouvre, l'autre se ferme la-bas..."

"Et aucune des deux de s'ouvrira plus !" compléta Hermione. "C'est une phrase d'un vieux conte ! Une porte qui permet de... Oh Merlin ! Harry !"

Ron regardait tour à tour sa future femme et Harry sans comprendre. Voyant qu'Harry s'amusait de la réaction d'Hermione, il lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

"C'est une porte dimensionnelle, Harry ! Tu veux aller dans un autre monde !" s'exclama Hermione.

"Un autre monde ?" demanda Ron. "C'est possible ça ?"

Harry aquiesça.

"Je vais chercher Ginny." dit-il d'e de but en blanc.

Hermione tiqua en comprenant enfin le plan du Survivant.

"Harry... Tu veux retrouver Ginny... Mais tu comprends que, là ou tu va, elle ne sera pas la même..."

Harry soupira.

"Je veux la revoir, ça ne peux pas s'arrêter comme ça..." commença t-il en détournant le regard.

"Tu n'as pas le droit d'interferer dans un monde parallèle Harry !" s'enflamma Hermione.

Ron de son coté ne semblait plus rien comprendre à la situation.

"Qui a dit que je n'en ai pas le droit ?! Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais !" répondit-il en élevant la voix.

"Harry... On est là pour t'aider à surmonter ça ! Dans le conte, celui qui traverse les mondes va..."

"Ce n'est qu'un conte, Hermione ! La réalité est differente, et de toutes façon mon choix est fait ! Je pars maintenant. "

"Harry, tu..." Mais Hermione fut coupée par le bras de Ron qui se plaça devant elle. Il l'a prit par les épaules et planta son regard dans le sien.

"Harry n'est plus un gamin... S'il pense savoir ce qu'il fait, laissons le faire, non ?"

"Mais..." tenta de nouveau Hermione avant de s'arrêter d'elle même.

Ron se tourna vers Harry, il le regarda avec tristesse.

"J'ai pas très bien compris ton truc, mais apparemment, c'est un voyage à sens unique, c'est ça ?"

Harry hocha la tête et lanca un sourire a son ami.

"Recommandations habituelles alors" continua Ron, "Fais gaffe à toi, essaye de t'attirer le moins d'ennui possible, bien que ça me paraisse difficile... Et soit heureux, surtout."

Ron tendit une main qu'Harry attrapa vivement. Les deux amis de toujours se regardèrent en souriant avant que Ron ne l'attire vers lui dans une accolade amicale.

"A plus l'ami" lança Harry presque dans un murmure. "Merci."

Hermione, dont les yeux commençaient à s'humidifier, enlaca Harry dans la foulée.

"Jure moi que tu ne fera pas de bétises plus grosses qu'ici et de prendre soin de toi."

"Je te le promet, Hermione..."

"Et de te retrouver parmi des gens qui t'aime."

"Bien sûr Hermione."

"Et de te faire des amis ! Et de bien manger ! Et d'arrêter de jouer aux héros ! Et de..." La phrase d'Hermione se termina dans un sanglot. Harry la lacha doucement et l'accompagna vers les bras de Ron.

Le survivant se retourna vers la porte et saisit la poignée. De l'autre main, il porta sa valise et se retourna une dernière fois vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

"Bon, c'est l'heure."

Ron hocha la tête une derniere fois, les yeux plissé, gravant le visage de son ami dans sa mémoire.  
Hermione n'osait pas regarder, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Ron.

Après un dernier regard, Harry ouvrit la porte et disparut dans un flash de lumière.

Pendant le flash, Ron et Hermione jurèrent par la suite avoir entendu Harry murmurer près d'eux : "Je ne vous oublierais jamais, mes amis. Ma route continue sans vous, tout droit, vers les ennuis !"

* * *

**Et voilà ! Chapitre 01 Fin !**

**A bientôt les amis !**

**Sky-Madoshi**


	2. Bon voyage, Monsieur Harry Potter

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà, déjà, pour le chapitre 2 ! Etant surement absent les prochains jours, je vous le met un peu en avance (Comme je suis gentil !).**

**Comme toujours, je suis à la recherche d'un(e) Beta-lecteur/trice, pour m'aider à la relecture et corriger mon orthographe bancal !**

**Je vous passe tout le blabla, et vous souhaite une...**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : "Bon voyage, Monsieur Harry Potter"

Harry referma la petite porte derrière lui. Il était plongé dans l'obscurité et plus aucun son ne lui parvenait.  
Il avait passé le mois dernier à étudier les mondes parallèles et autre voyage temporel. Il en avait déduit une chose : il existait une sorte d'inter-monde, une zone neutre située entre les courbes de l'espace-temps.  
Actuellement, il devait donc s'y trouver... Prenant une grande aspiration, il sortit sa baguette et murmura un "Lumos" pour se donner un peu de lumière. La baguette devant lui, il attendit la petite lueur qui devait chasser la pénombre, mais celle-ci ne vint jamais.  
Harry soupira, une des théories émise par un sorcier chercheur venait de se vérifier : La magie était bloquée dans cet inter-monde, il allait falloir se débrouiller par ses propres moyens.

Reprenant ses esprits, Harry chercha à taton ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il finit par rencontrer une sorte de mur, plutôt froid et rugueux, qu'il palpa avec ses mains avant d'avancer pas à pas, sa valise à la main.

"Bon" maromnna t-il entre ses dents en essayant de distinguer quelque chose devant lui.

Etrangement, l'air lui semblait different d'il y a quelques minutes : Plutôt froid et agressif, ses poumons lui brulaient la poitrine à chaque respiration.

Le silence le dérangeait. C'était un drôle de sentiment que de se voir coupé de ses sens. La sensation la plus gênante était de ne rien entendre.  
Sans ses sens, il perdit la notion du temps, et ne sut dire s'il avancait tout droit depuis seulement quelques minutes ou bien des heures.

Et puis il y eu un petit bruit.

Harry se stoppa net, les oreilles aux aguets, guettant le moindre petit son. Il crut d'abord avoir rêvé, mais le petit bruit recommança une nouvelle fois deux ou trois minutes plus tard. Immobile, les yeux fermés, Harry patienta.  
Le bruit se rapprochait petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'Harry puisse determiner que la source n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de pas. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'atteindre, il se prépara à devoir se défendre s'il le fallait.

Un claquement sonore retentit, le prenant par surprise, et une forte lumière l'enveloppa brusquement, le forçant à fermer les yeux de nouveau.  
Tout s'atténua progressivement, et il put enfin apercevoir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui:

Il était dans un couloir sombre, les murs construient dans une sorte de pierres grises. Tous les dix mètres se trouvait de petite portes sans poignées, d'une couleur légèrement plus clair que le reste de la salle.  
Enfin, il put determiner la source des sons qu'il avait entendu : Devant lui se trouvait un petit homme, mi-humain, mi elfe de maison. De la taille de Dobby, il avait une grosse tête avec trois poils long comme son bras qui lui poussaient sur le crane.  
Un gros nez et des petits yeux rendaient son visage peu harmonieux et une longue barbe lui arrivant jusqu'à sa taille terminait de remplir son visage.

La créature était tout juste habillé d'une robe blanche, et il se soutenait avec une canne que sa main gauche aggripait avec force.  
Il tenait dans sa main droite un gros livre, près de deux fois plus épais que lui, et un trousseau de clefs pendait à sa taille, lui arrivant presque jusqu'au bas des jambes.  
En plus de la lumière qui sembait s'être allumé de nulle part, le petit être portait à sa taille une lampe à huile qui luisait d'une chaleur rassurante.

Lorsque la créature avança vers Harry, le survivant comprit que c'était le teintement des clés qui était à l'origine de ce qu'il avait entendu. Ce petit bonhomme avançait dans sa direction depuis tout ce temps.

Se lissant la barbe, le nain continuait de marcher en émettant des sortes de grognements ennuyés.

"Monsieur Harry Potter. Je vous attendais bien plus tôt mon bon Monsieur" dit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus grave que sa taille aurait pu laisser croire.

Harry haussa un sourcil en entendant la créature parler. Ne sachant pas comment réagir il estima que la diplomatie était le plus sûr.

"Bonjour, je vois qu'une partie des présentations ont été faite... Monsieur..."

Le petit homme arriva à hauteur du survivant. Il l'examina tout en frottant sa barbe de plus en plus rapidement.

"Nous autres, les Elfes piégeurs, sommes assez au courant de ce qui se passe dans les parages. Continuons à marcher, il ne fait pas bon de rester par ici." assura l'Elfe piégeur en dépassant Harry.

Le survivant lui emboita le pas, de plus en plus curieux.

"Ou sommes nous, exactement ?' demanda Harry en se placant à coté de lui.

L'Elfe piégeur grogna plus fort.

"Ah ! Ca s'amuse à venir jouer les troubles fêtes dans notre monde sans savoir ou l'on se trouve ! Les membres de votre espèce devraient apprendre à se cultiver d'avantage avant de venir bêtement ici... M'enfin..."

Harry préféra ne rien répondre. Il se doutait que l'Elfe allait continuer. Etrangement, il se sentait en sécurité avec ce petit bonhomme. Sans savoir pourquoi, il inspirait la confiance.

"Nous sommes dans l'Archi-monde, gamin" présenta l'Elfe. " Chacunes de ces portes que tu vois autour de nous sont des ouvertures vers d'autres univers semblables au tien. Plus on s'éloigne de sa porte d'origine, plus l'univers est different spatialement et temporellement."

Harry aquiesca en regardant autour de lui. C'était vrai, il l'avait lu. Théoriquement, une fois dans l'inter-monde il était impossible de retrouver son univers d'origine tant il y avait de possibilités différentes.

Un hurlement interrompit ses pensées. Par reflexe il sortit sa baguette et la pointa derrière lui alors que l'Elfe s'était brusquement retourné et tenait sa lampe à huile à bout de bras, essayant d'éclairer le plus loin possible.

Le bruit qu'avait entendu Harry n'était pas humain. En y réfléchissant, ça se rapprochait plutôt d'un cri de Dragon.

"Il se passe souvent des choses bizarres dans le coin. C'est un lieu unique, où se mèle réalité et illusion. Faites attention à vous." avertit l'Elfe en reprenant sa route. Il esquissa un regard vers Harry et remarqua qu'il avait la baguette levé. Il haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry lui emboita le pas.

"Vous êtes ici pour me guider, Monsieur ?" demanda Harry, toujours sur ses gardes.

Il eut dans un premier temps droit à une forte toux pour toute réponse. Harry cru qu'il allait s'étrangler, mais l'Elfe piégeur se reprit vite.

"Vous guider et puis quoi encore..." marmonna l'Elfe pour lui même, mais assez fort pour qu'Harry puisse l'entendre. "Disons que vous n'êtes pas le premier Harry Potter que je croise, et s'il y a une chose que nous avons bien compris, nous autres les Elfes piégeurs, c'est qu'il fallait vite se débarrasser des Harry Potter avant qu'ils n'attirent trop d'ennuis."

Harry s'arrêta, digérant la nouvelle.

"D'autres Harry Potter ?" demanda-t-il abasourdi.

L'Efle commença à rire à gorge déployée. Le son, qui ressemblait plus à un bourdonnement d'insecte qu'à un rire, donna froid dans le dos au survivant.

"A chaque fois la même réaction, z'êtes pas croyable vous savez ? Vous croyez toujours être les premiers à arriver jusqu'ici, mais bon nombres vous ont déjà précédé... Et oui, n'oubliez pas que beaucoup d'univers se ressemblent, il est donc normal que d'autres "Harry Potter" ont eu la même idée que vous... Bon, nous ne sommes plus très loin. Faisons une pause ici, je dois vous expliquer les règles."

Il désigna un petit creux dans la roche et s'installa au sol. Il posa à ses cotés la petite lampe et ramena près de lui le gros livre qu'il portait aux hanches. Il sortit de sa poche une petite paire de lunettes rondes qui ressemblaient légèrement à celles que portaient le survivant.  
Toujours perturbé, Harry finit par le rejoindre et s'installa près du nain. Il entendait l'Elfe marmonner des "Alors, alors, bon..." pendant qu'il tournait les pages de son énorme livre. Du coin de l'oeil, Harry put distinguer des écritures étranges et inconnues sur les pages qu'il voyait.

"Ah ! Voila !" finit par s'exclamer l'Elfe. "Actuellement il y a trois univers disponibles pour vous. Je vais d'abord vous expliquer les règles impératives et primordiales à savoir lors un voyage vers un autre monde. Ecoutez-moi bien monsieur Harry Potter."

Harry hocha de la tête en signe d'affirmation. De ses doigts crochus, le petit être forma le chiffre 1.

"Tout d'abord, vous pouvez vous rendre uniquement dans un monde où une porte dimensionnelle est disponible. Si la porte est ouverte une fois, elle devient ensuite inutilisable pendant les cent prochaines années."

Harry était plus ou moins au courant de cette situation. Il avait trouvé sa propre porte deux ans auparavant alors qu'il cherchait un moyen d'anéantir Voldemort. La personne qui lui avait cédé, un certain Crowel Barbensi, un sorcier plutot louche d'ailleurs, lui avait dit que la porte appartenait à l'origine à son arrière, arrière grand père. Celui-ci avait ouvert la porte et s'était fait happé par une forte lumière blanche. Depuis, personne n'avait réussit à ouvrir la porte et elle était considérée comme un objet de magie noir.  
Ce n'est qu'après de nombreuses recherches et expériences qu'Harry avait compris la réelle utilité de l'objet.

Sans s'interrompre d'avantage, le petit Elfe piégeur continua d'énumérer les règles à connaître. Ses doigts formaient maintenant le chiffre deux.

"Il est impossible qu'une même personne, ou qu'un même objet, co-existe dans un même monde. Si cela arrive, l'un des deux sera détruit aléatoirement pour qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un."

"Comment savoir si, par exemple, j'existe déjà dans un monde ?" demanda Harry qui comprenait rapidement la situation.

L'Elfe hocha la tête et tapota son livre.

"Les Elfes piégeur sont les gardiens de l'Archi-monde. Nous pouvons déterminer les infimes differences qu'il existe d'un univers à l'autre. Tout est répertorié ici, dans ce livre." Il frotta la couverture pour enlever une particule de poussière. "Bien sûr, l'ouvrage est mis à jour tout les vingt cinq ans, il peut donc y avoir de légères erreurs..."

Harry était de moins en moins rassuré par ce que venait d'entendre.

"Dans les trois univers que je vous ai selectionné, Harry Potter n'existe pas." Continua l'Efle en regardant une page précise de son livre. "Par contre, si vous me confirmer que vous avez la même baguette avec plume de phénix que vos homologues, ainsi que votre cape d'invisibilité, il ne sera pas possible de les enmener avec vous."

Harry se leva brutalement.

"Ma baguette et ma cape ? Je devrais les laisser ici ?" demanda-il.

L'Elfe haussa des épaules.

"Considerez cela comme votre moyen de paiement, une transaction de passage si vous préférez. Comme vous l'aviez peut être compris, vous ne pouvez pas faire de la magie dans l'archi-monde. C'est simplement dû au faite que ce monde se nourrit continuellement de magie pour pouvoir exister. Ainsi, votre baguette et votre cape vont permettre prolonger la vie de cette univers."

Harry avala sa salive. Il n'était pas très partant à l'idée de laisser sa baguette et sa cape en sachant qu'elles serviront uniquements de repas pour univers...  
L'Elfe ne lui laissa pas continuer ses pensées que déjà il formait un trois avec ses doigts.

"Troisième et dernière règle : N'oubliez jamais que vous êtes un étranger, maintenant. Vous n'appartenez pas au monde que vous allez visiter." ses yeux s'étaient plantés dans le regard d'Harry, et celui-ci semblait hypnotisé par ce regard profond. "Un univers fonctionne comme un corps humain, et fera en sorte de repousser toute anomilie parasitant son système. Ne jamais se retrouver à court de magie, sinon vous serez tout simplement dévoré."

Harry accusa le coup. Ce n'était pas une surprise, il savait que voyager entre les mondes n'était pas simple. Mais le danger était là. S'il n'était pas prudent, il se ferait "dévorer" d'après ce que disait ce petit être.  
L'Elfe piégeur haussa les épaules.

"Vous ne pouvez plus reculer de toute façon maintenant, votre choix doit déjà être fait. Mais si votre mental n'est pas suffisament fort, vous pouvez encore errer par ici, dans l'Archi monde, comme nous autres les Elfes piégeurs."

Harry profita de l'allusion de son pseudo guide pour en apprendre un peu plus.

"Que faites vous ici, Monsieur ? Je veux dire, vous êtes seul ?" il savait que c'était une question délicate, et sentait que la créature n'était pas du genre à parler facilement. Il essayait de ne pas être agressif et de ne pas froisser son interlocuteur.

Comme à son habitude maintenant, l'Elfe répondit dans un premier temps par son mouvement d'épaules. Il prit son temps, fit craquer son dos et ouvrit le livre sur ses genoux. Il tourna les pages un moment avant de répondre.

"Nous ne sommes pas si differents de vos... Elfes de... Maison" dit-il dans une grimace. "Mais maintenant nous sommes bloqué ici. L'Archi-monde est moins austère qu'il n'y parait, on s'y plait bien, à force. Il suffit juste de faire un peu attention. Et puis, nous sommes les seuls à avoir pu établir une carte de ce monde." termina t-il avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

L'Elfe sauta sur ses pieds avec une souplesse qu'Harry ne soupçonnait pas. Paradoxalement, il s'appuya sur sa canne l'instant d'après.  
Le survivant sourit. Ce vieux bougre était plus interessant qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord. L'Elfe lui fit signe de le suivre et ils reprirent leur lente marche à travers le couloir caverneux.  
Le petit être ne semblait plus avoir envie de parler pour le moment, il se contentait d'ouvrir la marche en silence, sa lampe en avant.

Inconsciemment, Harry serrait sa baguette dans sa main droite. Les paroles de l'Elfe piégeur étaient gravées dans son esprit : S'il voulait changer de monde, il devait se séparer à la fois de sa baguette et de sa cape d'invisibilité. L'une comme l'autre, cela lui déchirait le coeur de devoir s'en séparer de son plein gré. Les deux objets étaient devenus des sortes d'amis pour lui, des amis sur qui il avait toujours compté.

Le bras de l'Elfe tenant la lampe à huile lui barra le passage, et Harry eut juste le temps de remarquer son doigt contre ses lèvres pour lui imposer le silence alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Obéissant, Harry referma la bouche et observa autour de lui.  
Il ne vit rien dans un premier temps, jusqu'à apercevoir une ombre effilée du coin de l'oeil. Elle était contre la paroi, et se déplaçait lentement, sans un bruit.  
A coté de lui, Harry remarqua que l'Elfe avait stoppé sa respiration et avait les yeux figés sur la créature.

L'ombre disparut finalement sans rien faire de plus et le guide put enfin souffler. Sans un mot, il reprit sa marche.  
Estimant que le danger était passé, Harry s'autorisa à le questionner.

"Qu'est ce que c'était, cette chose ?" demanda t-il à voix basse, ne voulant pas attirer la créature en parlant trop fort.

"Vous ne voudriez pas le savoir. Ici, on appel ça un "Damné". Quand vous en croiser un, ne bougez plus, c'est un conseil."

Harry nota le conseil dans un coin de sa tête tout en espérant ne jamais avoir à s'en servir. Le reste de la marche se passa sans encombre durant encore une dizaine de minute avant que l'Elfe ne s'arrête enfin devant une porte.

"Nous y voilà." dit-il en éclairant la porte et le reste du couloir "La première porte est ici, les deux autres sont celles juste à coté."

Il posa sa lampe sur le sol et prit son livre qu'il sembla ouvrir directement à la bonne page.

"Alors, alors..." commença t-il en parcourant la page avec son doigt. "Voilà, Univers B56852Z- bis. Année en cours : 2051. C'est notre premier choix. Votre homonyme de ce monde est mort cinq ans auparavant, vous devriez pouvoir y exister sans soucis."

Harry haussa un sourcil. 2051, c'était pas tout prêt et ça ne l'interessait pas vraiment. Devant son visage fermé, l'Elfe pointa une nouvelle porte du doigt.

"Nous avons aussi l'Univers A32514A-1. Cette fois-ci nous sommes dans votre passé, à l'année 1975. Vos parents n'existant pas dans cet univers, il y a peu de risque de non compatibilité. La situation de ce monde est délicate puisque Voldemort est en pleine ascension de son pouvoir"

Cette fois-ci Harry commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Et si aucun univers ne lui convenait, qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ? Aller dans un unviers futuriste ? Revivre son passé ? Tout cela ne l'enchantait guère. D'un mouvement de tête il désigna la troisième porte.

"Et celle-ci ?" demanda t-il d'une voix peu rassuré.

L'Elfe chercha quelques instants sur sa page.

"Univers G76541V-Bis. C'est de nouveau dans votre passé, année 1997. Dans ce monde-ci vous n'êtes jamais né. Mmh, il semblerait aussi que, contrairement à beaucoup d'autre monde, celui-ci ne soit pas en guerre."

Harry souffla interieurement. 1997, c'était il y a seulement 5 ans pour lui, cela semblait le plus correcte. 1997. La Ginny de son monde aurait dû rentrer en sixième année à Poudlard s'il n'y avait pas eu cette guerre.  
Ginny... C'était la principale raison qui l'avait poussé à quitter son monde, parce qu'il voulait la revoir au moins une fois.  
Il savait qu'il n'en était plus très loin, et il se demandait maintenant si tout cela était correcte... Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment le droit d'interférer dans un autre monde ?  
Il n'en savait rien... Il savait juste qu'il était fatigué de devoir se battre sans cesse. Fatigué de sa célébrité, par le fait qu'on attende tant de choses de lui.  
Maintenant qu'il avait accompli sa tâche, il voulait un peu de calme... La promesse d'un nouvel Univers était pour lui bien plus qu'un simple espoir.

"Votre décision ?" demanda l'Elfe piégeur qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Harry releva son regard. Il était determiné, il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

"Le troisième, l'univers de 1997." dit-il avec assurance.

L'Elfe hocha de la tête et ils se placèrent tous deux devant ladite porte. Il designa la valise que portait Harry depuis le début.

"Je vais devoir récuperer votre baguette et votre cape avant votre passage" rappela t-il à Harry. "Je dois aussi verifier le contenu de votre valise, par précaution."

Sans s'en soucier, Harry ouvrit sa valise. L'Elfe en sortit quelques objets qu'il examina avec attention. Une grande partie des objets qu'Harry avait emporté avec lui étaient des souvenirs de son ancien monde, et notamment des photos de ses amis.

L'Elfe termina de soupeser le dernier album photos et le rangea dans la valise. Il termina par en sortir la fameuse cape d'invisibilité qui avait permis à Harry de se sortir de bon nombre de situations.

"C'est une très belle cape, Monsieur Harry Potter. Je comprends que vous y teniez temps."

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant serrer les dents.

"Comment puis-je être sûr que vous me dîtes la vérité ? Que je dois vous laisser ma baguette et ma cape ?" demanda Harry en s'adressant à l'Elfe de façon plus agressif que d'habitude.

L'Elfe utilisa son tic habitudel lorsqu'on lui posait une question : il haussa ses épaules.

"Il va falloir me faire confiance pour le coup. Néanmoins, j'ai peut être quelque chose à vous montrer" Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sorti un petit vif d'or qu'il tendit au survivant.

Harry le prit dans sa main et le contempla. La petite boule dorée était inerte, probablement parce que la magie ne fonctionnait pas dans ce monde. Il interrogea l'Elfe du regard.

"Ce vif m'a été donné par un Harry Potter il y a environs 30 ans. Il était un peu plus agé que vous, et nous avons... Disons, eut quelques difficultés à traverser l'un des couloirs que l'on vient de prendre." Son regard se perdit légerement comme s'il se rapellait un souvenir et un petit sourire traversa ses lèvres. "Il m'a légué ce vif d'or avant d'emprunter une porte en me disant que c'était le symbole de sa détermination et de son courage."

Harry aquiesça. S'il fallait choisir un objet pour le répresenter, il aurait choisit le vif d'or. Il voulait croire en l'histoire du petit Elfe, non, il y croyait vraiment.  
Lentement, il rendit le vif et tendit sa baguette. Celle-ci vibra légerement dans sa main, comme un dernier sursaut d'adieu, et le coeur d'Harry se pinca.  
L'Elfe regarda les deux objets dans ses mains avant de tendre de nouveau le Vif d'or vers Harry.

"Gardez le, peut être vous sera t-il utile un jour."

Il rangea ensuite précautionneusement dans sa poche et fit de même avec la cape après l'avoir soigneusement pliée.

"Il est temps de nous dire au revoir, alors, Harry Potter." tout en disant cela, l'Elfe attrapa son trousseau et enfourna une petite clef dans la porte dimensionelle. Il tourna la clef dans plusieurs sens, tantôt vers la droite, tantôt vers la gauche.

Harry regardait la procédure avant attention. Les gestes de l'elfe étaient précis et il ne semblait rien faire au hasard. Quand il entendit un petit clic venant de la porte, il comprit que c'était terminé.  
L'Elfe s'écarta, indiquant à Harry de s'avancer d'un geste de la main.

"Bon voyage, monsieur Harry Potter."

Le survivant attrapa sa valise d'une main et s'apprêta à pousser la porte. Juste avant de commencer son geste il se retourna vers l'Elfe.

"Je ne connais même pas votre nom." dit-il d'une façon naïve pour son âge.

L'Elfe haussa des épaules, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

"Dramung, je me nomme Dramung."

Harry sourrit encore plus, le regard pétillant. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il poussa la porte. Une forte lumière blanche l'enveloppa et il disparut une fraction de seconde plus tard.

Dramung se retrouva seul dans le couloir faiblement éclairé par sa lampe. La porte devant lui avait completement disparu, il ne faisait plus face qu'à un mur. Il soupira.

"Pauve gosse." marmonna t-il dans sa barbe. "Sacré petit homme que cet Harry Potter".

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux comme s'il venait de se réveiller après une longue nuit. Frappé par des rayons de soleil, il sentit une douce chaleur sur son visage.  
Il reprit ses esprits petit à petit. La dernière chose qu'il se souvenait était qu'il venait de passer une porte, et maintenant il se retrouvait ici... Ou était-il d'ailleurs ? Et surtout, est-ce qu'il était entier ?  
Il palpa ses membres rapidement et effectua un check up complet : tête ok, bras ok, jambe ok, buste ok.  
Il ré-ajusta ses lunettes, passa son doigt sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, et tâtonna à coter de lui pour trouver sa valise.

Il entreprit de savoir où il se trouvait. De toute évidence et il était dehors dans une petite ruelle. Des bruits de foule lui parvenaient un peu plus loin.  
Autour de lui s'élevait quelques batisses aux styles anciens et fabriqués en brique de couleur rougeâtre.

Il se releva et épousseta rapidement la fine couche de poussière qui s'était étallée contre sa robe.

Bon, tout semblait aller, il tenait debout, au moins...

Après s'être étiré pour chasser les derniers restes de sommeil, il entreprit de se diriger vers ce qu'il pensait être une foule.  
Il traversa quelques nouvelles petites ruelles avant de comprendre là ou il se trouvait...

Les yeux écarquillés, il pouvait reconnaitre cet endroit entre mille : Il était sur le chemin de traverse !  
Semblable en tout point à celui qu'il avait connu dans son monde, il put reconnaitre la plupart des enseignes. Un bas du chemin se trouvait Fleury et Bott, la célèbre librairie où il avait acheté ses manuels scolaire. Un peu plus haut la ménagerie où il avait fait la rencontre de sa chouette Edwige. Encore plus haut le magasin de robe et de chaudron !

Harry respira pleinement. Il était chez lui maintenant ici, et cet endroit lui semblait parfait.  
Au vu de l'affluence qui régnait dans la rue principale, Harry en déduit que c'était la fin de l'été et que les familles faisaient les achats scolaire.  
Son intuition se confirma lorsqu'il lut la date sur le journal : 25 Août 1997. Il serra le poing d'enthousiasme : Il semblait être arriver au bon endroit et au bon moment.  
Il devait rapidement mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires : Trouver une chambre pour la nuit (sûrement au chaudron baveur), et surtout, récuperer rapidement une baguette magique et des affaires de rechanges...

Il avait prit avec lui une petite bourse de gallions qui lui serait suffisant dans un premier temps. Autre chose importante à faire : determiner l'état de ce monde.  
Il acheta le journal qui lui avait indiqué la date du jour, et alla s'asseoir sur la place centrale.

Appréhendant ce qu'il allait découvrir, il n'osait pas regarder à l'interieur... Il souffla une nouvelle fois, et, prenant son courage à deux main, ouvrit brusquement le bout de papier tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Il entendit des petits rires à cotés de lui, probablement que quelqu'un avait suivi son petit manège...  
Il ouvrit lentement les yeux sur la première page et la parcourut...

Pas de mort.

Pas de blessé.

Pas de guerre.

Il dut relire plusieurs fois la page pour en être sûr, mais il n'y avait que des informations dites "normales". Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Il n'osait pas l'imaginer : un monde où Voldemort n'avait pu asseoir sa domination et son pouvoir.

De nouveau son poing se serra malgré lui et il pu prendre conscience de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir pu trouver un monde comme celui-ci... Un monde comme...

Son cerveau s'arrêta de fonctionner et son regard se figea. Les yeux équarquillés, il ne semblait pas pouvoir croire ce qu'il voyait.

Il venait de l'apercevoir.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 fin !**

**Harry arrive enfin dans son nouveau monde ! J'ai beaucoup aimé imaginer l'Archi-Monde, et j'espère qu'il ne dénote pas trop par rapport à l'univers créé par J.K Rowling...**

**Comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite une bonne journée !**

**A bientôt les amis !**


	3. Vous êtes un bon sorcier

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

C'est parti pour le chapitre 3 ! L'aventure commence dans ce nouveau monde !  
Je recherche toujours un(e) Beta-lecteur/trice !  
Pas de blabla, je vous souhaite juste une...

BONNE LECTURE !

Chapitre 3 : "Vous êtes un bon sorcier..."

La première chose qu'Harry apperçu fût ses cheveux roux. Différents de ceux de son monde, elle les avaient plus court, jusqu'au niveau de ses épaules.

Assit sur son banc, Harry lacha son journal de surprise et n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son visage. Il était si different de celui qu'il avait connu...  
Il pouvait sentir que la Ginny Weasley qu'il avait devant les yeux n'avait pas le poid de la guerre sur les épaules. Elle était souriante, épanouie... Heureuse...

Dans son monde, il ne saurait dire si elle avait été heureuse. Ils n'avaient presque jamais eu un instant à eux, excepté peut etre en sixième année, et encore... Juste avant la dernière bataille, Harry et elle avait eu une dernière discussion.  
Le survivant s'en rappellerai toujours. Il se souvenait de chaques mots, chaque allusions qu'il avait prononcé lors de ce dernier tête à tête : Il lui avait juré qu'après ce dernier combat, plus rien ne les séparerait et qu'il ferait tout pour qu'ils vivent une vie paisible, et heureuse. Parce qu'il avait dû toujours combattre, qu'il n'avait jamais eu le droit à un instant de répit, il prenait cet espoir comme son seul salut.

Il n'avait pas réussi à tenir sa promesse.

Rongé par les remords, les premiers jours après la bataille furent un enfer pour Harry. Il ne pouvait fermer les yeux sans voir son visage ni entendre sa voix. C'était de sa faute si elle était morte. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez fort, parce qu'elle avait du le proteger.

Sa décision de quitter son monde n'avait pas été facile à prendre. Parce qu'il avait toujours estimé que fuir était une solution de facilité et de lâche. Que fuir, c'était insulté la mémoire de sa Ginny et de son sacrifice.

Cela faisait un mois que la bataille était terminé, et Harry avait déjà en tête de quitter son monde. Il n'en pouvait plus des journalistes qui frappaient à sa porte chaques jours et des lettres qu'ils recevaient sans cesse. Le survivant n'avait pas été detruit physiquement, mais psychologiquement. Ca avait commencé par la mort de Dumbledore. Il crut ne jamais pouvoir s'en relever, mais la guerre s'en était chargée à sa place et il avait juré de rendre justice et de tout faire pour que son professeur ne soit pas mort en vain.

A La fin de la guerre, à la mort de Ginny, c'était tout un monde qui s'écroulait autour de lui. La guerre, il n'avait connu que ça depuis sa sixieme année à Poudlard et sans elle il était perdu, il était inutile. Et Ginny... Si elle avait été là, rien n'aurait été pareil. Elle qui l'avait soutenu en temps de guerre, elle l'aurait probablement épaulé en temps de paix.

Et puis, il avait explosé. A trop réflechir et à trop revoir la mort de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, il avait fui.  
Quand sa décision finale fut prise, sa santé mentale s'arrangea de tout au tout. Il retrouva l'envie de vivre, l'envie de savoir ce qui l'attendait par la suite.  
Il était aller jusqu'à la tombe de Ginny et lui avait parlé durant plusieurs heures. Cela lui avait fait du bien, et il savait que Ginny comprendrait. Qu'il avait besoin de partir, loin de tout ça.

Et maintenant il était ici, dans un autre monde. Un monde qui semblait en paix, un monde où une Ginny bien vivante se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Son esprit était embrouillé et il ne savait plus quoi penser. Cette fille devant lui, était-elle une étrangère ? Etait-elle semblable à sa Ginny ?

La jeune fille n'était pas seul, elle était entourée d'une troupe d'amis qu'Harry ne reconnu pas, ou plutôt qu'il ne vit même pas. Ils étaient attroupés à la table d'une Glacerie qui fournissait des glaces au goût improbable.

Ne sachant que faire d'autre, Harry la détailla un peu plus.

La jeune fille de 16 ans était habillée de façon plutôt moldu ; un simple jeans surplombé d'une petite paire de botte ainsi qu'un haut rouge uni. Seul une petite cape qui tombait de ses épaules rappellait ses origines sorcières. Elle avait devant elle une énorme glace aux couleurs plutôt éclatante et le petit parasole qui surplombait son verre tournait automatiquement sur lui même.

A ses cotés se tenaient deux filles, elles aussi habillées à la mode moldu. A l'inverse de Ginny, elles avaient les cheveux longs, bouclés pour l'une en queue de cheval pour l'autre.  
Enfin, en face d'elles se trouvaient deux garçons bruns aux regards pétillants qui semblait en grande conversation. L'un faisait des grands gestes avec ses bras, tandis que le deuxieme secouait la tête en signe de désapprobation.  
Tous avaient de gros sacs à leur pieds, probablement qu'ils étaient venus sur le chemin de Traverse pour faire leurs achats scolaire.

Harry avala sa salive. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir de si tôt et cela le perturbait. Tout s'était passé tellement vite depuis qu'il avait quitté son monde et il n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps de réflechir à ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il la verra.  
La première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit fut... Rien. Il ne ferait rien. Parce qu'il était un inconnu pour elle, et qu'elle était differente. Que penserait-elle de lui, s'il débarquait comme ça, devant elle ? D'autant plus qu'il avait 22 ans et avait plus ou moins 5 ans de plus qu'elle, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se méprenne sur son compte.

"Monsieur, eh monsieur !" dit-une petite voix à coté d'Harry.

Le survivant tourna la tête pour voir un petit garçon d'à peine 4 ans juste à coté de lui. Le petit tenait dans sa main le journal qu'Harry avait fait tombé.

"Tu as perdu ça." lui dit-il en tendant le journal.

Harry prit le periodique mécaniquement alors que le gamin continuait de le regarder.

"Tu vas bien ? On dirait que t'es bizarre..." continua le gamin d'un air innocent., son chapeau pointu lui tombait presque devant les yeux.

Perspicace pour un petit bout de chou, ne put s'empecher de penser Harry. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une femme en robe bleu arrivait en courant.

"Arthur ! Je t'avais dis de ne pas t'éloigner !" S'écria t-elle en attrapant l'enfant par la main et l'entrainant un peu plus loin sans un regard pour Harry.

La scène avait arraché un sourire sur le visage d'Harry qui regardait le gamin essayer d'échapper à la poigne de sa mère. Se rappellant ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se retourna vers le glacier et resta interdi un instant devant une table vide... Le groupe était parti !

Harry se leva brusquement en marmonnant un juron avec une chouette comme sujet principal et balaya la place des yeux. Une bonne centaine de sorciers flanaient un peu partout devant lui et il lui était impossible de discerner quelque chose à plus de 10 mètres. Le coeur battant, il se jeta sur le chemin principal, embarquant sa valise et en écartant de force deux sorciers agés sur son passage.  
Regardant de tous les cotés, il tentait de discerner la couleur rousse qu'il avait si souvent vu. Dire qu'il venait de la retrouver, il ne pouvait pas la perdre aussi simplement que ça !

Ne se souciant pas des yeux ronds que lui lançait les sorciers qu'il dépassait en courant, il continuait de remonter l'allée le plus rapidement possible lorsque, au moment de tourner dans une ruelle annexe, il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

Le choc ne fut pas violent, mais suffisant pour le surprendre. Ses réflèxe agirent avant qu'il ne put comprendre ce qu'il se passait et il attrapa la personne qui menaçait de chuter. Entrainé par son poid, il perdit l'équilibre et fut entrainé vers le sol que son dos prit de plein fouet.  
Il laissa échapper un grognement alors qu'une dalle lui cogna le bassin et qu'une masse informe s'écroula sur sa poitrine.

Le souffle coupé un instant, il ouvrit les yeux en cherchant ce qui venait de l'écraser mais, ayant fait tomber ses lunettes, n'apperçut que du flou devant lui.

"Ginny, ça va ?" demanda une voix féminine un peu plus haut.

Il sentit une décharge traverser son cerveau et il recouvrit en un instant la plupart de ses facultés mentales. Il venait de percuter Ginny ! Le survivant, sorcier sur-entrainé et vainqueur de la guerre contre le Lord noir Voldemort, tenta de se relever un peu trop brusquement et manqua de renverser la rousse au dessus de lui.

"Aie aie, hey mais il est malade ce type !" s'écria Ginny en le repoussant au sol et en s'éloignant de lui le plus vite possible. Un de ces amis vint l'aider à ce relever.

"Bha alors Gin, on ne regarde plus ou on va ?" rigola le garçon en la remettant sur pied.

"Il m'a foncé dessus" râla t-elle en s'époussetant et verifiant qu'elle n'était pas blessé.

Harry s'était relevé, et il faisait maitenant face au groupe qu'il avait vu dans le glacier. Ginny était entouré de deux autres filles, brune et blonde, et du garçon qui l'avait aidé qui le regardait d'un air intrigué. Un peu derrière, un autre garçon aux cheveux courts ne semblait pas lui accorder la moindre attention.

"Vous allez bien ?" demanda le garçon à Harry, sourcils froncés.

Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Ginny, à tel point qu'il n'avait pas entendu le garçon lui adresser la parole.

"Euh... ça va ?" re-demanda t-il devant l'absence de réponse d'Harry.

"Laisse le, il à pas l'air très net." rétorqua la fille à la queue de cheval à coté de lui tandis que l'autre donnait son approbation de plusieurs hochement de tête.

Après un dernier regard, le garçon optempera et il s'éloigna, entrainant Ginny et les autres filles avec lui.

"Eh... Attendez ! Ginny ! "

Harry venait de parler sans s'en rendre compte. Voyant le groupe partir, il n'avait pas réflechi et les avait interpellé. Le groupe se retourna.

"Ah, il n'avait donc pas perdu sa langue..." dit le garçon le sourire au lève.  
Ginny de son coté le regardait d'un oeil interrogateur.

"Vous connaissez mon nom ?" questionna t-elle.

Il venait de faire une connerie. Tout d'abord il la percutait, ce qui n'était pas très bon, et maintenant s'il ne se controlait pas il allait surement dire d'autres conneries. Reflechir, et vite !

"J'ai cru comprendre qu'il t'avais appellé comme ça" expliqua t-il en désignant le garçon d'un mouvement de tête.  
Voyant qu'ils attendaient qu'il poursuive, il continua.

"Euh... Je voulais juste... M'excuser... De t'avoir bousculer"

C'était nul, mais bon il n'avait pas trop le choix. Le groupe ricana alors que Ginny prenait un air indifferent.

"Hum..." lui répondit-elle simplement avant de se détourner.

Harry aquiesca et le groupe reprit sa route sans lui accorder plus d'attention. Il soupira et ramassa le journal à ses pieds. Decidemment, tout comme lui, le journal n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui. Un regard vers le soleil lui indiqua qu'il était vers les 5h de l'après midi, il était temps de s'inquieter de son logement pour la nuit et des plans pour les prochains jours. Il prit la direction du chaudron baveur tout en retraçant dans son esprit ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant.

La Ginny qu'il venait de rencontrer était differente de celle de son monde, c'était une certitude. Ou plutôt, serait-ce la vrai Ginny ? Celle qui n'a pas connu ni la guerre, ni la peur ?

Il reconnut l'ambiance un peu miteuse et chaleureuse du chaudron baveur et ne fut pas surpris de reconnaitre Tom fidèle au poste. Celui-ci lui proposa la chambre 15 et lui tendit les clés.  
A peine Harry avait-il franchit le seuil de la porte qu'il se jeta sur le lit, et ce ne fut qu'a ce moment qu'il s rendit compte qu'il était épuisé pysiquement et magiquement. Il ferma les yeux.

-

"Il était trop bizarre ce type !"

Le garçon qui avait aidé Ginny à se relever marchait maintenant à reculons devant le petit groupe.

"Jim, avec toi, tout le monde est bizarre !" rétorqua la fille au cheveux blond.

"Et avec toi, tout le monde est gentil..." enchaina Jim en reprenant le vrai sens de la marche et sautant sur un banc.

Le petit groupe qui arriva au bout du chemin de Traverse s'installa autour de lui.

"Pour ça il a pas tord, Tu crois toujours qu'on vit dans un monde de bisounours ma petite Jessica !" Completa le deuxieme garçon aux cheveux court et aux épaules carrés. Il faisait bien deux têtes de plus que Jim et était, par conséquent, le plus grand du groupe.

Jessica lui tira la langue en se retournant vers la fille à la queue de cheval.

"Tu pourrais me défendre quand Jim et monsieur-je-sais-tout s'en prenne à moi, Anny !

"Monsieur je sais tout s'appel Eliott !" Retorqua le grand garçon.

"D'autant qu'ils ont pas tout à fait tord..." completa Anny alors que Jessica lui jettait un regard catastrophé avant de se lancer dans une dithyrambie sur la solidarité féminine et s'en allant dans un coin, provoquand un fou rire dans le petit groupe. Jessica fronça des sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua que Ginny semblait perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas participé à leur petit manège. Elle vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

"Bha alors Gin' ! On pense au beau Serdaigle Scott ? Il faudra tenter le coup cette année tu sais, on rentre en septieme année maintenant !"

Ginny releva la tête.

"Scott ? Ah non, je pensais à autre chose..."

Jim vint se placer à coté d'elle et lui flanqua sa main sur la tête, la secouant doucement.

"Quoi ? Normalement ton esprit est à 99,999% focalisé sur lui, tu es pas malade au moins ?"

La rousse le repoussa gentillement en secouant la tête.

"Dit-il alors qu'il a passé la journée à nous parler de sa Kat-machin..." répondit-elle le sourire en coin.

Le visage de Jim vira au rouge mais Eliott l'empecha de riposter.

"Si tu ne penses pas à Scott, alors tu penses au gars qui t'a renversé cet aprem" dit-il calmement. Sa voix douce contrebalancait avec son physique plutôt imposant.

Devant le silence de Ginny, Jessica ne put s'empecher de ricaner.

"Monsieur-je-sais-tout a encore frappé..." dit-elle malicieusement en provoquant un petit rire de la part de Jim et un regard exaspéré d'Elliot.  
Ginny soupira.

"Ouais... Enfin, je pensais à son regard..."

Les quatres amis la regardèrent, un peu plus intrigués.

"S'il ta regardé d'une manière louche, je vais lui faire sa fête !" Assura Jim en essayant de gonfler son biceps droit.

"Non, c'est pas vraiment ça... Il avait l'air... Si triste" termina t-elle presque dans un murmure.

Au loin, six heures sonnait au clocher d'une église, ramenant la jeune fille à la réalité.

"Ah mince, je dois vous laisser !" Elle sauta sur ses jambes et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se retourner et lancer un signe de main à ses amis. "On se retrouve à la rentrée ! Pas de bétise sans moi, en attendant !"

Il lui lancèrent tous un signe de mains et elle fila en trottinant. Slalomant entre les dernières personnes présentes sur le chemin de Traverse, elle arriva devant la boutique de balais où l'attendait une dame tout aussi rousse qu'elle.

"Ginny ! On avait dit 5h30 devant le magasin !" gronda la femme d'une voix plus douce qu'ennuyée.

Ginny lui tira la langue gentillement.

"J'ai totalement raté l'heure, Maman !"

Molly Weasley prit sa fille dans ses bras un court instant avant de lui indiquer la sortie.

"Rentrons vite, j'ai promis à Ron de faire de la dinde pour ce soir, il doit déjà être assit à table en train de baver partout !"

Ginny rigola.

"Tu parles il a pas bougé de la table depuis ce midi à mon avis !"

-

Harry ouvrit les yeux aussi lentement que l'aurait fait un paresseu. Il avait dormi comme une souche, et malgré le fait qu'il soit tout habillé au dessus de son lit, il n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois... Non, depuis des années, il avait dormi sans qu'aucun cauchemar ne vienne le hanter.

Il resta encore une bonne dizaine de minutes sans bouger, ne pensant à rien. Puis, au prix d'un effort surhumain, il entama son réveil et écarta ses jambes du lit. Il avait vraiment du être à court de magie pour se retrouver dans cet état. Dramung, l'Elfe piegeur lui avait dit que l'Archi-monde se nourissait de magie, il avait du servir de casse croute durant son bref passage.

L'un de ces pieds rencontra le sol tandis que l'autre frotta contre une matière differente. C'était une sentation étrange que de se reveiller dans un monde different du sien... Et surtout, un monde où il ne craignait pas qu'on vienne le tuer à tout moment.  
Toujours à moitié endormi, Harry se baissa pour attraper ce qu'il venait de toucher et remonta le journal acheté la veille. Son regard se perdit dans les lignes d'informations avant de tomber sur un encadrer en bas de page. Son esprit ne captait pas encore toutes les informations mais cela suffit pour qu'il fasse le lien.

Dumbledore... Poudlard... Recherche... Defense contre les forces du mal...

Harry se leva d'un seul coup, parfaitement réveillé maintenant. Le professeur Dumbledore était à la recherche d'urgence d'un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Prise de fonction dès cette rentrée.  
Harry serra le poing, c'était une bonne occasion de commencer sa vie dans ce nouveau monde...  
Il descendit à l'acceuil, trouva Tom occupé à son Bar et demanda du papier et de l'encre. Il rédigea rapidemment une note et la tendit au Barman en lui demandant si c'était possible de l'envoyer par hibou à Poudlard.  
Le Barman aquiesca en lui demandant 5 mornilles pour la course qu'Harry lui donna en lui disant que, s'il avait une réponse, qu'il dépose la lettre dans sa chambre.

Ceci étant fait, il était temps d'effectuer quelques achats. Le premier problème majeur était qu'il n'avait pas d'identité légale dans ce monde, il ne pouvait donc pas se créer de compte Gringotts. Mettant ce soucis de coté, il s'occupa une bonne partie de la matinée à acheter ce dont il avait particulierement besoin : Robe de rechange, accessoires magique basiques et donc indispensable.  
Il avait inconsciement retardé l'achat de l'objet qui lui manquait le plus depuis qu'il était arrivé ici : la baguette magique.

Planté devant la boutique d'Ollivanders, il n'osait pas franchir la petite porte. Etrangement, il éprouvait une certaine inquiètude à devoir repasser l'épreuve de selection.  
Soufflant pour se donner du courage, il entra dans la boutique qui ressemblait trait pour trait à ce à quoi elle ressemblait dans ses souvenirs. Une petite sonette indiqua son arrivée, et il entendit Ollivanders dans l'arrière boutique.

"J'arrive, j'arrive" annonçait le vieil homme.

Quelques instant plus tard, l'homme se présentait au comptoir. Peut être un peu plus agé que dans ses souvenirs, l'homme avait les cheveux blanc et le visage pâle. Il examina Harry d'un oeil interrogateur.

"Vous êtes ici pour acheter une baguette ?"

"Oui, j'ai perdu la mienne." répondit Harry

Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil et le sonda de son regard percant. Il finit par se detourner.

"Quelles étaient les caracteristiques de votre ancienne baguette ?" demanda t-il en cherchant déjà dans les petits boites autour de lui.

"Bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres" dit harry sans hésiter.

Ollivanders arrêta de fouiller un instant, et Harry sentit son regard le transpercer. Quand il tourna ses yeux vers lui il était toujours en train de fouiller. Il revint bien vite avec trois boites.

"Je n'ai pas ce genre de baguette ici" anonca t-il d'un ton presque pressant. "Mais l'une d'entres elles devrait vous convenir"

Il ouvrit la première boite et tendit une longue baguette noire vers Harry.

"Ventricule de Dragon, Châtaignier, 29 centimètres."

Harry prit délicatement la baguette entre ses mains et la soupesa. Plus légère que sa première baguette, il sentit instantanément qu'elle ne lui conviendrait pas. Il la reposa sur le comptoir alors qu'Ollivanders lui en tendait déjà une nouvelle.

"Plume de phénix, bois d'If, 28,5 centimètres."

De nouveau, Harry prit la baguette dans sa main. Cette fois-ci, la baguette vibra legerement et une douce chaleur se répandit dans son bras. D'un geste souple, il trancha l'air avec le bois et un doux son semblable à celui d'une flute s'en échappa. Ollivanders laissa échapper un petit grognement de contentement.

"Celle-ci semble parfaite, vous convient-elle ?"

Etrangement, Harry se sentait parfaitement bien avec. La baguette s'était tout de suite adapté à sa poigne, et elle semblait accepter être la deuxieme baguette d'Harry. Le survivant paya et quitta la boutique bien plus calme que lorsqu'il y était entré.  
Lorsqu'il revint au Chaudron baveur, il s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre lorsqueTom lui indiqua qu'une lettre l'y attendait.  
Une enveloppe bleu était posé sur son lit et Harry reconnut l'écriture arrondie du professeur Dumbledore. Il l'ouvrit, pressé de découvrir la réponse.

_Cher monsieur Majes,_

C'est avec un plaisir certain que j'ai reçu votre lettre ce matin.

_Aussi, je vous propose un rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi, à 18h, dans mon bureau.  
Présentez vous aux grilles de l'enceinte où vous serez accueilli par mon gardien,_

_Amicalement et respectueusement,_

Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'Ecole de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Il fallut deux lecture à Harry pour être sur qu'il ne se trompait pas. Il venait de décrocher un rendez vous avec Dumbledore, et ce dans la journée ! Son coeur s'était emballé et il ne pouvait s'empecher d'afficher un sourire béat sur son visage. Il allait le revoir, après tant d'année, après tant de mort...

Il entreprit de se préparer convenablement pour l'entretient, réflechissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire sans divulguer le fait qu'il venait d'un autre monde.  
Il avait déjà choisit le nom Majes comme remplacement à celui de Potter. Il ne savait pas si une parti de sa famille existait ici, chose qu'il ne manquerait pas de verifier, mais il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque.

A 15h il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas mangé et descendit voir si Tom avait de quoi le satisfaire. Après un déjeuné qui se résuma à un sandwich pas si mauvais que ça , il enfila la plus belle robe de sorcier qu'il venait d'acheter, fourra quelques gallions dans ses poches et attacha sa baguette à sa taille.  
Il était prêt, et bien qu'en avance, transplana à Pré-au-Lard Le petit village pittoresque s'afficha devant lui à l'identique. Il devinait au loin la Cabane hurlante alors qu'il passait devant le bureau de poste, et une bonne dose de souvenirs envahit son esprit en remarquant le pub des trois balais.  
Contournant l'allée, il traversa la gare qui, bien que vide aujourd'hui, sera pleine d'élève dans quelques jours, et se dirigea vers l'Ecole de Sorcelerie.

A la vu du chateau, Harry prit une grande bouffé d'air. Dans son monde, l'Ecole avait été completement détruite. Aucune des tours n'avait survécut à la bataille, et l'entrée était devenu un simple trou béant.

Arrivé aux grilles, il remarqua qu'un demi-géant fort reconnaissable l'attendait déjà.

"Monsieur Majes ?" demanda Hagrid "Z'êtes en avance, suivez moi."

Harry sourit en emboitant le pas au géant. Fidèle à lui même, Hagrid ne pouvait s'empecher de faire la conversation.

"Je m'appel Hagrid, je suis le gardien des clés de Poudlard, un rôle important dans l'école !" expliqua t-il en essayant de se glorifier au maximum devant un inconnu.

"Enchanté, Harry Majes, je viens pour passer un entretien..."

"Ouais, je suis au courant"le coupa Hagrid. "Pas pour vous faire peur mais, ya pas un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui soit resté plus d'un an ici..."

Harry savait qu'il existait une "fameuse" malediction sur ce poste même dans son monde. Ainsi, certaine chose ne changeait pas...

"Ne vous inquietez pas, je ne compte m'attirer plus d'ennuis que ça !" répondit Harry en rigolant, ce qui dérida le visage du demi-géant.

"Z'avez interêt, gringalet comme vous êtes, faudrait pas vous faire des ennemis. Sans vous vexer bien sûr." rattrapa t-il le coup en voyant le regard surpris d'Harry.

Le futur, nouveau, professeur de Poudlard n'avait pas l'habitude qu'Hagrid le prenne pour un "gringalet", mais ça ne le déplaisait pas plus que ça.

"il n'y à pas de mal, c'est pas faux" lui dit-il le sourire au lèvres.

Il arrivèrent aux portes du chateau, et Harry s'emerveilla sans faux semblant à chaques salles qu'ils traversèrent. La grande salle en parfait état était magnifique, et Harry ne put s'empecher de comtempler le plafond-ciel. Hagrid lui indiqua que c'était une des "fiertés de l'école" auquel Harry répondit que c'était incroyable.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent finalement devant la gargouille directorial, gardien du bureau du directeur.  
Hagrid s'approcha et annonça le mot de passe.

"Pomme, citron, banane flambée."

La gargouille tourna sur elle-même, dévoilant le petit passage qui menait vers le bureau. Hagrid lui indiqua de prendre l'escalier en disant qu'il le laissa la.

"Merci de m'avoir accompagné, monsieur Hagrid" dit Harry sincère.

"Pas de quoi" répondit Hagrid "Appellez moi juste Hagrid, Vous êtes sympa, j'espère que vous aller avoir le poste."

Il s'éloigna en ajoutant un petit signe de main, et Harry monta l'escalier. Il toqua à la petite porte devant lui et l'ouvrit lorsqu'il entendit "entrez !".

Le bureau du directeur s'offrit devant lui comme au premier jour. Plutôt mal rangé, la pièce arrondi accueillait bon nombre de tableaux sur ses murs. Sur le bureau en lui même était rangé, ou plutôt posé au hasard, parchemins, objets magiques, livres et autres boites de confiseries.  
Derrière le bureau, dans sa robe bleu nuit et toujours caché d'une longue barbe blanche se trouvait le Directeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci regardait Harry de son regard pétillant.

"Eh bien, monsieur Majes, asseyez vous je vous en prie" dit Dumbledore de sa voix calme et posée en présentant le siège devant lui.

Harry s'executa sans perdre des yeux son ancien professeur. Il s'était dit qu'il devait paraître neutre devant lui, mais maintenant qu'il était en face, cela s'annonçait difficile.

"Harry Majes, c'est cela ?" demanda le professeur en prenant la lettre qu'Harry avait écrit précedemment.

Le survivant aquiesca.

"Je vous imaginais bien plus agé, vous avez quoi, 20 ans ?"

"J'ai 22 ans, professeur," indiqua Harry qui trouvait ça étrange de rapeller son age à quelqu'un qui le connaissait si bien.

"22 ans... Je vois dans votre lettre que vous venez de Preston, au nord ?"

Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise, plutôt mal à l'aise. S'il n'était pas convaincant cela pourrait mal se terminer.

"Oui, mais je n'y ai habité que quelques années. J'ai, par la suite, beaucoup voyagé en Europe et un peu en Asie."

Dumbledore le scrutait de son oeil profond et vif. Harry sentait qu'il était transpercé de toute part et qu'on cherchait à le percer à jour.

"Je vois, je vois," continua Dumbledore, le sourire aux lèvres "Et vous estimez être au niveau concernant la défense contre les forces du mal, monsieur Majes ?"

Harry hocha lentement de la tête.

"Mes voyages m'ont permis de pratiquer plus que de raison, et je pense m'y connaitre suffisament pour pouvoir enseigner."

Le professeur grogna en se replongeant dans la lettre d'Harry.

"Vous comprenez," reprit Dumbledore "que je ne peux laisser quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et inexperimenté que vous enseigner sans l'assurance de votre talent."

"J'ai déjà enseigné, une fois, et mes élèves était plutôt satisfait"

Durant la guerre, Harry avait du former les nouvelles recrues qui venaiait rejoindre les rang de L'Ordre. Il avait pris gout à ce petit jeux, ça lui plaisait.

"Et je dois vous croire sur parole ?" demanda le professeur Dumbledore malicieux.

Harry ne sut que répondre, il se contenta de baisser les yeux.

"Bien, appliquons le proverbe de notre cher Alastor Maugrey," annonça Dumbledore en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte. Devant le regard interrogatif d'Harry, il précisa. "Pour connaître qui tu as un face, combat le. Allons faire un petit duel en salle d'entrainement, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'exercice.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry se retrouvait sans trop comprendre face à son ancien professeur, la baguette à la main. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le combattait, le Dumbledore de son monde l'avait déjà entrainé au duel, mais il ne savait pas comment réagir maintenant.

"Prêt ?" demanda Dumbledore en se mettant en position.

Harry répondit qu'il l'était, et à peine ses mot terminé qu'un sort fila vers lui. Il le bloqua rapidemment et ils entrèrent tous deux dans une danse de sortilèges et de bouclier. Le professeur Dumbledore semblait aussi souple que lorsqu'il avait 20 ans. Il virvoltait dans les airs sans se soucier de ses vieux os tandis qu'Harry lui jettait des sorts de plus en plus compliqués.

Le combat avait commencé doucement. Ne voulant pas blesser Harry, Dumbledore avait dans un premier temps réduit sa puissance magique. Néanmoins, au fil des coups échangés, les sortilèges du professeur se firent plus rapides et vicieux. Harry en déduisit que son professeur était en train de le tester, augmentant sa force petit à petit pour voir jusqu'où il allait aller.  
Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas montrer tout son talent. Il avait pris la décision de ne plus être la machine de guerre qu'il avait été, et cela se résumait à deux choses : Ne pas être sans cesse sur la défensive, et réduire sa puissance magique.

Mais le combat le grisait, et se battre contre Dumbledore le défoula plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.  
Le duel, qui était au départ un simple entrainement, était maintenant d'un très haut niveau magique. Les deux sorciers se rendant coup pour coup, jetant néanmoins des sortilèges peu dangereux.  
D'un mouvement de bras, Harry fit décoller le dernier sortilège du professeur vers le plafond. Il désactiva son bouclier magique et élanca sa baguette vers Dumbledore, préparant un sortilège rapide.

"Stop !" hurla Dumbledore, une main devant lui.

L'arrêt brutal du duel surpris Harry qui manqua de tomber à la renverse. Dumbledore le regardait, les yeux plissés et le sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Vous êtes un bon sorcier, monsieur Majes".

-

Dans la boutique de baguette magique, Ollivanders était assis dans l'arrière boutique. Devant lui se trouvait un long drap blanc qu'il retira doucement, dévoilant une centaines de petites boites noircies.  
Le vendeur soupira. Il tenta de prendre une boite, mais celle-ci disparut en cendre dans ses mains.

"Plume de phénix et bois de houx, 27,5 centimètres... Hein"

-  
**Et voilou ! Chapitre 3 terminé !**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Pour ma prend toujours plaisir à ecrire ! Je vous dit donc à ****bientôt les amis ! **


	4. Les duels de sorcier sont interdits

**Salut tout le monde !  
Let's go pour le chapitre 04 ! Cette fois-ci par contre, je vais être dans l'obligation de faire un peu de blabla non inutile: Un très grand merci à Biichoune pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses conseils !**

Je répond à vos reviews directement par MP ou mail.

**Bref, c'est le moment de vous souhaitez une...**

BONNE LECTURE !

**...  
**

Chapitre 04 : "Les duels de sorcier sont interdits."

"Vous êtes un bon sorcier... Monsieur Majes"

Dumbledore rangea sa baguette près de sa taille et ajusta ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez. Il souffla en se tenant les reins, faisant craquer quelques vieux os. Harry le regardait amusé, ce petit duel avec son ancien professeur lui avait fait du bien et cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas fait un combat magique sans enjeux.

"Vous savez, monsieur Majes, avec l'expérience il est plus facile de connaître une personne en l'observant se servir de sa magie plutôt qu'en discutant avec lui." expliqua Dumbledore en se rapprochant de lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il posa sa main sur son épaule de façon amicale.

"Votre magie est puissante et mystérieuse pour votre âge. Il se détache de vos sorts une pointe de frustration, peut-être aussi un peu de rancœur, mais je doute que vous puissiez vous en servir contre des âmes innocentes. Je me trompe monsieur Majes ?"

Harry resta un instant pantois devant l'analyse du professeur. Etait-ce possible qu'il ait ressenti tout cela seulement en l'espace des quelques minutes qu'avaient duré le duel ? Il sourit en pensant qu'il avait encore des choses à apprendre du vieux sorcier.

"Non, vous semblez me percer à jour, professeur." répondit Harry sans faux semblant.

Dumbledore rigola d'un petit rire franc et sincère. Il dépassa Harry de quelques pas et, voyant que le jeune sorcier ne le suivait pas, se retourna dans sa direction.

"Eh bien, retournons dans mon bureau afin de régler les derniers détails."

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira.

"Ce qui veux dire que...?"

Dumbledore était déjà de dos et marchait tranquillement. Mais Harry connaissait bien le vieux professeur, et si celui-ci était identique à son monde, il pouvait deviner que son visage était ridé par son sourire le plus énigmatique.

**...  
**

Ginny ouvrit les yeux de bonne heure ce matin-là. On était le 31 Août, à une journée de la rentrée scolaire.  
Elle s'étira en gémissant avant d'enfiler une paire de pantoufle et d'entamer sa descente vers le rez-de-chaussée où ses parents devaient déjà être en train de prendre leur petit déjeuné. La rouquine caressa au passage le petit chat Moustache que sa famille avait recueilli deux ans auparavant. Le félin gazouilla de plaisir sous les doigts de la jeune fille et essaya d'en réclamer d'avantage avec un miaulement implorant.  
Ginny, habituée aux caprices du chaton, ne se laissa pas attendrir par le petit son et continua son chemin. Moustache la regarda un instant disparaitre au bout du couloir, un peu désappointé, avant de monter à l'étage en quête d'une âme plus câline.  
La septième née de la famille Weasley débarqua dans le salon d'un pas enjoué et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle fut accueillie un peu plus loin par sa mère occupée aux fourneaux et son père plongé dans le journal du jour.

"Eh bien ma fille, tu sembles de bonne humeur ce matin."

Ginny enlaça brièvement sa mère avant de répondre.

"C'est la rentrée demain, je compte bien passer une excellente dernière journée de vacances !"

Elle s'installa à la table tandis que sa mère lui fit léviter une assiette d'œufs au plat ainsi qu'une tranche de bacon. Une cuillère qui arrivait par la voie des airs lui donna un petit coup sur la tête.

"Tu as bien fait tous tes devoirs au moins ?" lui demanda sa mère en agitant sa baguette, ordonnant à la petite cuillère de tapoter le crâne de sa fille.

Ginny attrapa l'ustensile fauteur de trouble et le plaqua sur la table.

"Oui oui maman..." soupira-t-elle. Son attention fut alors attirée vers son père qui n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'elle était entrée. "Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de lire papa ?"

Arthur Weasley était plongé dans sa lecture, à tel point qu'il n'avait même pas levé les yeux lorsque sa fille lui avait adressé la parole. Lorsque la même cuillère que précédemment vint lui titiller l'oreille, il leva les yeux et regarda sa famille d'un air interrogateur.

"Et bien quoi ?"

La réaction fit pouffer les deux femmes présentent dans la pièce pendant qu'Arthur les regardait tour à tour, perdu. Ses interrogations ne furent pas tout de suite résolues car Fred et Georges débarquèrent à leur tour.

"Salut papa !" s'écria Fred en s'installant sur la table,

"Salut maman !" dit son frère du même ton en passant à côté de sa mère. Il attrapa du lait et deux bols et rejoignit son jumeau près de la table. Ils passèrent tous deux leurs mains sur les épaules de leur petite sœur.

"Salut sœurette !" s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur avant d'entamer leur petit déjeuner sans faire attention à une Ginny qui leur tirait la langue.

"Fred, George !" les interpella leur père. "Vous allez continuer à faire votre manège chaque matin ?"

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent, amusés.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas mon petit papa" rassura Georges en versant des céréales dans son bol. "On va profiter du départ de Ginny vers Poudlard pour nous rapatrier dans nos appartements personnel, nous avons pas mal de choses à faire avec Fred !"

Leur mère s'alerta d'un seul coup, comme si elle se doutait que ses fils allaient faire une bêtise.

"Des choses ?" reprit Molly en s'installant à son tour à table. "Quel genre de choses ?"

"Oh, tu sais bien ce que c'est !" répondit Fred d'un ton malicieux.

"Fred ! Vous avez 23 ans ! Et toi Arthur tu ne dis rien ?"

Le patriarche de la famille Weasley était de nouveau plongé dans la lecture de son journal. Il avait pourtant cette fois-ci comprit qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il réponde.

"Molly... Ils savent ce qu'il font, et leur affaire semble plutôt bien marcher..."

"Et tu prends leur défense !" répondit Molly en élevant la voix, mimant une fausse colère.

"Ma foi, du moment qu'ils s'en sortent..." répondit Arthur, las.

Molly s'avoua vaincu en soupirant tandis qu'un duo de "merci papounet" retentissait dans la pièce.

Ginny, qui avait assisté à la scène d'un œil amusé, se retourna vers son père.

"Tu semblais bien soucieux en lisant le journal tout à l'heure ?" lui demanda-t-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Arthur haussa des épaules et prit une gorgée de son café. Il fit une grimace en remarquant que celui-ci était froid.

"Rien de bien important, c'est juste qu'il y a eu un orage magique dans le nord de l'Angleterre hier. Je me disais que ça allait donner un boulot fou au ministère, avec tous ces moldus dans le coin..." Il secoua sèchement sa baguette devant sa tasse et de la fumée en sortit. Il soupira d'aise en avalant cette fois-ci un café chaud.

"Un orage magique ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Ginny. Elle attrapa le journal et chercha ladite page.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent comme si la réponse était évidente.

"C'est genre un orage normal tu vois..." commença Georges à côté d'elle.

"Sauf qu'il est magique !" termina Fred.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, elle s'était pourtant juré de ne plus écouter toutes les âneries de ses grands frères.

"Merci les génies, mais à quoi c'est dû ?" demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement. Elle avait finalement trouvé la page qui en parlait. Il y avait au centre de l'article une photo animée qui montrait un gros nuage noir au-dessus d'une plaine dont les contours étaient striés de petits éclairs bleus trop lent pour être un simple phénomène électrique.

Ce fût son père qui lui expliqua.

"C'est un phénomène rare qui arrive lorsqu'il y a de fortes pressions magiques concentrées au même endroit. On dit qu'il faut que plusieurs centaines de sorciers s'unissent pour pouvoir en faire apparaître un." Il réfléchît un instant avant de continuer. "On raconte que le dernier orage magique s'était manifesté lors du duel entre Grindelwald et Dumbledore...", murmura-t-il, pensif.

Ginny avait écouté son père attentivement. D'après l'article, personne ne savait pourquoi l'orage était apparu et le journaliste rappelait qu'en 1990 des sorciers savants avaient réussi à créer un micro orage magique en laboratoire. Le phénomène n'était pas jugé dangereux et commençait déjà à disparaitre de l'atmosphère : il restait maintenant à attendre les sorciers qualifiés pour effacer la mémoire des moldus et laisser les Aurors enquêter.  
Ginny rendit le journal à son père lorsqu'elle vit que le reste de la page était concentré sur le dernier article en vente des magasins "Chaud chaudrons".

Ce fût le moment que choisit Ron pour entrer dans le salon, rapidement applaudit par les deux jumeaux.

"Monsieur Ronald qui se lève avant qu'on annonce l'heure du déjeuner ? Serait-ce un miracle Georges ?" demanda Fred à son frère qui applaudissait tout autant que lui.

"Ou alors serait-ce l'oblige-réveil que nous avons réglé dans sa chambre hier soir ?" continua Georges en riant.

Le visage de Ron devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

"C'ETAIT VOUS ?" s'écria-t-il en pointa son doigt vers les deux jumeaux. "Soyez sûr que vous allez me le payer !"

Voyant Ron sortir sa baguette, les deux sosies ne demandèrent pas leur reste et prirent la fuite en transplanant. Le dernier frère de Ginny bouillonna un moment avant de s'assoir à table.

"Ils vont me rendre fou..."

"Bienvenue au club" lui répondit sa mère en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice.

Arthur qui s'était amusé de la situation claqua soudainement des mains, se rappelant quelque chose.

"Ron, ça tombe bien que tu te sois levé tôt aujourd'hui ! Toi et ta sœur, vous allez pouvoir dégnomer le jardin, ça me serait d'une grande aide." dit-il sous le regard inquisiteur de sa femme. Il avait toujours aimé les petits gnomes et cela lui pinçait le cœur de devoir les chasser.

Ginny et Ron râlèrent pour la forme, mais ils savaient tous deux que plus vite ils s'y mettraient, plus vite ils en auraient terminé. Leur père ne leur avait pas demandé grand-chose durant les vacances, et Ginny était plutôt contente de se retrouver un peu seule avec son frère avant qu'elle ne parte pour l'école.  
La rousse se leva de table et demanda à Ron de la rejoindre dès il serait prêt. Elle alla prendre une douche chaude, bien que sachant parfaitement qu'elle allait se salir dans le jardin, et s'habilla d'affaires qu'elle pourrait laisser au Terrier.  
Son regard balaya les champs qui entouraient la maison et elle respira l'air campagnard. Une légère brise souleva ses cheveux mi- longs qui semblaient être de couleur rouge feu sous les rayons du soleil. Ses taches de rousseur étaient ressorties durant l'été et si elles étaient une honte lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle les considérait maintenant comme une fierté. Au fil des ans, ses rousseurs avait fini par disparaitre petit à petit, n'apparaissant plus que lors des journées les plus ensoleillées.  
Cela faisait six ans qu'elle allait à Poudlard, et maintenant que ça dernière année allait commencer elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. L'école était devenue comme une sorte de deuxième maison pour elle, une deuxième famille où se trouvaient tous ses amis. D'autant plus que cette année était un peu spéciale : elle serait pour la première fois à Poudlard sans ses frères. Et si elle préférait qu'ils ne soient pas dans les parages lorsqu'elle était avec ses amis, elle était aussi rassurée par leur présence sécurisante.  
Ginny sourit à cette pensée, se disant que c'était plutôt une réflexion de petite fille et qu'à 16 ans il était temps de se débrouiller par elle-même.

Un gnome passa devant elle en courant, lui permettant de retrouver son esprit. Elle trottina vers le petit être qui se jeta à l'intérieur d'un trou. Pas de chance pour lui, son postérieur se bloqua au rebord du creux et Ginny put l'attraper. Le gnome grogna quelques mots incompréhensibles et tenta de morde la main de sa future tortionnaire. Réactive, Ginny le balança sur son autre bras juste avant de se prendre la morsure. Elle balança le gnome au-dessus de sa tête et le fit tournoyer autour d'elle. Une fois sa vitesse de pointe atteinte elle le jeta par-dessus la clôture. Le gnome fit un vol plané d'une bonne vingtaine de mètres avant de s'écraser dans les hautes herbes.  
La rousse se retourna lorsqu'un sifflement couina derrière elle. Elle remarqua Ron qui l'observait devant la porte du jardin.

"Sacré lancé pour une fille" s'exclama-t-il en arrivant près d'elle, un sourire faussement supérieur sur le visage. "J'aimerais pas me retrouver face à toi dans un duel moldu, tu aurais dû faire batteur au lieu d'attrapeur au Quidditch !"

La rousse lui répondit en lui tirant de langue. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle utilisait un peu trop souvent cette mimique avec sa famille et ses amis et se dit qu'elle allait devoir y remédier si elle voulait passer pour une fille sérieuse. Ron attrapa un gnome et le lança à son tour. La créature fit un jolie vol mais elle n'atterrît pas aussi loin que celui lancé par Ginny.

"La honte, se faire battre par une fille !" rétorqua aussitôt Ginny le regard étincelant.

Touché dans sa fierté, Ron chercha rapidement un nouveau candidat au jeu du lancer. Il le trouva à moitié caché derrière une motte de terre. Cette fois-ci, son lancer fut plus réussit et égala, voir dépassa, celui de sa sœur.

"Pff, pas de quoi être fier franchement..." dit Ginny, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Tous deux furent rapidement en sueur et le dégnomage du jardin dura une bonne partie de la matinée. Le dernier gnome lancé, Ginny s'écroula auprès d'un arbre, s'appuyant sur le tronc et reprenant sa respiration. Ron arriva près d'elle tout en s'épongeant le front.

"Ça rappelle des souvenirs, quand on était gamin et qu'on le faisait tous ensemble."

La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

"Ouais..." elle marqua un temps avant de continuer. "Tu vas faire quoi, cette année ?"

Ron haussa des épaules.

"Je vais peut-être partir avec Neville étudier la faune et la flore du nord... Cet idiot est persuadé pouvoir me transmettre sa passion des plantes, je demande à voir !"

Ginny rigola en pensant à la passion surprenante de Neville. Le garçon était un des meilleurs amis de Ron et elle savait que, malgré les apparences, Neville était quelqu'un de loyal et courageux.

"Papa voudrais que je travaille au ministère avec lui." continua Ron dans la foulée. "Je n'ai pas très envie de travailler pour le moment, je pense que ça pourrait me faire du bien de partir un peu."

La rousse ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer le plus jeune de ses frères. C'était de Ron qu'elle avait été le plus proche et ils avaient passé pas mal de temps ensemble à Poudlard. Comme s'il devinait ses pensées, Ron aborda le sujet.

"Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir toute seule, cette année à Poudlard ?" demanda-t-il avec une pointe de provocation dans la voix.

Ginny se retint au dernier moment de lui tirer la langue.

"Tu oublies qui t'as sauvé les miches l'année dernière quand le chaudron du vieux Bermatus a explosé !"

Ron grogna en revivant la scène.

"C'était un concours de circonstances... Et j'ai quand même eu droit à une belle retenue de ce satané prof' de potion !"

"Dire que je vais encore devoir le supporter pendant un an..." râla Ginny, l'idée la faisant grimacer alors que Ron ricanait.

"D'ailleurs, tu en pinces toujours pour cet abruti d'Achewings ?"

Ginny s'empourpra légèrement et détourna le regard.

"Scott ? Ce n'est pas tes affaires !"

Sentant qu'il touchait un point sensible, Ron prit son visage entre ses mains et imita une fille roucoulant d'amour.

"Ouuuh mon petit Scotty comme tu es mignon ! Ouuhh ! Aouch !"

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Ginny lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Il massa la zone d'impact de son autre main.

"T'as pas d'humour ma vieille, pourtant tu devrais avoir l'habitude avec ton pote Jim..."

"Toi et lui c'est différent..." répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

La discussion fut close lorsque la tête de Molly apparut à la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin, leur indiquant qu'il était temps de venir manger.

**...  
**

Harry avala sa salive alors qu'il se préparait dans sa chambre. Trois jours s'étaient passés depuis sa rencontre avec le professeur Dumbledore. Après le duel, ils étaient tous deux remontés dans le bureau du directeur où celui-ci lui annonçait de but en blanc qu'il était accepté en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le survivant avait pris la nouvelle avec surprise, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela soit si "simple". Enfin, si on pouvait considérer un duel contre le plus grand sorcier encore vivant de "simple".  
La question du salaire était rapidement venu sur la table, et Harry s'en était sorti en disant qu'il venait d'arriver et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'ouvrir un compte à Gringotts, garantissant qu'il allait le faire d'ici peu. Le directeur lui annonça ensuite qu'il allait pouvoir prendre place dans ses appartements personnels les jours qui allaient suivre.

En effet, deux jours plus tard il retourna au château et fut accueilli par la directrice adjointe Minerva McGonagall. Celle-ci l'accompagna, après s'être présentée, vers l'aile réservée aux professeurs. L'appartement d'Harry était le dernier du couloir : d'une taille moyenne, il comprenait un salon doté d'une belle cheminée, une salle de bain plutôt spacieuse et une chambre.  
Voyant qu'il regardait d'un œil plutôt intrigué les couleurs verte et argenté qui ornaient les murs, la directrice adjointe lui indiqua que son prédécesseur avait lui-même choisit ces couleurs et que, bien sûr, il pourrait redécorer la chambre comme il le souhaitait.  
Avant de partir, McGonagall avait discuté un peu avec lui. Elle avait semblé surprise que quelqu'un de si jeune soit choisi pour prendre le poste, mais elle faisait confiance aux choix du directeur. Elle quitta l'appartement en lui disant qu'il serait seul avec le directeur jusqu'à demain et qu'elle aurait peut-être quelque chose pour lui prochainement.

A peine fut-elle sortie de la pièce qu'Harry avait grandement redécoré son habitat à renfort de grands gestes de mains et de baguette. Il vira les couleurs lui rappelant trop la maison Serpentard pour les remplacer par des couleurs chaudes, plutôt pourpres et accueillantes.  
Il passa le reste de la journée à flâner dans les couloirs, discutant avec quelques portraits et re découvrant certaines pièces de l'école qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.  
En chemin il croisa Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête ainsi que le Baron sanglant qui le saluèrent respectueusement : tous deux ne s'étonnèrent pas de sa présence dans le château, ayant probablement été informé de son statut de professeur.  
Harry regretta un instant ne pas encore avoir croisé Peeves, mais il se doutait que le fantôme farceur finirait par lui tomber dessus à un moment ou à un autre.

En revenant dans ses appartements en début de soirée, il découvrit une petite pile de livre posée sur la table. Un petit mot lui indiqua que cela venait de McGonagall.

"J'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous aider."

Harry sourit en découvrant les différents intitulés des livres devant lui : il y avait déjà les 7 livres de défense contre les forces du mal que les élèves de chaque année avaient eux aussi achetés. Mais en bas de la pile ce trouvait des œuvres bien différentes : _Comment bien préparer ses leçons_, _Comprendre ses élèves_, _Etre professeur, une passion_ ou encore _Savoir se faire écouter_. Décidemment, son ancien professeur l'étonnerait toujours, songea-t-il, touché par son attention. Après tout, il était un inconnu dans ce monde, elle aurait pu tout simplement l'ignorer.

Il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à potasser "Comment bien préparer ses leçons" et se jurait de mettre en application quelques conseils qu'il avait trouvé très juste lorsqu'un Elfe de maison était venu lui apporter à manger. Il avait essayé d'entamer une discussion avec lui, mais l'Elfe s'était rapidement éclipser en se confondant en excuse.

Nous étions finalement le 31 Août, à un jour du départ du Poudlard express qui conduirait les élèves vers le château.  
D'après ce qu'Harry avait pu comprendre, les professeurs étaient arrivés dans la matinée et il partagerait le déjeuner avec eux ce midi.  
En relevant son col et ré-ajustant ses lunettes, Harry montrait quelques signe d'inquiétudes. Il s'observa dans le miroir un instant, soulevant une de ses mèches pour laisser apparaître sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

"Aller..." murmura-t-il pour lui-même "Personne ne te connait ici, personne ne te jugera sur ce que tu as fait..."

Prenant une grande inspiration, il quitta son appartement et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il en ouvrit les portes, une dizaine de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Les professeurs étaient presque tous assis à leur table, tout autour du directeur.  
Le professeur Dumbledore capta son regard et fit un petit signe de tête, encourageant Harry à s'avancer.

A la droite du professeur Dumbledore se trouvait McGonagall qui était en grande discussion avec le professeur Flitwick. Hagrid, qui était un peu plus loin, lui fit un signe de main amical. Harry reconnut le professeur Bibine qui enseignait le vol, ainsi que madame Chourave, professeur de Botanique.  
Un peu à l'écart se trouvaient Rusard et son chat qui le regardait d'un œil mauvais.

Dumbledore imposa le silence en levant le bras.

"Mes amis, je vous présente Harry Majes qui sera le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année."

Les professeurs le saluèrent de façon polie et chacun se présenta à son tour. Il eut droit à quelques remarques sur son âge mais, mis à part le professeur Chourave qui chercha à en savoir plus sur lui, personne ne semblait lui accorder un crédit très important.  
Leur présentation fut écourtée par l'ouverture de la grande porte. Un vieil homme de taille moyenne, plutôt bien en chair et habillé d'une longue robe bleu prête à craquer se dirigea vers eux.

"Professeur Bermatus je vous présente le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry Majes." Présenta Dumbledore lorsque l'homme arriva à la table des professeurs.

Un silence de plomb suivit les déclarations du directeur et Bermatus observa Harry d'un œil indifférent. Le vieil homme sentait l'alcool et ne semblait pas très frais au vu de son balancement incessant. Il hoqueta, grogna une phrase incompréhensible et s'installa au bout de la table des professeurs.  
Madame Chourave se pencha vers Harry.

"C'est le maitre des potions. Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, ce serait de ne pas trop vous approcher de lui... Entre nous, je ne sais pas pourquoi le directeur le garde ici."

Harry acquiesça pour lui indiquer qu'il avait compris. Le maitre des potions l'intriguait pour plusieurs raison : tout d'abord, s'il était là, où se trouvait Severus Rogue ? Et si c'était un ivrogne, comment pouvait-il être autorisé à enseigner ?"

"Professeur Bermatus," dit calmement McGonagall, "Vous pourriez saluer votre nouveau collègue d'une façon un peu plus convenable."

Mais le maitre des potions ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, il se contenta de remplir son pichet d'un liquide rougeâtre qu'il avait apporté lui-même. Le professeur de métamorphose lança un regard désolé à Harry qui lui répondit par un sourire rassurant.

Le reste du repas se passa sans incident majeur et Harry pu regagner ses appartements après avoir récupéré son emploi du temps. Les cours commençaient le surlendemain, et il débuterait son travail par les deuxièmes années de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle.

Il passa la journée à essayer de mettre au point ce qu'il allait proposer à ses élèves pour ses premiers cours. Harry prenait son nouveau rôle de professeur très au sérieux, et il ne voulait pas se décevoir lui-même.

En début de soirée, on frappa trois coups à sa porte et il fut surpris de découvrir le professeur Dumbledore.

"Bonsoir, professeur Majes," dit-il de sa voix calme et autoritaire. "Je me permet de vous déranger pour vous informer de votre premier travail en tant que professeur."

**...  
**  
La voie 9 3/4 était bruyante et pleine de monde comme à son habitude. Si certains élèves semblaient être venus seuls, la plupart était accompagnés par leur famille. A l'entrée de la voie, un petit garçon d'à peine onze ans était accroché au bras de sa mère et Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder d'un air attendri.  
Toujours avec ses frères, elle n'avait jamais redouté de partir pour Poudlard. Elle regardait le train qu'elle allait prendre pour la dernière fois alors que sa mère s'approchait d'elle et l'enlaçait tendrement.

"Prête pour le dernier voyage, Gin ?" demanda-t-elle doucement. "N'oublie pas que tu vis ici tes meilleurs années, profites en au maximum."

Ginny sourit. Les parents semblaient tous dire la même chose, elle comptait bien en profiter au maximum.

Son père arriva près d'elle en lui tendant sa valise, il lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

"Bonne route, écrit nous pour nous dire que tu es bien arrivée."

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

"Papa, je ne suis plus une enfant..."

Arthur ne put répondre à sa fille qui fut interpellé par Jim un peu plus loin. La rousse embrassa rapidement ses parents une dernière fois, attrapa sa valise et rejoignit son ami.

"Pas trop tôt," râla-t-il pour la forme. "Tout le monde t'attend en haut."

La jeune fille lui lança un regard amusé.

"J'avais oublié que j'étais si populaire !"

Jim lui répondit en attrapant sa valise et en présentant l'entrée du wagon.

"Si sa majesté veut bien se donner les peine."

Jouant le jeu, Ginny rentra dans le train en saluant Jim d'une petite courbette. Dans le couloir bondé de monde, tous les élèves étaient mélangés sans distinction d'âge ou de maison. Ginny tenta tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin.

"Salut Ginny."

Ginny se retourna un peu trop brusquement, bousculant légèrement au passage le petit première année à côté d'elle.

"Salut Scott..."

Au vu de sa robe et de sa taille, Scott Achewings était un Serdaigle de septième année. Le jeune homme était plutôt grand et athlétique, dépassant Ginny d'une bonne tête. Le garçon lui sourit et indiqua qu'il allait entrer dans un compartiment.

"Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, vient me parler de temps en temps cette année."  
Il lança un petit signe de main avant de disparaitre dans le compartiment, ne laissant pas à la rousse le temps de lui répondre. Jim lui donna un petit coup de coude, rapidement suivit d'un clin d'œil.

Finalement, les deux amis rejoignirent le compartiment qu'ils avaient l'habitude de prendre depuis des années. Jessica, la blonde, ainsi qu'Anny semblaient être en pleine discussion lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Au fond du compartiment, près de la fenêtre se trouvait Eliott plongé dans la lecture d'un livre de poche. Ginny les salua et s'installa à côté d'Anny alors que Jim tentait de sortir Eliott de son bouquin. Les discussions s'orientèrent rapidement vers la rentrée, et principalement sur les points les plus importants c'est à dire l'emploi du temps et les prochaines vacances.

Le sifflet les avertis que le train allait partir, et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard la machine se mettait en branle. Eliott se leva à peu près au même moment et attacha son insigne de préfet de Gryffondor.

"Je vais vérifier que tout se passe bien, à toute à l'heure."

Il quitta le compartiment sous le regard amusé de ses amis. C'était le seul de la bande à être devenu préfet et il avait eu droit à bon nombre de moqueries de leur part. D'autant qu'il prenait le rôle très au sérieux.

Une heure plus tard, le compartiment était rempli de friandise.

"Au fait," commença Jim "Vous pensez qu'on va avoir un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal une fois encore ?"

Le groupe venait tout juste d'acheter des sachets bonbons et chocolat. Jim engouffra une chocogrenouille et contempla un instant la carte qu'il avait obtenu avec avant de la glisser dans sa poche.

"Probablement." répondit Jessica en reluquant une friandise d'un regard envieux "Vu comment la vieille est partie en dépression l'année dernière, je doute qu'elle revienne cette année."

"On n'a jamais su ce qu'il s'était exactement passé d'ailleurs" compléta Ginny en prenant la dragée surprise que Jim lui tendait. "Un coup du groupe Malefoy non ?" La rousse fit une grimace juste après que la dragée eut touché sa langue.

"En parlant de lui, on va enfin pouvoir être tranquille, maintenant qu'il n'est plus là !"

"Tu parles Anny..." répondit Jessica à côté d'elle. "Je suis sûre que son bras droit de Tod Wormz va suivre ses traces à la perfection !

Comme pour confirmer son intuition une voix retentit dans le couloir.

"C'est bon Wormz, laisse le partir maintenant !"

"Quand on parle de la vermine..." enchaina Ginny qui se leva et ouvrit la porte du compartiment, rapidement suivi par les autres.

Dans le couloir se trouvait Eliott, baguette braquée devant lui. Il tenait en joue un garçon juste un peu moins baraqué que lui, ce qui était déjà un exploit en soi. Son adversaire avait des yeux bleus électriques et des cheveux brun plaqués contre sa nuque. Sur sa poitrine était gravé l'insigne des Serpentard et il en était de même des deux acolytes qu'il avait à ses côtés.  
Ginny alla se placer près d'Eliott et sortit sa baguette.

"Il se passe quoi ?" demanda-t-elle en fixant Wormz dans les yeux, un air de défi dans son regard.

Eliott ne put s'empêcher d'observer son amie. Lorsqu'elle était face au danger, Ginny faisait preuve d'un sens du courage exceptionnel. Son regard menaçant et ses cheveux roux la faisaient ressembler à une lionne prête à s'abattre sur sa proie.

"Le grand classique, Wormz et ses potes s'en prennent à un première année" expliqua Eliott.

Ginny savait qu'Eliott n'aimait pas se battre, il préférait régler toutes les situations par la parole. Elle aimait le caractère pacifiste de son ami, mais face à Wormz ça ne servait pas à grand-chose.

Celui-ci renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

"Toujours les grands mots..." La voix de Wormz était claire et assurée. "Je dirais plutôt que j'enseigne les valeurs Serpentard aux nouvelles têtes."

Ses acolytes ricanèrent. Probablement "qu'enseigner les valeurs Serpentard" ne se résumait pas à de simples mots.

"Pour enseigner quelque chose il faudrait déjà que tu révises tes cours de première année, Wormz !" provoqua Ginny en s'avançant. Devant l'assurance de la rousse, Jim se plaça à côté d'elle pour la couvrir. Jessica et Anny allèrent rejoindre Eliott.

"Mais c'est la petite Weasley !" Wormz passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. "Alors petite, tu ne vas plus avoir tes frères pour te protéger cette année, que dirais tu d'un tout nouveau masque de beauté ?"

Le visage de Ginny vira au rouge et ses cheveux s'hérissèrent presque sur sa nuque.

"La ferme Wormz !"

Seul le sourire carnassier et satisfait de Wormz lui répondit. Une fraction de seconde plus tard il abattit sa baguette et un éclair doré s'en échappa. La rousse n'était pas en reste et elle avait aussi, bien qu'un peu en retard, lancé son sortilège.  
Les deux sort se dépassèrent l'un l'autre et allaient percuter les deux élèves lorsqu'un éclair bleu frappa les deux sortilèges juste avant l'impact.

Le sortilège de Wormz explosa juste devant Ginny, la projetant dans les airs. Elle sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains alors que le mur se rapprochait de plus en plus vite vers son visage. Par reflexe, elle ferma les yeux, attendant un choc qui tardait à arriver. En ouvrant les yeux une seconde plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sur le sol, indemne. Reprenant ses esprits, elle remarqua que ses amis s'étaient eux aussi fait projeter. Tous regardaient autour d'eux pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.  
Un peu plus loin, elle remarqua Wormz et ses deux singes gardes du corps qui tentaient de se relever. En regarda un peu plus haut, elle comprit un peu mieux la situation.

"Professeur Bermatus...?" dit-elle à la fois surprise et gênée par sa présence.

Le vieux professeur aida Wormz à se relever, il jeta un regard noir à Ginny.

"Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les duels de sorciers sont interdits." Il pointa du menton Eliott qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. "Règle qui s'applique d'autant plus à un préfet. Je ne manquerai pas d'en avertir le professeur McGonagall à juste titre."

Le professeur attira Wormz vers lui.

"Réveille tes amis Worms, et retournez dans votre compartiment."

Wormz balaya du regard le couloir et ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire moqueur en remarquant le groupe au sol. Son visage devint l'instant d'après soucieux et il regarda le sol autour de lui.  
C'est à ce moment-là que Ginny se rappela avoir perdu sa baguette. Elle lança un regard à Jessica qui montra ses mains vides, signe qu'elle avait aussi perdu la sienne.

Bermatus qui avait suivi la scène fendit ses lèvres d'un sourire mauvais.

"Si vous avez de la chance, vous récupérerez vos baguette ce soir. Demandez au professeur Majes pour ça."

Il les laissa en plan l'instant suivant, entrainant Wormz et ses bras droits avec lui.

**...  
**  
Harry était assis dans son compartiment. Il regardait vers le sol, sa main droite s'ouvrant et se fermant machinalement. Il tremblait légèrement et une petite goutte de sueur coulait le long de sa nuque.  
Il tendit la main vers la banquette où se trouvait posé huit baguettes. Sans hésiter, il attrapa une longue baguette noire qu'il fit tourner entre ses mains.  
Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'assurer la sécurité du Poudlard Express en partenariat avec le maitre des potions, lui expliquant qu'il y avait eu par le passé quelques mésententes entre les maisons.

Tout s'était bien passé jusque-là. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le groupe de Ginny. Lorsqu'il avait vu le sort filer vers Ginny, il avait failli perdre le contrôle. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas dans son monde, que cette Ginny n'était pas la sienne. Mais ce Serpentard... S'il ne s'était pas repris, il l'aurait probablement tué...

**...**

**Voilou les amis ! Chapitre 04 terminé ! En esperant que vous l'avez apprécié !  
Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine.**

Passez une bonne semaine !

Sky_Madoshi


	5. Un monde en paix n'est pas

Heyo ! Bonjour-Bonsoir tout le monde !

C'est l'heure du chapitre 05 ! Un peu en retard à cause des examens de fin d'année, mais on repart sur une parution régulière !

Un très très gros merci à MissLJ71 pour ses corrections, ses conseils et sa bonne humeur ! D'ailleurs, en plein dans ses examens elle aussi, n'hésitez pas à lui transmettre vos pensées d'encouragements !

Très de blabla, je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre,

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 05 : Un monde en paix n'est pas un monde sans danger**

Harry sauta hors du Poudlard express malgré que celui-ci fût toujours en marche. Le train ralentissait doucement sur la voie dans un léger crissement.  
Le nouveau professeur s'éloigna rapidement de la machine avant que celle-ci ne soit totalement arrêtée. Il enjamba le petit portillon, faisant flotter sa cape derrière lui pendant un instant, et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la rangé de diligence. Les chevaux noirs et silencieux qu'étaient les Sombrals ne lui adressèrent pas un regard, préférant fixer l'horizon.

Au loin, il remarqua la silhouette massive et imposante du garde de chasse Hagrid qui se dirigeait vers le train afin d'accueillit les premiers années. Le géant lui adressa un signe de main qu'Harry lui rendit amicalement.

"Vous avez fait un bon voyage, professeur Majes ? Vous n'avez pas eu trop d'ennuis avec les élèves" lui demanda Hagrid en arrivant à sa hauteur.

" De vrais petits anges" répondit Harry d'une voix ironique. "J'ai une affaire à régler, et j'aimerais arriver rapidement au château. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'indiquer le chemin ?"

Le géant lui indiqua de la main la première diligence. Le Sombral qui était à sa tête frappa le sol du sabot comme pour montrer une certaine impatience.

"Vous pouvez prendre la voiture de tête si vous le souhaitez, Trombe ne tient plus en place depuis ce matin..."

Harry lança un regard interrogateur vers le demi-géant. Voyant son incompréhension, Hagrid clarifia son propos.

"Trombe est le chef de la meute des Sombrals de l'école. Vous les voyez n'est-ce pas, professeur Majes ?" interrogea Hagrid d'une voix plus douce.

Harry acquiesça en regardant la forme noir et imposante du Sombral. Oui, il ne les voyait que trop bien. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi seules les personnes ayant vu la mort pouvaient les voir. Ces chevaux ténébreux provoquaient un sentiment de peur sur de nombreuses personnes à cause de cela. Pourtant, après les avoir connus lors de sa cinquième année, Harry les considérait comme des animaux intelligents, justes et loyaux.

Hagrid sursauta quand il entendit le sifflet du Poudlard Express retentir.

"Oula, 'faut que je me dépêche, moi, si je veux guider les premières années. Je vous retrouve au diner, professeur," salua t'il en lançant un dernier mouvement de main avant de dédaller vers le train.

Harry souffla et s'avança vers Trombe. Il n'était pas particulièrement pressé d'arriver au château, en revanche, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver face à Ginny maintenant. Dans sa poche droite, il sentait les baguettes s'entrechoquer, et il s'avait qu'il ne pourrait pas repousser la rencontre indéfiniment.  
Trombe plaqua ses naseaux contre la poitrine d'Harry lorsque ce dernier arriva à sa hauteur. Le Sombral souffla son air chaud et fit vibrer la cape noire du sorcier avant de pousser un petit hennissement d'impatience.  
Sans se faire prier, Harry grimpa dans la diligence et s'arrêta net une fois à l'intérieur : les yeux écarquillés, il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille la personne qui était déjà assise dans le compartiment.

"Bonsoir," salua d'une voix cristalline la jeune blonde aux yeux rêveurs.

Luna Lovegood était tranquillement installée sur la banquette, un exemplaire du chicaneur entre les mains. Sans attendre la réponse d'Harry, elle était retournée à sa lecture, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.  
Une fois revenu de sa surprise, Harry referma la porte et s'installa à côté d'elle.

"Ah, euh... mais qu'est-ce que tu… vous faites là Lu... Miss ?" se rattrapa Harry au dernier moment, conscient qu'il était sur le point de commettre une terrible erreur.

Heureusement, Luna ne portait que très peu attention au nouveau venu et ne semblait pas avoir entendu l'hésitation d'Harry.

"J'ai raté le train," expliqua-t-elle en tournant une page de son journal, "Papa m'a accompagné jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard et j'attends les autres pour me rendre au château."

Harry hocha la tête.

"Ah, très bien... Je suis..."

"Vous êtes le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je sais."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de souffler du nez devant la réponse de Luna. Cette fille l'avait toujours étonné dans son monde, et il semblerait que c'était une chose qui n'avait pas changé ici.

"Si vous allez au château, je vous accompagne, ça ne me dérange pas de ne pas attendre les autres." continua Luna sans pour autant lever les yeux.

Harry la prit au mot. Si elle était comme dans son monde, elle ne devait pas avoir énormément d'amis. Toujours plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'ouvrir aux autres. Elle avait pourtant réussi à faire ses preuves chez lui ; faisant partit de ses amis proches, elle avait été en quelques sorte la confidente de Ginny et formait un couple surprenant avec Neville. Qu'en était-il dans ce monde ? Il mourrait d'envie de savoir si elle était proche de Ginny, si elle pouvait lui apprendre des choses...  
Mais il ne fallait pas se faire remarquer.  
En silence, il se pencha vers l'oreille du Sombral. Il lui murmura quelques mots et la bête se mit en branle un instant plus tard, trottinant tranquillement sur l'allée menant au château.

La première moitié du voyage s'effectua en silence. Harry, penché vers la fenêtre et perdu dans ses pensées, regardait les arbres défiler tout autour de lui. Ils longèrent le lac qui bordait le château, brillant au clair de lune.  
Cette ballade avait un effet relaxant pour Harry qui put enfin se détendre. Étant parti de chez lui pour trouver la tranquillité, il avait été, ces derniers jours, bien plus angoissé qu'il ne l'avait prévu, un comble.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le château apparut plus nettement dans leur champ de vision que Luna rompit un silence qui n'était perturbé jusqu'alors que par les pas rythmiques du Sombral.

"J'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis longtemps," dit-elle simplement de sa voix énigmatique.

Son regard bleu électrique transperçait les yeux d'Harry et il se sentait sondé de toute part.

"Pas que je m'en souvienne" répondit évasivement Harry.

"Ah bon... Vous savez j'ai justement lu un article hier sur le sentiment de déjà-vu. Les Moldus ont élaborés une théorie farfelue sur la persistance rétinienne et une erreur produit par le cerveau. Mais un sorcier célèbre pense plutôt que ce sont des images et des sensations qui nous viennent d'autres dimensions et qui traversent l'espace-temps par erreur. Après tout, nous sommes reliés d'un monde à l'autre par des particules magique appelées "higgsouille"."

Harry l'avait observé durant tout son petit discours et son cœur avait manqué un battement lorsqu'elle avait parlé d'autres mondes. Luna était décidemment incroyable, arriver à un tel raisonnement après l'avoir rencontré depuis seulement quelques minutes.  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"C'est une histoire très intéressante, Miss..." il laissa intentionnellement sa phrase en suspens, et interrogea Luna du regard.

"Lovegood"

"Miss Lovegood. Personnellement, j'aimerais croire à vos particules, mais je me dois de rester septique à ce propos, en tant que professeur, bien entendu."

Le rire cristallin de Luna retentit doucement dans le compartiment et elle pouffa pendant plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir s'arrêter.

"Aurai-je dit quelque chose de drôle ?" demanda Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Venant de quelqu'un comme vous, j'ai trouvé cela amusant."

La diligence s'arrêta aux portes du château, coupant la conversation. Harry en descendit rapidement, suivit de Luna. Monsieur Rusard, posté près de la grande porte, grogna que cela ne se faisait pas qu'un élève arrive en avance, et ce, même accompagné d'un professeur.  
Comme pour appuyer les dires de son maitre, Miss Teigne feula de mécontentement.  
Harry s'excusa auprès du concierge qui demanda à Luna d'attendre les autres avant de pouvoir rentrer dans le château.

"Miss Lovegood, je vous dis donc à dans quelques minutes lors du banquet d'ouverture," conclu Harry en gravissant les marches.

"A bientôt, Professeur Harry," répondit la jeune fille d'une voix claire.

Harry lui lança un rapide clin d'œil amical avant de disparaitre derrière la grande porte. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en s'avançant dans les dédales du château, rejoignant la Grande Salle. Il ébouriffa au passage quelques mèches de cheveux noir avant de s'arrêter net.

Il n'avait jamais donné son prénom à Luna.

...

Ginny, Jessica, Anny, Jim et Eliott sautèrent de leur diligence. Ils s'étaient entassés tous les cinq, comme ils le faisaient depuis leur deuxième année, dans le petit compartiment et avaient remarqués qu'à chaque fois celui-ci semblait de plus en plus petit.

Ginny souffla et s'étira ses bras vers le ciel pour défroisser ses muscles trop longtemps endormis par le voyage. A ses côtés, les élèves des autres années, excepté ceux qui découvraient Poudlard, descendaient eux aussi de leurs diligences.  
Jessica lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes alors que le Serdaigle Scott passait devant elle pour rejoindre son groupe d'amis. Ginny lança un regard noir à son amie avant de détourner les yeux, les joues légèrement rosées.

"Alors les filles, prêtes pour cette dernière année ?" demanda Jim, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et les mains sur les hanches.

Son annonce lança un froid qu'il n'avait pas anticipé.

"Rho aller ! On va s'éclater cette année ! Pas question que Wormz et nos profs ne gardent pas un bon souvenir de nous, tout de même !" Il se frotta les mains tout en mimant un rire sadique. Eliott soupira devant les gamineries de Jim, une main devant la bouche qui tentait de cacher son sourire.

Ginny, elle, observait les diligences qui s'arrêtaient une à une, mues par une force invisible. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir en léger pincement au cœur en pensant qu'elle venait de finir son dernier voyage vers Poudlard du moins, son dernier voyage en vue d'une nouvelle année.  
Un bras passa autour de ses épaules et Jim la secoua.

"Allez miss ! Allons dans la Grande Salle nous régaler du fameux banquet que nous on concoctés les Elfes pour ce soir !"

Le groupe suivit le mouvement de la foule composée d'élèves et dévala dans les couloirs du chanteau. Le concierge Rusard hurlait au loin de ne pas salir le château dès le premier jour... En vain.

Ginny marchait au côté d'Anny qui était, comme à son habitude, la plus silencieuse du groupe. Depuis toujours, elle s'était montrée plutôt timide et réservé, bien loin de la fougue de Jim ou de l'intrépide Jessica qui n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait à haute voix. Devant la petite mine de Ginny, elle prit les devants.

"Ça va Ginny ? Ça te fait tant de mal que ça que ce soit notre dernière année ? Ce n'est pas comme si tout était fini après..."

Ginny sourit rapidement pour rassurer Anny.

"Non c'est pas ça" expliqua-t-elle en regardant ses pieds. "Je ne sais pas, j'ai un pressentiment bizarre depuis la fin de l'été. J'ai l'impression que cette année va être spéciale, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi."

Anny se passa un doigt sur la bouche, pensive. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de continuer.

"Comme en troisième années où on a failli se faire renvoyer après avoir pénétré dans la forêt interdite et rencontré les centaures ?" demanda-t-elle en brossant sa queue de cheval puis en la rejetant derrière elle.

Ginny pouffa en se rappelant de cette aventure. Ce n'était pas tant d'avoir pénétré dans la forêt qui leur avait causé problème, mais plutôt d'avoir provoqué chez les centaures un mouvement de rebellions contre le ministère qui voulait réduire leur zone de chasse. Heureusement qu'Hagrid avait été là pour servir de lien entre les deux camps.  
Elle secoua la tête.

"Encore une mauvaise-bonne idée de Jim ça..." soupira-t-elle.

Le dit Jim se retourna en entendant son nom, leva un sourcil interrogateur mais se détourna bien vite lorsque Jessica l'interpella d'un coup de poing sur le haut du crâne, prétextant qu'il n'écoutait jamais ce qu'elle lui racontait.

Le groupe arriva dans la Grande Salle en même temps que la plupart des autres élèves. Un bon quart des places étaient déjà occupé et ils savaient qu'ils devaient rapidement s'assoir s'ils ne voulaient pas être séparés à table. Ginny ne lança pas un seul regard vers la table des professeurs, préférant vérifier du coin de l'œil que Scott s'asseyait bien à sa place habituelle à la table des Serdaigle, c'est-à-dire juste en face d'elle.  
Les discussions habituelles de rentrée commencèrent dès qu'ils furent assis à leur table. « Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? » « Ah, ton petit frère rentre en première année ? » « J'espère qu'on ne vas pas avoir un emploi du temps trop chargé... » « Pitié, pas cours de Potion demain ! »

Trois coups frappés contre un verre fît taire les conversations, comme chaque année. La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et une ribambelle de première année s'engouffra à l'intérieur.  
McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose, s'avança jusqu'au pupitre. Rusard de son coté, faisait trainer le tabouret vers le centre de la pièce dans un bruit strident. Il portait le choixpeau magique dans ses mains.

"Chers élèves, bienvenus à tous à l'école de Sorcellerie Elémentaire Poudlard ! Avant de commencer ce festin et d'écouter notre directeur, nous allons procéder à la répartition habituelle des premières année. Je vous demande de leur faire un accueil chaleureux et amical dans votre maison et de les aider en cas de difficulté." Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le choixpeau, s'assurant qu'il était bien posé à sa place. "Je laisse maintenant le soin à notre Choixpeau de répartir nos nouveaux éléves."

Ginny avait les yeux rivés vers le chapeau. Elle avait toujours apprécié ce moment de l'année où le choixpeau devait pousser sa petite chansonnette, vantant les mérites de chaque maison. Elle passa rapidement sur les nouveaux élèves ; ils étaient tous plus petits les uns que les autres et chacun semblait plus ou moins apeuré. Ressemblait-elle vraiment à ça lorsqu'elle était entrée en première année ?

Une faille fendit le choixpeau, faisant apparaître une bouche démesurément grande. Il se racla la gorge avant de déclamer son habituelle contine.

_Chers Amis, Chers petites têtes,  
Bienvenus en ce lieu de magie et de fête,  
Où se mêlent à la fois bonheur et exploit,  
Mais gare à vous, ne faites pas preuve de mauvaise foi._

Aujourd'hui pour cette annuelle répartition,  
Permettez-moi un petit aparté.  
Car cette année, et croyez-moi faites attention,  
Pour rien au monde il ne faudra la rater.

Oh, c'est vrai que je suis un peu vieux,  
Un simple chapeau pas vraiment fameux,  
Mais si un de mes conseils vous devez écouter :  
C'est bien le prochain que je vais vous conter.

Si un jour il vous faut bien choisir,  
Entre croire un ami ou le laisser partir.  
Eh bien, rappelez-vous ce que je vais vous dire :  
Cet ami vaut bien plus qu'un simple souvenir

Et maintenant reprenons le fil de la discussion,  
Pour la répartition, venez, n'ayez pas peur,  
Posez moi sur vos têtes bien rondes, petits polissons  
Choisir votre Maison est pour moi, bien plus qu'un honneur.

La Grande Salle applaudit poliment le chapeau qui se pliait autant que possible pour saluer. Certains élèves allèrent même jusqu'à siffler le vieux Choixpeau, obligeant le professeur McGonagall à demander plusieurs fois le silence. La répartition put enfin commencer. McGonagall, armée de sa longue liste, appelait un par un les nouveaux élèves qui se répartissait de façon étrangement égale entre chaque maison.

"Bah alors Gin' ! T'as pas applaudit le Choixpeau cette année ?" demanda Jim assit à côté d'elle, grignotant un morceau de pain en attendant avec impatience l'apparition du repas.

"Elle ne t'a pas semblé bizarre la chanson cette année ? Habituellement le Choixpeau décrit les différentes maisons. Là il n'y a presque pas fait allusion..."

Jim haussa les épaules.

"Il a surement voulu changer un peu, moi j'ai bien aimé... Du pain ?" demanda-t-il en tendant la dernière miche présente sur la table à Ginny. La rousse refusa de la tête et Jim en profita pour l'enfourner sans hésitation.  
La répartition se termina et une dizaine de nouveaux avait été répartie à Gryffondor. Aucune des nouvelles têtes ne faisait partit de sa famille ou de ceux de ses amis.  
Dumbledore se leva lorsque McGonagall prit sa place à la table des professeurs. Tous savaient qu'à la fin de son discours ils allaient enfin pouvoir manger et Jim en salivait d'impatience.

Le vieux directeur s'avança lentement vers son pupitre et balaya la salle de son regard perçant. Ses yeux juste au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune semblaient s'arrêter sur chaque élève et se souvenir d'une anecdote les concernant.

"Chers élèves, nouveaux comme anciens, c'est un honneur et un plaisir pour moi de vous retrouver cette année encore dans cette magnifique école qu'est Poudlard. Je vais tacher de ne pas faire un discours trop long pour que nous puissions enfin tous manger." Le ventre du directeur émit à ce moment un petit gargouillis qui fut amplifié par son micro magique. La salle, tout comme le directeur, éclata de rire.

Dumbledore ramena le silence en levant légèrement les mains.

"Les règles de l'école sont les mêmes que celles de l'année dernière avec néanmoins quelques changements mineurs. Vous retrouverez un tract en sortant de la Grande Salle vous expliquant le règlement intérieur, Monsieur Rusard vous demande d'en récupérer un en allant vous coucher."

Le concierge balaya la salle d'un regard mauvais, voulant s'assurer que tout le monde avait compris le message.

"Vos emploi du temps seront distribué à vos préfets en fin de repas, ils seront chargés de vous les transmettre une fois dans vos salles communes." Il marqua une pause et reprit son souffle. "J'aimerais maintenant vous demander d'accueillir comme il se doit votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui assurera les cours cette année, le professeur Harry Majes. **  
**  
A la table des professeurs, Harry se leva et lança un signe de main maladroit vers les élèves.

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'Harry s'était levé. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle reconnut le nouveau professeur qui saluait maladroitement les élèves. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de l'étrange garçon qui l'avait bousculée quelques jours plus tôt sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Par Merlin, que faisait-il ici ? Qui plus est, en tant que professeur de défense ?  
Un coup de coude de Jim la fit revenir à elle.

"Bon sang, je rêve où c'est le fou qui t'es rentré dedans sur le Chemin de Traverse ?"

Ginny, toujours surprise, acquiesça seulement par un hochement de tête.

"Il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un professeur quand on l'a rencontré" continua Jessica en jouant avec ses cheveux bouclés. "Plutôt d'un pauvre mec paumé en fait...".

"Et il a l'air très jeune aussi" nota Anny, le regard plongé dans son assiette vide.

"C'est autre chose qui me tracasse pour ma part" commença Eliott sans terminer, ménageant son effet. Lorsque quatre paires d'yeux furent rivées sur lui il termina. "Le professeur Bermatus ne nous a pas dit qu'il fallait qu'on récupère nos baguettes auprès du professeur Majes ?"

Ginny posa son regard sur Harry. Les joues légèrement rouges, il balayait la salle avec un sourire gêné. Arrivant à la table des Gryffondor, il releva légèrement ses yeux pour croiser ceux de la rouquine.

...

Harry s'écroula sur sa chaise en poussant un soupir. Depuis le début de la répartition, il était plongé dans ses pensées et n'écoutait que d'une oreille les différents discours des professeurs. Sans le vouloir, son regard se levait régulièrement vers la table des rouges et or, observant quelques instants le groupe de Ginny. La rousse, tout comme les autres élèves de Gryffondor, ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.  
Il appréhendait le moment où il allait devoir se présenter aux élèves et, perdu dans ses réflexions, il avait été surpris par l'annonce de Dumbledore. Maladroitement, il avait tenté de faire face aux élèves, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas donné une très bonne impression. Cependant, peu lui en importait.

Au final, il avait croisé le regard de Ginny. Il s'était retrouvé plongé dedans comme à l'époque. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se mette en tête qu'il était dans un monde diffèrent, et qu'ici, personne ne savait qui il était.  
Le repas apparut magiquement dans les assiettes et bientôt tous ceux présents dans la salle purent remplir leur panse des délicieux plats concoctés par les Elfes de maisons.  
Les saveurs succulentes combinées avec un Hagrid bavard assit à côté de lui permirent de laisser ses pensées dimensionnelles de côté et de passer une soirée plus agréable que prévu.

"Alors professeur Majes, prêt pour votre premier cours ?" demanda Hagrid en dévorant une cuisse de poulet aussi grosse que l'avant-bras d'Harry.

Harry se débattait lui avec une aile de Poulet bien moins imposante que celle de son ami. Il arracha un bout de volaille qu'il porta à sa bouche avant de s'autoriser à répondre.

"Je commence par les deuxièmes année Serdaigle-Poufsouffle demain matin, je pense que ça devrait aller avec eux." Il engloutit une dernière grosse bouchée accompagné d'un verre d'eau pour faire passer le tout. "L'après-midi, ce sont les septièmes année Serpentard-Gryffondor qui m'inquiètent le plus..."

Hagrid coupa une énorme part d'entrecôte tout en grognant une réponse.

"Je sais que vous allez vous en sortir, Dumbledore semble vous faire confiance. Ayez plus confiance en vous professeur Majes."

Harry sourit au géant qui tentait de le rassurer.

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry, Hagrid."

Le semi-géant dévoila toutes ses dents en réponse.

"Seulement si vous me tutoyez !"

"A vos ordres !" répondit Harry légèrement provoquant tout en mimant un salut militaire.

Une heure plus tard, le repas touchait à sa fin, il était temps que les élèves retrouvent leur salle commune. Les préfets allèrent récupérer les emplois du temps et demandèrent aux premières année de se rassembler. Harry jugea le moment adéquat pour se lever et se diriger vers la table des Serpentard.  
Il traversa la salle sous le regard intrigué des élèves encore assis alors qu'un amas de premières année se retrouvait à l'entrée de la salle.  
Le nouveau professeur se dirigea d''un pas assuré vers le fond de la table où une bande de septièmes année était installés.  
Wormz lui lança un regard mauvais lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

"Monsieur Wormz, tâchez de ne pas vous faire prendre une deuxième fois cette année. Si vous êtes un bon Serpentard, ayez au moins l'intelligence d'être assez malin pour ne pas vous faire attraper par un professeur."

Il lui tendit sa baguette ainsi que celles de ses fidèles bras droits.

"Mais sachez que je ne vous pardonnerez pas une deuxième fois, monsieur Wormz."

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard de défi auquel Harry répondit par un simple sourire malicieux et amical. Il savait que le Serpentard ne le prenait pas au sérieux, mais il aurait bon nombre d'occasions durant l'année pour lui prouver ce qu'il valait réellement. Dans son monde il ne connaissait personne du nom de Wormz, et s'il avait appris une chose avec Malefoy, c'est bien qu'il ne fallait pas juger trop tôt quelqu'un. Néanmoins, il se décida à le garder à l'œil autant de temps qu'il le faudrait.

En se retournant vers la table des Gryffondor, il remarqua que le groupe de Ginny l'observait déjà. Les sourcils froncés, Harry pouvait presque les entendre se demander ce que lui et Wormz s'étaient échangés.  
Harry traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparait d'eux d'un pas tranquille. Jim se leva lorsqu'il arriva près d'eux, se plaçant peut être instinctivement entre lui et Ginny.

"Professeur Majes," dit Jim d'une voix faussement respectueuse tout en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Harry sorti les cinq baguettes de sa poche et les lui tendit.

"Vos baguettes. Je n'ai rien contre le fait de mettre des corrections aux Serpentard, cependant essayez de le faire discrètement la prochaine fois."

Jim récupéra les baguettes en silence.

"Vous auriez pu nous dire que vous étiez professeur !" s'exclama Jessica sans gêne, les mains sur les hanches.

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Peut-être n'étais-je moi-même pas encore au courant. Passez une bonne soirée, on se retrouve en cours."

Il quitta le groupe sans un regard. Harry n'avait pas envie de s'attarder avec eux, ne sachant pas comment entamer une conversation normale. Il préféra rejoindre ses appartements, laissant la vraie présentation pour le lendemain. Le rendez-vous était déjà pris, le premier cours avec eux serait le lendemain après-midi.

Dans sa chambre, Harry s'allongea directement sur son lit, passant son bras sur son visage. Il se tourna vers sa table de nuit où trônaient deux photos. Sur la première, Ron, Hermione et lui, rigolant d'une situation quelconque qu'il avait oubliée. Sur la deuxième, Ginny qui le regardait gentiment, clignant seulement de temps en temps des yeux.  
Harry passa son doigt sur les deux photos avant de fermer les yeux.

L'aube arriva plus vite que prévu, et Harry fut forcer de se lever sous les chants des oiseaux piaffeurs. Un coup d'œil vers son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était 6h30 du matin. Son premier cours avec les deuxièmes année avait lieu à 8h30, il lui restait donc deux heures pour se préparer. Il s'étira en sortant du lit, enfila sa cape de sorcier, récupéra une sacoche dans laquelle il jeta une pile de papier et quitta la chambre en direction de la Grande Salle pour y prendre le petit déjeuner.

Presque totalement vide, la Grande Salle ne comportait qu'une dizaine d'élèves lèves tôt -en particulier des Serdaigle- et seulement le maitre des potions Bermatus à la table des professeurs.  
Harry s'installa à ses côtés tout en le saluant d'un signe de tête. Bermatus ne lui accorda pas un regard, mâchant machinalement un morceau de crêpe au sucre.

7h30.

Il ne restait plus qu'une petite heure avant son cours. Harry sentait la pression monter légèrement. Il avait aimé enseigner durant l'AD, mais il ne savait pas s'il allait s'en sortir face à toute une troupe d'élèves plus ou moins sérieux.  
Durant l'AD, s'entrainer à la Défense était une priorité pour pouvoir survivre en ces temps de guerre. Dans un monde de paix, un tel cours était moins, sinon peu, indispensable.

8h.

Harry se leva pour rejoindre sa salle de cours, préférant arriver un peu en avance. Il balança sa sacoche contre ses épaules et, contre toute attente, fut retenu par le professeur Bermatus.

"Je vous souhaite un bon premier cours, professeur Majes".

Harry le remercia, surpris. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter les paroles de l'homme. Était-il ironique ou sincère ?  
N'y pensant plus, il traversa le château vers la salle qui lui avait été assigné. Plutôt grande, la salle de Défense réservée pour les deuxièmes année comportait une large estrade plutôt idéale pour s'entrainer aux sortilèges élémentaires.

8H30.

L'heure était finalement arrivée. Le jeune sorcier ouvrit la porte où l'attendait une trentaine de petites têtes lui arrivant à peine au-dessus de la taille. D'un geste de la main, il les invita à entrer et les laissa tranquillement s'installer. Une fois assis, tous le regardèrent, silencieux et légèrement amusés.  
Harry sentit une goutte de sueur couler près de sa colonne vertébrale. Il souffla et fît un grand sourire.

"Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne première nuit à Poudlard ! Pour ma part le matelas était un poil trop dur mais bon..." Deux-trois élèves rigolèrent, encourageant Harry à continuer. " Je m'appelle donc Harry Majes, je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mmh, quelqu'un peut me dire à quoi sert ce cours ?"

Silence de mort dans la salle. Si une mouche était entré par la fenêtre, tout le monde aurait pu la remarquer.

"Allons, je ne vais pas vous mordre," s'amusa Harry en s'asseyant sur le bureau. Une main timide s'éleva finalement vers le centre de la salle. "Oui, Miss... ?"

"Tunner" La petite blonde se leva et l'insigne de Serdaigle se distingua, gravé sur sa robe. "C'est un cours censé nous apprendre à nous battre contre les mauvais sorciers."

Devant la formulation un peu maladroite, quelques ricanements moqueurs s'élevèrent dans la salle. La petite Tunner, rouge de honte se rassit aussi vite qu'elle le put.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Miss Tunner à parfaitement raison, 5 points pour Serdaigle," enchaina rapidement Harry alors que la jeune Tunner rougissait encore plus.

Une deuxième main se leva et un garçon plutôt rondouillard pris la parole sans attendre la permission d'Harry.

"Ca fait des années qu'il n'y a plus eu de mage noir, mon père dit que ce cours ne sert à rien !"

Harry tiqua et son regard se durcit légèrement pendant une fraction de seconde. Il reprit le contrôle de lui-même rapidement, affichant un sourire rassurant.

"Un monde en paix n'est pas un monde sans danger. Parfois, il faut savoir se défendre, et surtout pouvoir défendre ceux que l'on aime. Cette année, je ne vais d'ailleurs pas vous apprendre à vous battre. Je vais vous apprendre à vous défendre et à vous protéger. Rappelez-vous que la violence n'est pas une réponse acceptable à quoi que ce soit."

Une nouvelle main se leva et, cette fois-ci, Harry lui demanda de se présenter avant de parler.

"Picorge. Notre professeur de l'année dernière nous assurait qu'un savoir théorique serait suffisant pour nos années à Poudlard et qu'il était inutile de nous apprendre des sortilèges que nous pourrions utiliser à mauvais escient."

"Eh bien, je répondrais que ce professeur avait tort. Je sais que vous êtes curieux, et je ne doute pas que certains d'entre vous ont déjà appris en cachette des petits sortilèges, dans l'unique but de vous amuser." Certains élèves rougirent alors que d'autres bombèrent le torse. "Pourtant, je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas des mages noirs en puissance pour autant. Mon rôle est de vous encadrer et de ne pas vous laisser faire n'importe quoi. Un peu de théorie, un peu de pratique et beaucoup d'expériences, c'est ce que je vais vous proposer cette année."

Un murmure approbateur parcourut la salle. Ils allaient faire un peu de pratique en Défense Contre les forces du Mal ! Ils n'en avaient pas du tout fait l'année dernière.  
De nouveau, la petite Serdaigle Tunner leva la main.

"C'est un sortilège qui vous a fait cette cicatrice ?"

...

Ginny souffla en sortant de la salle de Potion alors que Jim poussait carrément un soupir de soulagement exagérément fort.

"Trois heures de potions la première heure du premier jour ! Ils ont osés !" râlait Jim en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Jessica lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

"Et tu as même eu ton premier _Désolant_ de l'année ! Bien joué Jim !"

Celui-ci grogna.

"Je sais pas comment toi et Anny avez fait pour avoir un _Effort Exceptionnel_... Ce vieux prof est amoureux de vous ou quoi ?"

Pour toute réponse, Jessica lui tira la langue d'une manière clairement copiée de Ginny. La rouquine lança son sac sur ses épaules.

"Eliott est déjà parti ?" demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

"McGonagall voulait voir les préfets je crois, il nous rejoindra un peu plus tard pour déjeuner," répondit Anny en apparaissant sur le pas de la porte.

"MANGER !" s'exclama instantanément Jim, déjà en route vers la Grande Salle.

En chemin, Jessica discutait avec Ginny sur ce qu'était devenus ses frères. La blonde avait craqué pour Ron l'année dernière mais n'avait jamais osé lui avouer. Malgré les apparences, Jessica pouvait se montrer beaucoup plus timide qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

Jim dévora le repas de midi en un temps record. Si le cours de potion ne l'inspirait pas plus que ça, il avait le mérite de lui ouvrir l'appétit.

"C'était plutôt cool le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ce matin !"

"Ouais !"

Deux deuxièmes année à côtés d'eux semblaient discuter du cours de la matinée. Intriguée, Ginny se mêla à la conversation.

"Vous avez eu cours avec le nouveau professeur de Défense ce matin ? Il est comment ?" demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Surpris qu'une septième année s'adresse à lui, le premier garçon rougit jusqu'au cou tandis ce que le deuxième s'esclaffait.

"Il est gentil, moins borné que la molle de l'an passé..." répondit le deuxième.

"Ah, et vous avez fait quoi ?" continua Ginny sur sa lancée.

"Mmh, on a pas mal discuté sur la Défense en général et on a commencé à voir les sortilèges de protection basique. On commence la pratique au cours suivant !"

Ginny fut surprise de la soudaine excitation du jeune garçon. C'était vrai que l'année dernière ils n'avaient pas beaucoup eu de pratique... Enfin, elle s'était suffisamment entrainée avec ses frères pour avoir une base plus que solide dans ce domaine. Mais si les cours de cette année changeaient un peu de l'ordinaire, ce n'était pas plus mal.

"Intriguée par le nouveau prof ?" lui demanda Jessica en lui lançant un clin d'œil appuyé.

Ginny lui fit son tirage de langue numéro cinq qui signifiait « parle toujours tu m'intéresses », avant de se replonger dans son assiette.  
Ses interrogations allaient vite être résolues puisqu'une heure plus tard, les septièmes années Gryffondor et Serpentard attendaient devant la salle du professeur Majes.  
L'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur était toujours un évènement à suivre de près, certains allait de son petit commentaire ou de sa rumeur alors que d'autres réfléchissaient déjà à des moyens de le ridiculiser devant un maximum de monde.  
Ginny aperçut le nouveau professeur un peu avant les autres. Arrivant par le couloir d'en face, il lui fit un léger signe de tête avant d'ouvrir la porte et de demander aux élèves de s'installer.

La pièce était bien plus grande que pour n'importe quelle cours. Une longue estrade légèrement surélevée coupait la salle en deux parties alors que de nombreuses armoires plus grosses les unes que les autres étaient collées contre les murs.  
Instinctivement, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se séparèrent des deux côtés de la salle et Ginny se retrouva entre Anny et Jim. Leur professeur se plaça sur l'estrade à la vue de tout le monde.

Ginny remarqua que celui-ci était plutôt intimidé et un regard vers les Serpentard lui confirma qu'ils étaient prêts à le ruiner dès la première fausse note.

"Bonjour, bienvenus à toutes et à tous ! Je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal, Harry Majes, et j'espère que nous allons pouvoir bien travailler ensemble cette année."

Au vu du manque de réaction de la salle, Harry continua son discours dans la foulée. Ginny sentait que le professeur tentait de jouer la carte du prof sympa et amical, mais elle savait également que ce genre de chose ne marchait pas avec les Serpentard.

"... Aussi, j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'avez pas eu de professeur très portés sur la pratique, j'aimerais donc évaluer votre niveau maintenant."

Les élèves se regardèrent et un murmure de désapprobation parcourut la salle. Une interro ? Dès le premier cours ! La plaie !

Mais Harry souriait à pleine dent, et Ginny semblait avoir compris où il voulait en venir.

"Vous m'avez mal compris," corrigea-t-il "Pas une évaluation écrite, mais pratique. Nous allons organiser une série de duels."

Le murmure de la salle changea du tout au tout, passant du dégoût à l'excitation.

"Un homme pour qui j'ai beaucoup de respect m'a dit un jour qu'il fallait combattre une personne pour apprendre à le connaître, nous allons donc mettre en pratique ce principe dès maintenant. Chacun votre tour, vous allez vous présenter devant moi et nous allons échanger quelques sorts offensifs et défensifs. Pas de sortilèges dangereux, toute incartade à cette règle sera sévèrement punis. Le duel se termine lorsque je le décide."

Un septième année de Serpentard se leva.

"Vous allez enchainer des duels contre nous tous ? Vous ne semblez pas être bien plus âgé que nous, c'est ridicule de vouloir faire ça."

Des ricanements s'élevèrent dans la salle.

"Laisse-le," enchaina un deuxième Serpentard. "Il creuse sa tombe tout seul, ça va être amusant."

Du coin de l'œil, Ginny vit Harry se placer au bout de l'estrade sans tenir compte des différentes remarques qui fusaient contre lui.

"Maintenant que c'est clair pour tout le monde, qui veut commencer ?"

Jim sauta sur l'estrade avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, dépassant en vitesse des Serpentard qui grognèrent leur mécontentement.

"Jim Railway" se présenta Jim en se plaçant face à Harry.

Connaissant les principes d'un duel, Jim salua Harry comme il se devait, pointant sa baguette face à lui puis la projetant contre son corps dans une sorte de chorégraphie.  
Ginny observait les deux hommes se faire face légèrement inquiète. Elle savait que Jim était un fanfaron, il allait de toute évidence vouloir impressionner son public.

Le premier sortilège éclata de la baguette de Jim. Un filament doré fila vers Harry dans une ligne horizontalement parfaite. D'un mouvement gracieux, le professeur leva sa baguette et bloqua aisément le sort. Contre attaquant immédiatement, Harry lança un Experlliarmus qui fut bloqué tout aussi rapidement.  
Durant plusieurs minutes, les sortilèges offensifs et défensifs fusèrent des deux côtés, éclairant la salle de toutes les couleurs tel un spectacle pyrotechnique moldu.  
Parant un nouveau sortilège, Harry jugea qu'il était temps de s'arrêter et invita une nouvelle personne à le rejoindre.

Jim descendit de l'estrade en sueur, déçu, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

"Il se défend, mais il est pas extraordinaire. Il à peine plus âgé que nous après tout..." dit-il à Ginny alors que celle-ci l'interrogeait du regard.

Les élèves se succédèrent les uns après les autres dans un schéma presque identique à celui de Jim. Ils échangeaient quelques sortilèges avec leur professeur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne juge qu'il en avait assez vu.

Ce fut au tour de Wormz de se présenter sur l'estrade. Ne prenant même pas la peine de saluer, il lança directement les hostilités en exécutant un sortilège agressif à la limite de la tolérance d'Harry.

"J'espère que le professeur Majes va lui mettre sa raclée au Wormz !" décréta Jessica en prenant clairement partie pour le professeur.

"Même s'il se défend bien, c'est Wormz qui attaque depuis le début, le professeur ne peux que se défendre..." indiqua Anny assise derrière eux.

Ginny se mordit les lèvres. Même si elle avait une drôle d'impression avec ce nouveau professeur, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse ridiculiser par des Serpentard aussi bêtes que Wormz.

Une nouvelle slave magique frappa le bouclier d'Harry qui vibra sous la force du coup. D'un point de vue extérieur, Harry semblait reculer de plus en plus.

"Wormz à l'avantage, Majes devrait stopper le duel" affirma Eliott en remontant ses lunettes sans quitter le duel des yeux.

Ginny était d'accord, c'était clairement Wormz qui menait le duel. Un craquement sonore éclata et un bout de bois percuta le sol. Ah ! Harry venait de perdre sa baguette ! Pourquoi ?  
Ca s'était passé très vite. Sans voir le sort de Wormz, la baguette d'Harry avait volé dans les airs pour se retrouver quelques mètres plus loin.  
Profitant de la surprise, Wormz n'hésita pas une seconde pour lancer son sortilège.

"Diffindo !" hurla-t-il.

Le dangereux sortilège de découpe fila vers un Harry désarmé. D'instinct, Ginny leva sa baguette pour lancer un sort de bouclier mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter l'impact.  
Un éclair bleu explosa sur l'estrade avec Harry pour épicentre.  
Ginny fut obligée de se protéger les yeux pour ne pas être éblouie et, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ce fut pour découvrir le professeur Majes, debout au centre de l'estrade, la baguette levée, faisant face à un Wormz tombé sur son postérieur.

"Je pense que nous en avons assez vu monsieur Wormz, vous pouvez retourner à votre place." Il se retourna vers les deux bras droits de Wormz. "Quand à vous deux j'enlève 40 points à Serpentard. Je comprends parfaitement qu'aider votre petit camarade et se mettre à trois contre un est fort louable, mais ce n'est, dans l'absolue, qu'un acte de lâcheté pure."

Une hilarité générale se répandit dans la zone des Gryffondor qui n'hésitèrent pas à se moquer des deux Serpentard. Pour eux, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Certains se demandèrent même s'il était possible d'être en négatif de point dès le premier jours de cours.

Ginny put enfin souffler. Si elle était une fille forte, évidemment avec 6 frères plus âgés qu'elle, elle avait pendant eu, pendant un instant, peur pour le nouveau professeur.

"Qui n'est pas encore venu sur l'estrade ?" demanda Harry en balayant la salle du regard.

Ginny croisa son regard, et elle comprit que c'était son tour. Agrippant sa baguette, elle se hissa devant le professeur et se présenta. Tout comme Jim avant elle, elle salua à la manière des duellistes et se mit en garde.

Face à elle, le professeur la regardait en souriant. Elle ne ressentait aucune intention négative de sa part comme elle pouvait le ressentir face à Wormz. Il était seulement là, devant elle, prêt à recevoir ses sortilèges.  
Voyant qu'il attendait qu'elle entame l'échange, elle balança sa baguette devant elle et lança un Experlliarmus qu'elle maitrisait complètement.  
Observant la baguette d'Harry, elle le vit bloquer son sortilège avec une facilité déconcertante. Il venait d'enchainer plus d'une vingtaine de duels et pourtant il ne semblait pas fatigué le moins de monde alors que les élèves en ressortaient tous couverts de sueur.

Un Experlliarmus d'une puissance semblable à celui qu'elle venait d'envoyer lui arriva à pleine vitesse. Levant sa baguette, elle réussit à le bloquer de justesse et, sachant qu'elle devait faire bonne impression, enchaina un deuxième sortilège dans la foulée sans enlever son bouclier.

Elle vit dans les yeux d'Harry une lueur de surprise rapidement dissipé. En théorie il fallait couper son bouclier magique pour pouvoir lancer un sortilège offensif. Mais Ginny était plutôt habile avec une baguette et elle avait vite réussit à contourner le problème. Elle savait lancer des sortilèges plus rapidement que la plupart des autres élèves.

Comme pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris, Harry lança sa contre-attaque de façon similaire tout en améliorant le timing. Il lui montrait comment il fallait faire ! En plein duel, le professeur Majes observait les erreurs de ses élèves et semblait montrer le meilleur mouvement et le meilleur timing à effectuer.  
Avait-il fait cela avec tout le monde ? Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant...

L'échange se déroulait de plus en plus rapidement et Ginny fut prise par le jeu. Voulant reproduire un mouvement que venait de lui montrer Harry, elle attendit l'extrême limite pour lancer son sortilège en dehors de son bouclier.  
Le sort fusa avec un timing parfait vers le jeune professeur qui semblait fatiguer de plus en plus. Il n'avait jamais sué jusqu'à maintenant, et voilà que des gouttes ruisselaient sur son visage.

Fronçant les sourcils, Ginny lança un sortilège moins puissant et sursauta lorsqu'Harry posa un genou à terre.  
Le sort que Ginny venait de lancer le frappa de plein fouet et un craquement sonore retentit dans la pièce.  
Harry tenait sa tête dans ses mains, sa baguette roulant sur le sol, il haletait et s'effondra sur le sol.

"Professeur Majes !" S'écria Ginny en accourant vers lui.

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le retourna sur le dos. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par son groupe et une troupe d'élève se forma autour d'eux. Un murmure d'incompréhension et de moquerie traversait la salle.

"Dit donc, t'as lancé quoi comme sortilège Gin ?" demanda Jim.

"Un simple Experlliarmus !" répondit Ginny légèrement paniquée. Elle passa sa main sur le front d'Harry. "Il est brulant... Il faut le conduire à l'infirmerie !"

Harry ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et prit une profonde bouffée d'air.

"C'est bon..." haleta-t-il en s'appuyant sur le sol, tentant de se relever.

"Mais..." commença Ginny, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

"C'était un beau duel Gin'. Le cours est terminé ! On se retrouve dans deux jours."

Harry se releva difficilement, refusant l'aide que lui proposaient certains élèves d'un sourire et d'un geste de la main.

"Vous pouvez quitter la salle," continua-t-il en se redressant totalement.

D'apparence il semblait allait de mieux en mieux. Pouvoir quitter un cours avant la fin était une aubaine à ne pas manquer pour la plupart des élèves qui sortirent la salle petit à petit.

Le groupe de Ginny s'attarda un peu plus longtemps, mais ils en furent rapidement chassé par un Harry totalement remit.

"Allez filez avant que je ne change d'avis et que je ne vous fasse recopier des pages entière de magie théorique"

Le groupe quitta la salle sous la fausse provocation du professeur. Ginny lança un dernier regard derrière elle avant de refermer la porte. Elle eut juste le temps de voir la mine soucieuse du professeur qui semblait avoir pris dix ans d'un seul coup.

De l'autre côté, Jim et Jessica l'attendait.

"Bah alors, on veut tuer notre nouveau prof maintenant ?" demanda Jim en riant tout en poussant Ginny par les épaules pour la rassurer. Ginny lui fît alors son tirage de langue numéro trois.

"En tout cas, il t'a appelé Gin'," indiqua Jessica avec un nouveau clin d'œil.

...

Harry était seul dans sa salle de classe. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé éprouver cette sensation une nouvelle fois dans sa vie.  
D'un geste lent, il leva son bras à hauteur de visage et caressa doucement l'éclair qui lui striait le front.

Sa cicatrice s'était manifestée aussi brutalement que douloureusement. En plein duel, la brûlure l'avait tellement surprise qu'il en avait oublié d'esquiver le sort de désarmement qui lui fonçait dessus.

Il avala sa salive et regarda le parc par la fenêtre.

Il n'y avait aucun doute.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort lui-même était présent dans ce monde.

...

Chapitre 05 terminé ! Tout se met en place petit à petit ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 06 très très vite !

A bientôt les amis !


	6. Spécialistes en assistance

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Voilà le chapitre 06 tout chaud, en esperant qu'il vous plaise !****Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à MissLJ71 pour ses corrections, ses conseils et sa bonne humeur !**

**Pas plus de blabla, je vous souhaite un bon chapitre !**

...

Chapitre 06 : Spécialistes en assistance et aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups

Ginny attacha la lettre à la patte de la chouette grise. Les différentes espèces de rapaces présentes dans la volière piaffaient dans un capharnaüm assourdissant.  
La rousse caressa les plumes tachetées l'animal avant de le pousser légèrement, l'entrainant dans son envol. N'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil après s'être réveillée de bonne heure, Ginny s'était décidée à envoyer une lettre à ses parents, leur disant qu'elle était bien arrivée à Poudlard. Elle était sortis de son dortoir sur la pointe des pieds, tachant de ne pas réveiller Jessica et Anny.

Après les évènements survenus la veille en cours de Défense Contre le Forces du Mal, Ginny et son groupe avaient passés le reste de l'après-midi à en discuter. Leur jeune professeur ne s'était pas présenté au diner, et déjà des rumeurs plus ou moins incongrues circulaient à son sujet, allant du vampire refoulé jusqu'à l'espion du ministère sous polynectar.

Sortant de la volière, Ginny longea le lac, perdant son regard vers le ciel. Elle observait un instant la masse grise de la chouette effraie qu'elle venait d'envoyer faire sa course jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Une petite brise fît voler ses cheveux et elle en profita pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air.  
Ayant été élevée à la campagne, elle aimait de temps en temps profiter du calme matinale du parc de Poudlard. D'une nature fougueuse, peu de personnes connaissaient ce secret, même parmi ses amis.  
En quatrième année, Anny l'avait suivie un matin, la surprenant en pleine rêverie. Elle se rappela avoir bafouillé des explications hasardeuses avant d'avouer son petit secret. Etrangement, Ginny n'avait aucune envie que cela se sache et elle fut rassurée lorsqu'Anny lui jura qu'elle ne le répèterait pas.  
Depuis, les deux filles s'était de plus en plus rapprochées et Ginny considérait Anny comme une confidente en qui elle avait toute confiance.

Réciproquement, Ginny avait écouté les déboires de son amie les années suivantes. En sixième année, Anny avait été prise à parti par des Serpentard ayant appris son état de née-moldu. Folle de rage, Ginny s'était jetée tête baissée à leur rencontre et s'était vaillamment défendue à quatre contre une avant d'être rejoint par Jim et Eliott.  
Depuis ce jour, la guerre avait été déclarée entre les deux camps, et leurs différentes escarmouches étaient devenues une sorte de leitmotiv pour l'école. Ron à ses côtés, ses rixes contre le groupe de Malefoy lui valurent bon nombres de retenus. Septième année pour la plupart, ils venaient donc de quitter l'école et Ginny avait estimé que cette nouvelle année allait être moins sportive...

En y repensant, en seulement deux jours elle s'était déjà querellée avec le groupe de Wormz et avait failli blesser un professeur. Une année moins sportive ? On pouvait toujours rêver.

Perdue dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs, le regard dans le vide, Ginny ne vit pas la silhouette qui s'avançait à quelques dizaines de pas de là.

"Tu es bien matinale, Ginny."

La rousse releva brutalement les yeux. Face à elle se trouvait le Serdaigle qui l'avait abordée à la gare de King Cross. On pouvait distinguer la lisière de la forêt interdite un peu plus loin derrière lui. Rougissement légèrement, elle bafouilla une réponse incompréhensible avant de réussir à se reprendre.

"Salut Scott, je peux te retourner la réflexion !" répondit-elle sur la défensive, enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux pour cacher sa gêne.

Scott Ashwing rigola en passant sa main derrière sa nuque. Dépassant Ginny d'une bonne tête, le Serdaigle avait tout l'air d'un athlète accomplit. Le fait que l'emblème du faucon décore sa poitrine laissait penser qu'il savait aussi bien se servir de sa matière grise.

"J'avais envie de prendre l'air" commença-t-il en se rapprochant de la rousse. "On marche un peu ensemble avant de rentrer au château ?"

Ginny acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. C'était vrai que Scott ne la laissait pas indifférente depuis leur rencontre en quatrième année, mais elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait eu des petites amourettes et des flirts avec des garçons, mais jamais rien de sérieux. Avec Scott c'était diffèrent, elle voulait se montrer à son avantage, afin qu'il ne voit pas ses défauts.

Les deux adolescents marchèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Les hautes tours du château étaient encore loin, promettant une promenade encore longue. Du coin de l'œil, Ginny pouvait observer le Serdaigle : sourire en coin, il fixait droit devant lui d'un regard déterminé, presque irréel.  
Elle détourna le regard lorsqu'il la fixa à son tour.

"Tu ne sembles pas très bavarde, aujourd'hui..." remarqua Scott en rompant le silence.

Ginny haussa ses épaules, préférant ne rien répondre.

"Alors, il est comment ce nouveau prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?" continua le Serdaigle.

La rousse leva un sourcil de surprise. Décidemment en ce moment on entendait parler que de lui, et cela ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça.

"Bof." répondit-elle sans le regarder. "Il a voulu nous tester et Jim estime qu'il a pas un niveau terrible en duel."

A sa grande surprise, Scott éclata d'un rire franc. Son rire se prolongea pendant quelques secondes avant de se terminer dans un soupir.

"Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?" demanda la rousse une fois l'hilarité du Serdaigle terminée. Ses joues étaient empourprées et elle pinçait légèrement ses lèvres, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire de si hilarant.

Scott lui rendit un sourire énigmatique accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil.

"Pas spécialement," répondit-il finalement. "Je m'attendais que tu me dises que c'était une sorte de goule mixé à un Bernard l'Hermite ! Un peu comme toutes les rumeurs qui circulent depuis hier quoi."

C'était l'heure pour Ginny de sortir son tirage de langue numéro six signifiant : peut-être mais non je dis ce que je veux !

Brisant la glace, les deux adolescents discutèrent alors de tout et de rien et ce durant le reste de leur promenade. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant les grandes portes du château et rejoignirent la Grande Salle où le quatuor composé de Jessica, Anny, Jim et Eliott était déjà attablé, attendant la rouquine.  
Scott lui fit un signe de la main avant de partir rejoindre la table des Serdaigle. Du coté des Gryffondor, Jim mimait une embrassade langoureuse en direction de Ginny alors qu'Anny tentait de l'en dissuader.

"Alors Gin' ! Raconte ! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec Ashwing ?" attaqua directement Jim lorsque la rousse arriva près de leur table.  
Jessica et Anny, toute aussi intéressées se tenaient à l'écoute de ce qu'allait dire la jeune fille.

"Alors rien du tout, ça te regarde pas !" rétorqua-t-elle en s'asseyant près d'Eliott pendant que Jessica bougonnait.

Eliott, comme à son habitude était silencieux et semblait en dehors de la conversation pendant qu'il trempait un morceau de biscotte dans son bol de lait.

"Et vous n'avez rien fait ?" remarqua-t-il sans lever le nez de son petit déjeuner.

Pas finalement en dehors de la conversation tout compte fait. La réponse fusante de Ginny fut interrompue par les cris stridents des chouettes et des hiboux rentrant par les fenêtres afin de distribuer le courrier journalier. Tous les regards du groupe se tournèrent vers un rapace blanc tacheté balançant un journal sur la table qui tomba à quelques centimètres du bol de Jim. Rageur, le garçon renvoya le colis vers Eliott.

"Faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose pour ton piaf, en sept ans il a jamais appris à viser !"

Eliott ne répondit pas, préférant lire les nouvelles du jour. Du coin de l'œil, Ginny pouvait voir le grand titre de la couverture : "_L'orage magique se dissipe en quelques secondes_" avec comme preuve une photo montrant une masse nuageuse noire exploser soudainement en de fines particules de poussières.

"Ça t'intéresses ?" demanda Eliott qui avait remarqué l'attention de Ginny.

La rouquine attrapa un crêpe un peu plus loin sur la table et la dégusta avec appétit.

"Pas spécialement, mais j'en avais entendu parler avant la rentrée."

Pour toute réponse, Eliott plia le journal sur une page précise et le tendit vers Ginny.

"Tien, on a une réunion avec les préfets avant le premier cours de ce matin, je le lirais plus tard."

La jeune fille attrapa le journal et Eliott se leva de table, saluant ses amis au passage d'un petit geste amical et murmurant un "à toute !" avant de disparaitre.  
Ginny était déjà plongée dans l'article.

_Les Sorciers-Chercheurs dans l'incompréhension._

Le phénomène d'orage magique qui s'était développé près de la région d'Aberdeen, au Nord de l'Angleterre, laisse les sorciers perplexes. L'orage a continué son expansion durant une semaine avant de disparaitre aussi brutalement que lors de son apparition.  
Emilien Setou, chercheur en runes anciennes et inventeur du bois imbrûlable, explique que ce phénomène exceptionnel n'a pour le moment aucune explication rationnelle. En effet, il estime qu'un tel orage ne peut se former de façon naturelle et que seule l'utilisation d'une puissance magique inimaginable pouvait le former. Par comparaison, il faudrait que l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière européenne s'unisse pour réussir à faire apparaitre un micro orage.

Le reste de l'article décrivait de façon élogieuse les recherches du professeur Emilien Setou. Ginny posa le journal sur la table et se rendit compte que trois paires d'yeux la fixaient en silence.

"Bin quoi ?" demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

Ce fut un Jim tout sourire qui lui répondit.

"Ne crois pas pouvoir t'échapper aussi facilement très chère ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce matin avec Scott !"

...

Harry reposa le journal sur le sol.

Il n'était pas sorti de sa salle de classe depuis le cours des septièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, et avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à déchiffrer les centaines de journaux d'époques qu'il avait obtenus via les Elfes de Maison de l'école.  
Avantagé par son nouveau statut de professeur, Harry avait la permission de faire appel aux Elfes en cas de besoin. Une chance que ceux-ci gardaient précieusement en tant qu'archives et témoignages les différents journaux qu'ils avaient pu récupérer.

Depuis plusieurs heures, Harry arpentait les infirmations de 1945 à nos jours. Plusieurs points différenciaient ce monde du sien : si Dumbledore avait bel et bien repoussé et tué Grindelwald en 1945, Voldemort n'était mentionné nulle part. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait tout simplement pas existé dans ce monde. Aucun mage noir majeur n'était apparu depuis un quart de siècle, et les sorciers s'y disaient vivre un âge d'or et de paix.  
Bien sûr, quelques sorciers tournaient mal, mais n'arrivaient jamais à populariser un mouvement à grande échelle.

Le survivant pu ainsi redécouvrir certaine facette de personnes qu'il avait côtoyées chez lui ; Malefoy père avait fait fortune dans la vente aux enchères et possédait tout une allée proche du Chemin des Embrumes.  
En découvrant le nom de Lupin (réputé pour être un sorcier-chercheur renommé) Harry avait caressé l'espoir de voir le nom de Potter dans un de ces journaux. Pourtant aucune mention n'y avait été faite. Peut-être que les Potter, tout comme Voldemort, ne faisaient tout simplement pas partit de ce monde.  
Mais qu'en était-il de sa mère ? Des Black ou même de Severus Rogue ?

Jetant un nouveau journal par terre, Harry soupira de dépit. Voldemort n'existait pas dans ce monde, et pourtant la douleur et la sensation qu'il avait ressentis étaient sans appel : c'était le signe de sa présence.  
Pourtant beaucoup de chose clochaient. En premier lieu, pouvait-il vraiment être connecté avec un Voldemort venant d'un autre monde ?  
Il aurait aimé qu'Hermione soit à ses côtés pour l'aider à résoudre ce nouveau mystère. Avec elle, chaque problème avait ses solutions ou ses théories.

Mais elle n'était pas là et il devait faire avec. Tout d'abord, il devait confirmer sa sensation et prouver ou non la présence de Voldemort dans ce monde. Ensuite...

Passant la main dans ses cheveux, il se caressa doucement le front et contourna la cicatrice en forme d'éclair avec son doigt.

Ensuite, il devait faire en sorte qu'un monde en paix reste en paix.

Le voyageur intra-univers se releva brusquement, manquant de renverser la chaise dans laquelle il était assis. L'horloge indiquait 8h et son premier cours de la journée commençait à 8h30. D'un geste de la main, il fit s'envoler les différents journaux qui jonchaient le sol et les rangea dans une des armoires près du mur.  
Pour le moment, il n'avait aucun indice concernant l'arrivée du mage noir et il n'y avait pas lieu de se précipiter bêtement. Son coté Gryffondor à se jeter tête baissé dans l'action lui avait valu bon nombre de problèmes et le rabâchage incessant d'Hermione lui disant de réfléchir posément à un problème avait fini par rentrer dans son crâne. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait réussi à lui faire croire.

La journée se passa plus rapidement que prévu. La matinée, qui rassemblait les troisièmes années de Serdaigle et de Serpentard fut consacrée à la présentation basique, à répondre aux questions et à réviser les sortilèges appris « théoriquement » l'année passée. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué quelques tête qu'il semblait connaître. Probablement des élèves qu'il avait dû croiser dans son monde.  
Lorsqu'Harry promit de ramener quelques créatures magiques à étudier lors des prochains cours, un murmure approbateur avait parcouru la salle. La soudaine excitation qui était monté dans les airs avait redonné le sourire au survivant, lui rappelant se qu'il considérait sa meilleurs année en terme de Défense : ses cours avec le professeur Lupin.

En pensant à Lupin, il se jura d'aller lui rendre visite dès qu'il le pourrait, tout en se demandant s'il était ici aussi un lycanthrope.

A midi son ventre grogna son mécontentement. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille et encore moins dormi. Sortant enfin de sa salle de classe il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la Grande Salle.

"On ne vous a pas vu au diner hier soir, professeur Majes"

La voix grave et granuleuse le surpris alors qu'il s'engageait dans l'aile gauche du château. Harry reconnut immédiatement le timbre si particulier de la voix du maitre des potions Bermatus. Toujours habillé de son habituel robe bleu claire crasseuse, le professeur s'avançait en claudicant.

"J'ai été pris dans mes recherches et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer hier soir..." se justifia Harry en attendant que le professeur le rejoigne.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, le vieux sorcier le lorgna comme s'il inspectait un élève préparant un mauvais coup.

"De drôles de rumeurs circulent sur vous en seulement deux jours de prise de fonctions, vous savez ? Tachez de ne pas trop vous faire remarquer si vous voulez un conseil."

Harry lui lança un sourire malicieux.

"Oh, des rumeurs, j'en ai eu droit toute ma vie..." répondit-il mi- blasé, mi- abusé

Le visage de Bermatus ne se dérida pas une seconde, gardant son regard suspicieux, les yeux plissés. Les deux hommes firent route ensemble en direction de la Grande Salle dans un silence de plomb.

Les quatre tables des maisons apparurent devant Harry quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers la table des Gryffondor où se trouvait le groupe de Ginny. Par inadvertance, il croisa le regard d'Eliott, le préfet des Gryffondor. Détournant le regard prudemment, il rejoignit la table des professeurs et engloutit son poulet délicieusement préparé par les Elfes de Maison sans se faire prier. Hagrid, ravi de le retrouver, se lança dans une explication incompréhensible de la reproduction des lucioles explosives qui, d'après lui, était un spectacle à ne pas rater dans sa vie.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry cru enfin pouvoir retourner dans sa classe, préparer son prochain cours et réfléchir tranquillement aux différents problèmes qui n'avaient de cesse d'apparaître, mais c'était sans compter la particularité même du château Poudlard : il se passait toujours quelque chose d'extraordinaire, bon ou mauvais.

Cette fois-ci, l'entrée des quatre élèves de Poufsouffle dans la Grande Salle fit grand bruit. L'élève de tête, un blond qui devait avoir entre 14 et 15 ans percuta la grande porte de plein fouet, l'ouvrant à la volée.  
Alors qu'une cinquantaines de paires d'yeux se tournait vers lui, les trois autres arrivèrent, essoufflés.

"Professeur ! Je...". Le jeune Poufsouffle tentait de reprendre son souffle, en vain. "Dans le... Il y a..." Il reprit une grande bouffée d'air. "Une Licorne est blessée dans le parc ! Près de la forêt interdite !"

La déclaration fit l'effet d'une bombe dans la salle. Les élèves des différentes maisons qui connaissaient le caractère pur et sacré des Licorne se précipitèrent vers l'extérieur avant même que les professeurs présents n'aient eu leur mot à dire.  
Hagrid s'était levé d'un bond, ébranlant la table devant lui tout en renversant bon nombre de verres et couru jusqu'à la sortie. Harry le suivait de près, soucieux.

Le lieu de l'accident ne fut pas difficile à retrouver une fois dehors : bon nombre d'élèves s'étaient amassés en cercle tout autour de l'animal blessé.  
Harry suivit toujours Hagrid quand celui-ci se fraya un chemin vers la Licorne en écartant les élèves sur son passage un peu brusquement. Il s'accroupit près de l'animal magique alors que le directeur Dumbledore et McGonagall arrivaient à leur tour.

Harry à ses côtés, le géant palpa les différentes blessures qui parcouraient le corps blanc immaculé de la bête. A vu d'œil, le survivant estima qu'il devait y avoir une dizaine de traces à travers lesquelles suintait un liquide argenté. Qui plus est, ces blessures n'avaient rien de naturel, et Harry pouvait reconnaitre ces marques les yeux fermés : cette façon d'avoir lacéré la chair était forcément dû à des sortilèges de découpe.

Le brouhaha incessant perturbait la concentration d'Harry qui avait les roues de son cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime. Un tel acte n'avait jamais eu lieu dans son monde, sauf...  
Son regard se figea et il perdit la réalité un instant. Sauf lors de sa première année, lorsque Voldemort était venu récupérer des forces avec le sang de Licorne.

"... Harry ! Harry !" Harry retourna brutalement à la réalité alors qu'Hagrid grondait son nom pour la énième fois.

Voyant que le nouveau professeur était prêt à l'écouter, le demi-géant continua.

"Aide-moi à la transporter chez moi !"

Du coin de l'œil il vit Dumbledore et McGonagall lui demandant d'obtempérer d'un mouvement de tête avant de tenter de disperser les élèves présents autour d'eux. Dumbledore qui haussait rarement la voix, ordonnait ici avec fermeté aux élèves de retourner dans leur classe pour assister à leurs cours.  
Juste avant de se retourner, Harry croisa le regard de Ginny.  
Pour une fois sans perdre son attention, il fit voler sa baguette dans les airs et la masse blanche de la Licorne se souleva comme une simple plume. Harry emboita le pas d'Hagrid et ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la maison chaleureuse du garde-chasse. Un désordre sans nom régnait dans la petite pièce qui servait de salon et Harry se demandait comment le géant faisait pour vivre ici sans faire de crise de claustrophobie.  
A la vue de ce nouvel intrus Crockdur releva la tête dans un gémissement interrogateur. Le garde-chasse lui posa une main experte sur la truffe et il se recoucha sans demander son reste. Avisant qu'il fallait de la place, Hagrid écarta ses meubles et alla chercher un tapis qu'il posa à même le sol.

"C'est encore un bébé, même pas 5 mois..." précisa Hagrid alors qu'il indiquait à Harry où poser la licorne sur le tapis.

"On dirait que les blessures ne sont pas irréversibles" nota Harry en caressa doucement la tête de l'animal.

La licorne reprenait peu à peu conscience, elle colla son museau sur la main d'Harry et le renifla avant de poser sa tête au sol.  
Hagrid revint un instant plus tard avec une fiole remplie d'un liquide rougeâtre.

"Pour des humains oui, mais une Licorne est extrêmement fragile, surtout à cette âge-là," expliqua le demi-géant en s'accroupissant. Il ouvrit sa fiole dans un petit "poc" et la tendit à Harry.

"C'est un cicatrisant extrêmement fort, je m'en servais pour Tou... Mmh, disons que c'est suffisamment fort. Le problème c'est que ce n'est pas très agréable, je vais la maintenir pendant que tu appliqueras le produit sur les entailles."

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, une légère goutte de sueur perlant sur son front. Il n'avait jamais été très bon en médicomagie et avait bien plus tendance à se blesser qu'à se soigner. Au signal de son ami, Harry fit couler un peu de liquide sur la blessure la plus ouverte. La réaction de l'animal fut instantanée, la Licorne se cabra sur le sol et tenta de s'échapper. C'était sans compter la force colossale d'Hagrid qui la maintenant plaquée au sol.

"Continue !" grogna-t-il.

Le travail dura un bon quart d'heure avant qu'Harry ne termine de passer le produit sur la dernière blessure. La bête semblait s'être habituée et était maintenant assoupie, respirant lentement et soufflant de l'air chaud par ses narines.

"Bon, il va falloir attendre qu'elle cicatrise." débuta Hagrid en allant ouvrir une bouteille de Whisky à moitié vide qu'il but d'une traite. "J'essayerai de la ramener dans la forêt dans trois ou quatre jours."

Harry avait toujours les yeux posés sur l'animal. Il examina un long moment sa corne frontale avant de se lancer.

"Hagrid... Ces blessures, elles ont été causées par..."

"Un ou des sorciers, oui," coupa le géant en s'asseyant. "Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça mais c'est immonde, pauvre bête."

Harry se posa près de la table et avisa les gâteaux qui trônaient en son centre. Règle numéro 1 : ne jamais manger les gâteaux d'Hagrid. Ayant suivi son regard, Hagrid le questionna.

"Un gâteau fait maison ?" dit-il tout en tendant sa main vers le bol pour le pousser vers Harry.

Règles numéro 2 : ne pas faire en sorte qu'Hagrid vous propose un gâteau. Si c'est le cas, priorité absolue de se rappeler la règle numéro 1 et de trouver une échappatoire.

"Non merci" répondit Harry, poliment. "C'est la première fois qu'une Licorne se retrouve blessée ?"

Hagrid apporta à sa bouche un gâteau qu'il grignota sans se rendre compte de la médiocrité de ceux-ci.

"Non, ce n'est pas la première fois." Le sang d'Harry se glaça et un frisson lui parcouru le dos. "Enfin, pas exactement. Lors de la révolution des centaures, ils avaient blessés une Licorne en signe de protestation. Ça avait jasé à l'époque. Bref, depuis la Licorne était une espèce protégée à la fois des sorciers, mais aussi des créatures magiques intelligentes."

"La révolution des centaures ?" demanda Harry, intrigué.

Hagrid grogna en haussant ses épaules.

"Le ministère avait décidé il y a quelques années qu'une partie de la forêt interdite lui appartenait et s'était mis en tête de chasser les centaures de la zone. Un mouvement de rébellion s'était levé chez les centaures, choses assez extraordinaire quand on connait leur mœurs plutôt solitaire. Un groupe d'élève les avaient d'ailleurs aidé, y avait pas mal de Weasley dans le tas si je me souviens bien."

Harry ne cacha pas sa surprise.

"Des Weasley !"

"Ouais, la bande de rouquin. Ils sont tous partit maintenant, je crois qu'il reste juste la petite dernière. Tu devrais retourner en cours, non ?"

En effet, la vieille horloge indiquait qu'il était 14h30 passé, et que son cours avec les quatrièmes années venait de commencer. Hagrid lui assura qu'il allait s'occuper de la Licorne et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il pouvait d'ailleurs rassurer les élèves en leur disant qu'elle devrait pouvoir retrouver sa liberté d'ici quelques jours.  
Le remerciant, Harry se dirigea vers la grosse porte en bois.

"Une dernière chose, Harry." dit Hagrid alors qu'il avait déjà tourné la poignée de la porte. Une lueur étrange brillait dans le regard du géant. "Si tu trouves le salopard qui a fait ça à la Licorne, ne le laisse pas s'échapper."

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui sans un mot.

...

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame se referma derrière Ginny alors qu'elle franchissait le petit couloir menant à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Le dernier cours de la journée venait de se terminer et le groupe avait décidé de se retrouver tranquillement dans leur salle commune avant de descendre manger. Comme à leur habitude, Anny et Eliott s'installèrent pour leur partie d'échecs de sorcier hebdomadaire alors que la rouquine s'affalait sur le canapé en soupirant.

La journée avait été plutôt longue. Enfin, surtout après l'incident de la Licorne, ils avaient été forcés d'assister aux deux heures de cours soporifiques d'Histoire de la magie avant d'enchainer avec de la Botanique tout aussi ennuyeuse. Jim et Jessica vinrent se placer à côté d'elle et elle sentait que le garçon aux cheveux courts était encore plus survolté que d'habitude.

"Alors," commença-t-il en glissant ses doigts sur le fauteuil en signe d'impatience. "Qui a fait le coup à votre avis ?"

Jessica haussa les sourcils.

"Quel coup encore ?" demanda-t-elle, habituée des extravagances de son ami.

"Non mais je suis sérieux ! La licorne, quelqu'un lui a fait ces blessures. C'est un sorcier c'est sûr !"

Ginny se redressa sur son siège.

"Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? Il y a pleins de créatures capable de blesser une licorne dans la forêt interdite..." remarqua-t-elle posément.

Jim se leva et se plaça devant les deux filles.

"Vous avez vu la même chose que moi non ? Ces traces ne sont ni des morsures ni quoique ce soit d'autre qu'un sortilège !"

"Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Jim" dit Eliott sans sortir son nez du plateau d'échecs et en profitant du moment pour déplacer sa tour vers les forces blanches.

"Ah vous voyez ! Monsieur 'j'ai toujours raison' vient de le confirmer !"

Eliott grogna en entendant son surnom. A chaque qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il avait droit à une remarque du genre de la part de Jim, et ce depuis leur rencontre en première année. Ginny savait qu'Eliott jouait de sa réputation pour leur faire avaler des choses fausses de temps à autres, mais aussi qu'il se dépêchait de rétablir la vérité.

"Et donc, vous pensez à un élève ?" demanda Ginny en passant ses mains derrière la tête.

Jim se retourna vers elle.

"La bande à Wormz ?"

Ginny secoua la tête en signe de négation.

"Wormz est connard, mais pas au point de s'en prendre à une Licorne."

"Je pense comme Ginny" intervient Anny, beaucoup plus attentive à la conversation qu'aux échecs devant elle. "Je ne le crois pas capable d'une telle chose..."

"Je vois pas pourquoi tu prends encore sa défense, après tout ce qu'il nous a fait..." rétorqua Jessica.

Anny rougit, préférant ne pas répondre.

"Alors qui ? Quelqu'un qui se serait introduit dans le château ?" continua Jim sans faire attention aux deux filles.

"C'est impossible de percer les protections de Poudlard sans se faire remarquer par les professeurs" nota Eliott. "Et puis, on a aucun moyen de vérifier."

Les yeux de Ginny pétillèrent soudainement et un sourire espiègle éclaira son visage.

"Si, j'ai un moyen !"

Elle se leva et grimpa l'escalier la menant à sa chambre à toute vitesse. Ouvrant sa valise, elle en sortit un bout de papier à l'aspect vieillot. La relique entre les bras, elle rejoignit ses amis et fut acclamée par Jim qui reconnut immédiatement l'objet.

"Par Merlin ! La carte des maraudeurs !" s'exclama-il les yeux écarquillés. "Ron te l'a finalement laissée ?"

Ginny releva la tête fièrement en plaçant la carte autour d'eux.

"Que tu crois ! J'ai dû la lui subtiliser juste avant de partir ! Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises"

La carte magique s'anima devant eux et le message habituel s'inscrivit de lui-même sur la carte : Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue spécialistes en assistance et aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups sont fiers de vous présenter LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR.

Les couloirs du château jusqu'aux pièces cachées apparurent sur le papier jaunit et une ribambelle de noms vint compléter le tableau. La carte entièrement dépliée laissait voir une bonne centaine de personnes se balader dans les dédales du château. Dans sa tour, Dumbledore faisait ses habituels cent pas et les professeurs étaient presque tous retranchés dans leurs quartiers.

"Ça va être plus difficile que prévu" remarqua Jessica en avisant le nombre de personnes présentes.

"C'est comme trouver une aiguille dans une bottes de foin." dit Anny qui venait de terminer sa partie d'échecs, sur une victoire d'Eliott bien entendu. Voyant que ses amis la regardaient bizarrement elle précisa. "C'est une expression moldue..."

"Si c'est un intrus, il faudrait chercher les noms isolés, une personne qui se tiens à l'écart j'imagine" proposa Eliott qui s'installa lui aussi près de la carte.

"Mais on ne connait pas les limites de la cartes non plus. Peut-elle repérer les animagus ou les désillusions ?" remarqua judicieusement Jim.

Ginny le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

"Quoi ?" se défendit-il.

"Rien, c'est tellement rare de t'entendre dire des choses censées...'" expliqua-t-elle en souriant, ce qui lui valut un coup amical sur la tête. Elle répondit par son tirage de langue numéro cinq : ok, je l'avais méritée celle-là...

N'ayant pas vraiment d'indice précis, le groupe se contenait d'observer les noms figurant sur la carte. Ginny s'appliquait à regarder les personnes isolées et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle en reconnut un familier.

"Tien, ton Serdaigle d'amour Scott se promène seul Gin', pourquoi n'irais tu pas lui tenir compagnie ?" demanda Jim de la façon la plus innocente possible.

Ginny soupira, préférant garder ses répliques acerbes pour plus tard, quand ils seraient seuls et qu'elle pourrait les accompagner de vrai coup de poings.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche tout seul d'ailleurs ? Il est où ? Au deuxième étage ? Ya rien par là-bas..." continua Jim.

C'est qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de se déplacer sans son groupe d'amis. Ginny estimait qu'il avait tout de même parfaitement le droit d'aller où bon lui semble.

"En parlant de chose bizarre, je ne vois pas le professeur Majes." nota Anny plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

"Simplement que tu ne le vois pas, il pourrait être n'importe où la dedans non ?" dit Jessica sur le point d'abandonner les recherches.

Anny s'expliqua. Les professeurs étaient pour la plupart dans le compartiment, et ils étaient plus faciles à repérer que les élèves parce que leur patronyme sur la carte commençait par "Professeur". Pourtant, Harry Majes n'étais ni dans ses quartiers, ni dans ses salles de cours. Après une recherche qui dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes ils en vinrent à la conclusion qu'Anny avait raison. La carte couvrait pourtant tout le château, y compris le parc extérieur. On pouvait d'ailleurs y voir Hagrid dans sa maison accompagné de son chien Crockdur et d'un nouveau venu que la carte nommait "Créature magique".

"Ça s'est vraiment louche. Il n'est nulle part. D'ailleurs depuis le début je vous dis que je ne peux pas le piffer ce type." dit Jim en lâchant des yeux la carte pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes.

"Est-ce qu'il aurait quitté le château ?" demanda Ginny en réfléchissant aux différentes possibilités.

"Ou alors il est indétectable par la carte." proposa Jessica.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, rien ne prouve que tout cela est un rapport avec la Licorne."

Ginny allait dire quelque chose, mais se retient au dernier moment. Jim et Jessica qui avait capté son regard l'incitèrent à continuer.

"Non ce n'est rien." commença-t-elle en se brossant ses cheveux courts, gênée. "C'est juste qu'il était un peu bizarre près de la Licorne tout à l'heure. On aurait dit... Qu'il revivait un mauvais souvenir."

Jim claqua des doigts.

"Parce que c'est lui qui l'a blessée ! Logique ! "

Eliott poussa un soupire en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

"Tu ne vas pas un peu vite en conclusion hâtive, toi par hasard ?"

Jim murmura un "mais non pas du tout" et le groupe resta un moment à énumérer les différentes possibilités, en vain. D'après leurs connaissances, la seule façon de ne pas apparaître sur la carte des maraudeurs était... De ne simplement pas se trouver dans le château.  
Le grognement plaintif du ventre de Jim les rappela à l'ordre, il était temps d'aller se remplir la panse !

Ginny retourna rangea sa carte avant de les suivre jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Le groupe se figea lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Le professeur Harry Majes était assis à la table des professeurs.

...

Harry quitta la Grande Salle dès qu'il eut finit de manger. N'ayant pas dormi depuis la veille, il commençait à ressentir la fatigue lui engourdir ses muscles. Il traversa rapidement les ailes du château pour rejoindre le quartier des professeurs et pouvoir profiter d'un peu de repos. En seulement deux jours, il trouvait qu'il avait confirmé sa réputation d'attireur professionnel de problèmes en tout genre.

Un bruit siffla juste au-dessus de lui et il eut le reflexe instinctif de se décaler vers la droite. Il évita ainsi la bombe à sucre qui explosa au sol, répandant de la poudre sucrée sur une bonne partie du sol.  
Le rire du fantôme farceur retentit dans le couloir.

"PEEVES !" appela Harry d'une voix autoritaire.

Mais le fantôme était déjà loin. Soupirant, il reprit sa route et se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de sa porte. D'après Hagrid, la licorne avait été attaquée dans la forêt, et elle s'était trainée jusqu'à la lisière pour une raison inconnue. Ce qui étonnait le plus le géant, c'était que les jeunes Licornes ne quittaient jamais leur parents. Sa conclusion était assez simple, probablement que les parents avaient eux aussi été attaqués. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il avait prévu de faire un tour dans la forêt interdite prochainement et Harry avait accepté de l'accompagner.

Allongé sur son lit le survivant ferma les yeux et se laissa entrainer par le sommeil.

...

Quelques étages plus haut et dans une autre aile de l'école Ginny Weasley faisait de même. Juste avant de s'endormir une image flasha dans son esprit. Elle représentait un garçon aux yeux verts émeraude et des cheveux bruns en bataille combattant avec la force du désespoir le mage noir le plus terrifiant qu'elle eut jamais vu.

...

**Chapitre 06 terminé ! ça avance, ça avance...La suite début juillet !**


	7. La folie d'Harry Majes

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Les vacances sont terminées, il est temps pour moi de reprendre le travail ! Pour ceux allant à l'école, j'espere que votre rentrée s'est bien passée ! Pour les autres, bon courage au boulot !**

**Je reprend pour ma part un rythme soutenu de publication, et les prochains chapitres devront s'enchainer rapidemment !**

**Version corigée en ligne !**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une :**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 07 : La folie d'Harry Majes

Le regard déterminé et ses cheveux mi- longs flottant au vent, Ginny traversait le parc de Poudlard à vive allure, un sac en bandoulière posé sur son épaule.  
La semaine était passée plus rapidement que prévue pour la rouquine. Rien d'étrange n'était venu perturber sa vie, si ce n'est les amoncellements de devoirs que les professeurs leurs avaient déjà donnés : une explication de potion pour Bermatus, quatre parchemins à remplir en Histoire de la magie pour Binns et même une théorie composée en métamorphose.  
McGonagall leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils étaient maintenant en septième année, que les Aspic allaient arriver plus vite qu'ils ne se l'imaginaient et qu'il fallait dès le début de l'année se mettre dans une ambiance studieuse de travail.

Ginny salua d'un mouvement de tête et d'un sourire un groupe de cinquième année de Gryffondor qui s'était placé au soleil pour travailler – ou plutôt discuter – tranquillement. L'un d'eux leva son poing en signe d'encouragement.

A bien y penser, il n'y avait que le professeur Majes qui n'avait pas "trop" donné de travail. La première semaine venait de se terminer et Ginny avait encore eu deux cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle cernait désormais un peu mieux le jeune professeur qu'ils avaient cette année. Jim avait réussi à persuader Jessica qu'Harry Majes était un professeur carrément louche, et qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher de lui.  
Ginny rigola intérieurement en se remémorant le visage crispé et concentré de Jim durant les deux cours de DFCM, essayant de percer à jour le professeur et de noter le moindre faux pas. Le professeur Majes l'avait remarqué et avait rétorqué que, s'il voulait l'observer de plus près, il pouvait venir sur l'estrade pour faire la démonstration du sort qu'il était en train d'expliquer. Les joues de Jim étaient passées dans un rouge si vif qu'il aurait paru normal que de la fumée sorte de ses oreilles.  
Au final, le cours de défense était plutôt agréable. Si Harry Majes n'apparaissait pas sur la carte du Maraudeur, il ne manquait pas de présence et d'énergie durant les cours : expliquant des sortilèges à grand renfort de démonstrations et d'anecdotes, il réussissait l'exploit d'intéressé une classe de septièmes années qui ne demandait qu'à sortir s'amuser.  
Enfin, "intéressé" était un bien grand mot, disons que son cours était bien moins soporifique que celui d'Histoire de la magie et qu'il ne méprisait pas ses élèves comme un certain Bermatus.

Le groupe de Ginny n'avait rien pu trouver au sujet de Harry suite à leur étrange découverte le concernant. Jim, plus motivé que jamais, avait osé mettre les pieds dans un endroit où il ne mettait jamais un orteil : la Bibliothèque. L'antre sacré ne fut pourtant pas à la hauteur de sa réputation, et même le livre internationale des naissances sorcières, qui se mettait à jour automatiquement à chaque nouveau-né, n'avait rien donné.

Les pensées de la rouquine s'interrompirent d'elles-mêmes à la vue des premiers piliers du stade de Quidditch. Ginny remplit sa poitrine d'un grand bol d'air frais et souffla pour relâcher la pression. Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans qu'elle faisait partit de l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que poursuiveuse. Si elle devait quelque chose à ses frères, c'était bien son goût pour ce sport. Aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir, ses frères l'avait toujours assise sur un balai. A cinq ans, elle réclamait sans cesse de jouer à la course avec eux. À sept ans elle apprenait les règles du Quidditch et ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : attendre que tous ses frères rentre pour les vacances afin de jouer avec eux !

Elle dû néanmoins attendre la cinquième année pour être acceptée en tant que joueuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et elle conservait le souvenir de sa première sélection comme un trésor.  
Aujourd'hui, elle était devenue une personne différente. En entrant dans le stade et en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires, elle savait qu'elle avait parcouru un long chemin pour en arriver là. Pour certains ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, mais pour elle, cela signifiait beaucoup. La rouquine déposa son sac dans le vestiaire et entreprit de se changer.

"Salut Ginny ! Prête ?" demanda une voix féminine à l'entrée du vestiaire.

Demelza Robins venait de la rejoindre. La jeune fille blonde, 6eme année de Gryffondor, était sa partenaire poursuiveuse. Avec Ginny, elle était la seule fille qui restait de l'équipe après le départ des anciennes septièmes années.

"Un peu nerveuse..." répondit Ginny en terminant d'enfiler sa cape.

"Normale, c'est ton premier jour... Tout va bien se passer !" Demelza passa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Ginny et ouvrit à son tour son sac de rechange.

C'est vrai, il n'y avait aucune raison que cela ne se passe mal. Pour se motiver, elle claqua ses joues d'un mouvement sec et se leva d'un bond.

"On se retrouve sur le terrain dans cinq minutes, Demelza !" dit-elle d'un ton un peu trop autoritaire.

Demelza gloussa gentiment.

"A vos ordres, Capitaine !"

Voilà, c'était dit. Ginny Weasley était la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. En ce début de nouvelle année, elle avait la lourde tâche de gérer son équipe, trouver les nouveaux joueurs qui remplaceraient les ex-septièmes années et mener sa maison jusqu'à la victoire finale.

Elle frissonna en se dirigeant vers le stade. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'équipe, elle voulait être Capitaine. Et maintenant qu'elle l'était devenue, elle commençait à douter de ses capacités.

"Yo ! Capitaine ! Alors on part sans moi ?"

Une nouvelle claque dans le dos, plus fort cette fois-ci, la sortit définitivement de ses doutes.

"Jim... La prochaine fois que tu me surprends comme ça, je te fais vomir ton petit déj' !" menaça-t-elle en lui lançant un regard de tueuse.

"Ah ? On ne serait pas un peu stressée Gin' ?

Ginny ne put cacher un début de rougissement, ravissant Jim qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Pas du tout... Juste un peu nerveuse..."

L'œil de Jim brilla une fraction de seconde. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il avait un moyen de faire craquer la Rouquine.

"Ah vraiment ? Et si je te dis que Scott Ashwing est dans les gradins pour assister à ta première performance en tant que Capitaine ?"

Ginny faillit s'étouffer en entendant la remarque, à tel point que Jim fut obligé de lui tapoter le dos pour lui faire passer sa toux.

"C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère...?" demanda-t-elle, le regard suppliant.

"Ca dépend si je suis automatiquement renommé en tant que batteur sans passer les tests ou non ? " répondit Jim le regard malin.

Ginny rétorqua d'un simple "Pfff" avant de se détourner de son ami et de reprendre sa marche vers le centre du terrain de Quidditch.

Jim était, depuis l'année dernière, batteur de l'équipe. Plutôt bon d'ailleurs. Malgré sa carrure qui semblait être d'un premier abord plutôt fragile, il maniait la batte avec agilité et rapidité. Un avantage face à des batteurs bien plus musclés que lui. Certes, il manquait juste d'un peu de puissance.

De leur groupe, ils étaient les seuls à jouer. Anny et Jessica préféraient les encourager depuis les gradins tandis qu'Eliott détester carrément voler. Lorsque Ginny avait appris ça en deuxième année, elle s'était demandé comment elle allait pouvoir être ami avec ce type... Maintenant, elle pouvait dire que ce défaut était compensé par de nombreuses autres qualités.

Aujourd'hui était juste une journée d'évaluation des anciens joueurs et la prise des candidatures pour les nouveaux. L'entrée du stade se dessina enfin devant eux et ils pénétrèrent tout deux sur le terrain extérieur.  
Quelques élèves étaient déjà rassemblés au centre de la zone de jeu, des balais posés à leur pied.  
Le premier réflexe de Ginny fut de regarder furtivement vers les gradins. Elle repéra sans mal Anny et Jessica venues l'encourager qui discutaient entre elle. Quelques élèves étaient éparpillés un peu partout, et il y avait même...

"Non mais je rêve !" laissa échapper Ginny tout haut, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Jim en regardant autour de lui.

La rouquine pointa du doigt une zone des gradins située un peu plus loin. Un jeune homme était allongé sur le banc, une main pendante au sol, l'autre callée derrière sa tête. A bien y regarder, il semblait être profondément endormi.

"Hey, ne serait-ce pas notre cher professeur de Défense, Harry Majes, ça ? Il se serait trompé de chambre ?" remarqua finement Jim en retenant un ricanement.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe, on commence ?" demanda un cinquième année qui s'était approché d'eux, son balai posé sur son épaule.

Ginny se détourna du spectacle qu'offrait son professeur endormi, faisant voler ses cheveux roux autour de sa nuque.

"Allons-y !".

* * *

Un vrombissement passa près des mèches de cheveux brunes du survivant. Encore au pays des rêves, le jeune homme passa une main discrète devant lui comme pour chasser un moustique tenace. D'ailleurs, savez-vous qu'il existe des moustiques magiques ? Ces sales bêtes, au lieu de vous pomper le sang, vous glane un peu de magie. Harry en avait fait les frais lors de son dernier séjour dans la forêt interdite qui datait de la nuit même.  
Un nouveau bruit sourd s'approcha de lui. Il fut cette fois-ci suffisamment fort pour réveiller le sorcier qui se releva d'un bond.

Le cognard lancé dans sa direction arrivait en grognant telle une bombe. D'instinct, Harry plaça ses bras en avant pour repousser l'assaillant... Assaillant qui passa à côté de lui sans même lui porter attention.  
Le jeune professeur soupira et chercha à calmer son rythme cardiaque. Il avait l'habitude d'être réveillé brusquement, mais voir un cognard vous foncer dessus à pleine vitesse avait le mérite de vous surprendre.

Encore ensommeillé, il balaya du regard le terrain. Une dizaine d'élèves volaient dans les airs, plus ou moins efficacement. Il reconnut la poursuiveuse Robins qui agissait comme tel dans son monde aussi. Quelques autres têtes connues attirèrent son attention, mais son regard fut soudainement focalisé vers le centre du terrain.

Un peu plus élevée que les autres, donnant conseils et ordres de façon efficace, Ginny prenait son rôle de capitaine très à cœur.  
Harry l'observa un moment, un pincement au cœur. Il n'avait jamais pu voir sa Ginny agir de la sorte... Enfin, il était vrai que lorsqu'il avait été capitaine de l'équipe, elle avait fait bien plus que le seconder.  
La rouquine volait de groupe en groupe, parlait quelques instants avec un batteur ou avec l'attrapeur avant de relancer le jeu.

Remarquant qu'il était toujours debout, Harry se rassit précipitamment en espérant que personne n'avait prêté attention à son air qu'il imaginait éberlué.  
Il s'étira un instant et se remémora la nuit passé. Une semaine s'était déroulée depuis le début de la rentrée, et après l'accident "Licorne", rien de grave n'était arrivé. Par précaution, il effectuait des rondes régulières dans la forêt interdite, à la recherche d'indices ou même de preuves. Malgré cela, il était chaque soir rentré bredouille.

La nuit dernière, à la lisière de la forêt, son esprit avait vagabondé sur les derniers évènements et avait repensé à sa rencontre avec l'Elfe Piégeur Dramung durant son passage dans l'Inter-Monde. L'Elfe lui avait remis un petit vif d'or qui, d'après ses mots, était le symbole de sa détermination.

Harry sortit de sa poche la petite balle dorée. Celle-ci déploya ses ailes et se mit à voleter tout autour de lui. Il était allé la chercher avant de venir ici. C'est vrai que voir voler cette petite chose lui apportait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. La balle lui inspirait tout ce qu'il voulait être ; une personne libre. Pouvoir voler ou bon lui semble.

D'un geste précis il attrapa le vif. Un être libre, mais que tout le monde voulait attraper. Il sourit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'est ce qu'il avait été contre Voldemort. Un gamin qui essayait sans cesse de ne pas se faire attraper par le mage noir. Il pouvait donc résumer sa vie à celle d'un vif d'or ? Un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais il aimait bien cette image.

"Jim ! Il faut que tes Cognards aillent plus vite ! Dan, si tu veux attraper ce vif d'or, c'est maintenant ! "

Ginny venait de se placer non loin d'Harry, à tel point qu'il pouvait maintenant entendre ce qu'elle disait. De dos, la rousse ressemblait à une lionne qui observait son clan ; fière, mais aussi inquiète et soucieuse.  
Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut deux attrapeurs qui se faisaient concurrence pour attraper la balle. L'un des deux gamins deviendrait surement titulaire du poste.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, endormi ici ?"

Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard de Ginny. Droite sur son balai, la rouquine l'observait mi- intriguée, mi- suspicieuse.

"Je suis venu réfléchir, et je me suis bêtement endormi sans m'en rendre compte", répondit-il sincèrement.

Ginny hocha de la tête.

"Vous avez un Vif dans la main. Vous jouez au Quidditch ?"

Harry sentit une légère goutte de sueur perler le long de son dos. Perspicace la rouquine, fidèle à l'originale... Si elle est aussi têtue...  
Il resserra son emprise sur la petite balle dorée.

"Pas vraiment, c'est le souvenir d'un ami..."

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils sans rien ajouter de plus qu'un "Mmh". Ils restèrent un instant tout deux sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'un élève appelle Ginny pour lui demander un conseil. Agrippant son balai, elle voltigea en demi-cercle et s'éloigna d'Harry sans un regard.

Le survivant l'observa un instant avant de se lever, jugeant qu'il était temps pour lui aussi de s'éloigner. Il s'étira en gémissant, faisant craquer le bas de son dos et quitta les gradins le plus discrètement possible.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident. Le fait notable suivant se déroula en effet le lendemain. En ce doux dimanche de septembre, à la lisière de la forêt interdite, Hagrid et Harry accompagnait la jeune Licorne remit d'aplomb.  
Jugeant que l'animal était apte à retrouver la vie naturelle, Hagrid avait proposé à Harry de l'accompagner.

"Les licornes ont un instinct hors du commun", avait expliqué Hagrid. "Même les plus jeunes sont capable de retrouver leurs parents extrêmement rapidement."

La licorne s'avançait doucement, craintive, vers la forêt.

"Dans ce cas, ses parents auraient pu venir la récupérer ?" demanda un Harry intéressé par le sujet.

Le demi-géant haussa ses lourdes épaules.

"Les licornes sont des êtres prudents avant tout. Leur pureté n'a d'égale que leur égoïsme. Il est possible qu'ils aient jugés que leur progéniture était perdue."

Les oreilles de la licorne se dressèrent sur sa tête et elle se jeta à vive allure dans la forêt. Hagrid lui emboita le pas à raison de grandes enjambées et Harry fut surprit de voir que le géant semblait mieux tenir le rythme que lui malgré sa carrure importante. Il semblait même à peine trottiner alors qu'Harry courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

La course dans la forêt n'était pas une mince affaire. Il fallait éviter bon nombre d'obstacles qui ne cherchaient qu'une seule chose : vous ralentir. Aussi, Harry fut rapidement couvert d'écorchures diverses, teintant son visage d'une couleur rouge sang, attirant par la même occasion quelques insectes hémitropes.

Ils traversèrent ainsi la forêt durant plusieurs minutes, à tel point qu'Harry n'arrivait plus à reconnaître les lieux. Plus ou moins habitué à la géographie locale, il ne semblait jamais s'être aventuré dans cette zone.  
Les arbres et plantes étaient tellement fournis en feuilles que peu de rayons solaires parvenaient jusqu'au sol à tel point qu'on avait l'impression que la nuit était tombée en plein après-midi.

Enfin, le rythme du cheval blanc cornu ralentit. La licorne huma l'air à plusieurs reprise, cherchant semblait-il la bonne route.  
Hagrid en profita pour essuyer la sueur qui lui coulait sur le front tandis qu'Harry tomba plus qu'il ne s'assit contre un arbre.

"Rapide la bête..." soupira Harry en reprenant son souffle.

Hagrid se passa un doigt sous son nez et renifla.

"Pourquoi crois-tu que les Licornes sont dîtes insaisissables ? On dit que, une fois l'âge adulte atteint, ce sont les animaux les plus rapides de la forêt interdite."

Harry leva un sourcil. Une chance que les animaux les plus rapides de la forêt sont si inoffensifs. Même s'il doutait de la véracité des mots du géant : si une créature de la forêt interdite avait faim, nul doute qu'elle pouvait courir très très vite.

"C'est bizarre", marmonna Hagrid dans sa barbe. Il poursuivi en voyant le regard interrogateur du jeune professeur. "La Licorne s'est mise à brouter des feuilles d'arbres."

En effet, la licorne était maintenant tranquillement en train d'attraper les feuilles situées à sa portée.

Harry se leva et s'approcha de l'animal. Habitué à sa présence depuis maintenant une semaine, la licorne lui lança un regard en coin avant de se laisser approcher.

"Elle n'aurait pas retrouvé la trace de ses parents ?" se demanda Hagrid tout haut, sa main enfouie profondément dans sa barbe hirsute.

Harry avala sa salive.

"Si... Elle les a retrouvés."

A quelques mètres de l'animal sacré était allongés sur le sol deux cadavres de licornes. La couleur pure avait laissé place à un gris presque noirâtre et de profondes entailles laceraient de part en part  
les deux bêtes. Des morceaux de chairs découpés jonchaient le sol et la décomposition semblait être bien avancée. Une odeur âcre et nauséabonde s'échappait des corps tandis ce que des hordes d'insectes se dirigeaient dans toutes les directions.

Hagrid arriva l'instant d'après. Il plaça sa main devant sa bouche et retint tout juste un haut le cœur.

"Merlin..." réussit-il à dire après plusieurs secondes.

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent. Il observa avec avidité ce qu'il restait des deux bêtes. Inconsciente face à ce qu'il y avait devant eux, la jeune Licorne ne semblait pas prêter attention à l'état de ses géniteurs.

"Ces blessures sont similaires à celles de notre jeune licorne?"

Hagrid passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il les caressa un long moment comme un automate.

"Difficile à dire, vu leur état... Je pense que oui."

Harry hocha de la tête. Pour lui il n'y avait pas de doute ; ces Licornes avaient été tuées par la même personne qui avait attaqué la plus jeune.

"Quoiqu'il en soit," se reprit Hagrid, "on ne peut pas laisser la Licorne seule ici, elle ne pourra pas se débrouiller sans ses parents. Il va falloir s'en occuper."

Il s'approcha de l'animal inconscient et entreprit de lui attraper l'encolure. A peine l'eut-il effleurée que la bête se cabra et se détacha de l'entreprise du géant.

"Eh bien ma belle qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Viens..."

Plusieurs fois de suite, la Licorne se dégagea dès qu'Hagrid essayait de l'attraper. Observant la scène avec attention, Harry se passa une main contre son front, comprenant ce qui était en train de se produire.

"Hagrid... Je pense qu'elle ne comprend pas... Ce qui est arrivé à ses parents. Elle veut rester ici, avec eux."

Le demi-géant soupira.

Une heure plus tard, Harry s'affala lourdement sur le fauteuil de sa chambre. Il avait finalement dû utiliser un sortilège de sommeil sur la Licorne et la transporter par lévitation. Une bonne heure de marche avait été nécessaire pour retrouver leur chemin et, une fois de retour au château, il avait eu droit à des sourires moqueurs de la part des élèves qu'il avait croisé. C'est en se regardant la glace qu'il avait compris : son visage était couvert de fines entailles rouge sang. Cela aurait pu donner un coté dramatique et chevaleresque à son image si le sang séché ne ressemblait pas à de grosses pustules ayant poussé sur ses joues et son front.

Bref, la situation n'avait pas, ou plutôt peu changé. Des Licornes avaient été tuées, c'était maintenant sûr et certain. Restait maintenant à comprendre qui, et pourquoi.

* * *

"Tu es sûre que ça va Ginny ?" demanda Anny à son ami alors que la rousse ne touchait que très peu à son assiette.

"Oui oui, ça va... Je suis juste un peu patraque, c'est tout." expliqua-t-elle en posant sa fourchette sur la table et repoussant une assiette à peine entamée.

"Peine d'amour ? Rejetée par ton Scotty adoré ?" tenta Jim, la bouche pleine d'un mélange peu ragoutant.

La rouquine soupira.

"T'es lourd à force de rester sur le même disque, tu sais ?" répliqua Jessica avant que Ginny n'esquisse la moindre réponse.

Au début, Ginny avait simplement un petit mal de tête. Mais depuis quelques minutes, sa migraine semblait empirer de plus en plus. Elle sentit une goutte de sueur glacée lui traverser le dos, passant entre ses omoplates, lui procurant un frisson incontrôlé.

"Tu veux qu'on appelle l'infirmière ?" s'enquit Anny qui voyait que son amie n'allait pas bien.

Ginny avala sa salive pour pouvoir parler.

"Non non... C'est juste que... Je suis fatiguée, il faut que j'aille me coucher... Je vais y aller."

"Je t'accompagne !" s'exclama Jim en se levant précipitamment, manquant de renverser sa chaise.

"Non !" s'écria Ginny plus fort que ce qu'elle avait voulu. "Je veux dire, ça va, vraiment... Je vais juste aller me coucher."

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire qu'elle espérait suffisamment rassurant. C'est vrai qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais elle ne voulait pas que Jim vienne avec elle. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, elle voulait être seule, tranquille...

Elle sentait les regards de ses amis plantés sur elle lorsqu'elle quitta la grande salle. C'était un sentiment si étrange. Elle se sentait, distante, à l'écart... Différente.  
Instinctivement elle marchait sans réfléchir vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle savait qu'une fois là-bas elle pourrait se reposer et s'endormir comme une souche. Encore deux ou trois couloirs et...

Une silhouette se trouvait devant elle. La rouquine eut beau plisser des yeux elle ne réussissait pas à voir qui s'était. La silhouette se rapprocha d'elle. Ce n'était pas méchant, ça ne lui voulait pas de mal. Elle aperçut une bouche, souriante. Puis des bras l'entourèrent. Quelqu'un l'enlaçait.

Puis plus rien...

Et enfin, une lumière blanche.

Ginny ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle était toujours dans le couloir du château. Sa migraine, et même toutes ses douleurs avaient disparu.  
Elle soupira d'aise en redécouvrant ses sens et le bonheur d'être là, sans rien sentir.

Mais elle se rendit vite compte que quelque chose clochait. Le couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait était terne. Les murs semblaient enveloppés d'une couche de brume et il semblait manquer des couleurs. Où était-elle ?

Un bruit de pas lui glaça le sang. Elle se retourna brusquement et aperçut deux personnes tournant à l'angle du couloir et qui allaient venir dans sa direction. Sans perdre de temps, elle se plaça derrière une statue et attendit.

Dans un sursaut de surprise elle reconnut la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas bien difficile, puisque c'était elle même. En effet, elle, en un peu différente. La copie avait des cheveux longs, lui arrivant jusqu'a la moitié de son dos. Elle semblait un tout petit peu plus jeune aussi.

La personne qui se tenait à ses côtés était... Merlin ! C'était Harry Majes, son professeur de DCFM ! Plus jeune lui aussi. C'était lui, elle en était sûre. Ses lunettes, ses cheveux, sa... Cicatrice. Il portait la tenue des Gryffondor. Il était Gryffondor ?

Ginny n'y comprenait rien, qu'est ce qui était en train de se passer ? Etait-elle en train de rêver ?

"Harry, tu te rend comptes de ce que tu veux faire ? Affronter Tu-Sais-Qui ? Seul ?"

Son double venait de prendre la parole. A son ton, elle semblait reprocher quelque chose au jeune homme. Celui-ci s'arrêta et se retourna en direction de la rousse.

"Et que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Que j'attende qu'il vienne me tuer ? Que je vive dans la peur ? C'est aujourd'hui que je dois..."

"Des gens sont là pour te protéger ! L'Ordre ne le laissera pas..."

"L'Ordre n'a plus aucun pouvoir ! Sirius est mort ! Dumbledore est mort lui aussi ! Et d'autres vont suivre... Je dois..."

Ginny, la respiration presque coupée pour ne pas rater une bribe de la conversation manqua de s'étouffer en entendant les dernières paroles d'Harry, Dumbledore, mort ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Elle venait de le voir dans la Grande Salle.

"Harry James Potter !" gronda la Ginny en face du survivant. Harry sursauta devant le brusque haussement de voix de la rousse. "Tu sais dans quel état tu te trouves ? Tu crois que te livrer va tout résoudre ? Par merlin Harry, ne laisse pas ta colère te contrôler ! Tu vas devenir comme lui !"

Des larmes commencèrent à perler le long de ses joues avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Le survivant amorça un mouvement vers la jeune fille quand un bruit d'une explosion retentit au loin, étouffé par la distance. Reprenant ses esprits, Harry allait se précipiter vers le bruit lorsque des mains lui agrippèrent le bras.

"Gin'... Je dois y aller."

La rouquine lâcha le bras du survivant qui se précipita vers le bout du couloir. Elle tomba à genoux au sol, secouée par des sanglots qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Ne sachant comment réagir, la véritable Ginny, toujours cachée derrière la statue, tremblait comme une feuille. Prenant une grande respiration, elle osa sortir de sa cachette et de s'approcher vers son double.

"Hey..." murmura-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

N'ayant pas de réponse, elle avança son bras qui, au lieu d'effleurer l'épaule de la jeune fille, passa au travers de celle-ci.

Flash.

La rouquine fut enrobée de lumière. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, en sueur. Rapidement, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était de retour dans son dortoir, dans son lit. A côté d'elle se trouvaient Anny et Jessica qui dormaient tranquillement. Tout ça, n'était qu'un rêve ? Elle soupira de soulagement. Le rêve n'avait pas été particulièrement effrayant, mais il semblait si réel.  
Elle posa sa tête contre son oreiller, les yeux semi-ouvert rivés vers le plafond. Elle était donc rentrée dans sa chambre hier soir, elle s'était ensuite endormie directement. Oui c'était ça, la fièvre l'avait faite délirer. Comme en ce moment on parlait beaucoup du nouveau professeur de défense, probablement que son cerveau avait un peu tout mélangé.

Passant son bras contre son front, elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus du tout mal à la tête. Au moins une chose qui allait bien. En tendant l'oreille, elle pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux qui lui indiquait que le petit matin s'était levé.

"Harry... James...Potter..." chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

* * *

"...Les trois types de boucliers décrit page 15 ne sont qu'une infimes partie de tous les types de protection qu'un sorcier peut utiliser. Quelqu'un aurait des exemples à donner ?"

Une fille de Poufsouffle leva la main.

"Oui Miss Branstone ?"

"Les boucliers élémentaires"

"Tout à fait" répondit Harry en s'asseyant sur le coin de son bureau. "Un bouclier élémentaire sera particulièrement puissant contre une attaque élémentaire mais reste fragile contre des sorts offensifs basiques. Ils sont donc à utiliser avec précaution et uniquement dans des cas particulier. N'oubliez pas non plus que vous n'êtes pas immunisés contre vos propres sorts, imaginez que Dumbledore utilise un bouclier élémentaire de feu, disons qu'il a de forte chance de se brûler la barbe."

La salle ria franchement devant l'exemple de leur professeur. Harry aimait bien le cours des troisièmes années Poufsouffle – Serdaigle ; pas encore dans l'âge rebelle, les élèves était sympathiques et plutôt studieux. Leur maison devait probablement y être pour quelque chose aussi quand on voyait les mêmes troisièmes années Gryffondor/Serpentard.

"Un autre type de bouclier ?" demanda-t-il alors que la classe reprenait son sérieux.

Le silence lui répondit mieux que quiconque. Il se leva et d'un geste de la main fit voler la craie blanche vers le tableau.

"Bouclier physique, bouclier de repousse, bouclier temporelle..." Le tableau se remplissait au fur et à mesure qu'il énonçait les différents types de défense. "... bouclier runique aussi. Vous n'êtes pas démunit face à un sortilège offensif, et tous ces sorts ne sont pas compliqués à réaliser.

Une nouvelle main se leva vers le centre de la classe.

"Monsieur McPhail ?"

"Je me demandais quel était le bouclier le plus puissant ?"

Harry leva un sourcil en entendant la question. Le bouclier le plus puissant ? Cela dépendant de la situation et du sortilège lancé. Mais il n'avait qu'une seule réponse en tête.

"Plus l'envie de protéger est forte, plus le bouclier sera fort. Ce n'est donc pas le sortilège qui est puissant, mais le sorcier lui-même qui est fort."

"Pourtant, on dit qu'un sorcier est puissant sur son habilité à lancer des sortilèges et sur ses réserves de magie, et non sur caractère."

Un brouhaha sonore s'éleva dans la classe, voilà qui portait sujet à débat. Harry les laissa un temps discuter entre eux de la question.

"Je pense..." commença-t-il alors que le calme revenait. "Je pense que la puissance d'un sorcier ne se limite pas au nombre de sortilèges qu'il connait, à la force de ses sorts ou à ses réserves magiques. Je pense aussi que, par exemple, la sorcière qui veut protéger son enfant sera toujours plus puissante que n'importe quel mage noir leur voulant du mal."

Quelques élèves ricanèrent devant cette vision un peu simpliste tandis que d'autre acquiescèrent vivement.

"Dans ce cas pourquoi l l'histoire nous montre les mages noires comme des monstres de magie imbattables s'ils sont si faibles que vous le dites ?" demanda perspicacement un élève au premier rang.

Harry se permit quelques secondes de réflexion.

"Les idéaux des mages noirs leur font faire de grandes choses. Parfois, les gens perdent la raison face à de tels idéaux. Je vous poserais donc une question, est-ce que la force des mots peut-elle être plus forte que la magie elle-même ?"

La sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours libéra les élèves l'instant suivant. Harry soupira en voyant les élèves se jeter dans le couloir, oubliant tout de son cours à l'instant même où ils quittaient la salle. "Pourquoi les mages noirs sont-ils y si puissant ?" Harry ne connaissait que trop bien la réponse. Parce qu'ils provoquent la peur. Une peur telle que les gens cessent de se battre, qu'ils abandonnent tout espoir de victoire.

Harry sauta du bureau lorsque tous ses élèves furent sortis. Il effaça d'un mouvement de main le tableau et rangea les différentes feuilles qu'il avait sorties pour son cours. Il prenait de plus en plus goût à l'enseignement.

Sortant de sa salle de cours, et sachant que sa prochaine heure de classe était dans deux heures, il décida de retourner dans ses appartements avec, il l'espérait, un petit en-cas.  
Traversant l'allée est du château, il croisa un groupe de septième année Serdaigle qu'il salua d'un mouvement de tête avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir.

Sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'il aperçut la fine silhouette allongée sur le sol.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Les cheveux roux tombant contre le sol ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne étendue devant lui.

"Gin' !" hurla-t-il en se précipitant à sa rencontre.

Attirés par le cri, quelques élèves de différentes maisons et années pointèrent leur nez aux angles du couloir.

En une seconde, Harry arrivait à hauteur de l'inconsciente. Ne sachant ce qu'il s'était passé, il s'accroupi près d'elle et approcha les mains pour la relever précautionneusement. Avant même qu'il n'atteigne le corps de la jeune fille, une vive douleur lui traversa la nuque et il fut brutalement repoussé au sol.

Sa cicatrice lui brûlait le front aussi fortement qu'à l'apogée de Voldemort. Plaquant sa main contre son front, il retint un cri de douleur et se concentra sur Ginny. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi personne ne réagissait et ne venait les aider ?

Il distingua enfin des pieds près du corps de la rouquine. Voulant savoir son identité, il releva la tête et tenta de distinguer le visage du nouvel arrivant.

Entouré d'un épais brouillard de fumée opaque, l'homme, -ou la femme-, était indéfinissable. On aurait dit une sorte de fantôme noirâtre, aux contours flous et imprécis.

La douleur qui se propageait à partir de la cicatrice du survivant devenait de plus en plus insupportable.  
Sentant le danger, Harry se releva, le regard déterminé, la baguette en avant.

"Harry, harry..." prononça simplement l'homme devant lui d'une voix douce, trop gentille.

L'ombre leva elle aussi sa baguette, et se fut le signal.

Personne ne pouvait dire qui avait lancé le premier sortilège, mais le combat était bel et bien là.  
Des éclats de lumières s'entrechoquaient toutes les demi-secondes et les murs du château tremblaient à chaque assaut.

Harry voyait flou, il avait du mal à tenir debout alors que son adversaire semblait en pleine forme. Il comptait néanmoins sur son expérience, ses réflexes, et sa chance pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Et quelqu'un allait surement venir les aider, il fallait sortir Ginny de là... Venez la sortir de là !

Dans un élan de rage il lança un sortilège en l'air qui alla s'écraser au plafond. Des pierres grossièrement coupées se détachèrent et tombèrent au sol dans un fracas épouvantable. L'ombre esquiva les débris avec agilité, Harry cru même qu'une roche lui était tout simplement passé à travers.

Un sortilège de filet fonça vers lui à une vitesse telle qu'il ne put l'esquiver. Il se retrouva entouré de minces fils magiques, se serrant à chaque seconde. Perdant l'équilibre, il tomba à la renverse. Le choc qui se propagea dans tout son corps lui rappela la puissance de la gravité, encore une chose qu'il avait de nombreuse fois sous-estimé dans sa vie.

Son esprit, malgré la douleur, fonctionnait à plein régime. Les possibilités et solutions passaient devant ses yeux à toutes vitesse, cherchant la meilleure des choses à faire.

"Harry Potter."

L'inconnu venait de prononcer son vrai nom. Ce n'était pas possible !

"Le survivant."

Noir.

Harry rouvrit brutalement les yeux. Ses neurones se connectèrent au même moment et il tenta de capter toutes les informations qui s'offraient à lui. Il était dans une pièce blanche, dans un lit. Une odeur d'Alcool et de potion flottait dans l'air. Quelqu'un était assis à côté de lui. C'était... Dumbledore.

"Bonjour Harry, vous allez bien ?" demanda le vieux sorcier en regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il avait un sourire rassurant sur le visage.

Harry se releva contre la bordure du lit. Sa cicatrice chauffait encore, mais rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de son combat.

"Je... Je suis à l'infirmerie ?" marmonna-t-il en comprenant lui-même ou il était. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

Le sourire du directeur s'élargit un peu plus.

"Oh, mais ça, c'est à vous de me le dire, vous ne pensez pas ?" demanda le vieil homme en s'installant plus confortablement sur sa chaise, comme s'il s'apprêtait à écouter une histoire.

"Et Ginny !" demanda brusquement Harry "Elle va bien qu'est ce..."

"Ginny ?" coupa Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. "Vous parlez de Ginny Weasley ?"

Harry avala sa salive.

"Oui, elle était au sol lorsque je suis arrivé, j'ai voulu..."

"Il n'y avait personne au sol, Harry. Vous étiez seul au milieu du couloir." dit calmement Dumbledore.

Harry ferma les yeux, il tenta de reprendre une respiration normale.

"Ginny était..."

"Ginny était dans la grande salle avec ses camarades de Gryffondor."

Harry pinça ses lèvres. Il savait ce qu'il avait vu.

"L'homme que j'ai affronté..."

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

"Nous y voilà. L'homme que vous avez combattu. Qui était-ce ?"

Harry regarda le sol. Il n'avait pas pu voir le visage de l'homme et n'avait aucune idée précise en tête. Il était sûr d'une chose, ce n'était pas Voldemort, ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa façon de combattre.

Voyant Harry perdu dans ses reflexion, Dumbledore prit les devants.  
"L'homme que vous avez combattu, c'était moi." ennonça-il simplement.

"Vous ?"

"Attirés pas vos cris, des élèves se sont attroupés autour de vous. J'ai été appelé quelques instants plus tard, où je vous ai trouvé en train de vous tordre de douleur."

Ce n'était pas possible. Que s'était-il passé ? S'était-il vraiment battu contre Dumbledore ? Non, il n'avait pas reconnu son style... En plus il l'avait appelé Harry Potter, il ne pouvait pas savoir.

"Une chance que j'ai renvoyé les élèves avant votre brusque agressivité, s'il avait assisté à ça... Les rumeurs vont, par contre, courir un bon moment..." continua le directeur dans la foulée.

Harry se redressa.

"Qu'avez-vous dit ?"

'Pardon ?"

'Durant le combat, que m'avez-vous dit ?"

Dumbledore passa une main près de sa bouche. Il frotta sa barbe un moment, pensivement.

"J'ai tenté de vous raisonner, de faire arrêter ce combat avant que l'un de nous deux ne soit blessé."

"Vous m'avez appelé ? Avez-vous prononcé mon nom ?"

De nouveau, le directeur de Poudlard prit quelques instants de réflexion.

"Mis à part "professeur Majes", je n'ai rien dit d'autre."

Harry resta muet. Il regardait dans le vide pensivement, tendant de résoudre cet épineux casse-tête. Il aurait été victime d'un sortilège de confusion ? Qui serait assez fort pour le faire sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Ou alors une potion ? Mais à quel moment ?

"Nous en venons à un problème sérieux, professeur Majes." continua Dumbledore "Vous comprenez que je ne peux pas laisser un individu susceptible d'être dangereux continuer à enseigner dans cette école."

Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra.

"Il va falloir me dire toute la vérité, monsieur Majes."

* * *

"Et là, il est devenu complètement fou et se met à courir comme un dératé dans le couloir ! On dit même qu'il se serait battu contre Dumbledore en personne ! "

"Tu racontes ça comme si tu y étais, Jim !" critiqua Jessica pendant que Jim racontait sa propre version de la rumeur du jour : "La folie d'Harry Majes".

Jim bomba le torse.

"Des quatrièmes années qui étaient sur place m'ont tout raconté en détail, c'est un peu comme si j'y étais ! Je vous l'avais dit qu'il était super louche ! "

Jessica leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à son assiette.

La Grande Salle était, comme à son habitude, plutôt bruyante. D'autant que les évènements de la journée étaient plutôt marquants. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un professeur était pris de folie.

"Tu ne dis rien Ginny, tu as toujours mal à la tête ?"

La rousse releva les yeux de surprise et rougit brièvement.

"Non non, ça va beaucoup mieux !" assura-t-elle en bougeant ses mains en signe de négation.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois pour dissiper les derniers doutes et retourna avec un entrain exacerbé sur sa cuisse de poulet.

C'était étrange, elle qui avait rêvé de son professeur... D'un professeur qui part au combat, qui semble partir à la mort... Voilà que, quelques heures plus tard, ce professeur sombre dans une étrange folie. Ce n'était pas la première fois, d'ailleurs. Lors de leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Majes avait été pris d'une soudaine migraine.

Un murmure pressé s'éleva dans la Grande Salle, et Ginny put apercevoir le directeur Dumbledore entrer dans la Grande Salle et se diriger vers le pupitre centrale. Il s'installa au centre et racla sa gorge. Le silence ce fit automatiquement.

"Chers élèves, inutile de vous le cacher, vous savez tous qu'un évènement particulier s'est déroulé aujourd'hui concernant le professeur Majes."

Seul le silence lui répondit, prouvant l'impatience certaine des élèves voulant savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

"Aussi," poursuivit Dumbledore "je vous informe que le professeur est aujourd'hui complétement rétablit... Et qu'il a été victime d'un sortilège de confusion particulièrement puissant."

Un brouhaha sonore accompagna cette annonce.

"Une enquête sera effectuée pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, nous vous rappelons que l'utilisation d'un tel sortilège est formellement interdit. Si quelqu'un a des informations à nous communiquer, qu'il vienne en faire part au corps professoral dans les plus bref délais."

Dumbledore alla conclure lorsqu'il sembla se rappeler d'un détail.

"Ah, sachez que les prochains cours de défense ne sont pas annulés et aurons lieu normalement."

Un "ooohh" plaintif s'éleva dans la salle. Probablement que bon nombre d'élève s'imaginait déjà avoir une heure de libre le lendemain.

Dumbledore conclu rapidement, et le repas repris son cours, les rumeurs toujours amplifiées, appuyées cette fois par la déclaration de Dumbledore.

Ginny ne savait pas trop comment réagir à cette annonce. Qu'était-il arrivé au professeur Majes ? Pourquoi maintenant ? D'autres questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Qui était-il réellement ? Et surtout, qu'était-elle pour lui ?

* * *

**Chapitre 07 fin ! Je vous dit à très vite pour le chapitre 08 : ****La décision de Ginny.**


	8. La décision de Ginny

**Bonjour tout le monde !  
C'est parti pour le chapitre 08 ! Un chapitre clef dans l'histoire ! On commence les révélations ?**

**Version corigée en ligne !**

**BONNE LECTURE !****  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 08 : La décision de Ginny.**

"Professeur, comment vous-êtes-vous pris le sortilège de confusion ?"

Ginny soupira en regardant par la fenêtre de la quatrième tour du château. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident du professeur Majes et pourtant, le professeur devait à chaque cours expliquer encore et encore ce qu'il s'était passé à des élèves curieux, assoiffés de nouvelles informations à faire circuler et de rumeurs à étaler.

La rouquine replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Le pauvre professeur avait d'abord dû subir les moqueries lors des premiers jours avant que la situation ne se calme peu à peu. Ginny leva les yeux en direction du devant de la classe. Harry Majes, les joues légèrement rosées, expliquait rapidement une nouvelle fois les faits. Ginny connaissait l'histoire par cœur maintenant ; il avait été frappé par le sortilège en sortant de classe. N'étant pas préparé à le recevoir, celui-ci lui avait provoqué une vive douleur à la tête avant de lui provoquer des visions. Quel genre de visions ? Il ne l'avait jamais dit. Cela semblait être la limite de ce qu'il pouvait raconter.

Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire et ce malgré elle.

_Un professeur se fait avoir par un élève comme un débutant_. Voilà ce que titrait le petit journal hebdomadaire, le butin de l'élève sorcier, qu'avait créé un petit groupe de Poufsouffle. La situation semblait amusante pour la plupart des élèves qui s'était empressés de tourner en ridicule la situation. Le fond de la salle, d'habitude occupé par des Serpentard, était vide depuis cet incident. Certains élèves estimaient qu'ils n'avaient pas de cours à recevoir d'un professeur plus faible que ses élèves. Oh, ils avaient séché juste une fois : leur revendication avait pris court suite à l'intervention du Professeur McGonagall qui leur imposa une retenue avec elle durant une semaine. "Vous ne voulez pas passer l'heure avec le professeur Majes ? Eh bien vous la passerez avec moi.". La tête des Serpentard ce jour-là avait valu son pesant de Galions !  
Jim, qui avait voulu rejoindre l'idée des Serpentard et sécher lui aussi, avait rapidement abandonné l'idée en voyant le regard furibond du Professeur de métamorphose. Il avait haussé des épaules l'air de dire : "Bon ok, je reste, ce n'est pas si mal ici". L'aversion de Jim pour le professeur avait pourtant largement augmentée et il passait ses heures de cours à dormir dans son coin.

En parlant des Serpentard, les premiers accusés à avoir lancé le sortilège furent bien sûr Wormz et son groupe. Le Serpent n'en était pas à son premier coup et cela n'aurait pas été étonnant suite au premier cours de DFCM qu'il avait subi. S'il avait voulu le faire croire au début, son mensonge avait vite était repéré au vu des nombreuses incohérences de son récit et sa responsabilité dans l'affaire fût rapidement écartée.

Mais alors, qui avait bien put faire le coup ? Personne ne semblait le savoir.

"Le cours est finit pour aujourd'hui, on se retrouve demain" conclut Harry en frappant sa liasse de papier contre son bureau.

Ouf, le cours était enfin terminé. Ginny s'étira en gémissant et fit craquer quelques os de son dos. Elle soupira d'aise, attrapa son sac et le jeta sur son épaule. Jim lui donna un petit coup amical sur la tête et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

"Pour une fois que je n'étais pas le seul à roupiller !" commenta-t-il une fois sortit de la salle de classe.

Ginny gonfla ses joues.

"Je roupillais pas ! J'étais plongée dans mes pensées, nuance !" contrat-elle en détournant le regard

"A d'autres !" ria Jim, satisfait. "Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Qui est pour une bataille de sorcier explosive ?"

Le garçon se retourna vers le reste de ses amis qui étaient arrivés entre temps.

"Jim... Dois-je te rappeler les cinq pages de parchemins qu'on doit faire pour demain en Histoire de la magie ? Rappelles moi combien tu en as fait ?" demanda Jessica les mains sur les hanches.

"Rho allé ! On s'en fou de l'Histoire, je le ferais demain midi avant le cours de..."

Jessica ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fit mine de l'étrangler.

"Ah non ! Je ne te laisserais pas avoir un deuxième "Désolant" même pas trois semaines après la rentrée !" râla-t-elle en entourant son cou à l'aide de son coude.

"Argh... Lâche...moi... Jess..."

Ginny, Anny et Eliott ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant l'agonie exagérée de leur ami qui tentait tant bien que mal d'échapper à la poigne de fer de Jessica. Les tentatives désespérées pour demander de l'aide de la part de Jim ne firent qu'amplifier les rires. Une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous que trop bien retenti derrière eux.

"Le groupe des débiles s'amuse comme il peut à ce que je vois."

Jessica relâcha Jim d'un seul coup, et celui-ci se précipita devant ses amis pour faire face au nouveau venu.

"Wormz... On se balade sans ses larbins ? dit-il sans une once de gentillesse dans la voix.

Wormz le fusilla du regard avant de fermer les yeux et de pousser un soupir. Jim haussa un sourcil alors qu'Anny s'avançait doucement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tod ?" demanda la brune à la queue de cheval. De tout le groupe, Anny était la seule à appeler Wormz par son prénom et ce malgré toute les crasses que le Serpentard et son groupe avait pu leur faire.

Ginny la regarda un instant. Ce n'était pas la première qu'elle voyait la si fragile Anny agir de la sorte face au Serpentard.

Tod Wormz plissa des yeux et observa le groupe d'un air qui se voulait assurément hautain.

"Ça me fait mal de te dire ça, Railway." Dit-il en s'adressant à Jim. "Mais j'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Ce fut Eliott qui réagit le premier.

"Après tout ce que toi et ton groupe avez fait, tu crois vraiment qu'on va t'écouter ?"

"Je t'ai pas sonné le préfet" répliqua sèchement Wormz.

Eliott sortit si vite sa baguette qu'on aurait cru qu'elle avait volé dans sa main. Le Serpentard leva les mains au niveau de ses épaules.

"Oh-la, je ne sais pas si tu es aveugle, mais je ne suis pas armé pour ma part."

Ginny qui avait laissé faire jusque-là passa sa main sur le bras d'Eliott.

"Wormz qui s'abaisse à venir nous parler seul, ne trouves-tu pas que c'est intéressant Eliott ?"

Eliott acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et abaissa sa baguette tout en la gardant en main. Ginny appréciait ce côté protecteur qu'Eliott avait toujours eu avec eux.

"Se faire sauver par une Weasley, je ne crois pas qu'il existe plus dégradant sur terre..." commenta Wormz, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

La rouquine lui jeta un regard de feu.

"C'est bon Wormz, balance maintenant !" pressa Jim qui s'était lui aussi tendu à la dernière remarque.

Wormz poussa un soupir et s'appuya contre le mur.

"Avec Drago Malfoy à notre tête, une telle discussion n'aurait jamais pu se faire. A croire que je suis un meneur bien différent de lui." Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le groupe des lions qui l'écoutait avec méfiance. Jessica leva les yeux au ciel alors que Ginny croisait ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine. "Je sors tout juste de ma retenue avec McGonagall. Et j'ai, pour ainsi dire, oublié mon sac dans la salle. J'y suis donc retourné..."

Il s'avança vers le groupe d'un pas assuré.

"McGonagall et Bermatus étaient en pleine discussion. Bien sûr, je suis suffisamment doué pour ne pas m'être fait repérer."

"Viens-en aux faits au lieu de te lancer des fleurs, Wormz !" râla Jim avec une expression de dégout sur le visage.

Wormz leva un sourcil et ricana.

"Ils parlaient de notre cher professeur Majes."

Ginny tiqua. Le sujet à la mode du moment était de retour, et elle se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Cet homme avait-il un don pour qu'on parle sans cesse de lui ?

"Il semblerait," poursuivit Wormz en marchant vers le groupe. "Qu'il ne serait pas loin de se faire virer. En fait pour être plus précis : à la prochaine incartade il se ferait virer."

"Si tu veux qu'on t'aide à le virer Wormz tu peux aller de faire voir !" attaqua Ginny qui se doutait où il voulait en venir.

"Non non, loin de moi cette idée... J'ai cru bon de vous en tenir informer." Wormz lança un regard appuyé vers Jim. "Mais si ce n'était que ça, j'aurais très bien pu ne jamais venir vous en parler."

De toute évidence Wormz savait mettre en place ses effets. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il les menait en bateaux.

"Bermatus... Notre maitre des potions semble dire qu'Harry Majes ne soit pas là par hasard. D'après ce qu'il disait à McGonagall, ils ont des doutes sur lui. Il viendrait ici pour chercher quelqu'un."

Le cœur de Ginny s'accéléra tandis que Wormz se rapprochait encore plus d'eux.

"Et ce quelqu'un, serait un élève de Gryffondor."

Cette fois-ci, se fut à Jessica de partir au quart de tour.

"Et les preuves ? On devrait te croire sur parole comme ça ? Pour le plaisir ?"

Wormz haussa des épaules.

"Je ne fais que répéter des choses que j'ai entendu, libre à vous d'en faire ce que vous voulez." Il passa sa langue autour de ses lèvres. "Je serais vous, je ferais attention, les mages noirs savent si bien se cacher."

Il se retourna et quitta le couloir sans attendre la réaction du groupe. Il leva la main en signe d'adieux et disparut.

Les Gryffondor se regardèrent, ne sachant comment prendre les paroles du Serpentard.

* * *

"Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous croyez les sornettes de Wormz ?" demanda un Eliott un peu moins sûr de lui qu'à l'accoutumé.

Ils étaient revenus dans leur salle commune et formaient un cercle autour de la table basse principale.

"En tout cas, c'est la première fois que je le vois venir nous parler comme ça." remarqua Jessica qui faisait tournoyer du bout de son doigt une mèche de cheveux blonde.

La tête de Ginny était posée contre la table basse. Elle écouta les autres parler un moment avant d'intervenir.

"Pour moi c'est assez clair, il veut faire renvoyer Majes. Il a inventé cette histoire pour qu'on se retourne contre lui." dit-elle sans relever la tête.

"Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis d'accord avec Wormz, ce serait une bonne chose qu'il soit viré" assura simplement Jim d'une voix monotone.

Ginny tapa du plat de la main sur la table en se redressant brusquement.

"Quoi ?! Et pour quelle raison ça serait une bonne chose ? Pourquoi le détestes-tu à ce point ?" explosa-t-elle. Elle semblait tant énervée qu'Anny se plaça à côté d'elle pour la calmer.

"Et toi, pourquoi tiens tu tellement à le défendre ? Il t'a tapé dans l'œil ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait depuis la rentrée ? A part montrer qu'il est fou à lier, abruti fini et dangereux ? Qu'un mage noir se cache sous ses airs de faux professeur amical ne me choquerait pas le moins du monde ! Même les professeurs le disent, il est dangereux !"

Ginny se leva d'un seul coup, manquant de faire basculer la table.

"Personne n'a rien dit ! Wormz t'as juste raconté une histoire à dormir debout et toi, tu le crois sur parole !"

Jim se leva à son tour, suivit par tout le reste du groupe.

"Je crois ce que je veux ! Et il semble que pour le coup je sois plus lucide que toi !"

Ginny mordit sa lèvre inferieur alors que Jessica et Eliott tentaient de calmer le jeu.

"Tu n'as absolument aucune preuves contre lui !" cracha Ginny alors qu'Anny lui tenait le bras.

"Des preuves ?" demanda Jim, le regard brillant. "Dans ce cas réponds-moi ! Comment se fait-il qu'il n'apparaisse dans aucun registre de naissance, ou dans n'importe quel registre basique que tout le monde se doit d'avoir ? Que son nom soit effacé de la Carte des Maraudeurs ? Qu'il se torde de douleur en cours de Défense avant de crier et de se battre seul dans les couloirs quelques jours plus tard ? Comme par hasard juste après l'agression d'une Licorne, et ce pour la première fois de l'histoire de Poudlard ! Oh, sans oublier le fais qu'il est menacé de se faire virer de l'école !"

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une réplique sanglante. Elle se retint au dernier moment, préférant pincer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Elle détourna son regard, croisa un instant les yeux inquiets d'Anny et se retourna en direction de la sortie.

"Gin'..." murmura Anny.

Mais Ginny s'était déjà engouffrée dans le passage la menant vers les couloirs du château. Cet imbécile de Jim ne comprenait rien à rien, il était obnubilé par des accusations infondées. Elle ne savait pas elle-même d'où venait sa confiance pour le jeune professeur, mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il n'était rien de tout ça. Il n'était pas le fou que Jim semblait croire, encore moins le mage noir décrit par Wormz.

Comment tout cela en était arrivé là ? Comment avait-elle pu se disputer avec Jim à cause de ça ? Un concours de circonstance, rien de plus, pensa-t-elle. Elle sécha d'un geste du bras rageur les larmes qui commençaient à se former aux coins de ses yeux.

Elle traversa les ailes du château sans se soucier de rien. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de marcher, marcher le plus loin possible, marcher et ne penser ni à Jim ni à personne d'autre. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer.

Sa marche fut brutalement arrêtée par un contact abrupt. Elle tomba à la renverse et rencontra le sol avec force. Le choc fut rude et elle dû se masser instinctivement le bas du dos pour se remettre du choc.

"Eh bien Ginny, ça va ? On ne regarde plus où on met les pieds ?"

Cette voix, elle la connaissait. Relevant brusquement la tête, elle ne put que confirmer sa première impression. Le Serdaigle de Septième année Scott Ashwing se tenait devant elle, lui proposant une main amicale pour l'aider à se relever. Elle s'en saisit et il la remit sur pieds en un instant.

"Rien de cassé ?"

Ginny fit non de la tête. Elle épousseta sa robe et repassa machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

"Eh bien, où est-ce que tu courrais comme ça ?" demanda-t-il gentiment.

Ginny sentit le rouge gagner ses joues. Elle se sentait bête d'être tombé toute seule.

"Nul part..." ses mots lui avait échappés. Bravo, belle réponse à donner !

Scott rigola franchement. Il passa une main sur la tête de Ginny, geste qu'il semblait avoir l'habitude de faire avec ses amis.

"Eh bien, tu sembles bien motivée pour quelqu'un qui ne va nul part !"

Ca y est, elle était rouge comme une tomate. Ginny Weasley où l'art de se ridiculiser en trente secondes, pour vous servir !

"A vrai dire, ça m'arrange que tu n'aies nul part où aller, j'avais justement envie de te voir. Ça te dit de marcher un peu avec moi ?"

Ginny releva son visage. Scott était souriant. Il était toujours comme ça ; un garçon qui ne se prenait pas la tête, qui était toujours motivé à aller de l'avant.  
La rouquine acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à marcher dans les dédales de Poudlard.

Scott essayait tant bien que mal de faire la conversation. Ginny voyait bien qu'il avait compris qu'elle n'allait pas très bien, et il faisait des efforts pour lui remonter le moral. Si elle n'était pas très réceptive au début, il fallait bien avouer que son acharnement la touchait et ses efforts finirent par la dérider. Il était tellement diffèrent des autres garçons qu'elle avait rencontrés.

Le jeune Serdaigle passait d'un sujet à l'autre. Des derniers ragots à la mode aux histoires de fantômes, tout y passait.

Après trente bonnes minutes de marche, à monter et descendre des escaliers interminables, Ginny avait le cœur léger.  
Ses soucis étaient derrière elle, elle ne voulait penser qu'à l'instant présent. Alors qu'ils faisaient une halte près du deuxième étage, Ginny sentit que le moment était opportun. Aucun élève n'était présent dans cette aile de l'école. La rouquine respira un grand coup et... l'embrassa.

Elle avait dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres. Le baiser dura quelques secondes tout au plus. La rouquine avait fermé les yeux, et elle ne savait pas comment avait réagi le Serdaigle. Elle avait juste sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes et son odeur, à la fois sucrée et salée, enivrer ses sens.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda Scott qui n'avait pas bougé. Il avait le teint légèrement rosé et semblait un peu sonné, la bouche entre ouverte. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas repoussée, c'était déjà une victoire.

Le Serdaigle se reprit rapidement. Il plissa des yeux et attrapa la main de Ginny. La rouquine fut attirer vers lui, et ils s'embrassèrent une seconde fois. Un baiser plus intense, plus profond.

Si Ginny avait encore des problèmes dans la tête l'instant d'avant, il ne lui en restait plus aucun maintenant.

Si le premier baiser qu'elle avait donné était une demande, le second était une réponse. Qu'elle assumait de positive.  
Ils se séparèrent à nouveau et Ginny se plongea dans le regard bleu clair du jeune sorcier. Elle pouvait y lire la gentillesse et la confiance que le garçon portait en lui.

Scott releva la main de Ginny qui était toujours dans la sienne.

"Viens avec moi, Gin'" dit-il en souriant.

Ils gravirent les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Scott l'entraina dans un nouveau couloir, et la rousse se demanda où il voulait l'emmener. Mais elle avait confiance en lui.  
Il tourna au bout du couloir et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Ginny comprit où ils étaient.

"Les toilettes abandonnées ? Je ne pense pas que..."

"Viens" dit-il en l'entrainant avec lui.

La Gryffondor se laissa tirer à sa suite, se demandant où Scott voulait en venir. Il l'attira à l'intérieur des toilettes désaffectées.

"Voilà, c'est ici," expliqua-t-il en regardant autour de lui, satisfait.

Ginny regarda sans comprendre.

"Ici quoi ?"

Il l'attira vers un des robinets de la pièce. Il se plaça face à celui-ci et repoussa Ginny d'un geste du bras. Le son qui sortit de la bouche de Scott glaça le sang de la jeune fille. Un sifflement semblable à celui d'un serpent retentissait dans la pièce. Un frisson parcourut le dos de la rousse alors que le sol se mettait à trembler.  
La roche se déplaça bruyamment pendant un instant, raclant le sol et transformant les lieux significativement.

Un trou béant prenait maintenant la place de l'ancien lavabo.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Elle lança un regard interrogateur vers le Serdaigle qui lui répondit par son sourire habituel.

"C'est mon secret," expliqua-t-il dans un murmure.

Il l'invita ensuite à descendre avec lui.

"Ecoute Scott..." commença Ginny qui paniquait légèrement. "Expliques-moi simplement et..."

Elle fut poussée par une force inconnu vers le trou et y chuta avant même que sa phrase ne fût terminée. Le cri qui accompagna sa chute dura des secondes qui lui parurent bien plus longues que la réalité. Elle atterrit brutalement sur un sol sablonneux remplit de masses informes.

Elle était à peine remise de sa chute qu'un glissement se faisait entendre derrière elle et Scott apparut à son tour.  
La rouquine avait la gorge sèche. Tout se passait extrêmement vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

"Bienvenue chez moi, Ginny," présenta Scott en écartant les bras, comme s'il voulait lui faire découvrir les lieux.

Ginny regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était sombre et humide, l'atmosphère en était étouffante.

"Avançons," ordonna Scott sans perdre de temps.

"Attend Scott, expliques-moi..."

Mais de nouveau une force invisible la força à aller de l'avant. Ils marchèrent durant quelques minutes, traversant un dédale de couloirs, passant de porte en porte et s'aventurant de plus en plus profondément dans cette antre.

Ginny avala sa salive. Elle était de plus en plus paniquée. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, rien ne se passait normalement aujourd'hui... Wormz qui vient leur parler, sa dispute avec Jim, ses baisers avec Scott... Et l'instant d'après il l'entraine dans cette grotte sinistre.

Des torches s'allumèrent tout autour d'eux, révélant de multiples statues imposantes au corps et à la tête de serpent.  
Une goutte de sueur glacée parcouru le dos de Ginny alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient enfin au centre de la pièce principale.

Scott se retourna vers elle. Il avait toujours ce sourire. Ce sourire si gentil.

"Ginny... Sais-tu où nous nous trouvons ?"

La rouquine fit non de la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

"C'est une salle mythique, une salle remplie d'histoire... La Chambre des Secrets."

Le cœur de Ginny s'accéléra à l'entente de ce nom. Bien sûr qu'elle en avait entendu parler. C'était une chambre cachée dans le château qui aurait été créée par Salazar Serpentard en personne. Une chambre qui, selon les légendes, renfermait un monstre.  
Un tremblement incontrôlable se répandit dans le corps de la jeune fille. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas là par hasard. Scott... Scott l'avait trompée.

De nouveau, le Serdaigle émit ce sont strident rappelant le sifflement d'un serpent. Un deuxième sifflement lui répondit, et un glissement de roche se fit entendre dans la pièce. Une masse visqueuse et immense se glissa dans la pénombre et une queue géante sortit d'un des orifices de la roche.

Ginny plaqua ses mains contre la bouche. Ses tremblements redoublèrent et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

"Magnifique créature, n'est-ce pas ? Sais-tu ce que c'est ?"

Ginny ne pouvait lâcher la bête du regard. Elle était complétement hypnotisée par la chose, hypnotisée de terreur. Elle sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer tellement vite qu'elle ne n'aurait même pas été étonnée de voir son cœur exploser. Ses tripes la torturaient et des remontées acides lui piquaient la gorge.  
"C'est un Basilic, le roi des Serpents." expliqua Scott sans la moindre once de peur dans la voix. Il semblait éprouver du plaisir à présenter le monstre. "Un simple de ses regards et c'est la mort assurée".

Le corps du serpent continua à glisser le long du sol. La tête n'était toujours pas visible, mais la Gryffondor pouvait l'imaginer que trop bien.  
Ginny gémit, un cri qu'elle aurait voulu retenir mais qui avait besoin de sortir. Sa vision était troublée par ses larmes et elle savait maintenant ce qui l'attendait dans les prochains instants : la mort, certaine et inévitable.

Scott se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit les épaules. Il sembla remarquer à quel point la jeune fille tremblait et tenta de l'apaiser en lui parlant à l'oreille pendant qu'une de ses mains caressait doucement la chevelure rouge.

"Shhhh, tout va bien. Cette bête est entièrement sous mon contrôle, il ne va rien t'arriver aujourd'hui."

Loin de rassurer Ginny, ses paroles ne firent que renforcer les tremblements de la jeune fille. Elle était maintenant trempée de sueur, à tel point qu'on aurait dit qu'elle sortait tout juste de l'eau.

"Je vais t'expliquer ce que j'attends de toi, Ginny."

La rouquine tourna ses yeux vers Scott, elle l'écoutait. Elle ferait ce qu'il voulait tant qu'elle pouvait rester en vie.

"Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Vois-tu, j'aurais besoin que tu me ramènes quelques petits éléments pour une potion que je dois fabriquer."

Le Basilic émit un sifflement soudain qui fit sursauter la rousse si brusquement que Scott fut déséquilibré. Le Serdaigle siffla un ordre au serpent avant de retourner près de l'oreille de Ginny.

" Harry Majes... il est trop soupçonneux pour m'en occuper moi-même vois-tu ? Ce que je demande n'est pas grand-chose. Une goutte de son sang, une mèche de ses cheveux, un bout de sa chair et une goutte de ses larmes. C'est tout." termina-t-il en chuchotant.

Il relâcha la jeune fille qui s'écroula au sol. Elle respira de grandes bouffées d'air, tentant de remettre son esprit en service. S'il avait besoin d'elle, il n'allait donc pas la tuer tout de suite.

"Bien sûr, mes plans seraient légèrement contrariés si quelqu'un d'autre venait à être au courant de tout cela, alors voici mon marché : tu fais ce que je te dis de faire et personne ne sera blessé. Tu refuses ou en parles à quelqu'un, alors le Basilic sera lâché dans l'école. Sais-tu combien de mort peuvent être provoquées par ce monstre en quelques minutes ? Si tu sonnes l'alarme, combien de victimes penses-tu que je puisse faire avant que l'école ne soit vidée ?" Il se rapprocha de nouveau vers la fille au sol. "Des centaines."

Ginny ne comprenait que trop bien la situation. Elle était piégée, c'était un deal à sens unique, elle n'avait pas le choix.

"Pourquoi Harry Majes ?" demanda-t-elle.

La question lui avait échappé des lèvres et elle regretta de l'avoir prononcée à l'instant même où son dernier mot résonna dans la pièce.

Un rire qu'elle croyait ne jamais entendre de la bouche du Serdaigle retentit dans la salle. Un rire sadique.

"Harry Majes est la seule personne à pouvoir m'aider. La seule..."

Scott Ashwing posa sa main sur le front de Ginny. Une vive lumière fusa à travers ses yeux en même temps qu'une douleur insoutenable traversait ses veines. Elle sentit ses muscles se contracter et pouvait presque entendre ses os craquer. L'instant d'après, la jeune fille fut assaillit par des images. Elle, qui était en train d'embrasser Harry Majes. Elle, qui était en train de se battre à ses côtés. Elle, tenant Harry Majes par l'épaule, entourée de ses frères et sœurs. Elle, pleurant sur l'épaule d'Harry Majes.

La douleur et ses visions disparurent au moment où Scott enleva la main de son front. Le jeune homme passa son doigt sur les lèvres tremblotantes de Ginny.

"Harry Majes... Harry Potter, est un sorcier faible... Il est faible par ta faute. Sais-tu pourquoi il est ici ? Il est là pour toi. " Il ricana de plaisir. "Tant que tu es vivante, il n'est qu'un simple petit chiot inoffensif, mais que se passerait-il si tu venais à mourir ? Je me garde cette petite expérience pour plus tard."

Le rire sadique du Serdaigle fut la dernière chose que Ginny entendit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

La première chose que Ginny sentit à son réveil fût le contact glacé avec le sol des toilettes. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, s'appuyant contre le sol pour tenter de se relever.

Son esprit était engourdi, brumeux, accompagné d'un mal de tête constant. Pire, c'était tout son corps qui lui faisait mal.

Elle réussit à s'assoir, le dos contre un lavabo et resta un moment dans cette position. Sa vue, dans un premier temps trouble, s'éclaircissait avec le temps et ses fonctions motrices se remettaient petit à petit en marche.

Les rouages de son esprit se remirent à tourner en même temps que ses souvenirs revenaient. Sa respiration s'accéléra en repassant les scènes qu'elle venait de vivre. Une partie de son esprit lui disait qu'elle n'avait fait que rêver tout ça. Pourtant, l'autre grande partie lui affirmait que non, que tout cela était bien réel.

Ginny prit sa tête dans ses mains, et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, où seulement le bruit de ses sanglots venait percer le silence de la salle. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et frotta vigoureusement. Elle se sentait sale, trahie de toute part.

Scott...

Ce garçon qu'elle connaissait depuis sa première année. Comment était-il possible qu'il soit devenu un tel manipulateur ? Jamais elle n'aurait cru ça du Serdaigle.

Ginny s'était relevée inconsciemment. Elle marchait tel un automate en dehors des toilettes maudites du deuxième étage et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait, mais au vu des regards suspicieux et des chuchotements que provoquèrent son passage, elle se doutait qu'elle n'était pas jolie à voir. Le soleil filtrait encore à travers les fenêtres, probablement qu'il n'était pas très tard.

Elle ne pouvait parler à personne. Elle ne devait parler à personne.

Ses pensées s'orientèrent vers ses frères. Depuis toute petite, ils l'avaient toujours protégée, elle, la petite dernière. A cause de ça, elle avait toujours voulu montrer qu'elle était forte, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Elle était une Weasley, forte et fière.

En cet instant, elle aurait voulu que ses frères soient près d'elle. Qu'ils la protègent, la rassurent. Ron lui aurait dit que tout allait s'arranger et qu'il ne laisserait personne la toucher. Fred et Georges auraient blagué sur la situation avant de prendre un air sérieux et de lui dire qu'eux vivants, personne ne lui ferait du mal. Percy l'aurait sermonnée sur son inconscience, mais l'aurait prise dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Quant à Bill et Charlie, ils lui auraient frotté la tête avant de prendre la tête du groupe. Ensemble, ils étaient invincibles.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle était seule.

La Grosse Dame la regarda d'un air outré lorsqu'elle annonça le mot de passe et elle rentra dans la salle commune des lions.

"Ginny ! On était morts d'inquiétude en ne te voyant pas revenir !"

Anny se jeta dans ses bras avec une telle force qu'elle faillit tomber à la renverse.

"Par Merlin, Gin', tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? On dirait que tu t'es fait marcher dessus par un troll !"

Jessica avait la main contre sa bouche. Elle laissa Anny s'écarter avant de la prendre dans ses bras elle aussi.

"Comme on ne t'as pas vu au diner, Eliott et Jim sont partis à ta recherche... Où étais-tu ?" demanda Jessica en l'asseyant sur le canapé de la salle tout en lui donner une serviette.

"Je..." une boule se forma dans la gorge de Ginny. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler et avait envie de pleurer.

"Ginny !"

Jim et Eliott venaient de rentrer dans la salle. Jim se plaça rapidement à hauteur de la rousse mais il ne sembla pas se préoccuper de l'état de la jeune fille.

"Ecoute Ginny, je m'excuse de m'être emporter tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire..."

La main de Jessica se posa sur l'épaule du garçon.  
"Jim, Ginny ne va pas bien.." murmura-t-elle.

La rouquine avala sa salive. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle venait de trouver une solution. En levant les yeux, elle remarqua que Jim et Eliott était là. Elle ne les avait pas remarqués jusqu'à maintenant.

"Ginny... Ginny tu m'écoutes, tu vas bien ?"

Jim la secouait doucement.

"Jim... je..." Elle ferma les yeux, remettant ses idées en place. "Non Jim tu avais raison."

"J'ai eu tort de dire... Euh pardon?"

Ginny se releva et marcha vers le centre de la salle. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de la table en bois et croisa ses bras au niveau de son ventre. Elle se retourna vers le groupe.

"J'ai un moyen de découvrir qui est vraiment Harry Majes."

Jim la regardait avec méfiance. Maintenant qu'il y faisait plus attention, il remarqua la mine fatiguée de la rousse.

"Je... Je peux faire une potion."

Eliott haussa un sourcil.

"Une potion ?"

Ginny hocha de la tête pour confirmer. Elle se mit à marcher tout autour de la table. Elle aurait voulu leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Leur dire qu'on l'avait menacé, qu'ils étaient tous en danger. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça...  
Elle avait vu le regard de Scott et elle savait, au plus profond d'elle-même, que le Serdaigle n'hésiterait pas une seconde avant de lâcher le serpent.

"Oui, une potion... une potion de connaissance. J'avais lu ça dans un livre il y a quelques temps, ça vient de me revenir en mémoire." Expliqua Ginny en évitant leurs regards.

Jim s'assit dans un des fauteuils de la salle. Il passa sa main sur son menton.

"Expliques-nous..."

Ginny reprenait confiance en elle. Elle avait arrêté de paniquer. Elle se devait d'être forte, pour elle, pour ses amis, pour tout le monde.

"Elle permet de tout connaitre d'une personne... Pour peu qu'on ait les bons ingrédients."

Elle parlait avec sureté et savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

"Quels sont ses ingrédients ? demanda Eliott qui semblait le plus sceptique du groupe.

Ginny leva son regard. Elle regarda les membres du groupe un à un. Elle croisa le regard interrogateur de Jim, intrigué d'Eliott, inquiet d'Anny et surpris de Jessica.

Elle était déterminée.

"Il faut qu'on arrive à avoir une mèche de ses cheveux, de la chair et une goutte de son sang."

L'annonce des ingrédients jeta un silence dans le groupe. Elle avait volontairement omi d'ajouter la goutte de larme dans les élements à trouver. Elle y ferait son affaire. Jim lanca un regard autour de lui avant de se lever et de rejoindre Ginny. Il placa ses mains sur les épaules de la fille.

"Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça ?"

Ginny mordit un bout de ses lèvres avant de répondre.

"Si on veut connaître la vérité, c'est le seul moyen. Alors oui, je suis sûre !"

Jim la relâcha et tourna le dos à Ginny. Il soupira en jetant un regard vers le plafond.

"En sept années à Poudlard, on peut dire qu'on en a fait des conneries... S'il fallait se faire punir c'était ensemble."

Il se retourna en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Le groupe le plus populaire de Gryffondor reprend du service ! On va le faire Gin' !"

Anny, Jessica et Eliott avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Ginny aussi, mais pas pour les même raisons. Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait mal. Elle allait devoir mentir à ses amis pendant un long moment. Mais il fallait ça pour les protéger.

* * *

Harry était allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête et les yeux grands ouvert. Son esprit vagabondait sur les derniers évènements, en particulier sur sa discussion avec Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier lui avait demandé s'il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

Il aurait pu tout lui raconter. Faire comme dans son monde et s'en remettre au professeur. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il ne lui avait rien dit. Il n'avait rien à déclarer.

Dumbledore avait soupiré.

"Ça va être difficile, monsieur Majes."

Harry le savait, mais il devait prendre le risque. Il était Harry Potter, réputé pour s'attirer les ennuis plus rapidement que n'importe qui.  
Il savait qu'il se passait des choses anormales ici, et qu'il allait surement devoir se battre.

Si cela devait arriver, il ne voulait rien regretter.

Il était prêt à tout.

* * *

**Chapitre 08 Fin ! Un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup pour ma part...**

**A très bientôt pour le chapitre 09 !**


	9. Quatres ingrédients pour une potion

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Let's go pour le chapitre 09 Version Corigée! Merci à MissLJ71** **pour son travail, ses idées et ses conseils !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 10 durant la semaine du 5 Novembre !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 09 : quatre ingrédients pour une potion**

Ginny n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du plafond. Cela faisait quelques heures maintenant qu'elle avait demandé à ses amis de l'aider à fabriquer la potion. S'ils avaient accepté, c'était uniquement grâce à Jim qui avait su trouver les mots justes pour qu'ils ne se posent pas trop de questions cependant, elle savait qu'Eliott, de même que les autres, n'était pas dupe.

Mais pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle fasse avec. Elle se retourna dans son lit, cala son oreiller derrière son oreille et ferma les yeux. Des images du Basilic et de la Chambre des Secrets l'assaillirent si brusquement qu'elle dû rouvrir ses yeux immédiatement.

Ginny n'arrivait pas à dormir depuis le début de la nuit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge centrale qui affichait trois heure trente du matin. Un peu plus loin dans la chambre, elle pouvait entendre la respiration régulière d'Anny, preuve que celle-ci était bien endormie.

La rouquine soupira en se retournant une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Scott Ashwing... Elle ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. Comment avait-il pu devenir comme ça ? Elle qui lui faisait confiance, elle ne savait plus qui croire. C'était comme si tous ce qu'elle croyait comme acquis n'avait été qu'illusion. Pas seulement Scott Ashwing, mais s'il se révélait que même ses amis n'étaient pas les personnes qu'elle croyait ?

Non... Jim ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de mauvais, tout comme Anny, Jessica ou Eliott. Elle devait leur faire confiance maintenant, elle ne pouvait s'accrocher qu'à eux. Et ils devaient lui faire confiance aussi, sinon, qui le ferait ?  
Albus Dumbledore ? Elle avait voulu tout lui raconter, se libérer. Mais Scott avait été très clair, si elle parlait clairement de ses projets à quelqu'un, il libérerait le serpent. Pouvait-elle prendre le risque ?  
Elle l'avait vu... Le serpent était gigantesque... Combien de morts avant que Dumbledore n'arrive à le repousser ? Combien de blessés ?

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça... Elle avait peur oui, plus que n'importe qui. Si Scott avait montré son véritable visage à quelqu'un de plus courageux, peut être que celui-ci aurait trouvé un moyen de l'arrêter et de tout remettre dans l'ordre... Mais c'était tombé sur elle, Ginny Weasley.

Non pas qu'elle ne se considérait pas courageuse, c'était une Weasley après tout, mais elle n'était pas suicidaire pour autant.

Son regard tomba une fois de plus sur le plafond. Après plusieurs heures à l'observer, elle commençait à le connaître par cœur. De la petite fissure du coin supérieur gauche jusqu'à l'écaillement du bout de peinture, la rouquine pouvait le décrire parfaitement.  
Elle ferma les yeux doucement et souffla.

Cette-fois ci, aucune image ne vint la torturer.

Pour le moment, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire c'était d'obéir à Scott. Et attendre... Attendre que quelque chose se passe, attendre une occasion d'agir.

Oui, attendre.

Ce n'est uniquement quand la flèche de l'horloge atteignit les quatre heures du matin qu'enfin Ginny put s'endormir.

* * *

"Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas de déposer vos devoirs en sortant et que demain commence les travaux pratiques sur les sortilèges d'entrave !"

Harry s'étira en observant les élèves sortir de la salle de classe en discutant entre eux. Les septièmes années Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient plutôt de bons éléments et ne rechignaient pas au travail. Une qualité que ne possédait pas les troisièmes années Gryffondor - Serpentard qu'Harry allait avoir en cours une heure plus tard.

Il soupira en remettant de l'ordre dans ses papiers et sourit. Les prochains cours allaient tout de même être intéressants pour eux comme pour lui ; il avait réussi à mettre la main sur un épouvantard particulièrement en forme.

D'un mouvement de tête il remercia la Serdaigle qui lui tendait son devoir. Même s'il n'aimait pas trop la théorie, il devait préparer les septièmes années aux Aspics de fin d'année et un petit devoir à rendre ne leurs faisait pas de mal.

"Voilà, professeur Majes."

Scott Ashwing tenait dans ses mains les trois feuilles de parchemins qu'avait demandées Harry. Le survivant les attrapa et les classa avec les autres devoirs. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que le Serdaigle n'avait pas bougé et semblait regarder avec intérêt les documents posés sur son bureau.

"Oui, monsieur Ashwing ?" demanda Harry en souriant. "Un problème ?"

Scott lui rendit son sourire. Il passa sa main devant son visage en signe de négation.

"Du tout professeur, j'étais un perdu dans mes pensées. Bonne journée," termina-t-il en jetant son sac sur son épaule et en quittant la salle.

Harry soupira. Se comportait-il de la même manière lorsqu'il était étudiant ? Désabusée ? Il haussa des épaules et attrapa la pile de parchemins devant lui.  
Tout le monde semblait avoir rendu son devoir. Il feuilleta rapidement les premières réponses ; à vu d'œil, ce n'était pas trop mal réussit.

Il s'étira. Il avait une heure devant lui avant son cours avec les troisièmes années. Autant prendre de l'avance et commencer à corriger tout de suite les devoirs.

Les premières feuilles de parchemins passèrent rapidement devant ses mains et bientôt seul le bruit de sa plume griffonnant sur le papier sonorisait la pièce.  
Il fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il arriva à la copie du Serdaigle Ashwing.

Elle était parfaite.

Ashwing avait déjà démontré un talent tout particulièrement prometteur en cours pratique, et il semblerait qu'il soit tout aussi doué en connaissances purement théoriques.

Sa plume traça le "O" d'optimal sur la copie de l'élève.

Un bon élément, à n'en pas en douter... Il allait passer à la copie suivante lorsqu'il fut interrompu par quelqu'un frappant à la porte de sa classe.

"Entrez !" ordonna-t-il tout en classant ses copies.

La porte s'ouvrit avec son habituel grincement, dévoilant une jeune fille blonde qu'Harry savait à Poufsouffle.

"Professeur Majes, c'est le professeur Bermatus qui m'envoie, il souhaite vous voir dans les cachots." La jeune fille, plutôt timide, n'osait pas regarder Harry et se contentait d'avoir les yeux rivés vers ses pieds.

Harry se gratta l'arrière de son crâne en signe d'agacement.

"Vous êtes la préfète de Poufsouffle c'est ça ? Pourquoi est-ce vous qui venez m'avertir ?"

La jeune fille rougit légèrement à la remarque avant de bafouiller.

"Je... J'étais en cours avec le professeur Bermatus, nous devions réaliser un Philtre de Mort Vivante. Il devait terminer les préparations à la fin du cours et ne pouvait pas se déplacer... Il m'a donc envoyée."

Harry soupira.

* * *

Ginny errait seule dans les couloirs du deuxième étage. Elle avait quitté précipitamment ses amis à la fin du cours du sortilège, prétextant un besoin urgent. En ce moment elle n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose ; être seule afin de pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement sans personne pour la déranger.

Depuis qu'elle s'était fait menacer par Scott, elle ne savait plus à qui accorder sa confiance, à qui parler. Elle avait peur de faire une bêtise et que tout tourne mal. Si quelqu'un était blessé, est-ce que ce serait par sa propre faute ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas obéit à Scott ?

Pendant tout le cours de sortilège, Eliott n'avait pas cessé de lui lancer des coups d'œil appuyés. Se méfiait-il d'elle ? Se doutait-il de quelque chose ?  
Il avait voulu lui parler à la fin du cours, c'est là qu'elle avait fui.

Estimant qu'elle était assez loin, la rouquine se plaqua contre le mur et se laissa glisser. Elle posa ses mains contre son front et ferma les yeux.  
L'important pour le moment était de réaliser les désirs de Scott, c'est-à-dire trouver les éléments de la potion.

Une potion pour faire quoi d'ailleurs ? Et si c'était pire que le Serpent ? Non... Rien ne pouvait être pire que cette bête en liberté.  
Mais la potion visait le professeur Majes, cela devait sûrement être contre lui.

Le professeur Majes...

Tout partait en vrille depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute si Scott était devenu comme ça ?

Peut-être que lui pouvait l'aider... Peut-être que...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une musique étouffée. Un instrument ? Non, c'était quelqu'un qui chantonnait un peu plus loin.

La rouquine se leva, souffla pour se redonner contenance et se dirigea vers le bruit. La chansonnette semblait venir du couloir d'à côté. Cette aile du château était plutôt vide d'habitude, surtout à cette heure où tout le monde était dehors.  
Ginny tourna au bout du couloir et s'arrêta net.

Une fille blonde était accroupie un peu plus loin près d'une des statues qui ornaient les murs. Elle fredonnait une musique douce tout en bougeant ses mains dans le vide, comme s'il elle attrapait un objet invisible.

Ginny replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Ce n'était qu'une élève, rien de plus.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand la jeune fille l'interpella.

"Tu es Ginny Weasley, c'est ça ?" La voix de la fille était cristalline, sans la moindre once de méchanceté.

La blonde se leva et Ginny put voir son visage. Elle haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne en face d'elle.

"Tu es Loufoca... Luna Lovegood." Elle avait dû se reprendre au dernier moment avant de dire une bêtise.

Luna Lovegood, surnommée Loufoca par à peu près tous les élèves de Poudlard -et même par certains professeurs-, était la fille la plus tête en l'air de l'école. Sa bizarrerie et sa naïveté faisait d'elle une personne à part... Elle n'avait pas d'amis.

Luna sourit à l'entente de son nom. Elle se releva, épousseta sa robe de Serdaigle et s'avança vers Ginny.

"D'habitude, personne ne vient jamais ici, tu t'es perdue ?"

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Elle était si innocente.

"Pas vraiment, Luna... Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?"

Elle indiqua d'un mouvement de tête l'endroit où Luna était accroupie quelques instants plus tôt.

La Serdaigle passa ses mains derrière elle et son sourire s'élargit.

"J'étais venu raccompagner les lucioles de Pyrimont dans leur nid bien sûr ! Je crois qu'elles s'étaient perdues, comme toi, dans le château !

"Je n'étais pas égarée, Luna..."

Luna haussa ses épaules et pinça ses lèvres.

"Ah bon, pourtant on se perd souvent dans le coin."

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était plutôt ELLE qui se perdait souvent. Après sept ans passés à arpenter le château, la rouquine pouvait au moins se vanter de le connaître presque par cœur.

"Les lucioles de Pyrimont ont un sens de l'orientation plutôt bon, d'habitude. Comme elles sont invisibles à l'œil nu, quelqu'un les a sûrement transportées quelque part sans le faire exprès..."

Luna affichait un air désolé en racontant son histoire. Les lucioles de Pyrimont ? Ginny n'en avait jamais entendu parler et elle se doutait que c'était là encore une invention de la part de Loufoca...

"Je trouve que certaines personnes n'ont pas beaucoup de respect pour elles... Après tout ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne voit pas quelque chose que cette chose n'existe pas, non ?"

Ginny allait répliquer quand son sang se glaça. Dans son cerveau, les neurones se connectèrent automatiquement, et une révélation lui sauta brusquement aux yeux.  
Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne le voit pas qu'il n'existe pas... Merlin, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt !

"Luna ! Tu es un génie !" s'écria Ginny en s'élançant à toutes vitesse dans le couloir.

La Serdaigle la regarda s'éloigner en souriant.

"Elle a retrouvé son chemin, alors ?" demanda-t-elle à voix haute sans que personne ne soit là pour lui répondre.

* * *

Ginny fonça vers sa salle commune. Elle donna rapidement le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et avisa rapidement les Gryffondor présents dans la salle.  
Anny, Jessica, Jim et Eliott n'étaient pas là, parfait. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches la menant vers son dortoir et ouvrit à la volée sa valise.

D'un coup de baguette elle désactiva le sortilège d'illusion et sortit la carte du Maraudeur.

La dernière fois, ils n'avaient pas pu trouver le professeur Majes sur la carte. Un problème qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à élucider.  
Pourtant la donne avait changé. Ginny venait de comprendre pourquoi elle ne le voyait pas. Parce qu'elle ne cherchait pas au bon endroit.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne le voit pas qu'il n'existe pas.

Merlin, elle avait la solution devant les yeux depuis un moment. Le nom. Son nom. Majes, ce n'était pas son vrai nom. Par deux fois maintenant elle avait entendu l'autre nom. La première fois lorsqu'elle avait eu une sorte de vision dans le couloir. Puis, c'était Scott qui l'avait appelé de la sorte lorsqu'elle était avec lui dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Potter.

Là ! Dans sa salle de classe. _Harry Potter _était clairement affiché au-dessus des petites traces de pas. La carte faisait fit des fausses identités. Ginny ne connaissait pas vraiment la magie qui la faisait fonctionner, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

C'était sûr maintenant ; Harry Majes n'existait pas, Harry Potter par contre oui.  
Ginny passa sa main devant sa bouche. Les professeurs étaient reconnus par la carte en tant que tel. Le préfixe "professeur", précédait habituellement leur nom.

Or pour Harry Potter ce n'était pas le cas. Lorsqu'un mystère était résolu à Poudlard, on pouvait être sûr qu'un nouveau allait bientôt refaire surface.

Ginny referma la carte et la rangea dans sa valise.

Harry Potter... Pourquoi cachait-il son nom ? Avait-il quelque chose à se reprocher ? Etait-il... le mage noir que certains soupçonnait ?

Elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle avait maintenant une piste où commencer à chercher.

Attrapant son sac, elle quitta la salle commune quelques minutes plus tard. Une énergie nouvelle montait en elle. Peut-être que dans ce nom de famille elle allait pouvoir trouver des réponses à ses questions et surtout, des solutions à ses soucis.

Quatorze heures était indiquées par l'horloge de la Grande Salle. Une chance que cet après midi Ginny n'avait cours qu'à quinze heures. Cela lui laissait encore une heure de libre devant elle.  
Sans perdre de temps elle traversa les couloirs du château un à un avant d'atteindre l'antre préférée d'une certaine catégorie d'élève particulièrement studieuse : la bibliothèque.

Jim avait eu la bonne idée, pour une fois, de chercher des informations dans les livres des naissances sorcières, sans résultat.  
La rousse retrouva rapidement l'ouvrage et s'installa à une des tables disponibles. Peu de monde occupait la salle en ce début d'après-midi si ce n'était quelques Serdaigle avides de s'avancer dans leurs cours.  
Ginny ferma les yeux un instant, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Elle se doutait néanmoins que, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, elle avait une piste valable.

Le livre, qui répartissait les naissances sorcière par ordre alphabétique, contenait une bonne vingtaine de pages consacrées aux naissances en "P".  
Du doigt, elle découvrit les noms un à un. Passant de Pawell à Peters pour arriver enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle cherchait.

Potter.

Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer légèrement quand le nom se dévoila au tournant d'une page.

A côté de celui-ci s'affichait les derniers descendants de la famille accompagnés par quelques notes.

_Charles Potter (1928 – 1990) épouse Ashley Potter (1932 – 1990)._

_Enfant – James Potter (1960 – 1990)._

La dernière génération de Potter c'était éteinte moins d'une décennie plus tôt. 1990 ? S'était-il passé quelque chose de particulier pour que tous les Potter soit mort ? Un accident ? Il n'y avait aucune trace d'un Harry Potter. Portait-il aussi un faux prénom ? Non, sinon la carte du Maraudeur l'aurait également détecté.  
Peut-être ne faisait-il pas partit de la branche principale des Potter ?

Ginny resta un moment à regarder les pages de l'ouvrage sans pour autant trouver de nouvelles informations. Elle le referma dans un soupir.

Rien... Elle n'avait rien apprit, si ce n'est que la famille Potter n'avait pas de descendant encore vivant.

La rouquine se leva et s'étira. Elle rangea le livre dans l'étagère où elle l'avait trouvé et quitta l'antre de la bibliothèque.

Quinze heures moins le quart. Il était temps d'aller en cours de Botanique. Elle traina des pieds jusqu'à la serre du rez-de-chaussée où elle fut accueillie à grands gestes par Jim.

"Ginny ! Par ici !"

Jim, Eliott, Anny et Jessica étaient un peu à l'écart des autres élèves qui se préparaient à entrer dans la serre.  
La Weasley s'autorisa à sourire doucement lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de ses amis.

"Où était tu passé ? On commençait à s'inquiéter de nouveau tu sais..." dit Jessica en faisant la mou, ses mains sur les hanches.

Ginny haussa des épaules et, pour faire bonne mesure, tira la langue.

Elle ne savait pas si elle y mettait assez de volonté, mais c'était le maximum qu'elle pouvait faire.  
Faisait fit de l'état psychologique de la jeune fille, Jim attrapa Ginny par les épaules et lui brandit une fiole juste devant ses yeux.

"Tadam !" s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire dévoilant toute ses dents.

Ginny mit un temps avant de comprendre ce que Jim lui tendait. Dans la petite fiole roulait doucement quelques mèches de cheveux.

"Jim, c'est..." commença Ginny en essayant d'attraper la bouteille, mais Jim la retira au dernier moment.

Le garçon lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Une chance qu'Eliott et moi on soit passé près du bureau de Majes pendant la pause ! La porte était fermée, bien sûr, mais cela prouvait qu'il n'y avait... Personne ! On a tenté le coup... Un petit coup "d'accio" au niveau de la fente de la porte et le tour était joué !"

Eliott replaça ses lunettes sur son nez.

"On perd naturellement nos cheveux lorsqu'on se déplace. Dans un lieu où il passe une grande partie de la journée, c'est normal de pouvoir en trouver quelques uns," justifia le garçon en complétant l'histoire de Jim.

Ce dernier plaça la fiole dans sa poche et tapota dessus.

"Je sais pas si cette histoire de potion va marcher ! Mais en tout cas, ça m'amuse bien, moi !"

Anny et Jessica rendirent son sourire à Jim alors qu'Eliott s'était avancé près de Ginny. Il se pencha légèrement près de la jeune fille.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais Gin'... Mais tu devrais nous confiance, on est là pour t'aider."

Ginny allait ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle détourna les yeux.

"Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Rentrez !"

La voix sévère du professeur Chourave était sans appel.

* * *

Harry sortit de la salle des potions en trainant des pieds. Bermatus lui avait demandé de s'occuper des élèves à qui il avait donné une retenue, prétextant qu'il n'avait lui-même "pas le temps".

Bin voyons, il avait que ça à faire, lui...

* * *

Ginny s'affala dans le canapé de la salle commune au côté d'Anny. Elle massa un instant son cou et ses épaules tout en fermant les yeux avant de soupirer.

Deux mains amicales virent se poser sur ses épaules et Jim commença à la masser doucement.

"Eh bien alors Gin', stressée ?"

Ginny se laissa faire avant de se libérer d'un mouvement d'épaule.

"Ça va Jim... La journée a été longue." répondit-elle en souriant.

Eliott et Jessica arrivèrent peu après. Ils s''assirent non loin du groupe déjà présent.

"Le cours de Botanique a été looooooooog aujourd'hui !" se plaignit Jessica en s'affalant sur le fauteuil. "Théorie, théorie et encore théorie ! Vivement qu'on ait nos Aspics et qu'on en finisse avec ces cours interminables !"

Eliott rigola en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il reprit son air sérieux l'instant suivant.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les ingrédients qu'il nous reste à avoir ? Je continue à dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée..."

Jim se leva et se plaça au centre du groupe.

"Rho allé ! Une goutte de sang et un bout de peau, ce n'est pas la mort non plus ! Et puis, c'est juste pour savoir qui il est vraiment, ce n'est pas vraiment dangereux !"

Le regard de Ginny fut subitement attiré par ses pieds alors qu'Eliott soupirait.

"Peut-être... Quelqu'un à une solution alors ?" demanda Eliott sans pour autant perdre son masque sérieux sur son visage.

"On lui saute tous dessus à la sortie d'un cours ?" proposa Jim sans ironie dans la voix.

Jessica l'attrapa par les épaules et fit mine de le frapper.

"Et on se fait tous virer de l'école c'est ça ?"

Le garçon tenta de s'échapper de la poigne de fer de son amie.

"Hey mais je suis sérieux moi !"

La scène permit au groupe de se détendre, et Ginny s'autorisa même un sourire discret sur le visage. Eliott le remarqua et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Anny frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre et balançait ses pied sur le bord du canapé. Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de se raviser pour enfin trouver le courage de parler.

"Je... J'ai peut-être une idée."

Le silence se fit aussitôt dans la salle.

Anny était plutôt timide et préférait suivre le groupe que de proposer des initiatives.

Jessica lâcha Jim et se plaça aussitôt face à Anny.

"On t'écoute, Anny."

La brune détourna le regard et rougit légèrement. Elle brossa d'un geste inconscient sa queue de cheval qui lui tombait sur son épaule.

"On a eu cours de botanique aujourd'hui, non ?"

* * *

Les cours étaient terminés depuis moins d'une heure et Ginny attendait à l'angle du couloir de l'aile Est du château. Ils avait passés la soirée précédente à mettre leur plan en forme et étaient sur le point de le mettre à exécution. "Un bon plan est un plan qu'on fait vite" avait affirmé Jim.

La rouquine tenait dans ses bras un petit pot de fleur remplit de terre. A ses côtés, Anny semblait plus nerveuse que jamais.

"Et si ça ne marche pas ?" demanda Anny en se frottant le bras.

Ginny lui sourit.

"Eh bien on essayera autre chose, mais c'est une bonne idée Anny."

La jeune fille leva ses yeux vers Ginny. Elle croisa le regard déterminé de la rouquine et lui rendit son sourire avant de retrouver une mine inquiète.

"J'espère que Jim et Eliott vont s'en sortir... je n'avais pas pensé qu'ils allaient devoir voler dans la remise du professeur Bermatus."

Ginny haussa des épaules.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils le font... Et ils ont la carte du maraudeur avec eux, ils auront le temps de voir quelqu'un arriver."

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la silhouette des deux garçons apparut au bout du couloir. Jim et Eliott arrivèrent, essoufflés.

"Alors ?" demanda Ginny d'une façon un peu trop tendue.

Eliott reprenait son souffle en s'appuyant sur le mur tandis que Jim était carrément appuyé sur ses genoux. Pour toute réponse Jim leva son pouce.

"Pas de problème ! On a la potion... Pff, on a du vite déguerpir parce que Bermatus rappliquait à toutes vitesse, il avait dû oublier quelque chose dans les cachots après les cours.

Ginny hocha de la tête.

Voilà, ils y étaient, elle ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière. Lorsqu'ils auraient récupéré un bout de chair et une goutte de sang, il ne resterait plus que la larme.

Jessica apparut à son tour au bout du couloir et leur fit signe de la rejoindre.

'Tout est ok," commença-t-elle une fois que le groupe fut arrivé à sa hauteur. "Le professeur Majes est dans son bureau et il n'y a personne aux alentours.

Jim frappa dans ses mains.

"Très bien ! Début de l'opération Carni-Vorace !"

* * *

Harry s'étira de tout son long, la plume au bout de sa main. Il avait enfin fini de corriger les devoirs qu'il avait donnés la vieille aux quatrièmes années et allait pouvoir s'attaquer à la préparation des prochains cours.  
Une demi-douzaine de livre tenait en équilibre sur son bureau, chacun traitant de l'histoire magique et moldue.

Depuis qu'il avait ressenti une vive douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice, douleur qui ne lui rappelait que trop bien celle qu'il ressentait lorsque Voldemort était en vie, il avait décidé d'étudier en profondeur l'histoire de ce monde pour être sûr qu'aucun mage noir de type Voldemort ne traînait dans les parages.

Mais apparemment, aucun mauvais sorcier majeur n'avait fait surface depuis 1945.

Un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce. D'un mouvement de main, il arrêta le tremblement de l'armoire située dans un coin de la salle.

Pour les troisièmes années, il avait réussi à dégoter un épouvantard particulièrement féroce. Les cours pratique étaient donc plutôt sportifs ces derniers temps.

Un nouveau bruit sourd retentit et Harry leva de nouveau la main.

Mais cette fois-ci, c geste ne suffit pas à arrêter le bruit.

Relevant la tête, il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il découvrit que l'armoire était parfaitement immobile.

Nouveau bruit sourd.

Harry tendit l'oreille.

Il y avait quelque chose qui cognait contre le mur. Dans le couloir.

Il sortit sa baguette d'un geste souple et se dirigea vers la porte.

Le bruit s'intensifia.

Harry saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte à la volée avant de se jeter brusquement dans le couloir.

La première chose qu'il vit fut une masse verte fonçant dans sa direction, puis ce fut le choc. Le survivant fut propulsé par une force inconnue. Son corps vola dans les airs et Harry eut juste le temps de lancer un sortilège de coussin qui amortit sa chute contre le sol.

Sans perdre de temps il lança un bouclier préventif autour de lui, s'appuya de ses mains contre le sol et se remit sur pied dans une pirouette digne d'un gymnaste. Son dos lui fit d'ailleurs comprendre qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne recommence pas de sitôt ce mouvement s'il ne voulait pas être paralysé à vie.

En une fraction de secondes, il était passé du mode gentil professeur de Poudlard en duelliste confirmé.

Il put enfin distinguer ce qui l'avait propulsé un peu plus tôt : devant lui se trouvait une sorte de plante géante. Une dizaine de lianes fouettaient l'air et une énorme tête jaunâtre en forme de sphère surpassait l'ensemble.

La plante poussa un cri strident avant de lancer ses lianes vers le survivant.

Il esquiva habilement les premières salves avant de lancer un sortilège de découpe particulièrement tranchant en direction des lianes à sa portée.

Deux membres du végétal tombèrent au sol et se tortillèrent comme des anguilles cuites à petit feux.

Sans perdre de temps, Harry leva le bras et lança une nouvelle vague de sortilège. Les sorts traversèrent le couloir dans une vibration sonore et visuelle avant d'atteindre la tige de la plante.  
La coupure fut nette et précise et le végétal hurla une nouvelle fois.

Harry haussa des sourcils lorsque de la bave – ou de la sève – coula de la gueule du monstre. Une demi seconde plus tard, ce furent une bonne douzaine de tentacules vertes qui foncèrent dans sa direction.

Il sourit et fit tournoyer sa baguette dans sa main pour la saisir comme un poignarde s'élança.

Le corps d'Harry slalomait entre les attaques du végétal, découpant au passage chaque liane arrivant à sa portée.  
Plus il coupait, plus de nouvelle tiges se formaient.  
Mais le survivant avançait, inexorablement, vers la tête mère de la plante.

Harry sourit. Il n'aimait pas se battre. Pas contre des sorciers. Mais il devait bien l'avouer, ce combat le grisait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait libre de ses mouvements.  
Il n'y avait pas d'enjeux dans ce combat. Seulement lui et la monstrueuse plante.

Une nouvelle vague tentaculaire l'encercla. Avec sa baguette, Harry effectua avec précision une sorte de huit dans les airs et une explosion de son et de lumière éclata avec son corps pour épicentre.

La fumée nouvellement formée se dissipa en quelques secondes. Harry était entouré par une vingtaine de lianes découpé à ses pieds.

La plante était sonnée.

Profitant de ce moment de répit, il s'élança une nouvelle fois vers le centre du problème.

La tête jaunâtre lança un dernier grognement avant que la baguette d'Harry s'enfonce dans la zone moelleuse et qu'une symphonie de son et lumière ne s'en échappe.

La tête et le reste du corps du végétal s'effondra au sol. Verifiant que la plante était bel est bien hors d'état de nuire, Harry retira sa baguette et se permit de souffler.

Merlin ! Ce monde allait finir par le rendre fou. Il ne pouvait pas être tranquille seulement quelques jours ?

Il regarda autour de lui un moment, cherchant ce qui avait pu créer cette chose. Son souffle ralentissait légèrement et une douleur aigüe l'assaillit brusquement.

Il passa sa main droite contre son épaule et découvrit une blessure peu profonde. Du sang coulait de son épaule là où sa robe était déchirée.

Avec l'adrénaline, il n'avait pas senti le moment où il s'était fait touché. Il soupira.

La plante au sol continuait à se mouvoir et elle émit un dernier souffle rauque.

Harry se mit à rire. Plus à cause de la tension qui disparaissait que par plaisir.

Il toucha à nouveau sa blessure du bout des doigts avant de les retirer vivement avec une grimace de douleur.

"Professeur Chourave !" s'écria-t-il brusquement. "Peut-on me dire ce que fait une plante géante juste à côté de mon bureau, et qui veut me tuer qui plus est ?!"

* * *

Jim éclata de rire alors que le reste du groupe le regardait, effarés.

"Non mais vous avez vu sa tête lorsqu'il a vu la plante ? Au moins ça, ça valait son pesant de galions ! Dommage que je n'ai pas pensé à prendre une photo sur le coup !"

Jessica lui donna une claque sur la tête.

"Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Si quelqu'un nous avait vus"

Jim grommela en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. "Personne ne nous a vu..." marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Le cœur de Ginny commençait tout juste à reprendre un rythme normal. Ils n'étaient pas passés loin de la catastrophe. Et si le professeur n'avait pas réussi à se défaire de ce monstre ? Il aurait pu mourir... Par leur faute ?

Inconsciemment, son corps se mit à trembler lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la gravité de la situation et de ce qui aurait pu se passer.

Eliott lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.

"Ça va aller, Gin' ?"

La rouquine hocha de la tête et souffla pour se redonner contenance. Anny à ses côtés semblait se sentir tout aussi mal qu'elle.

Ils étaient réunis dans le dortoir de Jim et Eliott. Le groupe avait accourut ici juste après que le combat soit finit.

Le plan était pourtant simple. En cours de botanique, ils étaient en train d'étudier les plantes les plus dangereuses qu'ils pouvaient trouver en Angleterre. La Drosera Sarracenia était une plante particulièrement véloce, capable, à l'âge adulte, d'attraper et de manger des mammifères de taille moyenne. Elle n'était pas vraiment dangereuse pour l'homme mais particulièrement agressive et rapide.

Lors du cours de la vieille, un élève s'était approché un peu trop près et avait reçu un coup de liane si vif qu'il en était ressortit avec une belle écorchure.

Anny avait donc proposé d'utiliser la plante pour provoquer une écorchure "accidentelle" au professeur Majes et de recueillir les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin - un bout de peau et une goutte de sang – à l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction.

Le premier problème qui s'était posé était que la plante adulte était impossible à transporter. La solution : stimuler une jeune pousse avec une potion de croissance qu'ils savaient trouvable dans les étagères du professeur Bermatus pour en avoir fabriqué plusieurs lors de leurs sixièmes années.

Mais ça ne s'était pas passé exactement comme prévu.

Seulement trois gouttes devaient suffire pour que la plante atteigne l'âge adulte. Mais la poussée fut si brusque que Jim fut déséquilibré et lâcha tout le contenu de la fiole dans le pot.

La suite, vous la connaissez.

Ginny fut réveillée de ses pensées par deux flacons qui dansaient devant ses yeux. L'un contenant un liquide rougeâtre tandis que l'autre contenait un morceau de peau légèrement rosée.

"Et voilà, on a les ingrédients, Gin !" dit joyeusement Jim en faisant tournoyer les fioles entre ses mains.

Ginny détourna à nouveau son regard. Après ce qui venait de se passer, elle n'était plus très sûre de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout.

"Gin' ?" appela doucement le Gryffondor à ses côtés.

La rouquine pinça ses lèvres.

"Je... je vais aller me coucher... Je suis fatiguée, on verra ça demain."

Elle les laissa en plan une seconde plus tard, montant quatre à quatre les marches la menant à son propre dortoir. Juste avant de partir, elle avait récupéré la carte du Maraudeur que Jim avait utilisée quelques heures plus tôt.

Trois des quatre ingrédients étaient en sa possession. Est-ce qu'elle devait continuer ? Ou était-ce le moment d'abandonner ? D'aller voir Dumbledore, tout lui raconter, au risque de provoquer une catastrophe ?

Elle sauta dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas tard, à peine vingt et une heures, et elle n'avait pas sommeil. Mais elle avait besoin de se calmer. Tout allait trop vite pour elle maintenant.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas et en déduisit que c'était Anny ou Jessica qui venait se coucher. Elle releva la couverture vers son visage.

"Bonsoir Ginny."

La rousse repoussa brusquement les couvertures pour voir la personne qui venait de parler. Scott Ashwing se tenait au centre du dortoir, son sourire amical fendant son visage.

"Je vois que tu avances bien, ça dépasse même toutes mes espérances."

Il s'avança jusqu'au bord de son lit. Ginny ne dit rien, elle se contentait de le regarder, les sourcils froncés.

"Mais ça serait dommage de s'arrêter là, tu ne crois pas ?" continua Scott en s'asseyant sur le lit. Ses yeux bleu électrique croisèrent ceux de Ginny. Il passa sa langue contre ses lèvres.

"Sais-tu ce qui serait encore plus dommage ?" Scott s'avança encore plus vers la jeune fille. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celle de la Weasley.

"C'est que le Serpent soit libéré en avance. Si je n'ai pas tous les ingrédients d'ici demain..."

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée et Anny et Jessica entrèrent en discutant.

"Ginny ? Tu te sent bien ?" demanda Anny qui remarqua la jeune fille assise sur son lit.

Ginny cligna des yeux. Scott avait disparu d'un seul coup. Jessica et Anny ne l'avait pas vu.

Ginny hocha de la tête. Elle passa une main sur son visage, sourit, fit un petit signe vers ses amis et remonta sa couverture vers elle avant de s'allonger.

Elle entendit Anny et Jessica parler à voix basse un moment avant de se coucher à leurs tours.

La larme.

Il fallait qu'elle récupère une larme d'Harry Potter le plus vite possible. Sinon, ce serait une catastrophe pour l'école.

Les respirations d'Anny et Jessica se firent plus régulières et Ginny attendit un moment avant de se lever. L'horloge de la chambre affichait vingt-trois heures quarante-cinq, la plupart des élèves devaient dormir maintenant.

Elle descendit de son lit et ouvrit la carte du Maraudeur. Bon, personne dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Et Harry Potter ? Ginny ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes pour le trouver. Il était encore dans son bureau.

Et maintenant ? Comment devait-elle faire ? Elle aviserait sur place.

La rouquine sortit de la salle commune et esquiva Rusard et les fantômes grâce à la carte magique. En à peine quelques minutes, elle atteignit sans encombre le bureau du Professeur.

Une légère lueur s'échappait sous la porte, preuve que quelqu'un était à l'intérieur.

Avalant sa salive, elle s'avança près de la porte puis, prenant son courage à de main elle toqua.  
D'abord elle n'entendit rien, puis des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit lentement, dévoilant le visage mi- tendu, mi- intrigué du professeur.

Ses yeux s'élargir lorsqu'il découvrit qui était sur le pas de sa porte.

"Miss Weasley ? Que faites-vous ici à cette heure ?"

Ginny ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer ses pieds.

Harry fonça des sourcils et fit tournoyer sa baguette sans que rien ne se passe. Il sembla satisfait et ouvrit la porte plus en grand.

"Entrez," dit-il en laissant la place à la jeune fille de passer.

Ginny s'avança dans la pièce alors qu'Harry refermait derrière eux. Le bureau en lui-même était plutôt désordonné et la table centrale était remplie de livres ouverts qui semblaient être mis là totalement au hasard.

Un silence gênant se répandit dans la pièce alors qu'Harry retournait s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

"Je suppose que vous avez une bonne raison d'être dans les couloir aussi tardivement ?" demanda-t-il, autant par obligation professionnel que pour briser la glace.

Ginny ne répondit pas. En fait, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle triturait ses mains comme le faisait régulièrement Anny.

Et, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

Harry se releva brusquement.

"Miss Weasley ?! Vous allez bien ?" Il s'avança vers la jeune fille et fit un mouvement de bras vers elle mais s'arrêta au dernier moment.

"Euh..." Harry bafouiller et ne semblait pas comment réagir. "Vous voulez un mouchoir ?"

Contre toute attente, Ginny se jeta dans ses bras. Sa tête appuyée contre la poitrine de survivant, elle se mit à pleurer. Tous les évènements de ces derniers jours explosèrent. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la rassurer, lui dire que tout aller bien. Pour la protéger.

Harry referma ses bras contre la jeune femme. Il berça doucement Ginny qui sanglotait contre lui, murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans bouger.

Les larmes de Ginny finir par s'assécher et elle se détacha doucement d'Harry.

"C'était nous..."

"Pardon ?" demanda Harry qui semblait surpris.

"La plante carnivore, c'est à cause de moi si elle vous a attaqué..."

Harry accusa le coup.

"C'était toi qui..."

"C'était une blague... Une mauvaise blague, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça... Je suis désolée, je suis désolée. " Un nouveau sanglot éclata.

Harry hocha de la tête.

"Bon... Ce n'est pas grave... Enfin, pas grave, si c'est grave ! Mais, je veux dire, il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme... Mais pourquoi ?"

Ginny se détacha à nouveau du survivant. Elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main.

"Pas tout de suite... Je ne peux pas vous le dire... Croyez-moi, s'il vous plait."

La voix de Ginny était implorante.

"D'accord, d'accord, miss Weasley. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?".

Ginny se recula. Maladroitement, elle fit non de la tête.

Harry fronça des sourcils.

"Je suis là pour t'aider tu sais ? Il ne va rien t'arriver."

Il était passé machinalement du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

Ginny recula un peu plus. Son pied tapa contre l'armoire qui était au fond de la pièce.

Harry soupira.

"Miss Weasley... Ginny... Je suis de ton coté, je peux..."

"Non ! Non ! Non tu ne peux pas !"

Elle avait crié sans trop savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi voulait-il à ce point l'aider ? Pourquoi était-il si protecteur ? Elle se retourna brusquement et rencontra l'armoire derrière elle de plein fouet. La porte s'ouvrit et une brume noire s'en dégagea.

La brume se répandit face à Harry puis prit forme petit à petit. Un homme apparut, plus âgé qu'Harry, il lui ressemblait pourtant fortement. A ses cotés se tenait une jeune femme, rousse. Puis d'autres silhouettes. Une femme aux cheveux bouclés. Ron, son frère. Elle même, Ginny Weasley, et quelques autres encore que Ginny ne pouvait pas identifier.

Harry les regardait, le regard vide. L'homme qui était apparu en premier s'avança vers le survivant.

"Menteur," dit-il d'une fois sans émotion.

"Lâche," poursuivit la femme à ses coté.

"Indigne," ajouta un autre homme.

"Faible," Ron, son frère, venait de prononcer le mot.

"Moins que rien," continua une autre personne.

Les silhouettes parlèrent les unes après les autres. Harry les regardait, abasourdi. Puis, quelque chose se sembla se briser en lui. Juste avant que la Ginny qui était apparu ne parle, il leva sa baguette.

"Ridiculus !"

Les silhouettes explosèrent en millions de petits confettis avant que la brume noire ne rejoigne l'armoire.

Harry souffla avant de se laisser glisser contre son bureau. Ginny resta un moment interdite, ne sachant comment réagir face à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle finit par s'approcher du survivant.

"Un épouvantard, des sales petite bestioles ces choses-là, hein ?" dit-il en s'adressant à la jeune fille.

Elle ne répondit pas. Alors qu'Harry lâchait un petit rire, elle vit une petite lueur scintiller au coin de l'un des yeux du professeur. Elle avala sa salive et son cœur s'accéléra. C'était l'occasion, sa seule et unique chance.

Sa baguette était dans sa poche, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire voir par Harry. Elle allait devoir faire sans.  
Elle murmura un "accio" du bout de lèvres. Rien ne se produisit. Elle recommença : sans résultat.

Son cœur s'accéléra. Le bruit de ses battements lui martelait ses oreilles. Elle devait le faire ! Sa vie en dépendait !

Un nouveau murmure, et une goutte liquide flotta dans les airs. Ginny s'approcha du professeur et s'agenouilla près de lui. Dans son mouvement, elle sorti une petite fiole et attrapa la goutte flottante.

"Il se fait tard" indiqua Harry en désignant l'horloge alors que Ginny était agenouillée à ses côtés. Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre salle commune."

Ginny acquiesça.

"On reprendra cette discussion demain... Venez dans mon bureau après les cours, vous et votre groupe. Je suppose que monsieur Railway et vos amis sont dans le coup, non ?"

Ginny murmura une réponse positive.

Harry l'aida à se relever et ils sortirent de la pièce.

"Vous savez, " commença Harry en verrouillant la salle d'un coup de baguette. "Je suis plutôt du genre à m'attirer des ennuis facilement. Alors, je m'y connais pas mal en problème... S'il y a quoique ce soit donc vous voudriez me parler, sachez que je peux toujours vous aider."

Ginny lui sourit.

"Oui, je le ferais."

Elle aurait pu lui dire. Tout lui raconter. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Quelques mots qui auraient pu changer le cours des choses.

Elle se tourna vers le professeur qui lui souriait en retour et se perdit un instant dans ses yeux. Ginny pouvait y lire l'inquietude, mais aussi la determination et le courage.

Et lui, que pouvait-il lire dans les siens ?

* * *

**Chapitre 09 fin ! Le chapitre 10, Harry Potter le Survivant, paraîtra durant la semaine du 5 novembre.**

**A bientôt !**


	10. Harry Potter, le Survivant

**Bonjour tout le monde !**  
**Let's go pour le chapitre 10, version corigée !**

**Petit rappel : je répond à toutes les reviews signées, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires et à me poster vos questions !**

**Le chapitre 11 arrivera le 17 Novembre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Harry Potter, le Survivant**

La journée de cours se déroula à une vitesse folle. Ginny aurait voulu qu'elle dure éternellement, qu'elle n'en ai pas à affronter la fin. Cette journée où Scott Ashwing lui avait demander de lui ramener les ingrédients de sa potion pour faire une chose dont elle ignore tout.

Ginny attrapa son sac et le posa sur ses épaules. Elle le cala de façon à ce qu'il soit facilement portable et suivit Jim et les autres en direction de leur salle commune.  
Les cours venaient de se terminer et Ginny leur avait dit qu'ils devaient aller récuperer les ingrédients afin de commencer la préparation.

Jim alla chercher les trois petites fioles qui étaient en sa possession alors que Ginny récupera discrètement la petite bouteille qui contenait la larme.

Le reste groupe les attendaient devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

"Alors Ginny, on y va ?" demanda Jessica en souriant lorsque celle-ci fut revenu.

Ginny détourna le regard et Jim voulu l'encourager en lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Elle le repoussa et resta un moment interdite, les lèvres pincée. La rouquine parcoura ses amis du regard. Jim la regardait en souriant, Eliott avait les bras croisé, le visage concentré. Anny avait le regard fuyant, relevant de temps à autres ses yeux vers elle tandis que Jessica semblait plus determiné que jamais. La rouquine hocha de la tête et engagea le pas vers les escaliers nord.

Le plan était assez simple : Ils se dirigeaient vers un endroit tranquille, à l'abris des regards indiscrets, près du deuxième étage et de la zone abandonnée. Le groupe croisa de moins en moins d'élèves au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Ils saluèrent au passage une bande d'élève d'année inferieur qui voulait a tout prix encourager les deux membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor pour leur prochain match. Ginny les remercia sans éprouver le moindre sentiment.

Le couloir du deuxième étage approchait à grands pas, et Ginny s'arrêta brusquement.

"Gin' ?" appella d'une voix douce Jim qui était juste derrière elle.

La rouquine ne répondit pas, les yeux plantée vers le sol uniforme. Elle sentit sur elle les regards inquiets de ses amis.  
Ginny craqua, elle ne pouvait plus tout garder pour elle.

" Je... Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez" commença Ginny en prenant une profonde inspiartion. "On ne va rien faire."

Jim haussa un sourcil alors que le sourire d'Eliott s'étira.

"je suis désolée," poursuivit-elle. "Je... Je... Ce n'est pas une potion de connaissance..."

Les membres du groupe se regardèrent.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Gin' ?" demanda Jim, interdit.

"Qu'elle a des problèmes et qu'elle veut qu'on l'aide, tu n'as toujours pas compris ça ?" attaqua Eliott l'instant suivant.

Jim se retourna vers lui et allait répondre, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa bouche.

"On va aller voir le professeur Majes" dit Ginny d'une voix determinée qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé depuis longtemps. "Il va pouvoir nous aider."

"Le professeur Majes ?" Reprit Jim, surpris. "Mais... Gin, je ne comprend pas, on fait ça justement pour savoir qui il..."

"Des choses ont changé, Jim" répliqua instantanément Ginny. "Ecoute, je vais tout t'expliquer, mais il faut vraiment qu'on aille voir Majes."

Elle se retourna pour confirmer ses dires. Elle avait été une idiote, une véritable idiote ! C'est ce qu'elle aurait du faire depuis le tout début.

"Vous allez voir personne !" La voix glacée raisonna dans le couloir.

Ginny pouvait reconnaître cette voix entre mille.

Scott Ashwing se tenait non loin de là. Appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, il souriait.

"Ashwing, qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?" demanda brusquement Jim sur la défensive.

Scott s'avança vers le groupe d'un pas tranquille.

"Toujours aussi aggressif Railway, tes parents ne t'ont pas appris les bonne manières ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu..."

"Impero !"

Le sortilège fusa vers Jim avant que ça phrase ne fût fini. Son visage se crispa un instant avant de trouver un masque d'impassibilité.

"Qu'est ce que tu fait, Ashwing !" se précipita Eliott, la baguette levée.

Jim s'interposa entre lui et Scott, sa propre baguette tendu vers le Gryffondor. Le garçon à lunette serra ses dents et abaissa son arme. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Ginny qui semblait impuissante elle aussi.

"On va faire simple" dit Scott. "Ginny, tu ouvres la marche. Je suppose que tu sais où l'on va. Vous (il désigna Jessica, Anny et Eliott) vous la suivez. On fermera la marche avec Railway."

Le Serdaigle se recula, suivit par Jim.

"Un faux mouvement et vous subirez le même sort que votre ami, tout est bien clair ?"

Pour toute réponse, Jessica sortit sa baguette et fut instantanément touché par un sortilège Impero. Scott avait bougé si vite que Ginny n'avait même pas eu le temps de cligner des yeux.

"C'est clair ?" demanda une nouvelle fois Scott, le visage fermé.

"Scott...!" commença Eliott avant qu'Anny ne lui attrapa le bras. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui lui fit doucemment non de la tête. Le garçon la regarda un instant et pu lire sur son visage un air determiné qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
Son coeur, qui avait triplé de vitesse l'instant d'avant, se calma peu à peu. Il devait relativiser. Deux personnes étaient touchés par le sortilège de l'Imperium. S'il agissait imprudemment, il se ferait probablement toucher lui aussi.  
Adopter un profil bas et voir comment la situation évolue, voilà le mesage qu'Anny lui transmettait.

Ginny sentit le regard d'Eliott sur elle. Elle se maudit. Elle n'aurait jamais du dire ça, ni entrainner ses amis dans cette catastrophe.. Une main passa près de son bras et le serra doucement. Eliott l'encouragait.

En avalant sa salive, Ginny commença à marcher et elle savait que les deux autres Gryffondor encore libre de leurs mouvements lui avait emboité le pas.

La rouquine savait ce dont Scott était capable. Elle était piegée. Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'est de faire ce qu'il demandait. Et espérer que quelqu'un vienne les aider.

Les toilettes du deuxième étages furent rapidemment en vu. Scott se placa devant le lavabo et siffla de la même manière que la dernière fois. Un frisson parcouru le dos de Ginny.

Le sol trembla et le passage s'ouvrit dans un craquement sonore.

Scott désigna Anny d'un sec mouvement de tête.

"Saute."

La jeune fille ne bougea pas et Ginny vu qu'elle tremblait. Elle voulu la rassurer, mais Scott fit bouger Jim d'un nouveau mouvement de tête. Le Gryffondor possédé s'avança à hauteur de la jeune fille. Anny le regardait se positioner juste devant elle tout en soutenant le regard vide du jeune homme.

"Ji…"

Jim donna un coup de pied à la jeune fille et la propulsa dans le trou.

Son cri résonna durant la chute avant d'entendre le bruit sourd de la collision avec le sol.

Scott regardait maintenant Eliott. Celui-ci comprit et sauta à son tour.

Une minutes plus tard, ils avaient tous sauté.

De nouveau, Ginny ouvrit la marche et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans la pièce principale ornée des colossales statues de Serpents. Les lieux n'avaient pas changés depuis la dernière visite de la Weasley, si ce n'était le chaudron fumant au centre de la salle.

Ce n'était pas la peine de se demander à quoi le récipient allait bien pouvoir servir.

Ginny regardait de tout les cotés, inquiète de voir le monstre apparaître alors que Scott les positionnaient autour du chaudron et intima l'ordre à la Gryffondor de lui donner les ingrédients.

La rouquine obtempéra.

Il examina un instant les differentes fioles et sourit, satisfait.

Eliott jeta un regard inquiet vers Ginny alors qu'Anny avait les yeux embués de larme. Ginny, elle, observait tout ce qu'il se passait.

Son coeur s'accéléra quand la goutte de sang fut déposé dans le chaudron. Comme en réponse, une vapeur blanche s'échappa aussitôt de la préparation.

Puis se fut au tour des mèches de cheveux. La vapeur se transforma en fumée ocre et une légère odeur de poivre se répandit aussitôt dans la pièce.

Le morceau de chair tomba dans le chaudron, et enfin, Scott se saisit de la fiole contenant la larme.

Il se tourna vers Ginny à l'instant même où celle-ci fermait les yeux.

Prit d'une brusque pulsion, Eliott s'élanca vers le Serdaigle. Dans un cri, il se jeta sur lui les poings levés, prêt à frapper. Le choc fut rude, mais ce n'était pas le bon. De nouveau, Jim s'était interposé. Le Gryffondor sous impéro donna un coup de poing ravageur à Eliott qui fut violemment propulsé en arrière. Ginny et Anny se précipitèrent vers lui.

Le visage du jeune homme était en sang et son nez avait une forme bizarre. Cassé, tout comme ses lunettes qui avaient volées un peu plus loin.

Scott passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et versa la larme dans un sourire.

C'était comme si Ginny avait pu voir la scène au ralenti. Elle vit la goutte tomber dans le chaudron comme la chose la plus importante au monde. La larme se répandit dans la décoction dans un plop sonore.

Le chaudron bouillona et sa teinte prit une couleur dorée. De sa baguette, Scott sortit quelques décilitres du précieux liquide. La potion volait dans les airs comme si elle n'était plus soumise à la pesenteur terrestre. La teinte brillante luisait dans la pièce, projettant des reflets dorées contre les murs et statues.

Scott avala le liquide flottant.

D'abord, rien ne se produisit. Ginny eut le temps d'espérer que la potion avait raté, que rien ne se passerait. Son coeur battait si vite qu'il lui faisait mal, mais elle n'en avait fit. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que Scott échoue.

Puis le Serdaigle se cabra. Il hurla de douleur. L'air vibrait autour de lui et une épaisse fumée noir l'enveloppa brusquement.

Ginny écarquilla des yeux en observant la scène.

La fumée noir s'éleva vers le plafond rocailleux et Scott fut brusquement recraché. Le corps du Serdaigle tomba au sol, renversant le reste de la potion qui s'enfonça instantanément dans la pierre.

Un nouveau cri se fit entendre, émanant de la fumée elle-même, flottante toujours au dessus de leurs tête. Le cri était percant, presque semblable à un sifflement de serpent.

La fumée se compacta et on pouvait distinguer maintenant une forme plus ou moins humaine.

La forme se cabra tout comme Scott un peu plus tôt.

* * *

Harry hurla de douleur.

Il tomba brusquement au sol, renversant les papiers se trouvant sur son bureau. Sa cicatrice lui brulait le front, électrifiant chacun de ses nerfs.

La douleur se répandit dans tout son corps et ses veines gonflèrent sous la pression de son sang. Il sentit ses avant bras se crisper et aurait jurer qu'ils avaient doublé de volume, si seulement la douleur lui laissait le temps de penser.

Il souffla en cabrant son dos. Ses dents se serrèrent et craquèrent dans un bruit atroce.

Un hurlement rauque sortit du fond de sa gorge alors que des images l'assaillaient.

_La chambres des secrets. Le Basilics. Ginny. Scott Ashwing. Ginny. Voldemort. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny._

Il hurla de nouveau. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. C'était comme si on arrachait chaques particules de son corps une à une. Il sentit chaques grammes de son être s'échapper de lui, chaques atomes se décomposer et se recomposer.

La pièce tout autour de lui semblait avoir disparu. Il ne voyait plus que de vives lumières blanches, puis vertes, puis rouges. Avait-il au moins les yeux ouverts ?

Sa colonne vertebrale craqua et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un hurlement inaudible. Aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge.

Dans un effort surhumain, il ouvrit les yeux. Son esprit arrivait tant bien que mal à se focaliser sur une seule chose. Une personne.

Son bras se déplaca douloureusement et sa main saisit sa baguette.

* * *

Le cri se fit de plus en plus fort.

La fumée finit de prendre forme. Elle avait clairement l'apparence d'un être humain.

Puis tout se calma.

Plus aucun son ni de cri. La fumée se dissipa, dévoilant le corps nu de ce qui semblait être un homme. Sa peau était si pâle qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec une des statues présentent dans la pièce.

Un voile sombre entoura l'homme et forma une cape sorcière protectrice autour de lui.

L'homme qui se dégageait de la robe flottait dans les airs. Il semblait de taille moyenne, les cheveux hirsutes en bataille.

Les yeux fermés, son corps descendit vers le sol. Ses pieds touchèrent le métal dur et Ginny resta interdite devant ce qu'elle voyait.

"C'est..." commença Anny qui était asborbée par l'apparition. "Il ressemble... au professeur Majes ?"

Ginny avala sa salive. Il ne ressemblait pas seulement au professeur... Ou plutôt, c'était bien plus que son sosie, un frère jumeau quasi parfait. La même cicatrice en forme d'éclair, les même cheveux, la même corpulence, les même...

L'homme ouvrit les yeux. Ses pupille se dilatèrent d'un seul coup avant de se fixer.

_Les même yeux vert._

Il passa sa langue contre ses lèvre comme avait pour habitude de faire Scott. Dans des gestes lents, il fit tournoyer ses bras autour de lui comme s'il testait ses nouveaux muscles. En fermant les poings, il fit craquer ses jointures et respira soudainement une grande bouffée d'air.

Ginny était paralysée. De l'être émanait une sorte de puissance malsaine. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la sensation qu'elle avait face au vrai professeur.

L'homme prit une profonde inspiration, et cria.

Son cri raisonna si fort dans la salle qu'Anny fut obligée de se boucher les oreilles. L'air vibra et une note métallique, écho de la pièce, accompagna le hurlement.

"Ah, je me sens mieux" dit-il simplement une fois le calme revenu.

Sa voix était la même que celle d'Harry.

Son regard se posa vers la rouquine. Il sourit.

"Ginny, cela me fait plaisir de te revoir... Combien de temps cela fait-il ? Cinquante ans depuis la dernière fois ?"

Merlin, mais de quoi parlait-il.

Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Anny qui tremblait de tout son être.

"Ah, petite Anny... Plus rare, je dirais un univers sur vingt.

Son regard passa vers Eliott, puis vers Jim et Jessica, toujours sous Impero.

Il claqua des doigts et les deux amis de Ginny s'écroulèrent au sol.

"Mmh, oups ?" dit-il avant de rigoler franchement.

Son rire était sadique, puissant et terrifiant.

"Qui... Qui êtes vous..." murmura Ginny plus pour elle même.

L'homme ne semblait pas avoir entendu, il était préoccupé par autre chose, le regard perdu vers l'entrée de la salle. Il plissa des yeux et siffla doucement avant ques on sourire ne s'étire sur son visage.

"GINNY !"

La rouquine se retourna. Harry Potter, le véritable Harry Potter, arrivait en accourant.

Il leva sa baguette et un sortilège fonça vers son frère jumeau. Celui-ci placa sa main devant lui et un écran vert écarlate repoussa le sortilège. Le point de contacte des deux magies raisonna dans une note métallique presque semblable à une note de musique.

D'un geste, le jumeau récupera la baguette de Jim au sol qui s'envola dans sa main et la pointa devant lui. Une boule de lumière blanche éclata de son extrêmité et fonça en direction du professeur.

La boule déforma l'espace en parcourant la distance qui la séparait d'Harry. Le survivant leva sa baguette et fendit l'air. La boule de lumière fut coupé en deux et les deux parties explosèrent un peu plus loin, faisant fondre la roche dans un liquide rouge sang.

Le professeur arriva à hauteur de Ginny, il la repoussa brutalement derrière lui.

"Prends tes amis et va t-en !"

L'imposteur claqua des doigts et un écran magique entoura la salle.

"Personne ne part." sa voix était toujours calme, fluide et sifflante.

Harry serra les dents.

Ginny pouvait voir la sueur qui perlait sur son front et le tremblement de ses membres. Son regard n'était pas celui du professeur protecteur. C'était celui d'un dément prêt à tout.

Ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle pouvait remarquer. Le professeur ne semblait pas en forme ; ses jambes semblaient à peine supporter son poid et sa posture manquait d'assurance.

"Harry Potter, sait-tu combien cela me fait plaisir de te voir ?"

Harry grogna.

"Je ne peux pas te retourner le compliment… Tom, n'est ce pas ?"

L'imposteur plissa des yeux.

D'un geste souple, Harry balança sa baguette vers les trois corps au sol. Il propulsa Jessica, Jim et Scott juste aux cotés de Ginny et des autres Gryffondor.

"PRENEZ LES ET PARTEZ, MAINTENANT !"

Ginny était paralysée, son esprit le voulait mais son corps l'empêchait de bouger. Quelqu'un la tira par le bras.

"Viens, Ginny !"

Anny l'aida à se relever et le regard de la jeune fille termina de reveiller la rouquine. Eliott avait ramassé le corps de Jim et les deux filles se précipitèrent vers Jessica. Harry pointa sa baguette en direction de la fine pellicule magique qu'avait apposé Voldemort. Le bouclier magique se déchira.

"Non !"

Tom, comme l'avait appelé Harry, leva sa baguette en l'air. Une lumière intense s'en échapa et un dôme dorée se forma tout autour de la salle, reforcant la protection précedement posée. Le dôme vibra un bref instant avant de se stabiliser en une sorte de vapeur pâle.

"Je crois vous avoir dit que personne ne sortira d'ici sans ma permission" expliqua t-il en abaissant le bras. "Ce serait dommage que tes amis râtent ça, Harry."

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de durcir le regard. Sans lâcher des yeux l'ennemi, il se déplaca vers un bout du dôme. Il caressa la lumière magique du bout des doigts et ses yeux se plissèrent un instant.

"Ginny... Restez derrière moins, ne tentez rien. Essayez de reveiller vos amis." dit-il en revenant sur ses pas.

La rouquine hocha de la tête alors que le professeur se replacait au centre de la salle, face à l'imposteur.

"Alors Harry, as tu fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois ?" demanda Tom sans perdre le sourire qu'il avait depuis le début du combat.

Harry leva sa baguette.

"Je pensais t'avoir éliminé pour de bon, Tom. Je vais devoir recommencer une nouvelle fois, à ce que je vois."

Le rire sadique de l'homme envahit de nouveau la salle. Il semblait prendre du plaisir dans cette échange, à tel point que son corps entier tremblait de spasmes.

"Sais tu qui je suis réellement, Harry ? Sais-tu qui je suis ?"

Harry fronça ses sourcils. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Ginny penchée vers son ami pour tenter de le reveiller.

"Tu es un meurtier, c'est le seul mot qui peut te qualifier."

Tom émit une une sorte de râle qui se transforma en soupir.

"Je suis bien plus que cela, Harry. Je représente le passé, le présent et le futur. Je suis l'incarnation vivante des dieux. Je ne suis plus Lord Voldemort, je suis bien plus que cela. Plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer, jamais l'esperer"

Harry sourit.

"Tu t'es toujours pris pour ce que tu n'étais pas, Tom."

Voldemort leva sa baguette.

* * *

Ginny secouait le corps de Jim depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Elle avait essayé des sorts de soins mineurs, en vain. De leurs cotés, Eliott et Anny ne semblaient pas avoir plus de chance avec Jessica.

"Allez, bon sang, Jim, réveille toi !"

Dans une tentative desesperée, la rouquine fit claquer sa main contre la joue de son ami. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup.

"Gin ! Ça va pas !?"

"Merlin !" Ginny serra brusquement Jim contre elle.

"Gin, hey, qu'est ce qu'il..."

A coté d'eux, Jessica reprit elle aussi ses esprits.

"Que s'est-il..." commença t'elle lorsqu'une explosion retentit non loin de là.

Jim se retourna brusquement en direction de l'explosion.

Un peu plus loin, au centre de la salle, les deux sorciers étaient en plein duel. Les sorts s'échangeaient à une vitesse folle, à tel point que Jim n'arrivait pas à distinguer quels sorts étaient jetés.

L'un des deux sorciers fit exploser un morceau de statue avant de le jeter vers son adversaire. La pierre fila dans l'air dans un sifflement avant de s'écraser contre un bouclier magique. L'autre répondit avec encore plus de hargne. Joignant ses deux mains, il souffla une boule de feu rapidemment repoussé par une vague d'eau.

"Que… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui se bat ? C'est, le professeur Majes ? En double ? J'y comprend rien ! Où sommes nous ?"

Jim posait les questions vite et Ginny n'arrivait pas à le couper.

"Jim ! Jim écoute-moi !"

Le jeune homme qui était hypnotisé par le combat sembla revenir à lui et se tourna vers la rouquine.

"Gin, qu'est ce qui..."

"C'est la potion ! Scott a fait une potion et un autre Harry Majes est apparu... Ils se combattent depuis, mais..."

Le corps d'Harry fut brusquement propulser vers eux. Il roula sur lui même plusieurs fois avant de se stabiliser. Sa robe était déchirée à plusieurs endroits et des traces de sang coulaient de son visage.  
Il se releva non son mal et arracha dans un cri de rage un bout de vêtement qui semblait le gêner dans ses mouvements.

"Professeur Majes !" appela Ginny "On va vous..."

"NE FAITES RIEN ! NE BOUGEZ PAS !"

Joignant le geste à la parole, il créa un nouveau dôme de magie qui entoura Ginny et ses amis. Il s'élanca vers son asaillant qui n'avait pas bougé. Contrairement à lui, le corps de Voldemort semblait intact.

La rouquine frappa le mur magique du poing. Celui-ci résonna mais ne bougea pas d'un poil.

"C'est un bouclier," dit Eliott en s'approchant. "Je ne sais pas comment le briser."

Ginny serra ses dents et s'apprêta à jeter un sort explosif vers le mur. Anny se glissa prêt d'elle et l'en empecha d'un mouvement de main.

"Anny ! Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose sinon..."

la jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle se contentait de regarder les deux hommes se battre. Ginny suivit son regard. Elle casserait le dôme, et ensuite ? Il était clair que le combat qui se déroulait dans la chambre des secrets était d'un niveau magique extrêmement élevé et Ginny doutait de pouvoir être d'une quelquonque utilité.

"Je... On ne peut rien faire ?"

Eliott soupira, impuissant, alors que Jim et Jessica semblait de plus en plus perdu.

Un cri detourna leur attention. Ginny se précipita au bout du dôme pour y voir plus clair. Le professeur Majes venait de perdre sa baguette. Celle-ci roula au sol sur plusieurs mètres. Harry tourna sur lui même pour transplaner et essayer de la récuperer, mais son adversaire fut plus rapide. Il anticipa le mouvement et apparut juste devant Harry.

Voldemort leva la main et le survivant fut soulevé dans les airs, les bras tendu vers les cotés. Ses muscles gonflèrent tout comme ses veines pour tenter de sortir de l'étreinte du seigneur des ténèbres.

Ginny se glaça quand le regard de Tom se tourna vers eux. Il leva la baguette dans leur direction et une lumière verte fila vers eux. Ginny ferma les yeux et une explosion sonore résonna tout autour d'elle.  
Du verre sembla s'écaser au sol. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le bouclier magique mit en place par Harry tomber en morceau et s'écraser contre la roche.

C'était le moment. Si Ginny pouvait faire quelque chose, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Elle se précipita vers le centre de la salle. La rouquine entendit ses amis l'appeler, mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter maintenant.  
La baguette levée, elle lanca un sortilège offensif vers le mage noir sans regarder le résultat. Son attention était fixée sur la baguette du Survivant au sol.

Plus que quelques mètres.

Elle se jeta sur la roche pour attraper la baguette, mais son geste fut brusquement arrêter par une force invisible.

"Ginny, Ginny... N'apprends-tu donc jamais rien ?"

Voldemort avait parlé d'une voix calme. D'un geste de la main, il releva la Gryffondor et la fit se reculer. Jim, Anny, Jessica et Eliott arrivèrent près d'elle de la même façon. Tous semblaient avoir leurs mouvements controlés par le sorcier.

"Bon, tout le monde est calme à présent. Maintenant que la phase de salutation amicale est terminée, peut être pouvons nous... Discuter ?"

Ginny trembla devant l'aberration. L'homme qui les avait attaqué voulait maintenant... Discuter.

"Tom..."

"SILENCE"

Harry avait essayé de parler, mais un geste de Voldemort l'empecha de continuer.

"Silence, Harry. Tu n'as aucun droit."

Harry tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager, mais les liens invisibles lui résistèrent de nouveau.

"Quelqu'un d'aussi faible que toi n'as aucun droit en ce monde."

Poursuivant ses dires, Voldemort siffla des mots incompréhensibles. Ginny reconnu le language Fourchelangue qu'avait déjà utilisé Scott.

Le sol trembla légèrement, et la masse visqueuse du Basilic glissa dans la pièce. Voldemort siffla une nouvelle fois et le serpent se placa juste derrière les Gryffondor immobilisés.

"Exellent," poursuivit Voldemort. Il sourit en voyant les mines terrorisées des élèves. "Dans ma grande bonté d'âme je vais liberer vos mouvements... Mais le moindre geste, la moindre tentative de fuite... Et vous êtes mort." Il avait terminé sa phrase en la ponctuant d'une pointe de gaïeté.

Ginny avala sa salive, un rapide coup d'oeil vers ses amis lui fit savoir qu'ils avaient tous compris la situation. Son corps fut relaché d'un mouvement de main. Elle était de nouveau libre. Le serpent siffla derrière eux et Ginny sursauta de surprise.  
Harry était toujours accroché dans les airs, les dents serré, le visage concentré.

Voldemort leva sa main vers son visage. Il grogna légèrement en passant le bras au dessus de sa tête. Sa physionomie se transforma. Les traits qu'il avait d'Harry Potter disparurent. Son corps grandit de plusieurs centimètres alors que sa chevelure disparaissait. Sa peau blanchissait à vu d'oeil et les pupilles de ses yeux se fendirent. Dans un craquement, son nez s'enfonca dans son visage pour ne laisser apparaître que deux simples petites fentes.

Il fit craquer sa nuque d'un mouvement de tête et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

"L'heure est aux présentations."

Ginny fut surprise par la voix douce et calme de l'homme qui contrastait avec son apparence terrifiante.

Il s'avanca vers eux d'un pas assuré et s'arrêta devant Anny. De la main, il caressa ses joues.

Ginny voulait crier, l'empecher d'agir, mais elle ne pouvait pas... Elle vit Anny se raidire et endurer ce contact avec un courage qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

"Je me nomme Lord Voldemort" dit-il simplement en passant devant Jim et Eliott. "J'étais, ce que vous appelez, un mage noir."

Ginny avala sa salive. Ca, elle pensait déjà l'avoir compris. Mais pourquoi leur expliquait-il tout ça ? N'allait t-il pas les tuer ? Ou pire...

"J'étais... Parce qu'aujourd'hui je suis bien plus que ça... Voyez vous, votre cher professeur et moi même ne somme pas vraiment "_d'ici_"."

Ginny tiqua. _D'ici_ ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? A ses cotés, Jim et Eliott le regardait, hypnotisés.  
Elle voyait aussi Harry se débattre, elle voyer les muscles du survivant lutter de toutes leurs forces.

" Nous venons d'un autre monde... Une autre dimension, un monde en guerre. Un monde de terreur absolue."

Le cerveau de Ginny s'embrouilla. Un autre monde... Est-ce que cela était vraiment possible ? Elle se rappelait avoir déjà eu une vision. Une vision d'elle et du professeur. Harry qui partait combattre dans le château. Elle… Qui ne voulait pas qu'il y aille.

"Enfin, cela vaut pour lui." Il pointa sa baguette vers Harry. Le survivant semblait vouloir parler, hurler quelque chose, mais un sort l'en empechait." "Ce jeune sôt est venu ici dans l'espoir de trouver un monde en paix. Un monde sans danger. Un monde..."

il s'avanca vers Ginny et caressa du bout de sa baguette la chevelure de feu de la jeune fille. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos.

"Un monde où il pourrait retrouver les personne qu'il aime. Dans l'espoir que ceux-ci l'aime en retour."

Voldemort se tourna vers Harry en souriant. Le survivant lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de Ginny. La jeune fille comprenait instinctivement ce que Voldemort était en train de lui dire. Harry... Elle avait été quelqu'un d'important pour lui, dans un autre monde.

"Je suis un voyageur un peu different." poursuivit Voldemort en s'éloigna du groupe. "Harry et moi avont eu quelques... Differents par le passé. Lors de ma victoire dans mon monde initiale, mon ascension vers le pouvoir était sans égale. J'étais le maitre incontesté du monde des sorciers."

Dans un geste de baguette il fit apparaître dans les airs differentes images. Des scènes de guerres et de violence apparurent. Des gens se battaient contre dess armées de bête magiques, mourraient sous les sorts de sorciers masqués. Et Voldemort, à la tête de l'armée noire, savourait sa victoire.

"Mais la victoire, aussi douce soit elle, manque par moment de panache."

Les images changèrent. Voldemort seul dans son château, la baguette de Sureau tournoyant dans ses mains.

"J'avais besoin de défis, de quelqu'un pour me tenir tête. J'ai alors... Voyagé."

Les images se modifièrent de nouveau. Le mage noir passait maintenant dans une porte et se retrouvait projeté dans un monde vierge de toute terreur. Les combat reprirent. Du sang, des morts. Puis de nouveau Harry contre Voldemort, qui se solda par la victoire du mage noir.

Puis un nouveau monde, une nouvelle bataille, une nouvelle victoire. Et encore, et encore, et encore.

Ginny regardait les images défiler devant elle avec horreur. Tout n'était que mort, meurtre, violence. L'espoir des sorciers disparaissait, les moldus se faisaient asservir. Elle regarda Voldemort. C'était son oeuvre.

"J'ai vaincu chaque sorcier de chaque univers. Pris le pouvoir dans chaque monde où je me suis rendu. Rien ne pouvait m'arrêter... Pourtant à chaque fois, quelqu'un était la pour me tenir tête."

Les images se fixèrent pour montrer Harry Potter combattre dans la guerre. On le voyait contrôler des armées sorcières, lier des pactes magique, affronter le seigneur des ténèbres, puis… chuter. Le rayon vert de la mort le toucha plusieurs fois, seul le décors variait.

"Dans chaque monde où tu étais présent, Harry, tu as toujours vaillament combattu. Ton esprit de conservation et ta volonté te permettent de te surpasser. Tu m'as impressionné plus d'une fois, Harry. Par ta volonté, ta force. Tu n'es pas le sorcier le plus puissant, tu n'arrives pas à ma cheville, ou à celle de Dumbledore. Et pourtant, j'ai toujours eu plus de mal à te tuer, toi..."

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres de nouveau, comme s'il savourait ce plaisir de se battre contre Harry.

"Je n'avais plus qu'un seul but, que tu deviennes plus fort, que tu puisses m'affronter d'égal à égal... J'ai traversé de nombreux mondes, Harry. Je suis devenu plus fort que Merlin lui même. L'égal d'un Dieu..."

Ginny se mit à trembler. Elle prit conscience de la gravité de la situation. Si tout ce que le sorcier disait était vrai. Non… Même si seulement un dixième était vrai... Alors ils étaient tous en danger. Pas seulement elle, pas Poudlard. Mais la communauté sorcière entière. Son propre monde.

"Mais il me fallait toujours plus de défis. Je suis allé dans les mondes où tu m'as déjà combattu, où tu étais déjà formé à me combattre, déjà prêt à me tuer. Mais tu m'as déçu, Harry. Tu n'arrives plus à me tenir tête... Il me faut trouver un moyen de te motiver, de te faire prendre tes responsabiltés. Faire de toi ce dont j'ai besoin"

Il se tourna vers Ginny et rencontra ses yeux. La rouquine sentit son âme se faire sonder, que son être en entier était assimilée par le seigneur des ténèbres.

"Les règles d'un voyage dans un autre monde sont relativement simple. Une fois la porte fermée, il est impossible de rentrer dans ce monde durant cent ans... Pensais-tu être à l'abri, Harry ? Que personne ne pouvait venir ici, juste après toi ?"

Le survivant ne pouvait pas parler, mais son regard en disait long sur son envie de réduir Voldemort au silence.

"Après tant de mondes traversés, je sais me déplacer d'un univers à l'autre sans utiliser de porte... J'ai pu transferer mon esprit ici grâce à une prodigieuse énergie magique, survivre grâce aux propriétés du sang de licorne, prendre le contrôle de cet imbécile de Serdaigle."

Scott Ashwing était toujours étendu au sol, inconscient.

"Les pouvoirs limités de Scott m'indiposaient, j'ai du faire profil bas jusqu'a réunir les ingrédients necessaires pour berner cet Univers et pouvoir le pénétrer. Faire croire à ce monde que je ne suis pas un étranger, mais que je suis déjà présent, ici même.."

Il baissa son bras et Harry redescendit vers le sol. Il s'approcha de l'oreille du survivant.

"Ce monde croit que je suis toi, Harry. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi proche, nous ne formons qu'un..."

Il repoussa Harry vers le groupe de Ginny ou il s'effrondra au sol, respirant de grandes bouffées d'air.

"Tom !" Harry pouvait de nouveau parler et avait récuperé le contrôle de ses mouvements. "Tu as completement perdu la raison, ton besoin de gloire et de reconnaissance ne sera donc jamais assouvit ?"

Le regard noir de Voldemort glaça le sang de Ginny.

"Ne croit pas pouvoir me comprendre Harry, ne crois pas savoir ce que je suis !"

Il siffla et le basilic lui répondit par un sifflement similaire.

"Te rends tu compte, Harry, de ton erreur ? Tu viens d'apporter à ce monde la désolation et la terreur qu'il n'avait jamais eues. Tu apportes avec toi la mort, la peur et le désespoir. Par ta venue ici tu as condamné ce monde à périr !"

La baguette d'Harry vola à travers la salle pour rejoindre la main ouverte du survivant.

"C'est faux, Tom ! C'est uniquement de ta responsabilité !"

Voldemort ria avec son sadisme habituel.

"Harry Potter, le survivant. Ne me déçoit pas. A toi de sauver ce monde. A toi de me montrer que tu n'est pas ici par hasard, que tu n'abandonnes pas aussi facilement. Sauve ce monde comme tu le peux. Sauve les gens que tu aimes..."

Il sourit, la langue pendu.

"Je me languit de notre prochaine rencontre."

Une fumée noir l'entoura brusquement et un vent violent l'emporta. Le Basilic disparut dans des circonstances similaires.

"Tom !" Hurla Harry en jetant un sortilège qui explosa dans la fumée noir. Celle-ci se répandit dans l'air. Lord Voldemort n'était plus là. La baguette de Jim que Voldemort avait emprunter tomba sur le sol.

Harry serra ses dents et raffermit sa poigne contre sa baguette. Il laissa échapper un juron en ce tournant vers les Gryffondor, sonnés.

"Vous allez tous bien ?" demanda t-il en détournant le regard.

Ginny ne savait plus comment réagir. Toutes les informations semblaient incohérentes, mais par la même occasion tellement réelles.

"Professeur," demanda directement Eliott qui reprit ses esprits le premier. "vous venez d'un autre monde ?"

Harry soupira.

"C'est..."

"C'est vous qui avait fait venir ce monstre ici ?" Jim avait prit la parole brusquement. "C'est à cause de vous ? Tout ça ?!"

"Jim..." tenta de s'avancer Jessica, mais celui-ci la repoussa d'un mouvement d'épaule.

"Vous avez vu comme moi ! Ce... Ce type ! Ce sorcier ! Il est là pour lui. A CAUSE de lui... S'il n'avait pas été là !"

Jim leva sa baguette en direction d'Harry.

"Il faut l'éliminer maintenant ! Tant qu'il est affaiblit. Sinon notre monde... Notre vie..."

Harry le regarda sans rien dire, le visage impassible.

"C'est de sa faute si notre monde est menacé."

Ginny tremblait. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle voulait défendre le professeur, mais une partie d'elle lui disait que Jim n'avait pas complétement tord. Jessica et Anny avaient les yeux ambués de larmes tandis qu'Eliott semblait en profonde réflexion.

"Explique toi, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Pourquoi nous apportes tu la mort ?" attaqua Jim en direction d'Harry. Celui-ci semblait ébranlé par les paroles du jeune homme.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu apporter..."

"Et pourtant tu l'as fait !" poursuivit Jim sans lui laisser le temps de finir. "Oses dire que ce que nous avons vu n'est pas vrai ? Que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve et que rien de tout cela ne va se produire ?!"

"Jim..." tenta Ginny d'une voix timide, mais le jeune homme lui lanca un regard noir.

"Ne prend pas ENCORE sa défense, Ginny !"

"Railway, LA FERME !"

La voix d'Harry avait raisonné comme jamais dans la salle des secrets, à tel point que même Jim se tut.

"La situation n'est pas aussi simple, et tu n'as aucun droit de me juger !"

Harry avait reprit le contrôle de ses esprits, il était temps pour lui d'agir. Tout d'abord arrêter cette pseudo mascarade et ensuite s'occuper du vrai problème, Voldemort.

"Oh, que si j'ai le droit de te juger, toi qui ne viens pas de MON monde !"

"Oubliette."

Le sortilège d'oubli frappa de plein fouet le jeune Gryffondor qui s'effrondra au sol aussitôt.

"Professeur !" s'exclama Jessica en se jettant vers Jim.

Mais déjà Harry avait la jeune fille en ligne de mire. Un nouveau sortilège de mémoire s'abatit sur elle.

Alors que la jeune fille s'écroulait au sol, Eliott regardait le professeur, le visage fermé.

"C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé ?" demanda t-il à Harry.

Le survivant ferma les yeux.

"Oubliette".

Eliott rejoignit Jim et Jessica au sol. Ne restait debout qu'Anny et Ginny. Anny se placa devant la Weasley, la baguette levée.

Harry sourit.

"Vous avez été admirables aujourd'hui, toutes les deux."

Il leva sa baguette et jeta le sortilège. Anny hurla un Protego, mais le sort d'oubli traversa le bouclier aussi facilement que de l'eau.

La jeune fille tomba au sol.

Il ne restait plus que Harry et Ginny. Les deux sorciers se faisaient face. Ginny avait sa baguette pointée vers le bas, en signe d'impuissance.

"Ginny... Je suis désolé."

La rouquine ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle regardait le sorcier droit dans les yeux.

"J'avais confiance en vous."

Harry avala sa salive.

"Je vais tout faire pour tout remettre en ordre. Tu n'as pas à t'inquieter... Je… Je l'ai déjà tué, une fois."

Ginny soutenait son regard.

"Mais il est different, n'est-ce pas ? On aurait pu vous être utile, on aurait pu..."

"En connaissant la verité, vous n'auriez jamais accepté que je reste auprès de vous. Jim était dans le vrai, j'ai attiré Voldemort ici, je dois prendre ma part de responsabilités. Cela ne vous concerne pas, je ne peux pas vous faire courir de risque."

Ginny regarda le sol.

"Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais, si vous le faite..."

Harry aquiesça et sourit.

"Tant que tu es en sécurité, peu m'importe. Oubliette."

Ginny sentit la chaleur se répandre en elle. Elle revit pour la dernière fois le visage souriant du professeur. Voldemort, le tenant à sa merci, et à quel point elle avait eu peur pour lui. Etait-ce vraiment la seule solution ?

Puis les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent

* * *

**Chapitre 10 fin. A bientôt pour le chapitre 11 ****"Nouvelle Vie"**


	11. Nouvelle vie

**Bonjour tout le monde ! En avant pour le chapitre 11 !  
La version corigée arrivera dans la semaine comme d'habitude. Pour rappel, je répond à toutes les reviews signés, n'hésitez donc pas à me poser vos question !**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une,**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Mon Unique Univers chapitre 11 : Nouvelle vie**

Alors que Ginny se réveillait doucement, la chaleur des draps réchauffant son corps encore endormie, une douce lueur envahissait le dortoir des septièmes années Gryffondor. La rouquine se retourna dans son lit en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure pour elle de se lever.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent instinctivement alors que les premiers oiseaux chantaient le lever du jour. Elle avait bien dormi, d'une seule traite, et était parée à affronter une nouvelle journée de cours… Même si l'idée d'avoir Bermatus en potion aujourd'hui ne l'enchantait guère.

Elle se retourna de nouveau pour être du coter de l'horloge. Les aiguilles indiquait six heure et quart, et elle ne se levait d'habitude pas avant sept heure trente. S'étirant dans son lit, son esprit vagabonda à son aise sur tous les sujets qui lui passait par la tête. Sa vie, ses études, ses amis, sa famille…  
La rentrée à Poudlard avait eu lui maintenant depuis plusieurs semaines, et, chose étrange, rien de spéciale ne s'était réellement passé excepté la découverte d'une Licorne blessée il y avait de cela plusieurs jours.

Elle passa rapidement en revu tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la rentrée. Une petite escarmouche dans le train avec la bande de Wormz – comme à leur habitude -. Un Bermatus toujours aussi désagréable. Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Harry Majes, de bonne volonté et bon enseignant. Même s'il agissait par moment assez bizarrement et que des rumeurs pas toujours saines circulaient sur son compte… Enfin, c'était une habitude avec les professeurs de défense et, pour le moment, rien ne semblait sortir de la normal.

Elle rougit brusquement en repensant à sa ballade dans le parc avec Scott Ashwing… Scott… Elle avait toujours admiré le Serdaigle. Intelligent, sûr de lui, plutôt beau gosse. Jim n'arrêtait pas de la charrier sur lui, et il fallait bien qu'un jour elle tente sa chance, non ?

Cette pensée lui donna un coup de jus lui faisant s'envoler les derniers restes de sommeil. Parfaitement réveillé, elle sauta de son lit, s'habilla rapidement en avisant les masses endormie d'Anny et Jessica et descendit dans la salle commune des rouge et or.

« Déjà debout ? » demanda une voix ensommeillée qu'elle connaissait très bien en descendant l'escalier en colimaçon.

Eliott était avachit sur le canapé près de la cheminée. La salle était plongée dans une pénombre apaisante et il y régnait une chaleur idéale. Les Efles de maisons avaient l'art de savoir les réveiller en douceur.

« Tout comme toi. » répondit-elle en souriant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Elle prit place à côté de lui et attrapa le cousin qui passait à sa portée. Le jeune homme haussa des épaules.

« Insomnie… »

Ginny connaissait Eliott depuis tellement d'année qu'elle savait quand son ami ne lui disait pas tout. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Eliott était le plus timide de la bande, pire qu'Anny. Il s'était petit à petit dévergondé pour devenir le jeune sorcier calme et sérieux qu'il était aujourd'hui.  
Elle lui jeta un regard insistant qui voulait dire « mais encore ? ».

« Cauchemars et autres joyeusetés. » dit-il en lui donnant un clin d'œil. « Rien de particulier, je n'arrivais juste plus à dormir. Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu mes Lunettes ? Impossible de mettre la main dessus ce matin. »

C'est vrai que le Gryffondor ne portait pas ses habituelles lunettes rectangulaires qui renforçait son côté sérieux et bon élève. Elle secoua la tête négativement en lui demandant où est-ce qu'il les avaient vus pour la dernière fois.

« Et un sortilège d'attraction ne marche pas ? » demanda-t-elle une fois que le garçon lui avait dit qu'il avait bien cherché partout.

« Déjà essayé, rien à faire, elles ne sont pas ici… »

Bizarre. Ginny savait que la vue d'Eliott n'était pas terrible, et il ne se séparait que rarement de ses montures.

Ils passèrent le reste de la demi-heure à chercher d'éventuels indices avant que Jim, Anny et Jessica ne descendirent les rejoindre et qu'ils ne se dirigent tous vers la Grande Salle.

Ils s'installèrent comme à leur habitude à la table des Gryffondor où apparut le classique petit déjeuné préparé par les Elfes de maison.  
La salle se remplissait petit à petit des élèves de toutes les maisons et des professeurs qui s'asseyaient à leur table.

Du coin de l'œil, Ginny observait l'arrivé d'un certain Serdaigle qui tardait à arriver. Elle grignotait machinalement le croissant qui était dans son assiette guettant l'heure d'aller en cours.  
Le groupe, matinalement bavard à l'accoutumé était plutôt calme aujourd'hui. Jim, d'habitude si affamé, faisait tournoyer sa cuillère dans son bol de chocolat alors qu'Eliott n'avait pas encore touché à son café. Jessica quant à elle regardait d'un œil distrait les élèves autour d'eux. Seul Anny agissait à peu près normalement, même si son naturel calme ajoutait ici au silence pesant.

Ginny s'étira quand l'heure de se lever et d'affronter la première heure de cours approchait. Elle alla se lever en entrainant Jim avec elle quand le tintement d'un verre venant de la table des professeurs l'arrêta dans son geste.

Ginny tourna son regard en direction du bruit pour voir le directeur Dumbledore se lever lentement et demander le silence d'un mouvement de bras. La grande salle se calma. S'était assez rare que le directeur prenne la parole durant l'année.

« Chers élèves, » commença-t-il de sa voix légèrement rauque et vieillissante. « Il est de mon devoir de vous informer sur un évènement récent donc certains en ont déjà eu vent. » Il se tourna vers la table des Serdaigle dans un mouvement de tête. « La nuit passée, Monsieur Scott Ashwing à fait un malaise sans gravité. Il est aujourd'hui en observation à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste et ne sera pas de retour avant la prochaine semaine. Les préfets de Serdaigle se chargeront de lui envoyer les cours ainsi que vos messages si vous le souhaitez.»

Il marqua une pause et un brouhaha sonore envahit la salle. Chacun y allant de sa théorie sur ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Scott fasse un malaise. Ginny mordit sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'une boule d'inquiétude se formait dans son ventre. Elle aurait aimé lui rendre visite s'il elle l'avait pu, mais elle doutait de pouvoir le faire.  
Le directeur intima le silence d'un mouvement de bras.

« Pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse, je vous informe qu'une session spécial de Quidditch se déroula sous l'impulsion et l'idée du maître des potions Bermatus. Cette session qui aura lieu le samedi 24 octobre, dans deux semaines et juste avant les vacances, opposera les élèves toutes maisons confondu aux professeurs de Poudlard. Le choix du Capitaine aura lieu cette semaine, libre à lui ensuite de constituer sa propre composition d'équipe. »

Si l'annonce de l'hospitalisation de Scott avait fait grand bruit, celle de ce match de Quidditch fit trembler les murs du château. Un match élève-professeurs ! Un tel affrontement ne s'était pas fait depuis…. Depuis quand ? Des décennies au moins.

Ginny balaya le match de son esprit aussi vite que l'information était arrivée. Pour le moment, l'état de Scott l'inquiétait beaucoup plus.

Jim lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

« Gin', il faut à tout prix que ce soit toi la capitaine de l'équipe de Poudlard ! Et bien sûr, tu ne choisis que des Gryffondor dans l'équipe ! »

La rouquine lui répondit par un sourire qu'elle espérait satisfaisant et qui calmera les ardeurs de son ami.

« Au fait Gin', » poursuivit Jim sans faire attention à la jeune fille. « Scott, c'est toi qui l'a assommé pour profiter de lui, avoue ! »

Ginny s'empourpra et le repoussa.

« Jim ! Ce n'est pas drôle, il est à l'hôpital ! »

Jim haussa des épaules en disant que Dumbledore avait dit que son malaise était sans gravité. C'était juste une petite nature, voilà tout !

Ginny lui lança un regard furibond avant d'attraper son sac et de le balancer sur son épaule. En passant devant la sortie de la salle, elle regarda rapidement vers la table des professeurs. Harry Majes n'était pas venu prendre de petit déjeuné ce matin.

* * *

Harry frappa le mur de son poing de toutes ses forces. Le bruit sourd du contact avec la pierre se répercuta dans tout son bureau. Une légère trainée de sang resta collée au mur alors qu'il enlevait sa main et une égratignure rougeâtre se dessina sur ses phalanges.

Le bureau était sans dessus-dessous. Le meuble qui lui servait à poser sa paperasse était tombé au sol, déversant son flot de papier, d'encre et de plume.  
Un mélange d'eau et de sueur imprégnait le sol là où il s'était précédemment effondré.

Harry releva la tête pour dévoiler un visage cerné et fatigué. Ses cheveux, déjà habituellement en bataille étaient particulièrement désorganisé et à moitié collé par endroit. Si son visage et ses membres apparent étaient couvert de blessure, ce n'était rien par rapport à l'état chaotique de sa robe sorcière : en lambeaux.

Il reprit son souffle en s'asseyant à même le sol.

Voldemort était de retour. Il était de retour dans _ce_monde. Un monde qui n'avait rien demandé et qui aurait pu continuer à vivre en paix. Il avait tout gâché, Jim avait raison en tout point : C'est lui qui avait attiré le monstre ici… C'était aussi à lui de réparer cette erreur.

Une fois qu'il avait jeté le sortilège d'amnésie à tout le groupe de Ginny, il avait transporté les élèves dans leur dortoir en s'assurant qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés. Seul le jeune Eliott présentait une blessure apparente, un nez cassé qu'il avait eu tôt fait de réparer.

Du côté du Serdaigle, cela avait été plus compliqué. L'état de Scott Ashwing lui était indéterminé et il n'avait pas les compétences requise pour lui prodiguer les soins nécessaire à sa guérison. Il avait donc dû faire en sorte que son corps soit rapidement retrouver dans sa salle commune et faire passer son inconscience pour un simple malaise.

Sa tâche fut facilitée par la présence d'un Serdaigle particulièrement studieux toujours debout dans leur salle commune. Un simple sortilège d'illusion lui permit de faire croire à l'élève que Scott s'écroulait juste devant lui. Réactif, le Serdaigle l'avait immédiatement amené à l'infirmerie tout en appelant Madame Pom'Fresh à la rescousse. L'infirmière avait rapidement déduit un état stable pour le jeune garçon et organisa un transfert vers l'hôpital sorcier pour plus de précaution.

Aux dernières nouvelles, le garçon serait bientôt remis sur pied, une épine de moins pour Harry qui n'aurait pas supporter un blessé grave si peu de temps après l'apparition de Voldemort.

Il avait passé le reste de la nuit à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières semaines. Ayant récupéré un fragment de mémoire de Ginny, il avait rapidement compris la manipulation de Voldemort sur la rouquine. Fou de rage sur son aveuglement, une colère monstre était montée en lui. Il n'avait rien vu venir, il n'avait rien pu faire pour aider Ginny alors qu'elle était juste devant lui. Il aurait dû comprendre lorsqu'elle était venu le voir deux jours plus tôt dans son bureau. Son attitude n'était pas normal, mais il avait préféré fermer les yeux, ne pas prendre en compte les indices béants juste devant lui. Il maudit son idiotie et son incapacité. Une nouvelle fois il avait tout raté.

Son calme revenu, il avait pu tirer quelques nouvelles conclusions. Le nuage de magie concentré qui était apparu plusieurs semaines auparavant au Nord de l'Angleterre était probablement l'œuvre du mage noir et le signe de l'arrivée de son esprit en ce monde. De même que pour sa vision dans le couloir, probablement causé par un Scott possédé voulant jouer avec lui… Probablement. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir croisé un groupe de Serdaigle avant de recevoir le sortilège de confusion, restait à savoir si Scott faisait partit du groupe.

Voilà à peu près où il en était arrivé lorsque le petit matin pointa son nez. Pour le moment, la solution miracle à tous ses problèmes n'était pas apparue et il aller devoir adopter une attitude qu'il n'avait que trop bien travailler dans son propre monde. Une attitude que lui avait appris l'un de ses ancien professeur et qui pouvait se résumer par : « Méfiance constante ».

Il avisa du désordre notoire qui régnait dans son bureau. Leva sa baguette, il fit s'envoler les feuilles éparpillés et remit tant bien que mal un aspect rangé et propre dans la salle. La première heure de cours allait bientôt débuter et il se devait, pour le moment, de garder ses fonctions de professeur. S'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter Voldemort, les élèves se devaient d'être préparés au maximum à une attaque de mages noirs. Son boulot à lui, c'était de les protéger.

Il quitta son bureau l'instant suivant. Les restes de son combat contre la plante carnivore avaient complètement été nettoyés. Le professeur Chourrave lui avait dit, paniqué, qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment l'une de ses plantes avait pu arriver là, métamorphosé qui plus est. Harry connaissait maintenant le fin mot de l'histoire. Ginny s'était servi de la plante pour récupérer un bout de sa chair et de son sang pour pouvoir réaliser la potion de Voldemort. Malin, comme toujours. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était la méthode du mage noir. Il avait déjà manipulé Ginny par le biais de son journal, bien sûr, mais la situation était bien différente. Pourquoi ne pas avoir agi directement ? Se pensait-il trop faible dans le corps du Serdaigle ? C'était une hypothèse plausible. Mais son instinct lui disait autre chose. Voldemort cherchait à le détruire. Se servir de Ginny pour exploser son âme, le forcer à réagir.

Harry n'aimait pas ça. Pas ça du tout. Ce Voldemort n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait connu. Si le mage noir se mettait à élaborer des plans aussi complexes que sa sournoiserie lui permettrait, il n'avait pas fini d'en baver.

En pénétrant dans sa salle de cours et en intimant aux élèves d'entrer, il se repassa en mémoire ses priorités Protéger Ginny et les élèves de Poudlard de toutes manipulation extérieur. Former les élèves à se défendre contre une attaque imminente. Tenir à l'œil l'avancer de Voldemort et mettre en place un plan pour le contrer. Sauver la communauté sorcière et, par extension, sauver le monde.

_Rien que ça_, pensa-t-il ironiquement en regardant les élèves s'installer à leur place. La routine pour l'élu, quoi…

* * *

« Et vous osez appeler votre mixture nauséabonde une potion revigorante, monsieur Railway ? »

Jim regarda sa potion en rougissant légèrement alors que le professeur Bermatus était penché près de lui.  
Ginny lança un regard d'encouragement à Jim. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la dernière, que le garçon se faisait sermonner par le maître des potions pour une préparation ratée.

Un doux bruit d'eau bouillonné sortait de son propre chaudron. Elle estimait que sa potion était plutôt réussit à espérait obtenir une note correcte. Du coter de Jessica, la potion semblait parfaite. Comme toujours avec la jeune fille, la maitrise des potions était sa spécialité. Un peu plus loins, la préparation d'Anny et d'Eliott semblait tout à fait convenable.

Bermatus passait dans les rangs tout en jetant des coups d'œil ennuyer à l'intérieur des chaudrons. « Pas assez de sucre.» disait-il à un Serpentard en goutant le liquide du bout de son doigt comme s'il goutait une confiserie. « Passable Weasley. » Bermatus était passé devant la potion de Ginny et avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil avant de poursuivre sa route. Ginny était habituée aux remarques plutôt désagréables du professeur, mais pour elle, un « passable » signifiait que Bermatus ne trouvait rien de plus mauvais à dire sur son travail, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose.

Le cours se termina quelques minutes plus tard et Ginny rangea ses affaires après avoir vider son chaudron. Elle récupéra les differents ingrédients éparpillés sur sa table et jeta épluchures et déchets dans la poubelle reservé aux restes des potions. Elle frotta ses mains pour enlever ce qu'il restait en surplus, adressa un clin d'oeilà Anny à coter d'elle venu faire la même chose et attrapa son sac.

« Monsieur Wormz, Miss Wealsey, restez à la fin du cours je vous prie, j'ai un message à vous transmettre.»

Ginny regarda avec surprise le professeur Bermatus. Elle questionna du regard Eliott et Jim qui levèrent leurs mains en signe d'impuissance. Jim lui murmura qu'il l'attendrait à l'exteur, ce à quoi elle rétorqua qu'elle les rejoindrait directement en salle d'histoire de la magie, leur prochain cours. Jim haussa des épaules, et quitta la salle avec le reste du groupe.

Ce n'était pas une sentation très agréable de se retrouver seul dans une pièce avec à la fois Wormz et Bermatus, mais c'était une expérience à faire. Un silence pesant s'installait entre les deux élèves de Grffondor et Serpentard pednant qu'il se déplacer vers le bureau du professeur où celui-ci terminait de trié different papiers.

« Ah, Miss Wealsey, monsieur Wormz, merci d'être resté _à ma demande_. »

Ces remerciement sonnait largement faux dans la bouche du professeur et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de laisser apparaître un léger sourire en coin sur son visage. Le professeur outre passa ce léger manque de respect, encore fût-il qu'il l'avait remarqué, pour leur présenter deux feuilles de parchemins noircies d'écriture quasi illisible. Ginny put lire en lieu de titre « Match de Quidditch inter-maison ».

« Comme vous l'avez surement entendu, le match de Quidditch opposant élèves contre professeurs est de mon initiative. Je suis donc par la même occasion chargé des obligations administrative. »

Le match inter-maison élève-Professeur lui était sorti de la tête depuis ce matin. Obnubilé par Scott et par sa potion, Ginny n'avait pas encore prit le temps de repenser à ce nouveau système. EN y réfléchissant, l'idée était plutôt intéressante et elle avait hâte de se mesurer à ses vieux professeurs. Ou plutôt, à _les écraser_. Un rapide coup d'œil vers Wormz lui permit d'en conclure qu'il pensait plus au moins la même chose au vu de son regard scintillent. Ce même regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il « s'amusait » à maltraiter un pauvre élève innoncent qui n'avait rien demandé.

« Aussi, en tant que capitaine respectif des maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor, vous êtes évidemment pressentie pour être capitaine de l'équipe inter-maison. »

Ginny hocha de la tête. Elle s'était doutée que le capitaine serait choisis parmi ceux des quatre maisons. Restait à savoir quel sera le moyen utilisé pour l'élire.

« J'ai ici les clauses contractuelles du titre de capitaine inter-maison, en signant, vous accepté de respecter les règles de sécurités lié au Quidditch à l'école (qui sont les même que pour la coupe classique) et accepté ainsi d'être sélectionné en tant que Capitaine. »

La rouquine parcoura le parchemin du regard. A première vu, la clauses était identique à celles qu'elle avait signés lorsqu'elle était devenue capitaine de l'équipe Gryffondor. En d'autre terme, elle prenait la responsabilité sur ce qui pouvait se passer entre les élèves sur le terrain et devait faire en sorte de respecter les règles de sécurité.

« Pouvons-nous choisir qui nous voulons dans notre équipe ? »

La voix grave habituelle de Wormz était teinté d'un intérêt que Ginny n'avait jamais entendu sortant de la bouche du Serpentard.

« Tout à fait, monsieur Wormz. Libre à vous de choisir uniquement des Serpentard si vous le souhaitez. »

Ginny acquiesça, le professeur n'était pas dupe et elle non plus. Les deux élèves signèrent les parchemins et Bermatus les renvoya de la salle. Les explications concernant l'élection du capitaine seront dévoilées dans les prochains jours.

Ginny quitta la salle avec le Serpentard sur ses traces. En tant qu'élève des mêmes années, ils suivaient plus ou moins les mêmes cours et avaient donc tout deux histoire de la magie. Le trajet se déroula dans un premier temps en silence, ce qui convenait parfaitement à la rouquine qui se refuser d'entamer une discussion amicale avec son pire ennemie.

« Vous avez réfléchit à ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois ? »

Ginny continua à marcher sans faire attention à ce que lui avait dit Wormz. Le garçon, voyant que la jeune fille l'ignorait, prit un air refrogné et grogna.

« Pas sympas d'ignorer celui qui vous a dit tout ce qu'il savait. »

Ginny fronça des sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de raconter.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Wormz. » répondit-elle sans la moindre émotion dans sa voix.

Le Serpentard prit une mine étonné un instant avant de se reprendre.

« Toujours aussi désagréable, Wealsey, j'en viens à regretter mon geste. »

Ginny accéléra le pas, encore un étage et la salle du professeur Binn's sera en vue.

« Harry Majes, mage noir, recherche d'un Gryffondor, non, ça ne te dit rien ? » Wormz avait pris une voix provocatrice, celle qu'il prenait lorsqu'il voulait imiter un Gryffondor ou un membre du groupe de Ginny.

« Non rien du tout Wormz, maintenant, retourne t'occuper de tes affaires, on est arrivé. »

Ils arrivèrent en effet dans le couloir les menant jusqu'à leur salle de cours. Ginny pénétra dans la salle après avoir toquer à la porte. EN passant le seuil de l'ouverture, elle entendu Wormz marmonner quelque chose comme « Famille Wealsey complètement givrée » qu'elle préféra ignorer.

Comme prévu, ce n'est que deux jours plus tard que les informations sur la sélections du capitaine d'équipe Inter-maison fut afficher dans le couloir menant à la Grande Salle. Dumbledore prit la peine de se lever de son siège afin d'éclaircir les différents détails.

« Chers élèves, » commença-t-il comme à son habitude. « La sélection du capitaine va donc avoir lieu aujourd'hui. Les capitaines actuels des quatre maisons sont en course pour le tire, j'ai nommé monsieur Franck Heart de Poufsoufle, miss Kate Draleep de Serdaigle, monsieur Tod Wormz de Serpentard et miss Ginny Wealsey de Gryffondor. »

Chaque nom que prononçait le directeur était suivit d'une acclamation venait de la table affiliée au capitaine. Jim donna une tape sur l'épaule de la rouquine lorsqu'elle fut appelée. Derrière la table des professeurs, des étincelles magiques formèrent des représentations des quatres élèves sélectionnés. L'image de Ginny Wealsey apparut tout à droite de la salle, les lumière rouge et or renforçant sa chevelure de feu.

Des exclamations de surprise retentirent de la salle. Le directeur avait les yeux pétillant, satisfait que sa présentation fasse effet. Son bras se leva pour faire apparaître une petite coupe.

« L'élection sera sous forme d'un simple vote. Chaque élèvesest appelé à voter pour son candidat préféré, à une exception près… »

Le directeur se coupa comme s'il voulait maintenir le suspens. Ginny pensait savoir où il voulait en venir. Cette session spécial élève-professeur n'était pas sans un but précis. L'entente cordiale entre les maisons était toujours tendu, et ce depuis des centaines d'années. Rapprocher les maisons avait toujours été l'objectif de Dumbledore et cette coupe en faisait probablement partit. Maintenant, si l'on laissait le choix aux élèves de choisir le capitaine… Il est clair qu'ils voteraient pour l'élève de leur propre maison.

« Il est interdit aux élèves de voter pour le capitaine de leur maison respective. »

Dumbledore avait lâché la bombe. La grande Salle se transforma en un fourmillement de brouhaha, commentaire, critiques et désapprobation. A côté d'elle, Jim était parmi ceux qui rouspétaient le plus, réclament haut et fort des explications.

Du côté de la table des professeurs, tous semblaient s'amuser de la situation. Le directeur avait le regard plus pétillant que jamais, et même le professeur McGonagall semblait se jouer de la situation. Au passage, elle remarqua que le siège du professeur Harry Majes était toujours vide, que ce soit à l'heure du petit déjeuner, déjeuner ou diner, et ce depuis plusieurs jours.

Dumbledore leva la main et du cette fois-ci attendre plusieurs secondes avant que le silence ne se fasse.

« Autre point de règle. Pour ceux ne voulant pas voter, sachez que votre voix sera distribué aléatoirement à un capitaine d'équipe diffèrent de votre maison. Il est donc de votre intérêt de voter pour la personne qui vous convient le plus si vous ne voulez pas laisser le hasard choisir pour vous. »

Boum, deuxième bombe lâchée. Décidément, le directeur Dumbledore était en forme aujourd'hui.

« Enfin, sachez que des sanctions sévère seront mis en place pour toute personne forçant un élève à voter pour un capitaine en particulier. Chacun est libre de son choix. » Il plaça la coupe au centre de l'estrade d'un mouvement de baguette. « Les votes sont ouvert à partir d'aujourd'hui et se clôtureront demain soir avec les résultats dans la foulée. Sur ce, bonne journée ! »

A peine le discours terminé que toute la table des Gryffondor se précipita vers Ginny pour la saluer et l'encourager. Elle fit face tant bien que mal à se soudain élan d'encouragement. Les deux prochains jours allaient être compliqués, elle le sentait. Mais après tout, elle voulait être le capitaine de l'équipe Inter-Maison.

* * *

Harry pénétra dans la boutique au porche sombre et à l'entrée peu accueillante. Il franchit les différentes allées remplis d'objet insolite pour aller directement au comptoir où un homme barbu de petit taille attendait, occupé à noircir une feuille d'une écriture indéchiffrable.

L'homme leva les yeux vers Harry lorsque celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur, soupira et posa sa plume.

« Bienvenu chez l'armurier sorcier, que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur ? » Sa voix était grave et rocailleuse comme s'il était atteint d'un rhume perpétuel.

Harry lui tendit un papier froissé qu'il avait dans sa poche.

« Il me faut tout ce qu'il y a d'inscrit sur cette feuille. »

Le petit homme attrapa le papier, le déplia et examina les inscriptions. Grattant sa barbe avec sa main, il murmura des paroles inaudibles. "Robe inifugé, gantelet de protection en écaille de Dragon, bourse sans fond, botte plombé..."

"Dit donc, monsieur," commença t-il après avoir lu l'entièreté de la liste et relevé les yeux vers Harry. "Vous comptez aller chasser le Dragon Roumain avec un attirail pareil ?"

Harry ne releva pas la remarque, il se contentade poser sa main sur le comptoir et d'approcher son visage vers la tête du petit homme.

"Vous pouvez m'avoir tout ça ou je dois m'adresser ailleur ?" demanda t-il calmement.

Le vendeur renifla. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil sur la liste, sortit une plume de sa robe et griffona quelques notes sur le papier.

"Compter une semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui et j'aurais récuperer l'intégralité de ce que vous demandé. Au meilleur prix, qui plus est, inutile d'aller voir ailleur, monsieur."

Harry hocha de la tête d'un air entendu.

"Une semaine, c'est noté. Il est vrai que mon informateur m'a dit que du bien sur cette boutique."

L'homme barbu tiqua. Il releva le visage et bomba son torse.

"je suis le meilleur fournisseur de l'allée des embrumes à ne pas en douter, monsieur."

Harry sortit une bourse de sa robe qu'il fit sonné d'un coup sec contre le comptoir délabré.

"Nous verrons bien si votre réputation est fidèle à la réalité, et nous le verrons dans une semaine, monsieur  
Ground."

Harry n'attendit pas la réaction du vendeur pour tourner les talons et quitter l'armurerie. Dans son monde, Le magasin de l'armurerie magique avait founit des protections de combat au deux camps. Il suffisait de bien connaître l'attirence du gérant sur la monnaie trébuchante pour recuperer tout ce que l'on voulait.

Le jeune professeur ferma la porte noir derrière lui et remonta le cul de sac dans lequelle le magasin se situait. Une des chose qu'il avait apprit durant la guerre, était qu'il fallait avant tout bien se préparer. Lors de son combat contre Voldemort quelques jours plus tôt, sa robe professoral l'avait clairement gêné dans ses mouvements. A ce niveau de magie, la moindre erreur pouvait être fatal et il ne pouvait pas jouer sa vie sur un centimètre manquant au mouvement de ses bras.

Le survivant tourna à gauche lorsqu'il arriva sur l'aile Ouest de l'allée et remonta par l'avenue principal pour pouvoir rejoindre le chemin de Traverse. Il passa devant quelques boutiques à l'allure malfamé et aux devantures austères.  
Enfin, un puit de lumière déboucha au tournant d'une impasse, dévoilant le chemin de Traverse dans toute sa splendeur automnal.

La rue était principalement animé de badeaux venus faire des achats particuliers et on était bien loin de l'effervescence qui régnait lorsque de la pré-rentrée. Certain parents semblaient faire découvrir à leurs enfants qui n'étaient pas encore en âge d'aller à Poudlard les futurs aquiscitions qu'ils allaient faire, profitant d'un temps clément et encore doux, bien que le froid reprenait petit à petit ses droits.  
Il remonta le chemin en dépassant la banque Gringotts gardé par les célèbres Gobelins pour retourner vers l'entrée principale.

"On termine nos achats et on repart au ministère directement après, si tu n'en vois pas d'inconvénient. J'ai une affaire urgente à régler."

Harry n'aurait pas fait attention aux deux personnes qui discutait sur le coin du chemin, près de la ménagerie magique, si la voix féminine qui répondit à l'homme ne lui avait pas glaçé pas le sang.

"Ne rejete pas la faute sur moi si Stan nous à envoyer chercher les fournitures à sa place, Henry..."

Cette voix. Il pouvait la reconnaître entre mille. Une voix qu'il avait entendu des milliers et des milliers de fois et qui, habituellement, soit servait à lui donner une information capitale, soit pour le sermoner sur une quelquonque action de sa part.  
Harry se retourna lentement, comme dans un rêve. Il apperçut tout d'abord la chevelure chataine et bouclée de la jeune femme avant de tomber sur sa silouhette si reconnaissable. Il l'embrassa du regard un instant, troublé par cette apparition soudaine et, une nouvelle fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde, fit l'erreur d'ouvrir la bouche trop vite.

"Hermione ?!"

Arg, à peine le nom sortait de ses lèvre qu'il se rendit compte de sa bétise. La jeune femme se retourna vers l'inconnu qui l'avait appellé et l'interrogea du regard. Elle avait ce regard percant, exactement le même que dans le monde d'Harry, et le survivant pouvait presque entendre les rouages du cerveau de la femme se mettrent en marche pour trouver qui il était.

"Je vous connais ?" demanda t-elle suspicieusement, les lèvres pincée et le nez retroussée.

Harry ne put s'empecher de sourire. C'était bien elle, à l'indentique. Bon, maintenant trouver une solution et vite.

"Euh non..." répondit-il maladroitement. "Enfin... On m'a parlez de vous".

Dans la précipitation il n'avait pas trouvé mieux et espérait que cela passerait sans trop d'accro. Hermione le dévora du regard de la tête au pied.

"Ah, et puis-je savoir de qui s'agit-il ?"

Si la jeune femme était au moin aussi intelligente que dans les souvenirs d'Harry alors elle n'allait pas tarder à percer la supercherie. Il fallait attaquer sur des bases comunes.

"C'est... Ron Wealsey qui m'a parlé de..."

"Ronald ?! Qu'est ce que cet imbécile à dit comme bétise encore une fois ?"

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce monde sans lui, et sans Voldemort, avant son arrivé. Quelle relation ces deux avait-il pu avoir ? Si le troll n'était jamais arrivé dans les toilettes des filles lors de leur première année, était-elle devenue amie avec Ron... Avait-elle au moins eu des amis ?

"Rien de particulier..." Bafouilla t-il. "Il m'a parlé d'une sorcière brillante."

"Brillante ?! Il aurait dit ça ?! Lui ?!"

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de la nuqe d'Harry. Apparament, il n'était pas sur la bonne piste et il semblerait qu'Hermione et Ron ne soit pas vraiment aussi proche que dans son monde. Sauver les meubles...

"J'exagère peut-être, vous savez, je ne me rappel plus très bien."

Hermione souffla en balança ses cheveux en arrière. Elle enfonça ses yeux noisettes dans le regard d'Harry et ne le lâcha pas pendant ce qui sembla duré une internité.

"Et peut-on savoir qui vous êtes, peut-être ?"

Elle semblait avoir laché l'affaire de Ron. Une bonne chose, ou peut-être ne voulait-elle simplement pas savoir les détails.

"Harry Majes" se présenta Harry en souriant. "Je suis le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard.'

Les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent.

"Vous semblez bien jeune pour être professeur." observa-t-elle.

"Vous semblez bien jeune pour travailler au ministère" répliqua instantanément Harry au tac-au-tac.

Le sorcier qui accompagnait Hermione s'avança d'un pas en direction de Harry mais la main de la jeune femme le stoppa net.

"Laissez Henry. Je suis Langue de Plomb en formation" expliqua simplement Hermione. "Et cela ne devrait pas vous étonner si vous savez déjà que je suis la sorcière la plus intelligente de la génération."

Ah, Hermione Granger de ce monde manquerait-elle d'humilité ? Peut-être voulait-elle simplement l'impressionner, une tactique qu'Harry savait utiliser de temps à autres. Il savait néanmoins qu'Hermione travaillait au ministère de la magie, chose qui le tracassait particulierement. Voldemort aimait bien infiltrer les hautes strates de la société.

"Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, miss Granger. Si un jour vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à me contacter."

Hermione cligna des yeux devant le ton confiant qu'employait le professeur.  
Harry ne devait pas trop en faire pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il se devait néanmoins de donner des informations à son ancienne amie s'il voulait la proteger un maximum.  
Il se tourna dans la direction opposé et, sentant le regard toujours dans sa direction, se permit de rajouter une dernière phrase.

" Savez vous que le Phénix renait toujours de ses cendres ? Un animal fascinant n'est-ce pas ?"

Il vit la bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrir pour répondre, mais il s'éloignait déjà de plusieurs pas. Ne voulant pas pousser la discussion plus loin, il tourna au croisement suivant et transplana à Pré-Au-Lard dans la foulée.

En atterissant sur les pavés glacés par le vent automnal il repensa à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il en avait eu l'idée quelques heures auparavent. Dans ce monde qui n'avait pas connu la guerre, il fallait faire en sorte que des personnes soient la pour le défendre. "Des personnes". Il était pour le moment seul et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait de le suivre dans cette folle aventure macabre. Mais soit, la situation était ce qu'elle était et il avait finit par l'accepter. Il était aujourd'hui le seul et unique membre du nouvel ordre du Phénix.

Il traversa les grilles parc de Poulard quelques minutes plus tard, passa devant la cabane fumante d'Hagrid et rejoignit les marches du chateau. Quelques élèves téméraires étaient encore dehors malgré la morsure du froid qui commençait à pointer le bout de son museaux.

La grande salle, presque vide en cet après-midi de cours, semblait plongée dans une lente léthargie. Harry, qui n'avait pas de cours à donner aujourd'hui et qui en avait profité pour aller passer commande à l'allée des embrumes, voulait rapidemment rejoindre ses appartements pour continuer ses recherches. C'était sans compter la voix froide qui l'interpella.

"Majes, on ne vous croise plus en ce moment."

Harry se tourna en direction de la voix. Le corps massive du maître des potions se dressait à quelques mètres de là, une main lissant sa barbichette grisonnante.

"Professeur Bermatus," salua Harry sans un sourire. "En effet, je suis occupé pour le moment".

Bermatus grogna en s'approchant. Il avait toujours l'air d'avoir bu lorsqu'il marchait. C'était la première impression que le professeur avait fait à Harry, celle d'un ivrogne tentant de se contrôler. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas vu boire un verre depuis la rentrée et aucune odeur d'alcool ne l'accompagnait.

"Vous tombez bien," poursuivit-il en passant à coté de lui. "Je crois savoir que Dumbledore vous cherche, si votre emploi du temps vous le permet..."

"J'irais le voir dans l'après-midi," coupa Harry sans attendre que le professeur ne termine sa phrase. Il savait qu'une partie du corps professorale ne le considerait pas comme leur égale et qu'il était plutôt mal vu. Bermatus semblait avoir choisit son camp depuis un bout de temps.

Le professeur de potion hocha de la tête et poursuivit sa route sans un regard.

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau directoral immédiatement. Si Dumbledore voulait le voir, autant y aller au plus vite. Il monta dans la tour Est où se trouvait la célèbre statue gargouille. À peine eut-il mit un pas dans le couloir que la statue pivota sur elle même pour liberer l'entrée ; preuve que le sorcier était attendu.

Il grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon et toqua à la porte. Quelques décibelles de la voix étouffée du directeur arriva à lui parvenir.

"Ah, professeur Majes" dit le directeur lorsqu'Harry referma la porte derrière lui. "Tout va bien pour vous ?"

Une question anodine qui sonna pourtant lourd de sens aux oreilles d'Harry. Comment dire... Le mage noir le plus puissant de tout les temps venait de débarquer dans ce monde pour le détruire, et ce, par sa faute. Pouvait-il vraiment dire ça ?

Voyant l'hésita d'Harry, Dumbledore sourit et lui tendit une petit coupole.

"Un bonbon au citron ?"

Harry amorça un geste de refus qu'il transforma sans trop savoir pourquoi en un signe d'aquiescement. Il attrapa la sucrerie ovale à l'engouffra dans sa bouche. Le directeur fit de même.

"Mmh, je trouve que le citron éveil nos sens et nous promet une discussion vivante, vous ne trouvez pas ?"

il était vrai que l'acidité du citron donna à Harry un petit coup de fouet et une energie qui ne se refusait pas.

"j'ai cru comprendre que vous me cherchiez ?" demanda Harry en éludant la précedente question.

Dumbledore rangea la plume qu'il tenait en main et croisa ses doigts devant lui.

"Oh oui.. en faite, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais un match élève-professeur va être organisé."

"Un match ?" demanda Harry, le regard interrogateur.

"Oui, un match de Quidditch" confirma le directeur, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Harry n'était pas au courant. Il était vrai, aussi, qu'il n'était sorti de ses bureaux les deux derniers jours seulement pour donner ses cours.

"En quoi cela me concerne t-il ?" Non pas que l'envie de jouer au Quidditch ne le démangeait pas, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

Le directeur gratta sa barbe avant de pousser un papier vers Harry.

"Oh, trois fois rien... Vous êtes nommé capitaine de l'équipe professoral."

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour refuser immédiatement, mais le directeur ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre la parole.

"Avant de me donner votre avis, sachez que j'ai moi même proposé votre candidature. Après tout, vous êtes jeune et je ne doute pas de vos compétences sportives."

Le jeune professeur ferma la bouche et laissa Dumbledore parler.

"Aussi, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre... réputation, semble poser quelques problèmes mineurs au sein de l'école. Ainsi, ayant une parfaite confiance en vous, je souhaiterais résoudre ce léger contre temps au plus vite." Le directeur termina sa phrase en piochant un nouveau bonbon au citron.

Harry réflechissait le plus vit le possible. Pourquoi Dumbledre voulait-il qu'il soit le captaine de l'équipe ? Il est vrai que cela permettrait aux professeurs de mieux le connaître et de...

"Je pense que vous avez l'âme d'un Capitaine, professeur Majes. J'ai bien peur qu'un leader charismatique soit necessaire si nous ne voulons pas que nos chèrs professeurs ne se fassent ridiculiser par des enfants qui n'attendent que ça..."

Un leader. Pourquoi ce mot sonnait-il si étrange aux oreilles d'Harry. Le contexte était si déplacé, être leader dans une équipe de Quidditch alors que Voldemort l'attendait au tournant. Il voyait pourtant l'interêt primordiale de cette situation, faire en sorte que les professeurs lui fassent confiance, c'était justement une occasion qu'il recherchait. L'occasion de se faire des alliés.  
Il croisa le regard du directeur, ses yeux pétillaient de malices.

"J'accepte, je serais capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch !"

Il esperait simplement ne pas regretter ses paroles.

Dumbledore sourit.

"Je suis ravi de l'apprendre, professeur Majes."

* * *

Ginny bailla en s'installant ce matin là à sa table de cours. Elle avait passer la soirée à suivre Jim qui s'occupait de sa promotion en vu de l'élection du capitaine de l'équipe inter-maison. Passer voir le maximum d'élèves, toutes maisons confondu, pendant que Jim expliquait qu'elle avait les meilleurs performances sportives des quatres capitaine et vantait ses mérites à tout bout de champs. Elle n'était pas habituée à tant d'attention et n'appréciée guère devoir faire la star.  
Bref, ils ne s'étaient pas couché tôt.

Le professeur Majes arriva légerement en retard ce matin-ci. Il salua les élèves en s'installant devant son pupitre et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les longues cernes autour de ses yeux. En voilà un autre qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

A la droite de la rouquine, Jim était completement avachi sur sa table au point que Jessica n'arrêtait pas de lui donner de petites tapes pour le reveiller.

"Bonjour, nous allons reprendre le chapitre sur les sort de contre attaques." entâma Harry, la voix legerement enroué comme s'il sortait d'un sommeil trop court.

Ginny soupira en se rappellant l'intitulé du cours qui était particulierement difficile à maitriser. Elle sortit son livres pour l'ouvrir à la pages des sortilège défensif.

"Professeur," appela une élèves de Serpentard assise au dernier rang "Est-ce bien vrai que c'est vous le capitaine de l'équipe des professeurs ?"

Ginny releva la tête immédiatement. Sans comprendre pourquoi, son coeur se réchauffa et s'accelera sans qu'elle puisse le controler. Le sourire gêné du professeur semblait donner une réponse plus que clair.

Elle sourit et se sentit étrangement bien.

Ce match l'excitait de plus en plus et, pour la première fois depuis l'annonce, elle esperait que ce soit elle, la capitaine de l'équipe inter-maison.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 fin ! A très bientôt pour le chapitre 12 "Le trio d'or"**


	12. Mémoire trouble

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici enfin la version corrigée du chapitre 12 ! Le 13 va suivre dans la foulée et on va maintenant enchainer les chapitres jusqu'à la fin ! **

**Je rappelle que je réponds à toutes les reviews signées, donc si vous avez des interrogations, n'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions !**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Mon Unique Univers chapitre 12 : Mémoire Trouble.**

Hermione rangea les différentes feuilles qui trainaient sur son bureau et griffonna une note succincte. D'un geste habitué, elle remit en place une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux et s'étira doucement.

« Tu as fini d'écrire ton rapport, Hermione ? »

Juste devant elle se tenait Henry, assit à son poste. Henry était son formateur depuis maintenant deux mois – elle avait été accepté en formation au mois d'août – et ils avaient décidés tous deux de s'appeler par leurs prénoms pour faciliter l'intégration de la jeune fille.

« Oui, il ne me reste plus que les dernières corrections à faire. » répondit-elle en souriant.

Henry hocha de la tête.

« Les Aurors apprécieront ton travail, je pense. Stan avait raison sur toi, tu es un élément prometteur ! »

A dire vrai, Hermione n'aurait normalement jamais pu accéder à cette formation aussi facilement. Pour arriver au titre de langue de plombs, il fallait dans un premier temps avoir au moins cinq ans d'ancienneté au ministère.  
Elle devait ce petit favoritisme à Dumbledore qui l'avait chaudement recommandée auprès de Stan Eyepigs, l'actuel directeur du Département des Mystères.

Tout n'avait pas été facile. Elle avait dû passer entretiens sur entretiens, prouver que ses notes n'étaient pas dues à une tricherie quelquonque et surtout, passer deux semaines test particulièrement éprouvantes.  
Stan s'était pourtant rendu à l'évidence : Hermione Granger était une sorcière tout simplement brillante et un avenir tout aussi brillant se trouvait devant elle. Ne pas la prendre et la voir rentrer dans un service concurrent aurait été une erreur plus que flagrante.

Elle était à peine sortie de l'école que déjà Hermione s'épanouissait dans son travail. Elle avait pris un petit appartement en banlieue de Londres et profitait de la vie active. La jeune femme aimait ce qu'elle faisait.

Engagée dans le département Recherche, elle étudiait les formes de magies inconnues ou étrangères. Sa première grande affaire n'avait d'ailleurs pas tardé à défrayer la chronique : le nuage magique qui était apparu au Nord de l'Angleterre.

Elle avait été envoyée sur place avec Henry et avait été subjuguée par l'évènement. Voir une magie si rarissime était magnifique. Hermione avait déjà lu, bien sûr, des théories sur ce genre de tempête magique mais n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir en approcher une un jour.

Le nuage se présentait comme une tempête des plus classiques. En toute logique, l'air chaud et humide devait se refroidir et se condenser en entraînant la formation de nuages de pluies et la création de foudre. Or, dans le cas de la tempête magique, Hermione avait pu observer que l'air chaud avait été remplacé par des flux de magies dis « ordinaires » (celle que les sorcier utilisent tous les jours) et l'air froid par… De la magie négative, de l'anti magie !

Le cœur d'Hermione s'était emballé devant une telle découverte et Henry semblait fou de joie. Il lui avait expliqué que ce type de magie était une théorie qu'il avait appuyée quelques années plus tôt mais qui avait été abandonnée. Cette découverte allait changer en profondeur les idées actuelles sur l'apparition de la magie.

Le docteur en magie et spécialiste du monde moldu Jean Chapeau, un français venu étudier le phénomène, avait précisé que cette « anti-magie » avait probablement dû être créée au moment de l'apparition de l'Univers même.

« Voyez-vous, » avait-il dit en dernier lieu alors qu'Henry, Hermione et d'autres chercheurs se préparaient à quitter les lieux pour revenir le lendemain, «la physique moldu classique estime que lorsque l'Univers est apparu il y avait deux types de matières : la matière classique, que nous connaissons et que nous voyons tous les jours présent, par exemple, dans l'herbe, les animaux, nous, les étoiles. Et l'antimatière. »

Hermione avalait les paroles de l'homme comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Or, la matière et l'antimatière ne peuvent pas coexister. Lorsqu'elles se touchent, les deux charges s'annulent et explosent. Si nous sommes là aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'au commencement, il existait 0,00001% de matière en plus que l'antimatière. Une fois que toutes les collisions eurent lieu, seul ce petit pourcentage resta figé dans l'espace… Et nous voici ici pour en témoigner ! »

« Mais alors, il en est de même avec la magie ? » demanda un sorcier vieillissant, sa barbe lui arrivant jusqu'au niveau de ses genoux.

Le français haussa des épaules. Il pointa du doigt le nuage magique qui brillait au-dessus de lui : des éclairs s'en échappaient à intervalle régulier.

« Si nous pouvons confirmer qu'il y a ici deux types de magie complètement opposés alors l'étude de la magie pourra faire un bond spectaculaire. La magie et l'anti-magie se détruisant dans ce nuage forment une énergie incommensurable. »

« Mais comment cela a-t-il pu se produire, si l'anti-magie n'existe plus ? » questionna un jeune sorcier un peu plus loin et qui semblait un peu apeuré de se retrouver juste en dessous de la tempête magique.

« Rien ne prouve que cette chose est produite par de l'anti-magie. » attaqua une sorcière d'âge moyen, les cheveux aussi blond que du sable fin. « C'est peut être deux magies élémentaires s'opposant et créant un phénomène dont nous n'avons pas encore la connaissance. »

Certains semblaient rejoindre l'avis de la femme. Il était plus sûr de prendre parti vers l'explication la plus simple. Tous avaient assistés à des duels où lorsque les deux sorciers combattant s'envoyaient des magies aux éléments opposés, il se produisait généralement une forte explosion.

Hermione retroussa ses narines. Pour elle, aucune magie classique n'était capable de produire un tel évènement. La puissance nécessaire à un phénomène si singulier était tellement immense qu'une simple collision entre deux magies élémentaires semblait ridicule.  
Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le sorcier français s'éloigner des autres. Elle le rattrapa en courant.

« Monsieur ! » s'écria-t-elle pour l'arrêter alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

Jean Chapeau se retourna et sourit à la vue de cette jeune sorcière tout juste sortie de l'école.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, miss ? »

Hermione avala sa salive. Jean Chapeau était une pointure dans le domaine de la recherche. Et même si certaines de ses théories était un peu tirées par les cheveux, il était est un homme respecté. Hermione était légèrement impressionnée et essayait de faire en sorte que cela ne se voie pas trop.

« Je... J'aimerais avoir votre avis… Sur ce phénomène. »

Le sorcier sourit un peu plus en se grattant le menton.

« Je pensais l'avoir donné il y a quelques minutes, pourtant. »

Hermione secoua sa tête de droite à gauche. Elle sourit à son tour.

« Pas tout. Vous avez une idée, n'est-ce pas ? Une idée sur l'origine de cette tempête ? »

Jean soupira. Sa cape de sorcier blanche tourbillonnait autour de lui avec le vent. Il avait bien plus l'air d'un médecin ou chercheur moldu que d'un sorcier.

« Comment vous appelez vous, miss ? » demanda-t-il après un temps.

« Granger, Hermione Granger. Je suis Langue de Plomb en formation. »

Le chercheur acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« Eh bien, miss Granger, pour moi la solution est assez simple. Si l'anti-magie a entièrement disparu de notre monde… Alors celle que nous voyons ici vient tout simplement d'autre part. »

Hermione fronça ses sourcils devant cette brève explication. Ses lèvres se pincèrent. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenu en première année, là où elle découvrait tout du monde de la magie. Ce monde la passionnait. A telle point qu'un an plus tard, elle avait lu tous les livres à sa disposition sur le monde sorcier. Elle passait la majeur partit de son temps libre à la bibliothèque, avide de savoir et de nouveauté. Son esprit était un glouton inlassable, prêt à tout pour apprendre de nouvelles choses. La jeune fille avait été surnommée alors « le rat de bibliothèque en chef » par les autre élèves de Poudlard. Elle avait passé la majeure partie de ses sept années à Poudlard dans ce haut lieu de connaissances, et elle ne regrettait rien… La seule personne arrivant à la sortir de ses gongs, et par la même occasion de la bibliothèque, était Ron Weasley. Son collègue Gryffondor, de la même année qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui chercher des noises et de la provoquer. Le jeune garçon avait plusieurs fois subi les colères de la jeune femme mais ne semblait pas comprendre la leçon. Il revenait sans cesse à la charge.

« Voyons, vous ne voyez toujours ? » La voix du chercheur français la sortie de sa rêverie. « Si cette énergie ne vient pas d'ici… Alors elle vient d'un endroit où elle se trouve en grande abondance ! Un monde rempli d'anti-magie ! Et cette tempête est… »

« Un passage ! » le coupa Hermione sans le vouloir. « C'est un passage vers ce monde ! Vers un autre Espace-temps ! »

Le sourire du sorcier s'élargit encore plus et il lança un clin d'œil prononcé vers la jeune femme avant de disparaître en transplanant.

Le nuage s'était évaporé quelques jours plus tard sans que personne ne comprennent vraiment pourquoi. Hermione avait émis intérieurement l'idée que toute l'anti-magie avait fini par exploser au contact de la magie classique et que le passage s'était refermé.

Son boulot au ministère avait repris avec des affaires plus simples, et elle avait rangé toutes les informations qu'elle avait pu recueillir sur le phénomène dans son tiroir, bien au chaud.

Henry poussa un papier dans sa direction.

« Tiens, jette un coup d'œil à ça. »

Hermione attrapa la feuille noircit d'écritures imprimées. A vu d'œil, c'était un article d'un journal de magie local. Il était question de la disparition d'un petit sorcier âgé de huit ans. Le garçon avait été retrouvé trois jours plus tard, aphone et complètement terrorisé.  
Hermione releva la tête vers Henry.

« Les Aurors enquêtes sur ce qu'il s'est passé, mais le gamin ne semble pas prêt à parler. » expliqua-t-il devant le regard interrogatif d'Hermione.

« Et qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec nous ? »

Henry reprit la feuille devant lui et la plia machinalement.

« Ils ont tout essayé pour le sortir de son mutisme, et il semblerait que les médicomages soient assez clairs sur le sujet quelque chose l'empêche de parler… Mais on ne sait pas quoi. »

« Et c'est à nous de trouver ce qu'il se passe, c'est ça ? Jouer les détectives… »

Henry ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le ton employé par la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Nous travaillons pour le Département des Mystères. Nous agissons donc dès qu'il est question de mystère ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Bin voyons, Henry pouvait être si simpliste par moment. Mais sous cet air rieur et nonchalant, elle savait que se trouvait un travailleur forcené, prêt à tout pour résoudre un mystère qu'il ne comprend pas.

* * *

Splash !

Le garçon lança son épuisette dans l'eau avant de la ressortir vivement. De l'eau marécageuse éclaboussa son pantalon retroussé jusqu'au genou et de la boue verdâtre s'attaqua à son T-shirt déjà mal en point. L'épuisette se gonfla légèrement au contact de l'eau mais ressortit tout aussi vide du liquide.

« Ah ah ! Ron ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à attraper une Aldrovanda Brocchinia !_»_

Le roux armé de son épuisette grommela. Il replaça son chapeau de paille sur la tête avant de se tourner vers le brun qui lui avait adressé la parole.

« Cette fichu plante va finir par avoir ma peau, Neville… Pourquoi n'utilisons nous pas la magie, déjà ? »

Neville soupira. Armé lui aussi d'une épuisette de grande taille il avait de l'eau jusqu'aux mollets. Son torse était protégé par un habit marin vert kaki qui lui donnait un aspect à la fois pêcheur et de paysan.

« Les Aldrovanda sont très réactives à la magie, je te l'ai déjà dit... Si nous l'utilisons elles fuiront toute à une vitesse folle ! »

Ron grogna en essayant d'essuyer le surplus de boue qui s'était accroché à ses habits. La situation semblait insolite deux hommes dans le lit d'une rivière endormie au beau milieu de nulle part.

« Ca fait des heures qu'on est ici et toujours rien… A mon avis, tes Aldrova-machin ne sont pas sensibles qu'à la magie et ça fait dix plombes qu'elles nous ont repéré… » dit-il d'une voix lasse et fatiguée tout en se maintenant debout grâce à son épuisette.

Neville haussa des épaules sans s'arrêter de guetter l'eau.

« On ne peut pas être chanceux à tous les coups, je suppose… » Il sonda l'eau de son épuisette un moment avant de reprendre. « Au fait, des nouvelles de ta famille ? »

Ron s'essuya le front d'un revers de main. Il souffla en s'appuyant sur son instrument de pêche.  
« Rien de spécial de mon côté, je crois que ma mère et mon père sont bien content de se retrouver un peu seuls à la maison, depuis que Fred et George sont partis ouvrir leur boutique. »

« Quand même, on peut dire qu'il y en a eu des Weasley à Poudlard ! »

Ron ria de bon cœur.

« Eh oui, il n'y a plus que Ginny là-bas... Je crois que tout va bien aussi, du moins, je n'ai pas de nouvelles annonçant le contraire. »

Neville se rapprocha du roux, le sourire en coin et le regard empreint d'une certaine malice.

« Et Hermione, tu l'a recontactée ? »

Ron fut pris d'une toux brusque et incontrôlée. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de se reprendre sous le regard amusé de son ami. Il lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu sais bien qu'elle me déteste, Neville ! »

Neville hocha de la tête en guise de confirmation.

« Ah ça, on peut dire qu'elle ne te tient pas dans son cœur ! »

Ron grogna en détournant le regard.

« Mais en quoi cela t'empêches de lui dévoiler tes sentiments ? »

Si on avait dit à Ron qu'il allait risquer de s'étouffer deux fois dans la journée en l'espace de deux minutes, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

« Nanmaistesfous ! » rétorqua-t-il à toute vitesse une fois sa crise terminée. « Et tu crois qu'elle prendrait comment la nouvelle, à part en s'étranglant de rire et en m'insultant à la première occasion ! »

Neville ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder son ami s'exciter pour un rien. Il vit le roux enfoncer son épuisette dans l'eau marécageuse, sondant le liquide avec rage.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que les deux amis parcouraient le pays à la recherche de plantes rares. Neville avait fini par convaincre Ron de l'accompagner malgré les doutes du Weasley quant à l'utilité de la mission.

Ron souleva son instrument de pêche. Il regarda un moment le filet vide et soupira.

« J'ai été con, non ? A Poudlard. »

Neville tendit l'oreille. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Ron se confiait et encore moins qu'il avouait son imbécilité.

« Si ce que t'appelle être con c'est emmerder la fille que tu aimes pendant sept ans alors, alors oui, je confirme ! »

Ron lui lança un regard noir.

« Mais tu as bien vu comment elle est ! Enfermée dans ses bouquins à longueur de journée ! Est-ce qu'elle s'est amusée une seule fois au moins à Poudlard ?! Ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver ! » Ron marqua une pause dans son brusque haussement de voix avant de reprendre de plus belle. « Rah tu vois ! Même quand elle n'est pas là elle m'énerve ! »

Le rouquin fulminait sous le regard ravit de l'expert en botanique. Lui et Neville étaient amis depuis leur deuxième année et le brun avait fini par connaître le Weasley par cœur.

« Peut-être que tu n'as tout simplement pas cherché à la comprendre, tu ne crois pas ? »

Ron ne répondit pas à la dernière remarque de Neville. Celui-ci en profita pour changer de sujet.

« Au fait, tu rentres pour le Carnaval du chemin de Traverse non ? » demanda Neville en s'épongeant le front.

Ron sourit.

* * *

Harry avait les mains plaquées contre son front. Les yeux fermés, il massait machinalement sa cicatrice du bout du doigt.

Passée l'adrénaline que lui avait procurée sa rencontre avec Voldemort et la panique qui la succéda, il avait fini par retrouver un calme incertain. Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, ses journées se ressemblaient toutes. Il passait la nuit à faire des recherches pour trouver un moyen de contrer Voldemort. Lui qui n'était pas un grand lecteur, il dévorait les livres sur les voyages dans les univers parallèles.

Pour la plupart, c'était des ramassis de conneries écrits par des sorciers savants voulant faire la une. Il s'effondrait généralement vers les cinq heures du matin avant de se lever à sept et donner son premier cours de la journée.  
Ses cours étaient devenus plus sévères. Il voulait que ses élèves apprennent à se protéger à tout prix, qu'ils soient prêts à défendre leur vie en cas d'attaque.

Il ne se pardonnerait jamais la mort de quelqu'un de ce monde. Comment pourrait-t-il ? Voldemort avait raison, entièrement raison. Il était responsable de cette catastrophe.

Son pied frappait le sol dans un tic nerveux incontrôlable. La pièce aurait pu être silencieuse si le petit vif d'or que lui avait donné l'Elfe Piégeur lors de son passage dans l'archi-monde ne s'était pas activé. La petite boule dorée bourdonnait dans l'air. Elle fit le tour de la pièce en seulement quelques secondes avant de se positionner juste au-dessus du survivant.

Il s'en voulait tellement d'être venu ici. D'être venu à cause…. De son égoïsme. Ginny… Sa Ginny, celle de son monde, comment prenait elle la nouvelle, de la haut ?  
Il avait été tellement perturbé par sa mort qu'il n'y avait pas réfléchit. Il voulait juste la revoir une dernière fois, lui parler.  
Lorsqu'il avait appris l'existence d'univers parallèles, son cœur s'était emballé. Il avait programmé son départ à la va vite, sans prendre de précautions.

Sachant pertinemment qu'Hermione aurait su trouver les mots justes pour l'empêcher de partir, il avait prévenu ses amis au dernier moment. S'il en avait discuté avec eux… Probablement qu'il ne serait jamais partit.

Ses mains glissèrent sur son bureau et sa tête tomba contre ses bras. Il était épuisé.  
Après avoir donné ses cours, il partait en reconnaissance dans les hauts lieux magique de Londres et de ses alentours. Il devait être sûr que Voldemort ne tentait pas d'approcher le Ministère où d'attaquer sans prévenir.

Son esprit s'embrouilla et il sentit le sommeil l'emporter. Il n'était que dix-sept heure, mais il savait que s'il ne dormait pas un peu, il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir le rythme.

Le petit vif d'or se posa à côté de lui. Les ailes de la balle se replièrent pour rentrer à l'intérieur du mécanisme dans un petit clic et il finit par s'immobiliser complétement.

Des images des derniers jours envahirent son cerveau. Le soir précédent… Ou peut-être était-ce il y a deux jours, Ginny Weasley, celle de ce monde, avait été élue capitaine de l'équipe des quatre maisons réunies.

Harry était passé par la Grande Salle ce soir-là, à l'instant même ou Dumbledore faisait son discours. Les points allaient être comptés. De petits sabliers étaient posés devant lui et commencèrent à se remplir après qu'il eut claqué des mains.  
Le sable rouge de Gryffondor monta vite, mais Harry fut surpris de voir que les Serpentard n'étaient pas en reste.  
Si une telle occasion s'était présentée dans son monde, il était plus que probable que Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle s'unissent pour empêcher la maison des serpents de gagner. Pourtant, à en voir le sablier vert se remplir, il était clair que bon nombre d'élèves avaient voté pour le capitaine Wormz.

Jusqu'au dernier moment, Harry avait retenu son souffle. Puis le verdict était tombé. Gryffondor l'emportait à quelques voix près, et s'était donc Ginny qui était élue capitaine.  
Harry sourit en voyant la mine réjouit de la jeune fille, portée sur les épaules de Jim et d'Eliott. Elle saluait la grande salle sous les applaudissements fournis.

A vrai dire, ils avaient fait une sacrée campagne. Jusqu'à devant ses bureaux, des affiches vantant les mérites de Ginny au Quidditch étaient collées. A en croire la mine gênée de la jeune fille sur les photos, elle ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord pour ce genre de manœuvre, mais il semblait que c'était Jim qui avait pris l'affaire en main.  
Tod Wormz avait répliqué de la même manière, fournissant badges et écharpes à son effigie. C'était dingue tous ce que ces gamins pouvaient faire en seulement quelques heures.

Ce qu'Harry n'avait pas prévu par contre, c'était l'intervention de Dumbledore juste après l'annonce du vainqueur.

« Félicitation à Ginny Weasley, capitaine de l'équipe inter-maison ! » Les acclamations redoublèrent et Dumbledore leva ses mains pour demander le calme. « Comme je vois que Monsieur Majes est présent ce soir, je suis sûr qu'il a quelques mots à dire à sa future adversaire, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe des professeurs ! »

Quelques sifflements moqueurs s'échappèrent de la salle. Les quelques élèves qui avait osés se moquer de l'équipe professorale eurent droit à un regard meurtrier de McGonagall qui promettait des heures de retenues s'ils osaient recommencer un tel affront.

Une goutte de sueur perla le long du dos du survivant. Il tenta de dissuader le directeur d'un mouvement de tête, mais le vieux sorcier l'encouragea à monter sur l'estrade et à prendre sa place. Dumbledore se décala et lança les applaudissements alors qu'Harry s'avançait mécaniquement vers le pupitre.

Il détestait les discours et avait toujours cherché à les éviter. Lorsque dans son monde il devait parler à l'ordre du Phénix pour préparer une offensive, c'était Hermione qui l'aidait à trouver les mots justes.

Et voilà, la Grande Salle avait les yeux rivés sur lui, et il se retrouvait au centre d'attention sans avoir réfléchit à son premier mot. En parcourant la salle, il capta le regard de Ginny. La jeune fille avait le teint légèrement rosé suite à l'annonce de sa victoire. Ses iris noisettes semblaient percer les yeux verts du survivant qui n'arrivait pas à s'en détourner.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

« Il semblerait que les élèves aient choisi le capitaine le plus talentueux de l'école et je ne doute pas que Miss Weasley sera à la hauteur du titre. » il vit Ginny rougir. Finalement, cela l'amusait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Peut-être était-il temps de provoquer un peu les choses. « Malheureusement, je pense que les chances de victoire de l'équipe des quatre maisons réunies sont nulles… »

Réaction immédiates de la salle. Les élèves huèrent Harry, tout en se proclamant bien meilleurs qu'il ne pouvait le croire.  
Un Serdaigle se retourna vers la rouquine.

« Ginny ! Montrons leurs ce que valent les élèves de Poudlard ! »

Suivit d'un Poufsouffle.

« C'est eux qui ont aucune chance ! Avec les meilleurs joueurs des quatre maisons, on à la meilleure équipe possible ! »

Même quelques Serpentard s'autorisèrent à encourager la rouquine.

Harry sourit et il pouvait presque sentir le regard pétillant de Dumbledore parcourir la salle. Le survivant leva les mains comme avait pour habitude de faire le directeur lorsqu'il voulait le silence. Il ne pensait pas que cela marcherait, pourtant, le calme se fit quelques secondes après son geste.

« Oh vraiment ? » commença a-t-il, les poings sur les hanches. « Vous pensez vraiment pour battre une équipe composée du terrible Professeur Flitwick, défenseur hors du commun ? Du professeur McGonagall et de son agilité légendaire ? Doutez-vous une seule seconde des capacités extraordinaires du professeur Chourave ? »

Se prenant au jeu, les élèves applaudissaient à tout rompre à chaque fois que le nom de l'un de leur professeur était annoncé.  
Le professeur Flitwick, d'abord gêné, avait salué les élèves de la main. McGonagall était resté fière, bien qu'un petit sourire en coin trahissait son amusement. Le chapeau du professeur Chourave par contre s'était profondément enfoncé sur son visage, tachant de cacher au mieux sa gêne.

« Miss Weasley, vous avez entendu. Les professeurs surentrainés et moi-même sommes prêts à vous attendre, vous et votre équipe, sur le terrain de Quidditch ! Bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin ! »

Tonnerre d'applaudissement. Harry descendit de l'estrade en soufflant. L'ironie était toujours la meilleure des armes. Il rendit au directeur son sourire tout en rejoignant sa place et Hagrid lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule qui manqua de le déséquilibré.

« Après un tel discours, il va falloir gagner, tu sais ça ? »

Harry se contenta d'haussa les épaules. A sa gauche, le professeur Chourave relevait enfin son chapeau de son visage. Elle lança un regard vers Harry.

« Vous savez, monsieur Majes, que je n'ai jamais volé sur un balais ? »

Eh bien, l'entrainement aller être difficile…

* * *

Hermione atterrit en douceur dans le champ. La canette de soda ayant servi de portoloin roula sur le sol un moment avant de se stabilisé au pied de Henry, son mentor.  
La jeune fille épousseta sa robe.

« Nous y voilà. » dit simplement Henry en plaçant ses mains en visière pour se protéger du soleil qui perçait à travers les nuages.

Il désigna un petit village en contre bas.

« C'est ici ? » demanda Hermione bien qu'elle se doutait de la réponse.

Henry confirma et ils se dirigèrent vers les maisonnées. Le patelin était clairement un village de campagne. La plupart des bâtisses étaient soit des fermes, soit des petits commerces. Ils traversèrent la ville sous le regard méfiant des quelques habitants dehors et entamèrent une montée sur des pavés cassées.

« Les Williams habitent tout en haut. C'est la seule famille de sorciers du coin » expliqua Henry à Hermione alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas glisser.

La demeure sorcière apparu quelques minutes plus tard. Légèrement en retrait des autres bâtisses, elle ne semblait pas plus différente qu'une autre.

Les deux sorciers frappèrent à la porte et une femme dans la quarantaine, les cheveux en chignons et le visage crispé d'inquiétude leur ouvrit.

« Ah, vous êtes… » Commença-t-elle en reconnaissant l'insigne gravé sur la poitrine des deux arrivants. Henry ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, il pointait devant lui une feuille à l'aspect administrative.

« Nous travaillons pour le ministère, je crois savoir que vous avez été prévenue de notre arrivée ? »

La femme acquiesça en ouvrant la porte un peu plus en grand. Elle les invita à s'asseoir dans le salon où deux tasses étaient déjà préparées.

« Les Aurors m'ont dit que deux personnes du ministère allaient venir aujourd'hui. Ces deux personnes ayant l'autorité nécessaire pour examiner mon fils plus en… Profondeur. »

Henry ne répondit pas.  
Hermione savait que certains sortilèges magiques étaient extrêmement réglementés, à tel point que seules quelques personnes de haut rang pouvaient les utiliser. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Henry. La jeune fille savait que son mentor était un professionnel aguerrit et que sa réputation dans le milieu n'était plus à faire.

« Du thé ? » demanda la femme d'une voix cassée par l'inquiétude.

Hermione attrapa la tasse que lui tendait la femme alors qu'Henry demandait des détails sur les évènements.

« Max… Mon fils était parti s'amuser dehors. » expliqua la femme en levant la tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle bu une gorgée du précieux liquide. « Le coin est sans danger, alors on le laisse sortir seul, vous savez ? »

Elle parlait d'une manière assurée, comme si elle avait déjà raconté cette histoire des dizaines de fois.

« On… Le soir, il n'est pas rentré, alors nous sommes partit à sa recherche. » sa voix s'enroua légèrement. « Mon mari et moi, on a cherché toute la nuit, en vain… Le lendemain, on appelait la police moldu en croyant à un enlèvement. »

« La police moldu ? » Interrogea Henry en posant sa tasse sur la petite table devant lui. « Pourquoi ne pas avoir contacté immédiatement les autorités magiques ? »

La femme toussa. Levant une serviette à hauteur du visage, elle s'essuya lentement les lèvres.

« Mon mari est moldu, vous savez ? Cela fait un moment que nous vivons ici et la magie a pris une place moins importante dans ma vie. C'était pour nous normal de faire appel à un service moldu qui a une technologie tout aussi apte à retrouver un enfant… D'autant que nous ne pensions pas que la disparition soit d'origine magique. »

Henry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête pour l'encourager à continuer. Il demanda quand le garçon avait été retrouvé.

« Deux jours plus tard. Max est réapparut de nul part, dans les champs. C'est un voisin qui l'a trouvé alors qu'il travaillait. Je… Il ne réagit plus, depuis. Il ne parle plus, ne mange plus, il… »

Sa voix se cassa à nouveau et Hermione entama un geste apaisant qu'Henry stoppa. Il ramena la main de son apprenti prêt d'elle.

« Pouvons-nous aller le voir maintenant ? » La question ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'a une simple demande.

La femme se leva et les mena vers l'étage supérieur. Elle indiqua une porte située au fond du couloir.

« C'est ici. »

Henry lui demanda de les laisser travailler seul. Ils allaient faire leur possible pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.  
La femme redescendit après leur avoir jeté un regard lourd de sens qu'Hermione prit comme une menace. Cette femme, si inquiète pour son fils, ne semblait pas leur faire confiance.  
Ses pensées s'envolèrent vite lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Henry s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la chambre de l'enfant.  
Elle le rejoignit rapidement et ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la pièce.

La chambre ressemblait en tout point à ce qu'on pouvait s'imaginer d'une chambre d'enfant. La tapisserie bleu clair était décorée d'une fresque multicolore alors que de nombreux jouets jonchaient le sol.  
Le garçon était assis sur le lit. Le dos appuyé contre le mur, il regardait devant lui et n'eut aucun geste vers les nouveaux arrivants. La fenêtre ouverte soufflait un vent léger qui faisait s'envoler quelques mèches blondes de l'enfant.

Henry s'avança à hauteur du garçon et d'un geste, demanda à Hermione de le rejoindre.

« Bonjour Max, tu vas bien mon grand ? »

Aucune réponse, pas un seul mouvement.

Le langue de plomb entrainé passa sa main sur le front de Max et prit son pouls.

« Le rapport des Aurors et des Médicomages semblent concorder à ce que nous voyons. Des idées ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione.

La jeune femme fixait le garçon. Le regard vide de celui-ci la perturbait.

« On dirait qu'il a subi un choc psychologique. Il a enfermé sa conscience dans un coin de son esprit pour ne pas…. Affronter quelque chose ? »

Henry acquiesça.

« C'est ce que je pense aussi, plus ou moins. Bon, on va pouvoir faire notre travail. C'est la première fois pour toi, je crois ? »

Hermione confirma ses dires d'un mouvement de tête.

«Comme tu le sais, en tant que Langue de Plomb et représentant du ministère, notre statut est le seul autorisant légalement la manipulation de mémoire sur sujet humain. Les Aurors et Médicomages n'ont aucun droit sur la mémoire d'un individu, c'est pourquoi il leur est interdit d'utiliser la _légilimancie_ou des sortilèges mémoriels sur témoins ou suspects sans autorisation expresse du ministère. Il leur serait trop simple de falsifier ainsi des témoignages. »

Hermione hocha de nouveau la tête. Elle savait que la législation sur les sortilèges de mémoire était extrêmement sévère suite à des affaires de manipulation.

« Le statut de langue de Plomb outrepasse cette règle. Nous sommes la seule organisation à pouvoir utiliser ces sorts en toute légalité, c'est pourquoi les Aurors font appel à nous dans des cas comme celui-ci. »

« Nous allons donc examiner sa mémoire ? » demanda Hermione qui avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il allait se passer.

Henry sortit sa baguette et proposa sa main à la tout juste diplômée.

« Prête pour le voyage ? »

Hermione avala sa salive et attrapa la main de son mentor.

Elle entendit à peine le sortilège formulé par le sorcier, mais elle en sentit immédiatement les conséquences.

Son corps s'arrachait de de la réalité et son psychisme rentrait dans l'esprit du garçon. Enfin, ça, c'était la théorie qu'elle avait lu dans un livre. En réalité, c'était plutôt comme si son esprit se remplissait d'images, de sons, et de lumières ne lui appartenant pas.

Le concert dura un moment, peut être plusieurs minutes avant que tout ne se stabilise. Elle ouvrit les yeux alors que le vent lui caressait les joues.

Elle était dans des champs. Les terres labourées s'étendaient à perte de vue. A côté d'elle se tenait Henry, le visage concentré.  
Un rire détourna son attention. Un peu sur le côté se tenait Max. L'enfant semblait jouer sur le sol et tenait dans ses mains un petit ver de terre.

C'était étrange de voir un souvenir d'un point de vue extérieur. Lorsqu'elle était étudiante, elle avait d'abord pensé qu'elle verrait le déroulement du souvenir à la « première personne », par les yeux du garçon. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'esprit de la personne soumise au sortilège de mémoire reconstituait un monde en trois dimensions avec les souvenirs qu'il en avait. Tout comme un rêve modelé entièrement par la pensée.

Le garçon attrapa une touffe de terre qu'il jeta un peu plus loin.

Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas interagir avec lui. Tout cela n'était que la reconstitution d'un évènement qui s'était déjà produit. Henry avait dû les amener à l'exact moment où le petit garçon avait disparu.  
Un brusque bruit confirma ses pensées. Le son était une sorte de plainte. Si c'était une note de musique, un musicien aurait pu dire que la note était un Do grave sonné par un cuivre.

Le son venait de toute part, à tel point que le garçon se releva et regarda autour de lui.

Puis le bruit s'effaça. Le vent s'arrêta de souffler et on n'entendit plus rien dans le champ.

Crac.

Un craquement sinistre. Juste devant le petit garçon, l'air se changea. On aurait dit que l'espace ce compressait et se dilatait.  
Max avait les yeux rivés devant lui, tout comme Hermione et Henry qui ne ratait pas une miette de la scène.

L'air se fissura dans le vide, formant une ouverture flottante. Un vent violent émana de l'ouverture, à tel point que le garçon dut s'accroupir au sol pour ne pas être entrainé.

L'ouverture craqua plus fort. Elle s'élargit, agrandissant son espace vital pour former un trou noirâtre aussi gros qu'une voiture au milieu de nul part.

La terre était aspirée à l'intérieur et le petit garçon redoubla d'effort pour ne pas être entrainé. Hermione vit sa bouche s'ouvrir pour tenter de crier. Pourtant, aucun son ne sortit de la gorge de l'enfant. C'était comme si, en plus d'aspirer l'air, le trou aspirait aussi les sons.

Nouveau craquement, nouvelle fissure. Cette fois-ci, l'ouverture faisait plusieurs mètres. Les arbres situés plus loin, en dehors des champs, se plièrent sous la force d'attraction.

Max lâcha prise et fut aspiré par le trou.

Noir.

Hermione ne vit plus rien. Ses sens étaient coupés, ou plutôt, les sens du garçon l'étaient. La sensation de vide et d'inconnu dura plusieurs secondes avant qu'enfin une lueur n'émerge des ténèbres.

La jeune fille distingua le corps du garçon étendu sur le sol. A moitié sonné, Max essayait de se relever. A ses côtés, Henry regardait autour de lui, le visage sérieux et concentré. Si Hermione était perturbée, presque terrifiée parce qu'elle voyait, il n'en était rien de son ainé. Ou du moins, il ne laissait rien paraître.

La lumière se stabilisa une fois le garçon debout et la respiration d'Hermione s'accéléra. Avec le sortilège qu'avait utilisé Henry, en plus de voir les images que lui fournissait Max, elle pouvait ressentir ses émotions.

Le petit garçon était paniqué, terrifié. Il regardait autour de lui à une vitesse folle, cherchant où il était et surtout, comment revenir chez lui…

Hermione distinguait maintenant un peu mieux l'endroit. C'était une sorte de grotte. Les murs et le sol étaient rocheux et légèrement humide. A intervalle régulier se trouvait des petites portes claires, sans poignée. Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait voir, les portes continuaient à se succéder sans fin. Les bruits qui arrivaient à leurs oreilles étaient étouffés, à tel point qu'Hermione pouvait entendre sa propre respiration raisonner dans la pièce.

Le froid l'envahit tout à coup et le garçon se figea. Suivant son regard, elle chercha ce que Max regardait.  
Il n'y avait rien devant eux, ce que l'enfant observait c'était… Le mur.

Hermione se déplaça pour avoir un meilleur angle de vision. Et elle le vit.

Sur le mur se trouvait une sorte d'ombre. Elle se déplaçait lentement, presque invisible dans la pénombre.  
Son glissement provoquait un petit bruit métallique, semblable à un tintement de cloche. De nouvelles ombres apparurent tout autour. Elles prenaient pour appui l'ombre principale et s'étendaient comme des tentacules.

On pouvait distinguer au bout de chacun des bras noirs deux points lumineux, semblable à deux yeux fixes.

Ils regardaient tous en direction de l'enfant.

Puis sans prévenir, les ombres quittèrent le mur et se jetèrent vers Max.

Le garçon tenta de crier mais les ombres furent plus rapides. Son corps entier fut enseveli par la masse noire et ses mouvements furent bloqués.

Hermione sentit la terreur l'envahir et son corps se refroidir. Elle avait l'impression de se faire sucer le sang. Elle du retenir un relent gastrique en plaquant sa main contre ses lèvres quand l'ombre s'engouffra dans la bouche du garçon.

Les yeux de Max se révulsèrent et son corps se souleva dans les airs. Entouré par la masse noire, il tourna sur lui-même plusieurs fois.

Puis l'ombre se dissipa. Le corps de Max fut rejeté au sol sans ménagement. Le garçon se convulsionna au sol pendant un moment, hoquetant de douleur.

Flash.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Elle était en sueur, essoufflée, tremblante. Un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle lui informa qu'elle était de retour dans la chambre de Max. Sa main serrait celle d'Henry si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches.

Son mentor n'avait toujours pas bougé. Lentement, il rangea sa baguette dans sa cape.

Hermione déglutit.

« Qu…Qu'est-ce que c'était, que ça ? »

Henry essuya son front.

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-il simplement. « C'est en tout cas la cause de son état actuel. »

Hermione acquiesça, perturbée. Malgré toutes ses lectures, malgré tout son savoir, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel lieu ou d'une telle créature.

« On dirait que ça l'a dévoré… De l'intérieur...Que son âme a… » dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

« Comme un baiser de Détraqueur, tu veux dire ? » coupa Henry en regardant la jeune fille.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Henry passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

« Allons faire notre rapport, il ne faut pas que cette affaire s'ébruite. »

* * *

_**Cas inexpliqués de disparitions et de réapparitions.**_

_Depuis plusieurs jours, et ce dans tout le Royaume Uni, une dizaine de cas de disparitions sorcières a été signalé aux autorités magiques. Les sorciers et sorcières victimes de disparition reviennent non loin de leur domicile quelques jours après les faits dans un état perturbant : aphonie, inactivité physique et psychique, folie._  
_Les Médicomages se veulent rassurant quant à leurs voies de guérisons et le Ministère de la Magie appelle les sorciers à ne pas se déplacer seuls la nuit tant que cette affaire n'a pas été élucidée._  
_« Une équipe spéciale d'investigation a été mise en place » a déclaré le ministre de la magie_

_Scrimgeour__ lors de son élocution d'hier matin (Discours complet page 7)._

Ginny referma le journal que lui avait tendu Eliott et le posa sur la table.

« Effrayant, non ? » dit Jim en gobant un morceau de croissant. « 'Parait que ceux qui reviennent sont vraiment devenu des légumes ! »

Il mima la chose en prenant un regard vide tout en laissant un filet de bave couler le long de ses lèvres.

« Arrête ça Jim, ce n'est pas drôle franchement ! » s'exclama la jeune fille blonde face à lui.

« Rho ça va Jess, si on peut plus rigoler… » grimaça le garçon en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de bras. « Au faite Gin', t'as vu ? »

Il pointa du doigt la table des Serdaigle. Un attroupement s'était formé en bout de table, là où un garçon tout sourire semblait raconter une histoire passionnante.

« Le grand retour d'Ashwing, » commenta Jim non sans une grimace de dégout. « Qui prend un malin plaisir à raconter son «merveilleux» séjour à l'hôpital… »

Jessica lui lança un sourire en coin.

« Jaloux de sa célébrité ? » demanda t-elle au garçon qui détourna vivement la tête.

« Humpf, même pas en rêve ! » répliqua-t-il en marmonnant. « Tu vas faire quoi, Gin' ? »

La rouquine se retourna vers Jim, le regard interrogateur.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Jim rigola.

« Allo la lune ? Ici Jim Railway pour Ginny, la population veut savoir si tu vas aller réconforter Scott Ashwing dans son lit après son terrible passage à l'hôpital ? »

Ginny durcit son regard et pinça ses lèvres. Elle voulut répondre à Jim que ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien.

« Je… Je vais aller me préparer pour le premier cours. »

Elle se leva directement et se dirigea vers la sortie de la grande salle. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, elle s'était sentie mal à la vue du Serdaigle. Comme si son corps avait réagi instinctivement. Elle, qui était si inquiète pour le Serdaigle, était prise d'un élan de panique incompréhensible. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça à la simple vue du garçon ? Ce n'était pas normal.

Sa tête commençait à la faire souffrir. Une migraine n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Peut-être devrait-elle passer à l'infirmerie pour prendre une potion avant les cours…

Jim suivit la rouquine du regard. Elle quitta la salle sans se retourner. Il soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore ? »

Jessica lui donna une petite tape sur la tête.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien au femme, mon pauvre Jim. »

Le garçon grommela, son regard toujours perdu vers la porte que Ginny venait de prendre.

* * *

« Professeur McGonagall, n'hésitez pas à accélérer sur votre balai ! Quand à vous professeur Chourave, essayez au moins de décoller ! »

Le professeur de Botanique, figé au sol, leva ses bras en signe d'impuissance.

Harry soupira. Il profitait de cet après-midi de libre pour entrainer son équipe et faire en sorte qu'ils soient prêts à affronter les élèves dans une semaine. Les professeurs volaient autour du terrain dans une pseudo formation qu'Harry leur avait appris. Si certain se débrouillait pas trop mal, la grande majorité avait des difficultés contraignantes.

Bermatus frappa dans un cognard qui s'envola dans sa direction, il esquiva habilement la balle.

« Professeur Bermatus, j'espère que vous viserez les batteurs adverses la semaine prochaine ! »

Le maitre des potions sourit.

« Ne vous en faites pas Majes, je maitrisais déjà ces Cognards que vous étiez toujours dans votre berceau ! » répondit-il avant de frapper une nouvelle fois dans un cognard qui alla se ficher dans un des poteaux du stade.

Harry remonta pour examiner la situation d'un peu plus haut. Il avait emprunté un vieux Brossdur de l'école, moins performant qu'un Nimbus, mais tellement agréable à magner. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas volé qu'il en avait presque oublié le plaisir que cela lui procurait. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, Voldemort s'échappa de son esprit.

Il savoura un instant sa monté, le vent fouettant son visage. Un peu plus bas, le professeur Chourave, toujours au sol, lui faisait des grands signes.  
Il entendit sa voix étouffé par la distance.

« Professeur, Majes ! Venez m'aider s'il vous plaaaaaaait ! »

Une goutte de sueur d'échappa de son front… Eh bin, ce n'était pas gagné, l'équipe des profs.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 Fin, à très bientôt pour le chapitre 13 !**


	13. Heures Sombres

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voici le chapitre 13 version corrigée !**  
**Un très grand merci à MissLJ71 pour son aide et sa correction !**

**Je rappel que je répond à toutes les reviews signées par MP, n'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Mon Unique Univers Chapitre 13 : Heures Sombres  
**

Le Souaffle fila à travers le stade à une vitesse folle. L'équipe quadricolore verte-bleu-jaune-rouge fonça vers la zone adverse en un clin d'œil.  
D'un geste souple, le possesseur du ballon esquiva un défenseur malhabile avant de faire une passe vers sa coéquipière rousse.

La rouquine attrapa la balle avec agilité et fit piquer son balai vers le sol. Elle rasa la terre gelée en relevant brusquement le manche tout en équilibrant sa trajectoire. Son regard se perdit vers la gauche : une balle noire, un Cognard, fonçait dans sa direction. Elle bifurqua brusquement, coupant la trajectoire d'un joueur au couleur pourpre et fit tomber la balle sous elle.

Le Souaffle chuta de deux mètres avant d'être rattrapé par un membre de l'équipe de la jeune fille. Il agrippa le ballon contre sa poitrine et augmenta la puissance de son balai. Les trois anneaux adverses étaient en vue. Il arma son bras pour tirer tout en se positionnant au niveau du but central.

Le gardien aux couleurs pourpres banda ses muscles et se prépara à bondir vers le ballon. Ses cheveux grisonnant flottaient dans les airs.

L'attaquant était prêt à tirer, le ballon dans sa paume. Il entama le geste de tire, quand il changea de direction au dernier moment pour faire une passe à la rouquine qui arriva en trombe juste à côté de lui. La rousse attrapa le Souaffle sans même le regarder. Elle fit tournoyer son balai pour changer d'angle et tira instantanément.

La balle traversa l'anneau dorée avant même que le Gardien ait pu entamer un mouvement défensif.

« Dix points de plus pour l'équipe inter maisons ! » s'exclama une voix qui retentit dans tout le stade. Les gradins remplis d'élèves tremblèrent sous les applaudissements et des cris fusaient de toute part. Le garçon qui avait sa baguette collée contre sa gorge et une écharpe multicolore autour des épaules reprit la parole. « L'équipe des quatre maisons réunies mène maintenant par le score de cinquante à zéro ! C'est un véritable défilé que nous propose cette équipe menée de main de fer par la brillante Ginny Weasley ! »

La foule gronda sa joie de nouveau.

Un peu plus haut, sa cape pourpre flottant dans le vent, Harry Potter tournoyait autour de ses coéquipiers qui se replaçaient.

« Professeur Bermatus, essayez d'anticiper les mouvements du Souaffle, un batteur doit pouvoir envoyer le Cognard là ou se trouvera le joueur visé trois seconde plus tard ! » Il se retourna. « Professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Gobe-Planche, il va falloir mettre plus de cœur en attaque et ne plus rester sur la défensive ! Si nous voulons marquer, il va falloir prendre des risques ! »

Il vit les professeurs cités se retourner vers lui et lui jeter un regard désolé. Il voyait bien qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux, mais il leur manquait la fougue de la jeunesse que les élèves qu'ils affrontaient semblaient avoir en surplus.

Le Souaffle fut remis en jeu, c'était l'équipe pourpre, l'équipe d'Harry, qui avait l'initiative.

« On y va ! »reprit Harry en se replaçant à hauteur des professeurs. « Formation 1-2-2, Professeur McGonagall en attaque, Flitwick et Gobe-Blanche en soutient. Derrière, Professeurs Bermatus assurera vos défenses avec les Cognards, tandis que le Professeurs Sinistra se chargera d'empêcher les Batteurs adverse de faire de même ! «

Bermatus se positionna derrière Harry et grogna.

« Je crois, monsieur Majes, que vous pouvez arrêter avec les « professeurs », on ne va jamais s'en sortir sinon ! »

Harry le regarda un instant surpris. Son équipe, extrêmement tendu jusqu'à maintenant, se relaxa un peu. Il sourit.

« Je ferais en sorte de gagner un peu de temps sur cette attaque, on marque cette fois-ci, quoiqu'il arrive ! Allez ! »

L'équipe se dispersa et prit la formation convenue. En face, l'équipe de Ginny se mit en position d'interception pour empêcher l'avancée des pourpres.

« En défense ! » cria la rouquine en direction de Thomas Field, un Serdaigle qui s'avançait un peu trop à son goût. « Thomas, même si on a l'avantage, ne tentons rien d'impossible et consolidons notre avance ! »

Le Serdaigle retourna à sa place à contre cœur.

« Ils sont nuls, c'est le moment de s'amuser un peu et d'amuser la galerie… »

Ginny lui lança un regard noir. Elle s'adressa à toute l'équipe.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de se relâcher ! Combien de match de Quidditch avez vous vu se retourner parce qu'une équipe pensait avoir gagné ? On se concentre et on y va ! »

Le sifflet de remise en jeu retenti dans le stade. McGonagall, le Souaffle sous le bras fonça vers l'équipe inter maisons avec une motivation redoublée.

« Jim ! Mark ! » cria Ginny en se positionnant derrière les deux autres poursuiveurs.

Les deux batteurs échangèrent un regard entendu avant de se mettre en position. Jim fila vers le Cognard qui volait à l'extrémité du terrain et lui donna un violent coup de batte.

La balle grogna sous le choc et fila en direction opposée. Elle croisa le chemin des poursuiveurs adverse, sans pour autant faire de dégât, et se retrouva à portée de Mark, le deuxième batteur de l'équipe. Armant son tire, il se préparait à frapper la balle quand le bruit d'un objet fonçant dans sa direction stoppa net son mouvement.  
Il esquiva au dernier moment le Cognard adverse qui le manqua de peu et pesta sur son manque d'attention. Le Cognard qu'il visait était déjà loin, il avait perdu du temps !

Ginny se plaça au centre de la défense. Face à elle, le professeur McGonagall s'avançait sans ralentir. La rouquine fit signe à ses équipiers de la prendre en tenaille et elle força son balai à accélérer.

Le professeur de métamorphose serra plus fort le ballon contre elle. Elle tira sur le manche de son balai pour remonter et tenter de passer au-dessus de la défense de l'équipe adverse.

Un poursuiveur multicolore lui tomba dessus. Instinctivement, elle lança le ballon derrière elle qui fut recueilli par une Gobe-Planche aussi surprise que ravie d'avoir attrapé la balle sans la faire tomber. Le professeur des créatures magiques dépassa McGonagall en passant par le dessous tout en priant Merlin pour que personne ne se mette sur son chemin.

Le deuxième poursuiveur étudiant arriva à sa rencontre. Sa prière n'avait pas duré très longtemps, apparemment.  
Par chance, ou parce que Merlin ne l'avait peut-être pas abandonnée tout compte fait, un Cognard bien lancé bloqua la progression du poursuiveur et le déstabilisa suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse passer sans encombre.

Ginny remonta en trombe. Arrivant par le dessous, elle surprit le professeur Gobe-planche qui ne l'avait pas vu venir et lui attrapa le Souaffle des mains sans que celle-ci ne puisse rien faire. Elle souffla pour faire partir la tension de ses muscles et se prépara et relancer la balle à son équipier placé un peu plus loin.

Son corps se stoppa net.

Harry Majes, haut dans le ciel, venait de foncer en piqué à toute vitesse vers le sol. Elle chercha du regard Tod Wormz, l'attrapeur de l'équipe qu'elle avait accepté de prendre après des heures de réflexions, sans le trouver. Le temps sembla se figer, et elle, qui normalement n'entendait pas les commentaires durant le match, pouvait ici parfaitement comprendre ce qu'il se disait.

« C'est incroyable ! Le professeur Harry Majes, Capitaine de l'équipe des profs semble avoir vu le vif d'or ! Il fonce vers le sol à toute vitesse, je ne pensais même pas qu'un Brossdur pouvait aller aussi vite ! Mais que fait Wormz ? »

Oui Wormz, ou étais-tu par Merlin ? Ginny le repéra enfin. Il fonçait dans la même direction qu'Harry mais avait plusieurs mètres de retard. C'était trop tôt, si Harry Majes attrapait le Vif maintenant, ils avaient perdus….

« Il continue de descendre ! Jusqu'où va-t-il aller ?! »

Le cœur de Ginny s'accéléra, il allait beaucoup trop vite. Les balais n'étaient pas conçus pour les mouvements secs, il fallait faire des mouvements amples pour pouvoir les diriger facilement. A cette vitesse, il fallait qu'il entame sa remonter au moins à dix mètres du sol s'il ne voulait pas s'écraser.

Elle ne pouvait plus quitter du regard le jeune homme qui fonçait vers le sol. Tout comme une grande partie du Stade, son souffle était coupé.

Harry ne s'arrêtait plus. Dix mètres du Sol, cinq mètres, trois mètres…

La rouquine ferma les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas voir ça.

« Wouuuuuuuh ! C'est incroyable quelle remontée en flèche ! Harry Majes vient de montrer une maitrise exceptionnelle de son balai ! Ne tentez pas ça chez vous, c'est un conseil ! Et… Il a le poing fermé ! Il tient quelque chose !

Ginny rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il avait réussi à attraper le vif d'or ? C'était fini pour eux ?  
Elle vit le professeur remonter dans les airs, le bras droit levé devant lui, le poing fermé. Son visage se retourna vers celui de la jeune fille et Ginny le vit parfaitement sourire.

Lentement il ouvrit sa main.

« Vide ! Sa main est vide, c'était une feinte ! » hurla le commentateur dans sa baguette-micro alors que le stade poussait un soupir de soulagement.

Ginny, la bouche ouverte, ne détachait pas son regard de la paume vide du professeur de défense. C'était… C'était une feinte ? Elle s'était fait avoir !

Reprenant ses esprits, elle voulut crier à son équipe de se remettre en position mais elle se figea une nouvelle fois dans les airs. Son Souaffle avait disparu.

« Whoouuu ! Le professeur Flitwick à réussit à prendre le Souaffle des mains du capitaine Ginny Weasley ! Une erreur d'attention impardonnable ! Il fonce maintenant vers les buts ! »

Ginny pesta. Elle s'était tellement concentrée sur Harry qu'elle n'avait plus du tout fait attention à la balle. Elle était en colère contre elle-même. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une feinte du genre était utilisée… Elle aurait dû le savoir ! Mais Harry avait bien joué. Sa prise de vitesse, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, son assurance, sa maitrise du balai. Il avait réussi à berner tout le stade, pas seulement elle.

Flitwick assura la stabilité de son balai et s'arrêta face au gardien qui gardait les trois anneaux. Soutenant le regard imperturbable du gardien il agrippa le manche et fonça de toutes ses forces vers l'avant.

Tel un boulet de canon, le professeur filait tout droit en direction même du défenseur.

Le Poufsouffle en charge des buts en plein sur sa trajectoire se prépara au choc alors que Flitwick accélérait de plus en plus, protégeant de son corps le Souaffle rouge.

Il était interdit de percuter le gardien sous peine de sanction voir d'expulsion, le professeur allait s'arrêter, s'était sûr.

Le gardien durcit le regard, campant sur ses positions, il acceptait le défi : il ne bougerait pas.

Cinq mètres… Quatre… trois… Deux…

Le professeur lâcha son balai qui s'envola dans les airs et se laissa tomber juste devant le Poufsouffle. Un peu plus bas, le maitre des potions Bermatus rattrapa le petit homme et fila vers l'anneau le plus proche.  
Flitwick lança le Souffla qui traversa le but sans résistance.

« Dix points pour l'équipe des professeurs ! » s'exclama le commentateur alors que le stade criait. « Une action incroyable que nous ont proposés les Professeur Majes, Flitwick et Bermatus ! »

Ginny soupira en ralentissant son balai. Elle s'était fait avoir comme une bleue. Elle sourit en regardant Harry se faire féliciter par ses équipiers. Un plan qui sort de l'ordinaire… Par quelqu'un de tout aussi mystérieux.  
Elle se retourna vers son équipe et ordonna un rassemblement.

De l'autre côté du stade, Harry faisait la même chose avec son équipe.

« J'ai appelé cette technique la triple feinte feinté ! » expliqua Harry à un Flitwick ravi d'avoir marqué le premier but de l'histoire de l'équipe professorale.

« Un nom idiot, par un capitaine idiot » lança Bermatus en souriant.

Harry haussa des épaules.

« Du moment que ça marche et que c'est dans les règles, qui s'en soucie ? »

Le reste de l'équipe lui rendit son sourire.

« Bon, on a un match à gagner maintenant ! On y va »

* * *

Cent vingt à Dix. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard le score était sans appel pour l'équipe des quatre maisons. Les professeurs n'avaient pas réussi l'exploit de marquer un second but malgré de belles tentatives.

D'un mouvement de main, Ginny demanda à l'un de ses poursuiveurs de la couvrir et elle fila vers les anneaux opposés. Elle esquiva les deux défenseurs, remonta en chandelle pour semer un cognard un peu trop collant et tira…

« Cent trente à dix pour l'équipe inter maison qui prend la large niveau points ! Ils auront bientôt la marge de sécurité idéale pour pouvoir attraper le vif d'or sans peur ! »

La rouquine épongea son front à l'aide de sa manche. Son équipe commençait à fatiguer, il allait bientôt falloir écourter cette rencontre. Un peu plus haut, Wormz était toujours à la recherche du Vif, sans résultat.

Elle avait du mal à l'admettre, mais Tod Wormz était le meilleur attrapeur actuel. Ne pas le prendre aurait été une bêtise et il fallait au moins un représentant des Serpentard dans l'équipe inter-maison.  
Un rapide coup d'œil de l'autre côté du terrain l'informa que les professeurs était dans un état pire qu'eux. S'ils étaient fatigués, alors les professeurs étaient déjà complétement extenués.

C'était presque fini, ils allaient gagner cette rencontre symbolique !

Le Souaffle fut remis en jeu et son équipe le récupéra à nouveau rapidement. Les professeurs n'arrivaient plus à coordonner leurs mouvements malgré toutes les tentatives d'Harry et ils perdaient systématiquement la balle.  
Tout ce qu'il restait à faire c'était de surveiller l'attrapeur Harry Majes pour ne pas le laisser libre de ses mouvements. Des Cognards lui étaient envoyés régulièrement pour lui faire perdre son attention et un batteur restait toujours à proximité de lui pour bloquer ses déplacements. Tout se jouait sur Tod Wormz maintenant.

Le Serpentard fonça.

Le cœur de Ginny s'accéléra quand elle comprit que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une feinte. Wormz avait bel et bien repéré le Vif d'or qui luisait un peu plus loin.

Harry se jeta à sa poursuite. Immédiatement, deux Cognards furent envoyés pour bloquer son avancé. Il vira pour les esquiver mais perdit du temps à reprendre la bonne direction.

Wormz se rapprochait de plus en plus de la petite balle, la victoire allait bientôt être à portée de main.

Harry poussa son balai dans son extrême limite. Les Brossdur étaient des balais d'entrainement et il regrettait son éclair de feu si puissant.

Le vif d'or tournoyait au ras du sol. Par expérience, Harry savait que la petite balle était programmée pour s'enfuir lorsqu'un joueur arrivait à sa portée. Lorsque Wormz rentrera dans sa zone d'activité, le vif filera dans une direction aléatoire.

Bon, il fallait qu'il prenne le risque.

« Qu'est-ce que… Harry Majes semble avoir abandonné le Vif d'or, il part de l'autre côté du terrain ! »

Wormz arriva à quelques mètres de la balle et le vif s'activa. Ses petites ailes battirent à toutes vitesses et il fonça vers les gradins opposés, en direction d'Harry.

Parfait ! Le professeur de défense fonça vers la petite balle qui se dirigea maintenant vers lui, Wormz à ses trousses. De la chance ? Pas vraiment, plutôt de l'observation. Le côté « aléatoire » du vif était dicté par plusieurs règles dont les deux principales étaient : « Ne pas aller vers un mur » et « ne pas aller vers d'autres joueurs ».

Ces règles étaient utilisées afin de préserver la sécurité des attrapeurs et les protéger des collisions.  
Lorsque Wormz était entré dans la zone d'activation de la petite balle dorée, celle-ci se trouvait contre les gradins. Devant elle, deux poursuiveurs étaient en position défensive. Ne restait alors plus que deux choix : monter en chandelle ou fuir en direction opposée.

Bon… Peut-être qu'il y avait un peu de chance la dedans, mais seulement un petit peu alors !

La balle remonta en flèche lorsqu'Harry rentra dans sa zone et les deux attrapeurs se retrouvèrent au coude à coude.  
Sans hésitation, Wormz donna un violent coup de balai dans celui d'Harry qui vacilla sous le choc. Le Serpentard lui lança un sourire mauvais avant de retourner se concentrer sur la balle qui montait toujours de plus en plus haut.

Il fallait trouver un moyen pour se débarrasser de ce gêneur… Harry regarda autour de lui à toute vitesse. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Jim, l'un des deux batteurs de l'équipe de Ginny qui se préparait à envoyer un Cognard dans sa direction.

Il tenait là son opportunité.

Jim frappa de toutes ses forces dans le Cognard qui fonça vers les deux attrapeurs. La balle grogna dans les airs.

Saisissant sa chance, Harry rapprocha son balai de celui de Wormz et lui attrapa un bout de sa robe de Quidditch.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Majes ? » grogna Wormz en essayant de se dégager.

« Ça ! »

Prenant appui sur le dos du Serpentard, il passa par-dessus lui et effectua une sorte de roulade pour se retrouve à la droite de Wormz.  
Les deux attrapeurs avaient maintenant échangé leur place.

« Et ça t'avances à quoi ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, Wormz allait bientôt comprendre.

Le grognement du Cognard se rapprocha et Wormz écarquilla les yeux. Il était en plein dans la trajectoire de la balle !  
Poussant un jurons, il cabra son balai pour pouvoir esquiver la balle et dû piquer sur la gauche. Le Cognard frappa l'arrière de son balai et le fit tournoyer plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne puisse se stabiliser.

Wormz n'était plus dans la course, Harry avait pris trop d'avance pour qu'il puisse espérer revenir. C'était fini, il poussa son balai à fond pour se rapprocher de la petite balle et tendit le bras.

Ses doigts effleurèrent la reliure dorée du petit vif quand un choc lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il vit tout d'abord une sorte de langue de feu avant de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Ce n'est pas encore terminée, professeur Majes ! »

Ginny Weasley venait de le rejoindre ! La poursuiveuse et capitaine de l'équipe des quatre maisons se tenait à ses côtés, prête à bondir pour attraper la petite balle.

« C'est de la triche ça Weasley ! » rétorqua Harry en se repositionnant prêt d'elle.

La rouquine lui sourit. Son regard de braise de lâchait pas la petit balle devant elle.

« Rien n'interdit à la capitaine de l'équipe d'attraper le vif si son attrapeur n'est plus en jeu ! »

Harry grogna. Dans son monde, il était interdit à un autre membre de l'équipe de tenter d'attraper le Vif suite à divers problème qu'il y avait eu vers le XVIIIe siècle... Une nouvelle différence entre ce monde et le sien ?

Son balai était à la limite de vitesse et il sentait que celui de Ginny était un poil meilleur.  
La rouquine prenait de plus en plus d'avance sur lui, seulement de quelques centimètres, mais c'était suffisant au bout du compte pour pouvoir attraper la balle avant lui.

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit. Il allait lui montrer ce que c'était, un véritable attrapeur.

Le vif d'or remonta de nouveau en chandelle.

Profitant de la montée, Harry stabilisa son balai et s'avança sur le manche. Vérifiant que tout était bien stable, il grimpa au niveau de la tête de la monture et lâcha le bois.

Un pied sur l'avant du balai, l'autre prêt à le rejoindre, il s'apprêtait à se tenir debout en équilibre sur la pointe du véhicule volant.

Ginny le regardait faire, les yeux ronds. Harry réussit à se lever sur la pointe du balai. Il dépassait maintenant Ginny de plusieurs centimètres, son bras tendu et les doigts prêt à s'accrocher sur la petite balle.

« Et c'est vous qui me parlez de tricherie ?! » s'exaspéra Ginny en poussant au maximum son balai, le bras elle aussi tendu vers le Vif d'Or.

« Faut ce qui faut » dit Harry entre ses dents tout en économisant ses gestes de peur de perdre l'équilibre.

Ils dépassaient maintenant les premières couches de nuages et étaient hors de portée de la vision des gradins.

L'instant suivant il gagna les derniers centimètres qui lui manquaient pour attraper la balle. Le vif d'or était maintenant au niveau de sa main. Il lui suffisait de fermer ses doigts pour gagner.

Il sourit en pensant au visage de Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

Le vif d'or vira brusquement de bord et s'échappa de la paume d'Harry avant que celui-ci ne referme ses doigts. La petit balle fonça en piquer à travers les nuages alors qu'Harry continuait de monter.

Dans cette position il lui était impossible de manœuvrer son balai rapidement, et Ginny fut largement plus rapide que lui pour virer à son tour.

Sautant sur son balai pour revenir à une position normale il redescendit vers le stade.

Les cris de joie des spectateurs furent la première chose qu'il entendit avant de voir la rouquine brandir devant elle la petite balle dorée. Ses équipiers arrivaient à ses cotés à toute vitesse, l'entourant de leurs bras tout en lui faisant faire un tour d'honneur.

La foule, qui depuis le début était clairement partit prenante pour l'équipe des maisons unifiées, acclamait le passage de la rouquine. Les gradins des professeurs applaudissaient aussi à tout rompre et Harry pu capter le sourire satisfait du directeur.

McGonagall vola dans sa direction et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Pas trop déçu, Harry ? »

Le professeur de défense sourit.

« Je pense que c'est une belle réussite. »

* * *

Ginny sortit des vestiaires après s'être douché. Une serviette sur la tête, elle enfila une robe propre et referma son casier en soufflant.

Le match s'était terminé par une victoire de 280 points à 10. Autant dire que l'équipe des quatre maisons avait mis une belle raclée à celle des professeurs.

Elle pouvait entendre à l'extérieur la fête qui battait son plein. En plus de célébrer la victoire de leur équipe, les élèves fêtaient aussi le début des vacances d'octobre.  
Ginny sourit en pensant au lendemain. Elle allait rentrer au Terrier retrouver sa famille, et si elle adorait Poudlard, elle aimait ces moments de retrouvailles.

Les vestiaires étaient vides. Toute l'équipe s'était dépêchée de se changer pour pouvoir prendre part à la fête. C'était vrai que Ginny avait pris un peu plus de temps dans la douche et profité de l'eau chaude perlée contre son corps.  
Le match l'avait éreinté. On pouvait croire à une victoire facile, mais ce n'étais pas le cas. S'ils avaient du mal en défense, les professeurs redoublaient d'ingéniosité en attaque, et Ginny avait dû intensifier ses efforts pour pouvoir défendre ardemment ses buts.

Et puis il y avait eu ce dernier duel. Il lui avait laissé un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Cette victoire, Harry Majes l'avait laissé filer entre ses doigts. Et même si Ginny connaissait la réponse, elle se demandait ce qui était passé par la tête du professeur à ce moment-là.

La rouquine termina de se sécher les cheveux, dompta une mèche récalcitrante et ouvrit la porte des vestiaires.

« T'en as mis du temps pour sortir, Gin' »

Ginny se retourna pour voir Jim s'avancer dans sa direction. Le garçon qui était appuyé contre le mur l'instant d'avant semblait l'avoir attendu tout ce temps.  
La jeune fille lui lança un clin d'œil.

« Je me faisait belle pour profiter de la fête, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Jim haussa un sourcil.

« Je vois ça, tu veux plaire à quelqu'un comme ça ? »

« Peut-être, tu penses à qui ? »

Jim ne répondit pas. Il regarda vers le sol un instant avant de reprendre.

« Bon, on y va ? »

Ginny lui emboita le pas.

L'entrée extérieure du château, d'habitude si sobre, était aujourd'hui décorée aux couleurs des quatre maisons. Des tentes avaient étés placées une peu partout, proposant spécialités culinaires et différentes boissons pendant qu'une musique sorcière terminait de donner l'ambiance.  
Si Ginny ne s'y connaissait que moyennement en musique, elle savait que le morceau joué était le dernier album à la mode chez les sorciers.

Une piste de danse improvisée était placée au centre et plusieurs dizaines d'élèves s'y donnait déjà à cœur joies.

Un élève remarqua l'arrivée de Ginny, il leva son verre et lança un « Pour Ginny ! » rapidement suivit d'un « hip hip hip, hourra ! » reprit par bon nombres d'élèves. Si la rouquine semblait gênée par tout ça, il ne semblait rien en être pour Jim qui s'amusait de la situation.

« Ça y est, c'est la célébrité pour toi ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il en voyant que la jeune fille ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête.

« Je… ah ! Je reviens Jim ! » s'écria-t-elle brusquement avant de s'échapper en courant.

Elle se lança à travers la foule, esquivant les élèves sur son passage, pour se diriger vers l'entrée principale. Le professeur Majes venait de rentrer dans le château et elle savait que c'était peut-être sa dernière occasion de lui parler avant les vacances scolaires.

Plusieurs élèves tentèrent de l'arrêter pour la féliciter, elle répondit uniquement d'un mouvement de tête ou d'un sourire avant de poursuivre sa course.  
Elle passa enfin la grande porte qui se referma derrière elle, coupant par la même occasion la musique et le bruit venant de l'extérieur.

Harry Majes n'était plus dans l'entrée, il avait dû partir rejoindre ses appartements. Elle se jeta dans le couloir principale, passa devant la grande salle et s'arrêta net devant l'escalier menant au premier étage.

Le professeur montait les marches tranquillement. Ce n'était pas la direction des appartements des professeurs, mais Ginny n'y prit pas plus que ça attention.

« Professeur Majes ! » appela-t-elle, légèrement essoufflée.

Harry se retourna à l'entente de son nom. L'escalier sur lequel il se trouvait s'ébranla soudainement pour changer de direction et il soupira en réalisant que ce n'était plus l'endroit où il voulait aller.

« Oui, miss Weasley ? » demanda-t-il en redescendant.

Il arriva et sa hauteur et vit que Ginny reprenait son souffle. La rouquine prit une profonde aspiration.

« Vous… Votre façon de voler, c'était très impressionnant, tout à l'heure. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche de surprise qu'il transforma en sourire amicale.

« C'est très aimable à vous de dire ça, et je peux vous retourner le compliment. Mais je doute que vous êtes venu ici uniquement pour me faire des éloges, n'est-ce pas miss Weasley ? » En disant cela il repositionna ses lunettes sur son nez de la même manière que le faisait Eliott.

Ginny avala sa salive.

« C'est vrai… Pourquoi nous avoir laissé gagner ? Je veux dire, vous auriez pu attraper le vif d'or, non ? »

Harry haussa ses épaules et s'assit sur la premier marche de l'escalier. Il fit signe à Ginny de le rejoindre à côté de lui. La jeune fille obtempéra.  
En s'asseyant, Ginny remarqua qu'Harry avait les yeux perdu dans le vide. Un peu plus haut devant eux, une fenêtre laissait échapper une fontaine de lumière qui venait tomber sur le sol. Le professeur sortit sa baguette et d'un geste souple, lança un sortilège informulé.

La vitre de la fenêtre disparut et les bruits de la fête gagnèrent leurs oreilles.

« La fête aurait été gâchée si les professeurs avaient remporté le match, non ? » demanda-t-il à Ginny sans la regarder.

La rouquine pinça ses lèvres.

« Alors, tout était prévu depuis le début ? Vous vouliez nous laisser gagner ? »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Non. Je l'ai décidé au dernier moment. En fait, les professeurs ne s'étaient même pas posé la question, pour eux, il était évident qu'ils allaient perdre ! »

Ginny sourit.

« Sauf que vous étiez là, et que vous étiez à un doigt de gagner le match. »

Harry hocha de la tête. Il remit la vitre en place et rangea sa baguette dans sa cape.

« Personne n'aurait été satisfait d'une telle victoire. Certain match doivent être gagnés, mais je pense qu'il est parfois bon de laisser la victoire, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Ginny fit la mou et se tortilla sur la marche.

« J'ai… J'ai toujours pensé qu'il fallait gagner coûte que coûte. »

« Même avec un tricheur en face de vous ? »

Ginny se retourna brusquement et l'interrogea du regard. Harry prit un air innocent alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

« J'ai utilisé un sortilège de stabilité lorsque je suis monté sur le balai. » avoua-t-il simplement.

Ginny se leva d'un coup et pointa un doigt accusateur devant elle.

« Vous avez osez ! »

Harry leva ses bras en l'air tout en riant.

« Ahah, je ne suis pas fou non plus, je n'allais pas risquer ma vie pour le plaisir d'arracher le vif d'or juste devant vos yeux !»

Ginny s'empourpra.

« Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez un génie… » dit-elle en grommelant presque pour elle-même.

Harry se leva à son tour, épousseta sa robe et s'étira.

« Je compte sur vous pour votre discrétion miss Weasley, déjà que je n'ai pas une très bonne réputation par ici, si tricheur s'ajoute à la liste je crois que je perdrais vraiment en crédibilité… »

Ginny détourna le regard d'un mouvement de tête tout en émettant un rire satisfait.

«Mmh pourquoi pas ? Je me demande si vous ne le méritez pas, en fin de compte ! »

Harry prit une mine catastrophée.

« Quoi ?! Vous n'allez pas me faire ça ?! »

Les yeux de Ginny pétillèrent de malice et un sourire victorieux illumina son visage.

« Le grand professeur Majes obligé de tricher pour se mettre à niveau d'une simple élève de Poudlard, c'est vrai que ça rendrait bien ! »

Harry soupira.

« Vous êtes une sacré enquiquineuse vous savez ? » dit-il et se passant la main derrière la nuque.

« On insinue même qu'il aurait dit des propos déplacés à cette même élève… » continua Ginny qui s'amusait de la situation.

« D'accord, d'accord, » capitula Harry en levant ses mains devant lui. « Je m'avoue vaincu devant un acte si_ Gryffondorien, _miss Weasley. »

Ginny lui tira la langue.

« Je ne dirais rien. De toute façon ma simple parole n'aurait aucune valeur si je n'ai pas de preuve. Par contre, je me demande si vous aller pouvoir répondre à une autre de mes questions. »

Harry fronça des sourcils. Devant son manque de réaction, Ginny poursuivit, elle plaça ses mains derrière et s'avança devant lui. Ses yeux noisette se perdirent dans les siens.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Je veux dire, vous êtes tellement différent des autres professeurs, vos agissements… Les rumeurs autour de vous… Qui êtes-vous réellement, professeur Majes ? »

Harry n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ses yeux. Ce regard qu'il connaissait par cœur. Le même, _exactement_ le même que celui de son monde. Elle lui ressemblait tellement. Ces deux Ginny qui n'avaient pas vécu la même chose étaient si proches qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pu faire la différence entre les deux. Nos expériences forgent nos caractères. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Mais si cela allait plus loin que ça ? Peut-être qu'en fin de compte ce que nous vivons, ce que nous subissons ne nous change pas fondamentalement. En fin de compte, nous restons nous même, quoi qu'il arrive.

« Je… » commença Harry avec hésitation. « Tout à l'heure, je vous ai dit qu'il y avait des matchs qui devaient être gagnés. J'en ai un… que je n'ai pas le droit de perdre. »

Ginny pinça ses lèvres. Sa question était sortie toute seule, elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit mais elle savait maintenant que c'était quelque chose d'important.

« Quel est… Ce match ? » demanda doucement Ginny. Elle vit le professeur détourner le visage et se mordre la joue. Son regard était soucieux et presque apeuré. On aurait dit un petit garçon qui ne voulait pas avouer une bêtise qu'il avait commis.

Harry se retourna en remonta les marches de l'escalier.

« Je crois que la fête continue sans vous miss Weasley, il serait dommage de la rater, vous ne croyez pas ? » dit-il en sans se retourner et en continuant de monter.

Ginny le regarda gravir l'escalier et disparaître un peu plus haut. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

* * *

Harry traversa le couloir du deuxième étage en direction du bureau du directeur. Cette discussion avec Ginny l'avait perturbé, et il était à deux doigts de tout raconter à la jeune fille. Comme s'il avait oublié que ce n'était pas son monde, qu'en face de lui n'était pas _sa_ Ginny.  
Cela lui faisait peur. Et s'il craquait ? Voldemort était déjà apparu dans ce monde, il s'en était déjà pris à Ginny.  
Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer une telle faiblesse. Sinon, il n'aurait aucune chance face à lui.  
Ginny… S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose dans ce monde. Si par sa faute, elle devait encore…

_Merde !  
_  
Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent et il remercia Merlin de voir apparaitre la statue en forme de gargouille qui représentait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

« Confit de citron » dit-il en arriva à sa hauteur.

La gargouille tourna sur elle-même et ouvrit le passage vers le petit escalier au colimaçon qui menait vers le bureau directorial. Il toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit en entendant le vieux sorcier lui demander d'entrée.

« Eh bien monsieur Majes, vous êtes en retard » remarqua le directeur à peine eut-il franchit le seuil de la salle.

Harry s'excusa, invoquant un léger contre temps et le directeur leva les bras.

« Passons, le match c'est très bien déroulé, je vous félicite. Même si j'aurais apprécié que notre équipe marque un peu plus de points… Pour montrer notre crédibilité en tant qu'enseignant, je veux dire ! »

Le survivant acquiesça.

« L'équipe inter maison était vraiment très forte. Plus que prévu. »

Dumbledore hocha de la tête et lui tendit la petite coupole remplit de bonbon au citron. Harry savait que c'était le signe qu'il était temps de parler des choses sérieuses. Il prit une petite pastille qu'il jeta dans sa bouche.

« Monsieur Majes…. Vous êtes venu hier dans mon bureau pour m'avertir d'une possible attaque contre le ministère. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Depuis deux semaines, il passait la plupart de son temps libre à sillonner les zones sorcière pour guetter la présence de Voldemort. Sa disparition l'ennuyait et il savait que le sorcier noir n'allait pas tarder à agir. Le ministère était la cible idéale dans ce monde. Il savait l'endroit peu protégé dû au faite qu'aucun mage noir majeur n'était apparu depuis plus d'un demi-siècle.

« J'ai joué de mes contacts pour me tenir informer, » continua Dumbledore en gardant un air sérieux. « Il n'y a pas lieu d'être inquiété et sans preuve directe, je ne peux rien faire pour renforcer la sécurité. »

Le regard de Dumbledore s'enfonça dans les yeux d'Harry.

« Monsieur Majes, êtes-vous sûr de ne pas avoir plus d'information à me fournir ? »

Harry soutint du mieux qu'il put le regard perçant du directeur. Il savait qu'il en demandait beaucoup au vieux sorcier qui devait uniquement le croire sur parole.

« Vous n'avez que ma parole, professeur Dumbledore. »

Le vieux sorcier soupira.

« Alors nous ne pouvons rien faire. Tant qu'aucune attaque physique n'est déclarée alors le ministère n'agira pas… La politique de l'Autruche est présente depuis maintenant de nombreuses années : nos politiciens pensent que tant qu'il ne se passe rien de concret alors il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. »

Harry s'attendait à cette réaction. Mais savoir Dumbledore sur le qui-vive et plus au moins au courant de la situation le rassurait.  
Le directeur croisa ses bas devant lui.

« Dans une semaine aura lieu pour la cinquantième année consécutive le carnaval du chemin de Traverse. Une grande partie de la communauté magique sera présente. Il a été créé suite à la chute de Grindelwald pour célébrer la période de paix et de prospérité, mais je suppose que vous êtes déjà au courant de tout cela, monsieur Majes. »

Harry ne répondit pas, il n'était pas au courant, non.

« Si j'étais un mage noir… C'est ici que je frapperai » termina Dumbledore, le visage fermé.

* * *

« Maman, j'ai déjà dix-sept ans ! Je suis majeure ! »

Ginny termina de passer les assiettes sales à sa mère alors que celle-ci activait les différents outils magiques. Elle portait de simples habits moldus, un jean et un gilet rouge qui contrastait avec son habituel robe d'école.

La brosse commença à récurer la vaisselle alors que le jet d'eau passait juste derrière.

« Ginny… On a toujours passé le carnaval tous ensembles, même Ron et Bill reviennent pour l'occasion ! Je comprends que tu veuilles être avec tes amis, mais… »

Ginny soupira et posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Mais je passerais toute la matinée avec vous, maman ! C'est juste pour l'après-midi ! »

Molly Weasley arrêta de faire valser sa baguette dans tous les sens et se retourna vers sa fille. Elle soupira.

« Tu verras avec ton père alors… »

Ginny enlaça aussitôt sa mère et courut jusqu'à sa chambre écrire une lettre à ses amis. Elle savait que son père n'y verrait aucun inconvénient. Sa mère disait toujours ça quand elle ne voulait pas accepter d'elle-même quelque chose.

Cela faisait quelques jours que Ginny était rentrée au terrier, et elle avait pour habitude de discuter avec ses amis par chouette ou par cheminée.  
Le Carnaval de cette année s'annonçait grandiose. Pour les cinquante ans, le ministère semblait avoir mis les grands moyens et Jim leur avait proposé qu'ils assistent tous ensemble au défilé. Aux dernières rumeurs, des Dragon et des Sirènes seraient de la partie, un spectacle à ne manquer pour rien au monde.

La famille Weasley participait au Carnaval d'aussi loin que la rouquine pouvait se souvenir. Elle se souvient de son émerveillement alors qu'elle n'était que toute petite lorsque des immenses marionnettes montées sur des échasses l'avaient survolée.

Et même si elle voulait passer du temps avec ses amis, elle était aussi impatiente de retrouver ses frères.  
Cela lui faisait bizarre d'être seule à la maison. Ron était parti au début de l'année, Fred et George avaient montés leur propre boutique de farces et attrapes et Percy, Bill et Charlie étaient partis du cocon familial depuis plusieurs années déjà. Le Carnaval était un moyen de tous se retrouver, même si sa mère n'hésitait pas à réunir toute la famille pour n'importe quelle autre raison.

« Salut les Weasley ! »

Ginny sauta hors de son lit. Dévalant l'escalier, elle pouvait reconnaitre cette voix entre mille, le premier de ses frères était arrivé.

« Ron ! » dit-elle en l'enlaçant une fois arrivée dans l'entrée.

Ginny se dégagea rapidement tout en se bouchant le nez.

« Pouah tu renardes ! Sans Maman pour te le dire tu oublies de te doucher ou quoi ? »

Ron ria franchement.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Gin' ! Et non, je n'oublie pas mais Neville m'a fait rester dans ce marécage jusqu'au dernier moment, je sors tout juste du boulot ! »

Habillé de sa tenue de pêcheur, il ôta son chapeau qu'il lança vers le porte manteau présent dans l'entrée. Il manqua sa cible de quelques centimètres, mais le porte manteau agrandit l'une de ses branches pour rattraper le chapeau avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il se retourna vers la cuisine où sa mère l'attendait en souriant.

« On mange quoi ce soir ? » demanda-t-il directement en guise de salutation.

* * *

L'immense pied en bois passa au-dessus de Ginny dans un bruissement semblable à un coup de vent. La marionnette géante montée sur des échasses de plus de quinze mètres  
semblait flotter dans les airs tellement facilement que la rouquine se demandait comment cela était possible. Même si elle avait toujours vécu dans le monde de la magie, ces marionnettes étaient pour elle ce qu'elle avait vu de plus impressionnant au monde.

Devant elle se trouvait l'allée centrale du Chemin de Traverse. Remplie d'une foule compacte, plusieurs marionnettes de même type survolait la foule, évitant habilement d'écraser qui que ce soit avec leur longue pattes articulées.

Un pétard explosa à quelques mètres de Ginny et elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Fred et George, deux de ses frères, faire exploser des pétards magiques au sol.  
Déjà une foule se formait autour d'eux alors que les pétards de leur invention se transformaient en dragon, licorne, calmar géant et bien d'autres créatures magique juste après avoir fait partir en fumée leur poudre.  
Fred sourit devant les mines impressionnées des enfants au premier rang.

« Les pétards magiques sont en vente exclusivement au magasin Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux 26 Chemin de Traverse quartier Sud exposition Est ! »

Ginny ria de bon cœur. Les jumeaux avaient le sens du commerce et ils ne rataient pas une occasion pour attirer de nouveau clients. Pour peu qu'elle en savait, leur boutique marchait aussi bien voir plus qu'un sortilège lancé par Merlin en personne, c'était peu dire !

Elle se retourna brusquement quand quelqu'un lui frotta la joue.

« Alors, on est perdu dans ses pensée Gin' ? » lui demanda Ron en lui tendant une brochette au réglisse sortant tout juste du four du Paradis de la sucrerie Magique. La boutique avait ouvert un stand non loin d'eux et une odeur attirante de bonbon et de sucre enivrait l'air.  
La rouquine attrapa la brochette et la fourra dans sa bouche.

« Ch'étais pas perdu dans mes penchées ! » répliqua-t-elle, le bonbon en bouche.

Ron lui proposa de s'asseoir un peu plus loin alors que leurs parents revenaient les bras chargés des sandwichs préparés la veille.

« Raconte un peu Poudlard alors ! Ça se passe comment là-bas maintenant que je n'y suis plus pour faire régner l'ordre ? »

Ginny pouffa en terminant son réglisse.

« Toi l'ordre ? Au contraire, je dirais justement que tout va pour le mieux maintenant que tu n'es plus là ! »

Ron se refrogna et prit une mine outrée.

« Sympa, la petite sœur… »

Ginny lui lança un clin d'œil et un tirage de langue dont elle avait la spécialité. Elle haussa des épaules.

« Franchement pas grand-chose… Malefoy est partit en même temps que toi, et Wormz est bien moins agaçant que lui… Il paraitrait même gentil par moment, tu sais qu'il a joué dans mon équipe de Quidditch ? »

Ron s'étouffa avec la première bouchée du Sandwich que venait de lui tendre sa mère. Il frappa sa poitrine de son poing plusieurs fois et Ginny fut même obligé de lui tapoter le dos pour que la toux passe, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.  
Le rouquin essuya sa salive d'un revers de main.

« Tu peux répéter, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir bien comprit… »

« Que Wormz était pas si bête et méchant que ça ? »

Ron plaqua sa main contre son sœur et mima une crise cardiaque exagérée.

« Argh je me meurs ! Ma propre sœur… Argh ! »

Ginny lui donna une tape sur l'arrière du crâne. Ron retint de justesse un cri, plus de surprise que de douleur, et se massa le dos de la tête. Il marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles, mais Ginny put tout de même capter des mots comme « humour » et « Serpentard ».

« Et alors, c'était quoi cette histoire de match où tu as eu l'immense_ plaisir_ de jouer avec Wormz ? » Il appuya sur le mot « plaisir » tout en faisant une grimace de dégout.

« Les professeurs avait organisé un match élèves toutes maisons contre l'équipe professorale… Devine qui était la capitaine des élèves ? »

Ron lui lança un grand sourire.

« La classe ! En même temps vu les pâtées que tu me mettais déjà alors que tu n'étais qu'en quatrième année, j'en attendais pas moi de toi ! Alors le résultat ? »

Ginny fit le V de la victoire avec ses doigts tout en dévoilant toute ses dents.

« Victoire totale ! On les a écrasés ! »

Ron rigola franchement.

« Pas étonnant, est-ce qu'il y avait au moins un joueur ayant un minimum de niveau dans leur équipe ? »

Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se mordit les lèvres un instant.

* * *

« Eh bien Gin', t'en as mis du temps ! »

Ginny arriva en courant sur la place centrale du chemin de Traverse. Jim l'attendait, les bras croisés. Anny, Jessica et Eliott se trouvaient un peu plus loin.

Elle joua des coudes pour passer à travers la foule dense qui s'était formée partout et arriva à hauteur de son ami.

« J'avais oublié que tant de monde serait là, impossible de se déplacer rapidement, Jim ! »

Le garçon lui donna une tape amicale sur la tête.

« Eh bien il fallait anticiper et partir plus tôt ! »

Ginny lui tira la langue tout en lui lançant un regard accusateur.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui doit quitter six grands frère au cœur déchiré de te voir partir ! Comment va ta petite sœur d'ailleurs ? »

Jim lui sourit en l'entrainant vers le reste du groupe.

« Bien, c'est sa première fois au Carnaval et mes parents doivent la surveiller sans cesse ! Je crois qu'ils sont partis aux sculptures sur glace tout en bas… »

Le Carnaval était divisé en plusieurs niveau selon l'emplacement sur le chemin de traverse. Tout en bas de l'avenue se trouvait les musées et concerts. La place centrale se préparait à accueillir le défilé tandis que la partie haute présentait les activités passagères.

Ginny salua le reste du groupe et souffla d'avoir enfin un peu d'espace pour respirer.

« C'est dingue le monde qu'il y a ! » s'exclama Jessica en regardant autour d'elle. « Cette année va vraiment battre des records de visiteurs.»

Eliott haussa des épaules.

« Ils ont vraiment promis un spectacle extraordinaire cette année, ça à du attirer du monde, même de l'étranger. »

Il était vrai que Ginny avait entendu quelques personnes parler des langues qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Le brouhaha ambiant se tue d'un seul coup et la lumière du jour s'estompa pour laisser apparaitre un ciel crépusculaire. Parsemé de quelques nuages aussi blancs que la neige, le ciel avait viré en un orange apaisant et majestueux.

« Un faux ciel comme à Poudlard ? » demanda Anny impressionnée. « En extérieur ? C'est possible ? »

Jim regarda autour de lui et siffla.

« Apparemment, c'est possible oui, on s'y croirait vraiment ! »

Quelques « ooh » et « aah » retentirent et le mouvement de foule se mit à grandir. Le défilé allait bientôt commencer et les gens commençaient à s'exciter.

Une brusque avancée de la foule sépara Jim et Ginny au reste du groupe. Alors que la rouquine voulu tenter de se frayer un chemin vers ses amis, Jim attrapa le bras de la jeune fille.

« C'est pas grave, on les rattrapera après ! »

Ginny acquiesça en voyant Jessica et les autres s'éloigner de plus en plus d'eux.

« Zut, on est vraiment mal placé ici… viens ! » dit Jim à Ginny en l'attirant vers lui.

Entrainant Ginny avec lui, Jim se faufila à travers la foule sans se soucier des protestations indignées.

« Essayons de trouver un endroit un peu plus en hauteur ! »

Ils s'échappèrent de la foule en quittant l'axe principale et déboulèrent sur les rues parallèles. Le jeune sorcier semblait connaître le Chemin de Traverse comme sa poche puisqu'il avançait avec aisance sans s'arrêter une seconde.  
Ginny sourit en pensant au Jim timide qu'elle avait connu plus jeune. Jamais il n'aurait voulu faire ça.

Ils tournèrent derrière une énième boutique pour se retrouver face à un escalier dont Ginny ignorait l'existence. Ils grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre et se retrouvèrent sur le toit d'un petit bâtiment.  
D'ici, ils avaient une vue complète du défilée qui allait avoir lieu.

« Waouh ! Tu savais qu'on pouvait tout voir d'ici ? » demanda Ginny, impressionnée. Jim passa sa main derrière sa tête.

« Je suis venu en repérage hier, mais je n'étais pas sûr que l'entrée ne soit pas bloquée aujourd'hui donc j'avais un peu peur...»

Décidemment, Jim la surprendrait toujours. Elle s'appuya sur la rambarde et laissa fuir son regard vers la foule.

« Je ne vois pas Anny ni personne… J'espère qu'ils vont pouvoir voir quelque chose. »

Jim se rapprocha d'elle et s'appuya à son tour contre la barre de fer.

« Eliott va probablement les amener vers un endroit semblable, tu le connais… Jessica va faire une scène pour pouvoir tout voir de toute façon. »

Ginny rigola. Oui, c'était bien leur genre.

Quelque chose explosa.

Ginny se retourna vivement vers la source du bruit pour déterminer ce qu'il se passait. Une fusée de lumière fila dans le ciel et explosa en une gerbe multicolore, illuminant le faux ciel crépusculaire par mille feux.

D'autre fusées suivirent et explosèrent à leurs tours. Rouge, Or, Argent. Les couleurs pétillèrent dans le ciel, éclairant un dôme magique qui reflétait à son tour la lumière.

C'était magique. Un simple feu d'artifice pouvait procurer tellement d'émotions.  
Un Dragon de lumière s'éleva dans le ciel avant d'exploser en centaines de petits lutins, retombant sur la foule en flottant à l'aide de petits parapluies.

Nouvelle fusée, nouvelle explosion. Différente cette fois-ci. Le puissant bruit qui était censé accompagner les jais de lumière se transforma en une note de musique. Une ribambelle de nouvelles explosions transforma cette unique note et une véritable musique à la fois douce et chaleureuse.

Puis l'odorat vint s'en mêler. Les explosions avaient maintenant une senteur particulière ! Une pluie de lumières dorées répandait une douce odeur de vanille alors qu'un arc-en-ciel multicolore chatouillât les narines de Ginny dans des senteurs sucrées et fruitées.

Tous les sens de la jeune fille étaient accaparés par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. Ses yeux se régalaient de la beauté des feux, alors que ses oreilles frémissaient au tintement harmonieux de la musique. Et que dire de ces odeurs allant et venant au grès du vent, s'alliant parfaitement avec les deux autres sens ?

Ginny n'arrivait plus à détourner le regard du spectacle. Jim se rapprocha d'elle. Il prit doucement sa main. La rouquine sentit une immense douceur dans ce geste à la fois simple et délicat.

La rouquine se retourna, interrogeant son ami du regard. Le jeune homme la regardait, le regard déterminé.

« Jim tu… »

« Ginny, » coupa Jim d'une façon un peu brusque. « Tu sais, ça fait plus de six ans qu'on se connait. »

Ginny referma ses lèvres. Sa respiration se coupa.

« On a vécu des tas de choses, toi et moi… A Poudlard, on ne peut que vivre des tas de choses de toute façon. »

Il ria. Son rire était diffèrent de d'habitude. Il était, gêné, intimidé.

« Je sais que j'ai parfois dit des choses un peu déplacées et que je suis loin d'être parfait mais… »

La Weasley avala sa salive. Elle savait ce qu'allait dire Jim. En fait, elle croyait l'avoir toujours su.

« Cette année, c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard. Et j'ai peur que si je ne fais rien maintenant… Je ne le ferais jamais. »

Le feu d'artifice continuait derrière eux, mais Ginny n'en avait que faire. Tout son esprit était focalisé vers le jeune homme qu'elle connaissait si bien.

« Je… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Ginny. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Jim venait de lui faire une déclaration en bonne et due forme. Ginny avait l'esprit embrouillé. Tellement de chose lui passait par la tête qu'elle n'arrivait pas à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Elle voyait dans les yeux de Jim que le garçon attendait quelque chose d'elle, qu'elle prenne la parole… C'était à elle de lui répondre.

Un nouveau feu d'artifice illumina le visage du jeune homme. Ginny avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. De découvrir qui il était vraiment.

Sa main s'échappa de celle de Jim.

« Jim… Je suis…. »

Elle avait la gorge nouée. Devant elle, le garçon reculait légèrement, son regard se remplit de tristesse.

« Je suis…. »

Une explosion bruyante la fit sursauter malgré elle. Un feu d'artifice avait raté ?

Les yeux de Jim s'écarquillèrent et il se précipita vers la rambarde. Ginny suivit le mouvement et se retourna. Une colonne de fumée s'élevait du fond du Chemin de Traverse et des flammes s'échappaient du sol.

Une autre explosion, une autre colonne de fumée. Des cris leur parvinrent et un mouvement de foule incontrôlable se propagea au sol en direction de l'entrée du chemin.

« C'est… Ça vient de la partie basse ! » s'exclama Jim, la voix enroué de surprise et de terreur. « C'est là ou se trouves mes parents ! »

Il se jeta au sol et couru vers l'escalier.

« Jim ! »

Ginny se jeta à sa poursuite, dévalant quatre à quatre les marches. Elle se retrouva vite nez à nez avec une foule compacte qui courrait vers la sortie. Si elle pénétrait là-dedans à contre sens, elle allait…

Ses jambes décidèrent pour elle. La rouquine se jeta dans la foule et tenta dans percer un passage à contrecourant.

« Jim ! Jim ! » hurla-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Une explosion retentit non loin de là et les gens autour d'elle accélérèrent le pas. Elle fut brutalement propulsée au sol et manqua de se faire écraser le visage par une botte qui passa à quelques centimètres. Tentant de se relever, son ventre fut écrasé et elle plaqua ses mains en protection devant elle pour se protéger.

Son supplice sembla durer une éternité même si à peine quelques secondes s'étaient réellement passées. La foule passait au-dessus d'elle sans se soucier de sa présence. Elle sentit sa jambe droite se coincer et un nouveau choc la propulsa sur le côté. Quelqu'un la souleva enfin et l'entraina en dehors de la foule. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur le côté, à l'abri de la panique incontrôlable.

Elle vit dans un premier temps une silhouette inidentifiable, puis tout s'éclaircit. Des cheveux bruns en batailles, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair…

« Ginny, Ginny ! Tu m'entends ? »

Le son lui revenait, Harry Majes était penché vers elle, paniqué.

« Ginny tu es blessée ? » demanda-t-il en l'aidant à s'assoir.

Une légère douleur au ventre, un gout de sang amer dans la gorge mais ça avait l'air d'aller.

« Pro… Professeur Majes… » commença t'elle doucement. « Jim… Il est... Partit….Il faut »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Ca va aller, je vais le chercher, Ginny ! Dès que tu es en sécurité j'y vais ! »

Ginny secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Je viens… C'est ma faute si… »

Un pop sonore résonna à leur côté et un homme transplana à coté eux.

« Ginny ! »

La jeune fille reconnut la voix de son père et elle se laissa attirer vers lui. Arthur Weasley prit sa fille dans ses bras et se retourna vers Harry qui se leva.  
La jeune fille se retourna vers son professeur.

Il était habillé d'une robe rouge sang, flottant tout autour de lui. Son expression, si protectrice d'habitude, était rongée par la haine et la colère.

Noir.

* * *

Harry sauta du toit sur lequel il se trouvait pour retourner sur la rue parallèle et redescendre le Chemin de Traverse. L'attaque avait eu lieu dans la zone Sud, et bien sûr, il se trouvait au nord quand cela s'était passé.

Il entendait la foule remonter l'avenue dans la rue à côté de lui et il savait que des blessés se trouvaient parmi eux… Mais Il n'avait pas le temps.

Il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur Ginny. Il l'avait vu trébucher dans la foule et s'écrouler au sol… Ce n'était pas si difficile de voir quelqu'un essayer de descendre une avenue que tout le monde fuyait. Si elle était restée ici, elle aurait pu être très gravement blessée, voire pire. Il avait immédiatement envoyé un Patronus chercher quelqu'un de sa famille. Il ne savait pas si son Patronus aller pouvoir trouver Arthur Weasley, étant donné qu'il ne connaissait pas celui de ce monde, mais fut rassuré de le voir arriver si vite.

Il regagna l'axe principal lorsque le bruit de la foule fut plus calme et tourna vers la zone sud du Chemin de Traverse.

Une massue s'abattit sur lui qu'il esquiva d'un roulé boulé non contrôlé. Le grognement qui suivit lui fit relever la tête.

Un géant arma sa main droite et abaissa le bras vers lui.

Levant sa baguette, il créa un dôme protecteur qui amortit le coup. La violence du choc le força à tomber à genou et ses épaules craquèrent.

Grogna à son tour, il repoussa la massue d'un mouvement de baguette et fit claquer le bois dans le vent.

Une langue de feu s'échappa de son arme, d'un geste précis, il lança la langue vers la jambe du géant, tira de toute ses forces et lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

Le géant tomba à la renverse.

Sans demander son reste, Harry se releva et fila vers l'entrée sud. Tout était en ruine autour de lui. Plusieurs géants frappaient les maisons et boutiques alors que le feu se propageait à une vitesse folle. Le faux ciel était teinté de rouge et des corps sans vie jonchaient le sol.

Un hurlement lui glaça le sang.

Sortit de nulle part, la tête d'un dragon traversa la vitrine d'une boutique dans une explosion de verre brisée, rapidement suivit par le reste d'un corps imposant.

Ses yeux perçant tombèrent sur Harry et une colonne de flamme s'envola dans sa direction.

Roulant sur le sol, le survivant esquiva une grande partie des flammes. Sa cape ignifugée le protégeait des brûlures mais certaines zones de son corps n'étaient, elles, pas protégées.

Autour de lui, il vit des sorciers habillés en uniforme d'Auror et de police magique arriver. Ils se jetèrent aussitôt dans la bataille.

Se retournant vers son adversaire, Harry tira deux sortilèges de découpe qui touchèrent le dragon aux yeux. Fou de rage, la bête donna un coup de queue surpuissant qui propulsa Harry sur plusieurs mètres.

Le souffle coupé, Harry se releva difficilement, une main contre son ventre. Il passa sa manche contre bouche, nettoya une goutte de sang volatile et serra sa baguette plus fort.

Fendant l'air avec le bois d'if, il lança une gerbe de vent déstabilisant la créature magique qui replia ses ailes contre elle. Profitant de ce moment de surprise, il se rapprocha de la créature, sa main zigzaguant dans l'air.

Des chaînes s'échappèrent du sol et s'enroulèrent tout autour du dragon, bloquant ses pattes et sa queue.  
Poussant un cri de rage, le dragon ouvrit sa bouche pour cracher ses flammes, mais les chaines terminèrent de s'enrouler autour de sa gueule.

Immobilisé, le dragon commença à gémir.

Harry passa sa main contre sa nuque et fit craquer son dos. Le choc avait été rude et il devait accuser le coup.  
Sans prendre plus de repos, il continua sa route vers le sud. Il atteindrait bientôt le bout du Chemin de Traverse.  
Le vent fouettait son visage avec force alors qu'il traversait l'arche située au bout de l'allée. Il déboula dans la petite place secondaire.

Son sang se glaça.

Une dizaine de paires d'yeux se retournèrent vers lui. Cinq trolls et un dragon foncèrent dans sa direction.

Harry serra les dents assura sa prise sur sa baguette.

Derrière les créatures magiques, il pouvait distinguer des sorciers, repliés sur eux même, terrorisés.

Il souffla et se jeta dans la bataille.

* * *

Ginny ouvrit les yeux. Son esprit était encore plongé dans le sommeil, luttant pour ne pas retomber dans les ténèbres.

« Elle se réveille. »

« Ne la brusquez pas ! »

Quelqu'un se rapprocha d'elle.

« Hey, Ginny, ça va ? »

Elle distingua le visage de Ron tout prêt du sien.

« J'ai l'impression de m'être prit un camion moldu » marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Ron ria et se retourna vers les personnes à côté de lui.

« Ahah, elle va bien ! » dit-il dans un sourire. Il revint vers la jeune fille.

« Ou sommes-nous ? » demanda Ginny qui avait toujours du mal à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« A la maison, au Terrier, » répondit Ron en se reculant pour lui laisser un champ de vision plus grand. C'est vrai, elle pouvait reconnaitre sa chambre… Peut-être.

« Un médicomage est venu tout de suite t'ausculter, » précisa Ron dans la foulée « Tu avais une jambe cassée et quelques blessures bénignes. Il t'a donné une potion pour dormir, le temps que ça se soigne, ça fait deux jours que tu dors. »

Ginny se releva d'un bond et sembla retrouver toutes ses capacités mentales d'un seul coup. Jim qui lui fait une déclaration, le Chemin de Traverse en flamme, Harry Majes qui vient la secourir.

« Le Chemin de Traverse, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

Derrière Ron, elle vit Fred et George un peu plus loin dans la chambre. Fred s'avança.

« Une attaque… On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il y avait des trolls et des dragons en libertés… »

« Tout le monde va bien ? » Ginny avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade.

« Chez nous oui, à part toi personne n'est blessé. Par contre… » Il marqua une courte pause. « L'attaque à fait quelques morts, c'était inévitable… »

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et elle entendit sa mère se précipiter vers la porte.

« Papa vient de rentrer.» dit Ron « Allons les prévenir que tu es réveillée. »

Ses frères quittèrent sa chambre et George lui donna une petite caresse sur la tête avant de sortir. Il lui faisait toujours ça, depuis qu'elle était toute petite.  
Elle attrapa sa baguette une fois qu'ils furent partie, grimaça en sentant une douleur aigu provenir de sa jambe et lança un sortilège de sonorité sur le sol.

La voix de ses frères et de ses parents s'échappèrent dans la chambre.

« Elle est réveillée ? Vraiment ? »

« Toujours sous le choc, mais elle semble aller bien. Elle pose des questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé… »

« Tu reviens du ministère alors ? »

« Impossible d'y accéder, toutes les entrées sont bouchées, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe ! J'ai aussi fait un saut à l'hôpital voir Stan, il va s'en remettre, par contre… »

Le sortilège s'affaiblit et Ginny dû le relancer pour pouvoir entendre la suite.

« Ses parents sont effondrés... Je ne sais pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à Ginny… »

Ginny se paralysa à l'entente de son nom, elle tendit l'oreille un peu plus.

« Merlin, on ne peut pas lui faire subir ça, pas maintenant… »

« Il faudra bien la mettre au courant tôt ou tard. »

La connexion fut coupée et Ginny ne trouva pas le courage de relancer le sortilège de nouveau. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Ce dont ses parents parlaient… Elle avait peur… Peur de comprendre… Peur de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

Le directeur prit sa tête dans ses mains. Face à lui, Harry avait le regard fermé et les traits tirés. Il portait toujours sa robe rouge, déchirées à de nombreux endroits et des traces de sang luisaient sur son visage.

« Le ministre est injoignable, impossible de contacter qui que ce soit au ministère. »

Harry hocha de la tête.

Depuis l'attaque, le ministère était fermé de l'intérieur, personne ne rentrait ou ne sortait. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose pour lui… Voldemort y était.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et la masse imposante du garde-chasse se dévoila dans l'entrée avant même que Dumbledore ne lui ordonne d'entrée.

« Professeur Dumbledore… J'ai… je… »

Ne trouvant pas ses mots, il se décala sur la gauche pour dévoiler une femme derrière lui. Une femme qu'Harry connaissait très bien. Habillée de la tenue traditionnelle des Langues de Plomb la jeune femme avait le visage égratigné et la robe boueuse. Elle releva la tête, regarda un instant Harry avant de s'en détacher brusquement et de se tourner vers le Directeur de l'école.

« Le ministère est tombé » annonça Hermione Granger en entrant dans le bureau du directeur Dumbledore.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 Fin, préparez vous pour les révélations du chapitre 14 : La clé !**


	14. La clé

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs !**

**Let's go pour le chapitre 14, version corrigée s'il vous plait ! Merci à MissLJ71 pour tout son travail de correction sans quoi cette fic ne serait que l'ombre d'elle même !**

**Je rappel que je répond à toutes les Reviews signées par MP, n'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : La clé**

_« Le ministère est tombé » annonça Hermione Granger en entrant dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard._

* * *

Bien loin de l'agitation qui allait avoir lieu sur le Chemin de Traverse quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione Granger était penchée sur son bureau.  
Le front plissé et une plume lui grattant la boite crânienne, elle réfléchissait au tout dernier rapport que lui avait rendu Henry.

Ses yeux parcouraient la feuille noircie d'écritures imprimées à toute allure sans prendre la peine de faire une pause. Arrivant au bout du rapport, elle souleva sans la regarder une nouvelle page imprimée qu'elle posa à côté d'elle et enchaîna dans la foulée sur la lecture de celle-ci.

Rien. Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce qu'il se passait. Depuis plusieurs semaines, les cas de disparitions s'était multipliés comme jamais et tous avaient le même dénouement : la personne disparu, un enfant dans plus de 60% des cas, réapparaissait comme par… Magie ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant une pensée aussi bête. Elle vivait depuis une décennie maintenant dans un monde où la magie était partout. Où les loups garous, vampires, goules et dragons n'étaient pas une invention des livres de contes de fées. Un monde où, pendant sept ans, elle avait appris le rudiment de la magie, appris à concocter des potions ou faire se transformer un verre à pied en souris des champs.

Et pourtant, tout l'étonnait encore. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait les limites de la magie, elle savait ce qui était réalisable et ce qui ne l'était pas.

Or, ce phénomène, à savoir faire disparaitre un homme, lui enlever son « âme » et le renvoyer chez lui, la laissait perplexe.

De quelle magie cela pouvait-il venir ?

Après avoir rendu visite à une demi-douzaine de victimes, elle avait rapidement conclut que les symptômes étaient identiques pour chacun et ce malgré la distance qui séparait chaque cas. Les disparitions pouvaient avoir lieu n'importe où : que ce soit en ville ou en campagne. Il y avait même eu un cas qui s'était produit sur un voilier.  
Néanmoins, certaines constantes pouvaient se dégager. Premièrement, les disparitions n'avaient eu lieu pour le moment qu'uniquement au Royaume-Uni et nul part ailleurs.

Henry avait envoyé une lettre à ses confrères de France et d'Allemagne qui lui avait répondu qu'aucun sujet similaire n'avait été détecté dans leur pays.

Hermione passa sa main près de ses yeux et frotta ses lobes oculaire cernés par la fatigue avant de reprendre le cours de ses pensées.

Deuxièmement, toutes les personnes frappées par ce phénomène étaient des sorciers. A la connaissance de la jeune fille, aucun moldu n'avait été touché.

La conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même. Quelque chose qui se trouvait au Royaume Uni provoquait ces disparitions. Quelque chose qui visait uniquement des personnes pouvant user de la magie. Or, ne s'était-il pas produit un phénomène particulier il y avait seulement quelques mois de ça ?

La tempête magique du Nord de l'Angleterre.

Hermione était certaine que cette tempête avait un rapport avec le phénomène de disparition. Malheureusement, et ce après des heures et des heures de recherches, elle n'avait rien trouvé pouvant lier les deux faits entre eux.

La Langue de Plomb en formation se redressa sur son siège et étira son dos endolori par la position assise qu'elle avait depuis plusieurs heures. Elle attrapa au passage un dossier contenant les rapports des médicomages.

Ceux-ci avaient pris en charge les victimes et tenté de les sortir de leur mutisme. Pour le moment, les résultats étaient peu probants et le ministère s'inquiétait de voir là un nouveau virus magique déferler sur la population comme ce fut le cas plus de 100 ans auparavant pour la Grippe Sorcière.  
Un terrible virus doté de particules magiques qui s'attaquait au système nerveux que ce soit sur les moldu ou les sorciers.  
Le virus, particulièrement virulent, était d'autant plus féroce contre les sorciers car pompant leur réserve magique constamment. La mort venait indubitablement, lente et douloureuse.  
Contre toute attente, la solution était venue du monde moldu qui avait trouvé une parade efficace à cet étrange virus : un vaccin.  
Bien entendu, il était hors de question que les sorciers de cette époque acceptent de subir un traitement archaïque moldu. De ce fait, très peu de sorciers avaient accepté de se faire vacciner. Néanmoins, les moldus étant alors bien plus protégés, la propagation de la maladie fut fortement freinée, profitant au sorcier, avant de disparaitre complètement.

Hermione soupira. En aucun cas ce phénomène était lié à un virus, mais les politiciens étaient ce qu'ils étaient, et il ne leur fallait pas plus pour les persuader du contraire.  
La jeune femme regarda machinalement le bureau en face du sien. Son collègue et mentor était partit faire son rapport au président du conseil des Langues de Plombs depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, et Hermione commençait à se demander ce qui le retardait tant.

Non pas qu'un peu de solitude au bureau ne lui plaisait pas Henry était tout le temps en train de la critiquer et de la remettre à sa place, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'elle s'était habituée à sa présence et à ses conseils toujours pertinents.

Un cliquetis détourna son attention. Au bout de son bureau, une de ses plumes se cognait par à-coup contre son encrier.  
Hermione fronça des sourcils en posant sa main contre son bureau : une légère secousse faisait trembler celui-ci de façon régulière, provoquant le mouvement de la plume contre l'encrier. Par instinct, elle lança un coup d'œil vers le sol. Un tremblement de terre ? En plein Londres ?  
Une violente secousse coupa court à ses pensées. Hermione se retrouva propulsée contre le mur d'en face et son bureau se renversa brutalement.  
Le choc contre le mur fut rude et elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol.  
La terre se mit à trembler de nouveau alors qu'elle sentait le goût du sang se propager dans sa bouche. Ouvrant les yeux de surprise, elle esquiva d'une roulade maladroite le bureau qui glissait à toute vitesse dans sa direction et qui se fracassa contre le mur.  
Le sol vibrant toujours de plus en plus fort, Hermione s'aida de la table d'Henry pour se remettre sur pied et s'agrippa à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Au-dessus d'elle, la lampe magique qui émettait une douce lumière se balançait dangereusement, menaçant de tomber à tout moment.

Nouvelle grosse secousse. Le casier dans lequel Hermione rangeait ses papiers les plus importants fut propulsé dans les airs, répandant avec lui une flopée de documents qui planèrent dans la pièce.

Puis tout se calma d'un seul coup. Les feuilles de papiers retombèrent au sol alors qu'Hermione respirait de grandes bouffées d'air. Toujours accrochée au bureau d'Henry, elle s'étonna que celui-ci ne se fût pas envolé comme les autres meubles. Un coup d'œil vers les pieds de la table lui apprit qu'ils étaient cloués au sol.  
Haussant un sourcil, elle se demanda pourquoi son bureau n'était pas lui aussi ancré solidement dans la pièce, cela lui aurait évité un bon vol plané… Peut-être.

Passant sa langue contre ses lèvres, elle remarqua que le goût du sang qu'elle avait ressenti n'était pas qu'une simple impression et grimaça en avalant le liquide rougeâtre.  
Se déplaçant lentement vers ce qu'il restait de son bureau, elle ouvrit un des tiroirs qui pointait maintenant vers le ciel et en sortit sa baguette magique. Henry lui avait imposé de ne pas utiliser sa baguette lorsqu'elle était au bureau. Ecrire soi-même ses rapports avec ses doigts stimulait l'imagination et le travail n'en devenait que meilleur, disait-il. Baguette qu'elle aurait bien aimé avoir en main quelques minutes plus tôt, histoire d'amortir un peu les coups.

La jeune femme passa une main dans son dos et voulu s'étirer pour le soulager avant d'être frappé par une vive douleur qui stoppa son geste. Tentant de garder son calme, elle se rappela des paroles de ses précédents formateurs, ferma les yeux et bougea lentement ses muscles. Rien de cassé, mais une légère luxation au niveau des omoplates… Rien de grave, mais il allait falloir éviter les gestes trop brusques.

La jeune femme serra sa baguette un peu plus fort. Un simple geste qui la réconfortait. Elle n'était pas seule, son bois de Vigne et sa Ventricule de Dragon étaient là, avec elle, pour la protéger. Fermant les yeux, elle analysa la situation : le ministère de la magie se trouvait sous terre en plein centre de Londres.  
La distance qui séparait le bâtiment de la surface était inconnue, mais on pouvait déjà penser que celui-ci se trouvait en dessous du Métro Londoniens déjà situé à une profondeur maximale de dix-huit mètre.

Il fallait aussi prendre en compte que la voute du hall principal du ministère dépassait bien les dix mètres. Ces données étant posées, on pouvait facilement imaginer que le plafond du ministère se trouvait entre trente et quarante mètres en dessous de la surface du sol et que son étage le plus bas pouvait descendre à plus de soixante mètres de la surface !

Une activité tectonique avait donc secoué cette zone ? Hermione tenta de rassembler ses connaissances en la matière. La grande faille tectonique la plus proche se trouvait à des centaines de kilomètre au Sud de l'Europe, et l'Angleterre n'était pas une zone propice aux séismes. La question était donc de savoir si ce tremblement était de cause naturelle ou humaine ?

En cas d'attaque, le ministère était doté d'un système d'alarme ainsi que d'une ouverture automatique des cheminées de secours afin de sortir les employés le plus rapidement possible. Or, rien ne s'était déclenché dans l'enceinte du ministère. Un tremblement de terre naturel, donc ?

Avalant sa salive, Hermione se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau et l'ouvrit vers l'extérieur. Le couloir sans lumière visible du Département des Mystère était désert, comme à son habitude.  
Même encore plus que d'habitude : aujourd'hui était le jour du Carnaval du Chemin de Traverse et bon nombre d'employés du ministère avait pris leur journées.  
Seul restaient les personnes indispensable au bon fonctionnement du ministère.

Un pas sur le sol glacé du couloir menant vers l'atrium lui appris qu'elle était bien seule à cet étage : le son qu'avait provoqué son pied sur le sol s'était répandu en écho pendant plusieurs secondes et aucun autre son ne vint la déranger.

Epuré de tout ameublement, le Département des Mystères ne semblait pas avoir été touché par le séisme. Prudemment, la jeune femme nouvellement diplômée traversa les dizaines de mètres qui la séparaient de la zone circulaire principale.

Pour le grand public, le Département des Mystères était un lieu hautement secret où se déroulaient des recherches tout aussi secrètes. Travaillant maintenant dans ce secteur, Hermione avait appris que la vérité était tout autre.  
S'il était vrai que le Département contenait plusieurs salles expérimentales, comme la salle de l'amour ou la salle du futur dont Hermione n'avait absolument pas accès, il y avait aussi une zone consacrée uniquement au travaille de bureau zone dans laquelle Hermione et Henry, son mentor, passaient le plus clair de leur temps. C'est d'ici qu'ils faisaient leurs recherches et rédigeaient leur rapport lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas sur le terrain.  
Les Langues de Plombs étaient organisées par castes, chacun ayant une spécificité particulière. Henry, et par conséquent Hermione, travaillait dans la recherche en sortilèges anciens et oubliés. De ce fait, elle avait entièrement accès à la bibliothèque du ministère, chose qui faisait son bonheur.

Bien que travaillant presque tous les jours dans ce lieu, elle n'avait eu quasiment aucun contact avec des sorciers d'une autre caste que la sienne. A se demander s'il y avait vraiment des sorciers qui consacraient leur vie à l'étude de la pensée humaine… Des philosophes version sorcier, en somme.

Un bruit sourd détourna la jeune femme de ses pensées. Une sorte d'explosion étouffée qui venait du plafond. Hermione leva un sourcil. Le ministère était magiquement insonorisé et aucun bruit extérieur n'était censé parvenir jusqu'au Département des Mystères.

Sa curiosité piquée à vif, elle se lança dans l'axe principal pour atteindre l'unique ascenseur qui permettait de rentrer ou de sortir du Département. Sans surprise, elle retrouva le monte-charge déjà stationné à son niveau : si cela voulait dire que personne n'était remonté, elle ne savait pas par contre si des sorciers étaient descendus.

L'ascenseur se mit en marche automatiquement lorsqu'elle fût dessus et commença sa lente ascension. Étrangement, le bruit étouffé qu'elle avait entendu un peu plus tôt se fit plus clair… Et plus nombreux aussi.

Pinçant ses lèvres, Hermione serra sa baguette à en faire blanchir ses phalanges. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas dans le ministère, et elle allait bientôt savoir quoi.

La réponse arriva brutalement, au moment même où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au niveau de l'Atrium principal.

Un chaos totale régnait dans l'immense pièce : des sorciers et sorcières criaient, courraient et fuyaient de toute part. Des lambeaux de mur déchirés s'écroulaient avec fracas contre le sol et des pics glacés semblaient fouetter l'air.

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça. Un géant à dix pas d'elle, où plutôt un troll, frappa le sol de son immense massue, formant un trou dans le sol là où était un sorcier d'âge moyen quelques instants plus tôt. Un peu partout, des ombres à forme humaine enlaçaient des sorciers qui se paralysaient, tentant de crier quelque chose avant de tomber au sol, inertes.

Une flamme passant juste devant elle termina de réveiller Hermione. Agrippé contre la voûte, un immense dragon aux écailles pourpres calcinait et étripait toutes les personnes passant à sa portée.

La jeune femme s'extirpa de l'ascenseur et se lança dans la salle en jetant un premier sortilège de protection autour d'elle. Galvanisée par la peur et aidée par une montée d'adrénaline soudaine, elle enjamba les corps inertes au sol et se rua vers la salle des cheminées.

Elle devait savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais si elle restait une minute de plus dans cet enfer elle mourrait sans l'ombre d'un doute. Son esprit avait rapidement analysé la situation. Au sol se trouvaient plus d'une centaines de corps, et moins d'une cinquantaine de sorciers se tenait encore debout. Seule, elle ne pourrait rien faire, il fallait de l'aide.

Une pluie de glace ravagea son bouclier qui fut troué de part en part. Sans perdre un instant, le bras d'Hermione dansa autour d'elle et la protection bleutée se remit en place.

Son cœur s'accéléra quand elle aperçût la première cheminée de sortie. Fonçant vers elle, la sorcière n'anticipa pas le mouvement d'un homme qui lui barra soudainement la route et le percuta.  
Hermione tomba un sol lourdement et son dos lui rappela qu'il était déjà blessé. Retenant un cri de douleur, elle tenta de distinguer la personne qui l'avait fait chuter.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

Elle avait croisé une fois ce sorcier dans les couloirs mais ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. La jeune femme avait pourtant déjà remarqué ses yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils semblaient presque irréels. Mais aujourd'hui, les yeux du sorcier n'étaient plus bleus. Les iris blancs comme neige de l'homme la firent tressaillir alors que derrière lui une ombre semblait l'enlacer.  
Dans un mouvement brusque, l'homme leva sa baguette et un éclair rouge fonça dans sa direction. Par chance, le bouclier qu'avait mis en place Hermione repoussa le sortilège sans qu'elle n'eut rien à faire, mais un deuxième sort n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Les secondes qu'elle avait gagnées avec son bouclier ne fut pas vaines. De nouveau sur pied, elle lança un sortilège de ligotage qui empêcha l'homme de parachever son mouvement de baguette. Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de souffler.

Une onde de choc propulsa la jeune Langue de Plomb une nouvelle fois au sol et elle put entendre, malgré le fracas ambiant, deux grognements sinistres et puissants.

La poussière levée par l'onde de choc se dissipa et Hermione put distinguer deux trolls à quelques pas d'elle. Le premier frappait dans le vide de sa longue massue, ses yeux sanguinolents d'un liquide verdâtre.  
Le deuxième, plus gros, frappa avec fureur le bouclier qu'une bande de sorciers avaient dressé autour d'eux.

Hermione comprit que le premier géant avait dû recevoir des sortilèges de coupe au niveau du visage, et cette bande d'employés du ministère ne semblait pas y être pour rien. Par chance, les géants ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention et elle voulut en profiter pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible.

Mais ses espoirs s'envolèrent dès qu'elle se retourna.

Une horde d'Inferis sortirent du sol. Ces êtres à la fois morts et vivants hurlèrent leur colère à peine sortis de terre et se jetèrent avidement sur tous les êtres humains encore vivants dans la salle.

Un Inferis pris Hermione en chasse alors que la jeune femme courrait en direction opposée. Si les cheminées étaient inaccessibles, alors il allait falloir trouver une autre sortie… L'entrée publique, par exemple.

Le dragon perchée sur sa voûte cracha une nouvelle gerbe de flamme qui enflamma tout une partie de la salle, allant même jusqu'à faucher une dizaine d'Inferis… Et un nombre égal de sorciers.

Par chance, le feu ne fit qu'effleurer la jeune femme qui en profita pour échapper à son poursuivant. Mais déjà, deux nouveaux Inferis se lançaient à sa poursuite et les Ombres, parfois mouvantes parfois immobiles, étaient toujours une menace à ne pas prendre à la légère.

Des sortilèges fusaient de toute part malgré le nombre de sorciers qui diminuait drastiquement. Les survivants luttaient pour leur vie de toutes leurs forces et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de crier lorsqu'elle vit la dernière lueur d'une sorcière s'éteindre à quelque pas d'elle, un trou béant au niveau de la poitrine.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et un sentiment de désespoir l'envahit si soudainement que ses jambes s'affaissèrent sous elle, la faisant tomber à genou.

Coup d'œil à sa droite.

Un géant empalait un sorcier qui criait à s'en crever les poumons. Un cri si inhumain et emplit d'une telle douleur qu'on aurait cru venir d'une bête tout droit venue des enfers.

Coup d'œil à sa gauche.

Un Inferis attrapait une sorcière, aussitôt capturée par une ombre. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et de la bave s'échappait de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol.

Coup d'œil derrière elle.

Le dragon tomba sur le sol de L'atrium, écrasant au passage sorciers, sorcières et Inferis. Il cracha une flamme si brûlante qu'il ne resta pas un seul grain de poussière du sorcier qui se trouvait malencontreusement sur sa trajectoire.

Coup d'œil devant elle.

Elle écarquilla ses yeux de surprise alors que des bras puissant la relevèrent d'un seul coup.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Hermione ? Il faut se casser d'ici ! »

Henry avait parlé de sa voix autoritaire, confiante et puissante. Henry… Que faisait-il là ? Etait-il vraiment-là ? Hermione regardait son mentor sans réellement le voir. C'était elle qui n'était plus là. Pourquoi lutter ? Pourquoi combattre des forces qui les dépassent ?

Une gifle claqua contre sa joue et lui réveilla ses synapses. Ses neurones se remirent en marche et ses muscles supportèrent de nouveau son poids.

« Atteinte physique, c'est très grave Henry, vous savez ? » demanda-t-elle avec un demi sourire, comme si rien ne semblait exister autour d'eux. Henry la lâcha et ils se remirent aussitôt en mouvement.

Son mentor lui répondit par un « Humpf » alors qu'il courrait tous deux à travers la salle. Voilà qu'elle faisait de l'humour maintenant, la peur révélait des capacités insoupçonnées.

Deux Inferis leurs barrèrent la route, mais Henry les brûla d'un geste si vif qu'Hermione vit à peine son bras bouger.

« Le ministère a été attaqué d'un seul coup ! » expliqua Henry tout en courant aussi rapidement que ses jambes le permettaient.

Hermione lança un éclair bleuté juste au-dessus d'une barrière de flamme qui allait barrer leur route quelques mètres plus loin. Un petit nuage gris se forma dans les airs et une brusque pluie déferla sur les flammes.

« Ça s'est passé lorsque je suis allé rendre mon rapport à Jack Krone au deuxième sous-sol, les Inferis ont débarqués et nous ont fait fuir vers les étages supérieurs... Vers ici... »

Tout en parlant, Henry fouettait l'air avec sa baguette, lançant sortilège sur sortilège. Aller d'un bout à l'autre de l'Atrium semblait prendre un temps fou : la salle était immense, plus de 4 000m², soit les trois quart d'un terrain de football. S'il fallait en plus slalomer entre les flammes, repousser les ombres et les Inferis tout en esquivant les sortilèges perdu, Hermione estimait qu'ils allaient mettre plusieurs minutes à atteindre la zone de Transplanage libre.

Du moins, si c'était bien là qu'Henry l'entraînait.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Le chaos régnait partout où elle posait les yeux et, si la situation semblait catastrophique, c'était aussi une chance pour eux.  
Leurs assaillants n'étaient pas du tout organiser. Que ce soit le dragon, les trolls, les Inferis ou les Ombres, aucun ne travaillaient avec coordination et tous attaquaient uniquement à vue.

Dans ce bazar incontrôlé, la jeune sorcière et Henry arrivaient tant bien que mal à se déplacer sans subir de lourd dégât... Du moins, tant qu'il n'y avait pas plus d'un seul assaillant à leur poursuite.

Un autre coup d'œil appris à Hermione que les survivants n'étaient pas plus organisés que les trolls. Seul ou en petits groupes, les sorciers essayaient de protéger leur vie jusqu'à leur ultime limite. Mais Hermione ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle savait qu'elle se ferait faucher par le dragon si elle courrait vers cette sorcière blonde aux prises avec un groupe d'Inferis. Et ce groupe de sorciers qui était en charge d'assister les Ministres lors des conférences, comment les rejoindre alors que plus d'une dizaine de ces étranges Ombres bloquaient le passage ?

Hermione lança au dernier moment un sortilège de jambencoton juste avant qu'un troll qui l'avait repéré ne lui lance sa lourde massue. La bête hideuse trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse en posant la pointe de son gourdin au sol. Cette légère diversion fut suffisante : ayant déjà oublié Hermione, il balaya d'un geste vif un Inferis devant lui, happant au passage une jeune sorcière déjà mal en point.

Hermione détourna le regard et vérifia qu'Henry avait réussi à mettre en déroute une bande d'Ombres un peu trop collantes.  
La jeune femme n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper des autres, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il fallait qu'elle lutte pour sa survie et rien d'autre, ce qui était déjà une tâche suffisamment difficile.

Débarrassé des Ombre, Henry attrapa Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna vers l'avant avec lui.

« Tu viens du Département des Mystères ? » cria-t-il pour couvrir le fracas d'un mur s'effondrant à quelques mètres d'eux.

En guise de réponse, Hermione hocha simplement de la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Henry arriva à parler dans cette situation, elle qui avait déjà du mal à ne pas se faire tuer en focalisant 100% de ses pensées à sa survie.

« Bon » continua Henry en prenant brusquement un angle à 90° afin d'éviter une horde d'Inferis droit devant eux. « Ça veut dire que tous les sous-sols ne sont pas encore atteint, même si le premier, deuxième et troisième sous-sol sont détruits, il faut réussir à retourner tout en bas. »

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer.

« On ne va pas vers la zone de Transplanage ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë qui frôlait la panique.

La destruction d'un nouveau mur à quelques pas d'elle empêcha Henry de répondre. Des pierres tombèrent avec fracas au sol et Hermione blêmit en entendant un cri rauque sortir du trou tout juste formé.  
La tête d'un dragon à crête traversa l'ouverture et cracha aussitôt une volée de flammes qui alla s'écraser contre le mur de face, grillant au passage tout être se trouvant sur son chemin.

Le dragon termina d'élargir l'ouverture d'un mouvement de nuque avant de rentrer complètement dans l'Atrium, déployant ses ailes comme s'il s'étirait après un long sommeil.

Son hurlement, puissant et terrifiant, arrêta même les trolls pendant un instant qui se regardèrent avec stupeur avant de retourner à leur massacre.

Si Hermione n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la bête majestueuse, ce n'était pas le cas d'Henry qui avait déjà élevé un bouclier refroidissant autour d'eux censé « refroidir » suffisamment toutes flammes qui le traversaient.

« On ne s'arrête pas, gamine ! »

Hermione reprit ses esprits et se lança à la suite d'Henry qui l'entraîna vers ce qui semblait être un cul de sac.

« Henry... Je ne crois pas que... »

Mais sa phrase fut coupée par le cri étouffé de son supérieur qui s'écroula au sol. Attaché à l'une de ses chevilles, un Inferis encore à moitié enterré dans le sol tenait fermement la jambe d'Henry, enfonçant profondément ses griffes dans sa chair.  
Henry cria de rage et découpa d'un geste vif le bras de la créature qui resta attacher à sa jambe même lorsqu'il se fut relevé.

D'instinct, Hermione voulu terminer le travail en levant sa baguette et s'apprêta à lancer un sortilège de premier soin que lui avait appris l'une de ses formatrices lorsque le bras levé d'Henry l'en empêcha et la força à courir vers le cul de sac.

« Gamine, il va falloir m'écouter et faire ce que je te dis ! » ordonna-t-il de sa voix autoritaire, appuyé par un regard perçant qu'Hermione n'avait pas vu une seule fois depuis qu'elle travaillait avec lui.

Son mentor la plaqua contre le mur et il appuya de sa baguette contre une pierre taillée dans la roche qui s'enfonça de quelques centimètres.  
Un grondement suivit cette manipulation et le mur contre lequel Hermione était appuyée disparu pour laisser place à une petite cavité dans laquelle la jeune femme s'étala de tout son long.

Hermione se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Henry qui la regardait, le visage fermé.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans l'Atrium, Hermione put distinguer complètement son mentor.

Une longue coupure lui barrait totalement la joue, et elle ne pouvait dire si son œil était encore fonctionnel. Le haut de son front était rougit par du sang séché qui pouvait, ou non, lui appartenir. Enfin, de son cou s'échappait une large entaille qui semblait descendre sous sa robe, laissant deviné une blessure à l'origine et à la gravité inconnu.

« Un ascenseur de secours secret, qui mène directement vers une salle protégée... Où doit actuellement se trouver le Ministre et ses conseillers. Tu vas descendre et les retrouver et vous aller tous immédiatement prévenir Dumbledore de ce qu'il se passe ici en empruntant les souterrains. Je te laisse trouver les mots pour convaincre le Ministre, je sais que tu es du genre à savoir parler aux hauts placés. »

Hermione voulu répliquer mais Henry la coupa sans lui lancer le temps de prononcer le moindre son.

«Dis-lui que David Kirk est mort tout comme Hector Ironfall. »

Hermione hocha la tête sans y penser. Le chef du conseil sorcier Anglais et le chef des Auror, soit les deux autorités les plus compétentes en cas d'attaque n'étaient plus de ce monde.

« Et ça c'est pour toi. »

Il sortit de sa poche une petite liasse de feuilles noircies d'écriture qu'il tendit à sa protégée. S'en saisissant machinalement, Hermione put lire le titre « Récit d'un voyageur de Mondes » avant qu'Henry ne lui ordonne de ranger ça et de remettre sa lecture pour plus tard.

« Henry ! » s'écria la jeune femme qui semblait prendre conscience de quelque chose. « Mais vous venez avec moi, non ? » Sa voix se termina dans un étranglement alors qu'elle redoutait la réponse.

De là où elle était elle ne voyait plus les combats qui se déroulaient à l'intérieur de la salle, tout comme les sons qui semblaient comme coupés par le petit ascenseur.  
Elle était dans une bulle protégée alors que des sorciers mourraient à ne pas en douter à seulement quelques mètres d'elles.  
Henry lui sourit et posa sa main contre sa poitrine. Doucement, il fit non de la tête.

« Je crois que j'ai mieux à faire ici, ce fut un véritable plaisir de travailler avec toi, Hermione Granger. Brillante, comme me l'avait dit Dumbledore lorsqu'il est venu avec toi pour te présenter au bureau du Département des Mystères. »

Hermione se leva brusquement et tenta de se rapprocher d'Henry mais une membrane invisible l'empêcha de poursuivre son geste.

« C'est un ascenseur prévu pour sauver un Ministre en cas d'extrême urgence. Il ne peut contenir qu'une personne à la fois et uniquement si celle-ci possède une autorisation spéciale »

« Mais je n'ai pas... »

Le sourire bienveillant d'Henry l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Ou alors était-ce sa gorge serrée qui l'empêcha de poursuivre ?

« A bientôt, Hermione. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Henry appuya de nouveau sur la pierre qui s'enfonça plus profondément encore dans le mur. Les parois de l'ascenseur commencèrent à se refermer alors que l'homme se retournait pour faire face à l'Atrium.  
Juste avant que les deux battants ne se referment, Hermione put voir pendant une fraction de seconde ce qu'il se passait dans la salle. Troll, Ombre, Inferis semblaient tous s'élancer dans la même direction. Vers Henry.  
Lorsque la porte ne laissa plus passer qu'un liserait de lumière, la jeune femme aurait pu jurer avoir aperçu le regard scintillant de son mentor, puis ce fut le noir.

Hermione laissa échapper un cri de détresse enfoui depuis longtemps au plus profond de son être, laissant ressortir toute sa peur, sa tristesse et sa douleur sur ce qu'il venait de se passer... Sur _tout _ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Au bout de longues secondes où elle avait perdu la notion de sensation et de temps, elle sentit le grondement rassurant d'un ascenseur en déplacement. Elle sentait la machine s'enfoncer dans la terre, provoquant une légère vibration qui se répercuta dans son corps.

Plongée dans le noir, elle revit des scènes qu'elle venait de vivre. La mort atroce de sorciers et sorcières qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Dragons, troll, Inferis... Et ces Ombres dont elle ignorait l'existence même quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Tout ceci était-il vraiment réel ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se réveiller tout simplement dans son lit ?  
Mais la douleur était bien là. Ses muscles la faisaient souffrir énormément, lui rappelant la douloureuse réalité.  
Dire qu'Henry lui avait proposé de prendre sa journée pour assister au Carnaval du Chemin de Traverse.  
Elle repoussa cette pensée dans les profondeurs de son cerveau. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Elle aurait survécu, oui, mais tous ces sorciers seraient tout de même morts sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Un léger chatouillis au ventre l'informa que l'ascenseur s'était stoppé. Elle attendit un instant, sans savoir que faire, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles même, la libérant de l'obscurité pour faire rentrer une lumière blanche presque aveuglante.  
Fermant les yeux pour ne pas être éblouit, elle sortit de l'habitacle et tenta de distinguer l'endroit où elle avait atterrit.

Devant elle s'étendait une sorte de couloir au mur blanc réfléchissant la lumière de façon agressive.  
La blancheur immaculée empêchait Hermione de distinguer les distances et d'apercevoir ne serait-ce que le bout de cette étrange couloir.  
Elle s'avança d'une façon mal assurée. Aucun son ne lui parvenait, même le bruit de ses pas semblait étouffé par les parois de la salle.  
Avançant prudemment, elle laissa une de ses mains appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre : ses sens désorientés menaçaient sans cesse de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Avec sa propre respiration comme seule compagnie auditive elle mit un certain temps avant d'atteindre le bout de la salle. Une porte invisible à peine un instant plus tôt apparut soudainement en face d'elle.  
Grise, elle se détachait de l'unique couleur blanche qui régnait en maître jusqu'alors.

La sorcière chercha en vain ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à une poignée avant de comprendre qu'une simple pression suffisait à faire basculer le battant.

Prenant une grande respiration pour se donner du courage, Hermione poussa l'ouverture et rentra dans une nouvelle pièce avec méfiance.  
Elle n'avait pas oublié la découverte macabre qu'elle avait faite en entrant dans l'Atrium et s'attendait à tout moment à pouvoir se retrouver dans une situation semblable.

Pourtant, la pièce était ici tout à faire commune. De forme ronde, elle était d'un gris si foncé qu'elle paraissait presque noire.  
Une table de même forme que la pièce se trouvait en son centre, avec cinq chaises placées tout autour d'elle, et se trouvait être le seul meuble de la salle.

Hermione avisa qu'aucune fenêtre ou porte n'ouvrait vers une nouvelle salle ce qui, en d'autre termes, signifiait c'était un cul-de-sac. Elle regarda derrière elle avant de s'avancer un peu plus profondément. Plutôt grande, la table semblait avoir tenu une réunion qui s'était terminée de façon hâtive. Il restait encore à certaines places des bloc-notes, plumes ainsi que plusieurs dossiers disposés un peu partout.  
Une tasse de café encore remplit fumait même à l'une des extrémités.

Hermione fronça des sourcils en vérifiant le contenu du récipient : il reste encore une bonne dose d'un liquide noirâtre au parfum à la fois doux et épicé.  
Attrapant d'une main l'anse, elle souleva la tasse qu'elle amena jusqu'à hauteur de ses yeux et l'examina plus en détail.  
Si une tasse fumante se trouvait ici, cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose au moins une personne était venue dans cette pièce... Et l'avait quittée peu de temps avant qu'elle n'arrive.

La sorcière regarda une nouvelle fois autour d'elle. Elle n'avait vu personne dans le couloir et il ne semblait y avoir aucune sortie ici. Du moins, aucune sortie visible. Elle balaya la salle de sa baguette et murmura un sortilège de révélation.

Rien ne sembla se produire. Aucune trappe ou porte n'apparut à aucun endroit. Hermione fit une moue de déception et s'apprêta à quitter la salle, certaine d'avoir manqué quelque chose dans le couloir quand un bruit détourna son attention.

Une sorte de goutte de pluie tombant dans une flaque d'eau.

Plouf.

Nouvelle goutte. Cette fois-ci, Hermione avait réussi à identifier du coin de l'œil une goutte tombant dans la tasse qu'elle avait reposée sur la table.

Lentement, elle leva sa tête vers le plafond et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Trois corps étaient plantés dans le mur, une griffe enfoncée dans leurs abdomens. Hermione détourna le regard à l'instant même où elle aperçut les cadavres, mais l'image de la découverte resta gravée dans son esprit.

Le corps de gauche dont les bras se balançaient vers le sol laissait couler de fine gouttes de sang et qui terminaient leur course dans la tasse que la jeune femme avait déplacée. Au centre se trouvait une femme, les yeux grands ouverts et à la bouche figée dans un cri de douleur.  
Si Hermione ne connaissait pas les identités de ces deux personnes, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne connaissait celle de la troisième.

Empalée de la plus horrible des façons, le corps du Ministre de la magie Scrimgeour semblait déchiqueté de toute part. Seul son visage intact avait permis à la sorcière d'identifier si rapidement le ministre.

Hermione ravala la bile qui remontait dans sa gorge tout en s'appuyant contre l'une des chaises. Maintenant que le sortilège de camouflage ne faisait plus effet, une odeur répugnante commençait à se répandre dans la pièce.

« Vous vous sentez mal, miss Granger ? »

La jeune femme releva la tête. Se tenant droit dans l'encadrement de la porte, le Ministre de la magie Scrimgeour habillé de son plus bel ensemble lui souriait.

« Je... vous... »

Cette brusque prise de parole incontrôlée permit à l'air d'envahir la trachée de la jeune sorcière, provoquant cette fois-ci une nausée qu'elle ne put retenir.

« En effet, vous semblez malade miss... » dit Scrimgeour en s'avançant, un mouchoir à la main.

Hermione s'effondra au sol et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Sa gorge était en feu et ses pensées n'étaient plus qu'une ébullition d'images macabres et de désespoir.  
Scrimgeour se pencha vers elle. Il essuya sa bouche et son visage avant de l'aider à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises.  
D'un mouvement de main, il remit en place le sortilège d'illusion et fit disparaître à la fois les corps et l'odeur.  
Le Ministre laissa le temps à Hermione de se calmer et de reprendre son souffle.

« Vous allez mieux ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce alors qu'il s'asseyait juste à côté d'elle.

Hermione lui jeta un regard en coin tout en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Serrant sa main droite, elle remarqua que sa baguette avait disparu, provoquant un frisson qui lui traversa le dos.

Pression, force, puissance, terreur. Voici ce que ressentait Hermione à côté de cet homme.

« Qui... êtes-vous ? » arriva-t-elle à articuler sans pour autant tourner son visage vers l'homme.

Elle entendit d'abord un long soupir avant de sentir deux yeux posés contre sa nuque.

« Allons miss Granger, vous savez très bien qui je suis n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vous veux aucun mal, détendez-vous. »

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce que l'homme essayait de faire. Il l'avait clairement surpris dans la pièce après qu'elle eut utilisé un sortilège de détection, rendant les corps visible... Y compris celui du Ministre de la Magie... Pourquoi prenait-il donc la forme de Scrimgeour alors qu'il savait qu'elle l'avait vu ? Qu'attendait-il d'elle ?

L'homme balaya la table de sa main comme s'il voulait enlever une poussière invisible. Puis, dans un geste parfaitement serein, il y déposa une fine baguette.

Hermione tressaillit en la reconnaissant, c'était tout simplement la sienne.

« Un homme politique n'est en fin de compte qu'un pantin manipulé par des dirigeants qui ne se montrent pas en public, qu'en pensez-vous miss ? »

Encore une question étrange. Que voulait-il? Par Merlin, que voulait-il ?

« Je... Je ne sais pas. »

En temps normal, un million d'idées aurait dû fourmiller dans sa tête. Des réponses pour gagner du temps, des solutions pour se sortir d'ici. Mais là, sa tête était tout simplement vide, paralysée par la pression invisible du sorcier.

Nouveau soupir du Ministre.

« Je vous ai connu plus intelligente et réactive, miss Granger. »

Hermione n'avait pas réagi lorsqu'il l'avait appelé la première fois par son nom, mais elle était certaine maintenant que l'homme la connaissait.  
Ses tremblements se firent de moins en moins forts et elle sentait la panique la quitter peu à peu. Il n'allait apparemment pas la tuer tout de suite, elle pouvait encore s'en sortir.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit lorsqu'elle sentit un contacte familier dans sa main droite. Scrimgeour venait de lui glisser sa baguette et la forçait à refermer ses doigts dessus.

« Là, ça va mieux ? Bien... »

Il s'écarta de la jeune sorcière pour se placer à l'autre bout de la table. Levant le bras, il fit apparaître une coupe dont il but une bonne partie du contenu avant de se retourner vers Hermione.

« Vous savez, je suis le premier désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui... Mais c'était un mal nécessaire. »

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors que de nouvelles images déferlaient dans son esprit.

« Beaucoup de sorciers sont morts... » dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu plus forte.

L'homme acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

«Un ministère n'est pas aussi facile que cela à conquérir, vous savez, j'ai appris à faire les choses de façon à ce que personne ne puisse m'arrêter » répondit simplement Scrimgeour d'une voix las.

Le ministre posa sa coupe sur la table et fit glisser un instant son doigt sur la surface cristalline, provoquant une note musicale qui résonna dans la pièce.

« Que voulez-vous de moi ? » demanda finalement Hermione après un temps.

Le visage de Scrimgeour s'illumina et un sourire fendit ses lèvres.

« Nous y voilà, il était temps de poser les bonnes question miss. » D'un mouvement de main vertical il fit apparaître une petite porte qui se matérialisa dans le mur vierge.

Hermione sentit les rouages de son esprit se mettre en marche. Pourquoi la porte n'était-elle pas apparue lorsqu'elle avait utilisé son sort de détection. Parce que la protection de celle-ci était plus forte que celle qui protégeait les corps ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé un sortilège semblable pour faire disparaître les cadavres et se faire passer pour Scrimgeour sans qu'elle ne sache la vérité ?

_Parce qu'il voulait qu'elle voit._

C'était la seule explication logique, mais la jeune femme de comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Je veux que vous sortiez d'ici et que vous transmettez un petit message de ma part pour Harry Majes. »

Hermione avala sa salive. Peut-être qu'elle allait s'en sortir, qu'elle allait pouvoir rejoindre l'extérieur et être en sécurité.

« Il est l'heure pour lui de prendre ses responsabilités et d'accepter ses fautes. Les portes du Ministère lui sont ouverte, qu'il vienne à moi s'il souhaite que ses souffrances cesses. »

Scrimgeour parlait d'une voix neutre, sans élever ni même modifier son timbre de voix. D'un geste du bras il poussa Hermione magiquement vers la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée.  
Sa dernière phrase fut comme murmurée à l'oreille de la sorcière.

« S'il fuit une nouvelle fois, je détruirais devant lui tous ce qui peut être cher à ses yeux. Autant de fois que nécessaire. »

Hermione fut brutalement propulsée dans l'ouverture. Si elle croyait tomber dans un simple couloir, ce ne fut pas le cas. Aucun sol n'amortit sa chute et elle tomba durant de longue seconde avant de plonger dans une masse d'eau froide qui manqua de lui faire rater plusieurs battements de cœur.  
Le courant la propulsa vers la surface où elle reprit une grande bouffée d'air avant d'être entraînée vers une destination inconnu.  
Son corps frappa plusieurs fois des formations rocailleuses, l'égratignant à de nombreux endroits, et elle fut plus d'une fois plongée de longues secondes sous l'eau.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes que le courant diminua et qu'un semblant de berge se distingua dans la pénombre.  
Trop faible pour nager dans une masse d'eau qui demeurait encore trop forte, elle se laissa porter jusqu'à ce qu'un sol praticable n'arrive à sa portée.

Hermione jeta ses bras vers les dalles froides et agrippa de toutes ses forces ce qui semblait être une petite fissure dans le sol. Avec difficulté, elle se hissa hors de l'eau et s'étala de tout son long, essoufflée.  
Elle resta un moment allongée, uniquement à prendre conscience du sol contre elle et de l'eau qui ruisselait de tout son corps.

Lorsqu'elle réussit à se mettre debout, elle s'étonna du fait que ses jambes ne tremblaient pas. Pourtant le froid lui provoquait un terrible mal de tête et ses dents claquaient si fort qu'elles lui faisaient mal.

Avancer.

Tout ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était d'avancer le plus loin possible. Rejoindre un lieu où elle serait en sécurité. Elle avait pensé à transplaner pour aller plus vite, mais au vu de son état de fatigue, ses chances de réussite lui semblaient vraiment trop faibles.  
Elle marcha pendant plusieurs minutes... Où bien était-ce plusieurs heures ? Elle ne savait plus trop, elle n'avait plus la notion de temps. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle venait d'entendre une voix. Une voix qui pouvait peut-être la sauver.

« Aller, tout le monde avance ! Il faut rejoindre la prochaine sortie à un kilomètre, mon frère vous y attend ! Allez toujours tout droit ! »

La voix était clair, cela voulait dire que la personne qui parlait n'était pas si loin. Hermione ne comprenait pas vraiment la signification des mots, mais elle savait inconsciemment que cette personne allait l'aider... Il fallait qu'il l'aide !

Elle distingua enfin une petite lumière. Une lueur qui s'échappait d'une baguette magique. Son propriétaire sembla se retourner lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il pointa sa baguette vers l'avant et éblouit Hermione de sa vive lumière.

« Tu... Hermione ?! »

Aveugler par la baguette, Hermione ne put distinguer à qui appartenait la baguette, mais il semblait la connaître. A croire que tout le monde la connaissait, aujourd'hui. Elle sentit qu'on l'enlaçait, un contact qui aurait été doux s'il n'avait pas à l'heure actuelle fait mal à chaque centimètre de son corps.

« Hermione... Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu étais dans le Chemin de Traverse ? »

Dans le Chemin de Traverse ? Non juste au ministère, censé être l'endroit le plus sûr de l'Angleterre avec Poudlard.  
La lumière se dégagea de son visage et elle put reconnaître la personne qui lui parlait. Un roux qu'elle avait côtoyé de nombreuses années.

« Ron... »

Son nom s'était échappé de ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'atteigne son cerveau. Elle sentit la fatigue endormir ses muscles et ses oreilles cessèrent de capter les sons environnants. Les bras de Ron se renfermèrent dans son dos au moment même où ses yeux se fermèrent.

* * *

La douce lumière de la chambre fut la première chose qu'Hermione vit à son réveille. Ou bien était-ce le chant des oiseaux qui avait atteint le premier ses sens ? Elle s'en fichait, en fait.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était au chaud et confortablement installée.

Sa tête tomba sur le côté. La chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait était remplie de peluches et les murs aux bois rougit avait un effet apaisant.  
Au loin, elle entendait un groupe de personne discuter sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre le moindre mot. Puis des pas se rapprochèrent de là où elle se trouvait et quelqu'un ouvrit la porte doucement.

La tête de Ron passa dans l'entrebâillement avant que le reste du corps ne suive. Le garçon voulu avancer le plus silencieusement possible avant de se rendre compte que la jeune femme avait les yeux entre ouverts.

« Tu es réveillée, Hermione ? »

Les derniers synapses du cerveau de la sorcière terminèrent de se mettre en place et elle put ouvrir les yeux complètement.

« Il semblerait. » dit-elle d'une voix encore endormie. « Que s'est-il passé ? Ou sommes-nous... »

Ron posa un plateau qui contenait un verre de lait, un bol de céréales et des tartines de confitures sur la table de chevet avant de répondre.

« On est chez moi... Enfin, chez mes parents. Je t'ai amené ici après t'avoir... Trouvée. »

Hermione réussit à se mettre en position assise et put distinguer un peu mieux son interlocuteur.

« Trouvée ? » Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien, mis à part ses recherches au ministère tous ses souvenirs étaient confus.

Ron hocha de la tête et lui tendit le verre de lait qu'il lui força presque à boire. En temps normal, le garçon n'aurait pas hésité à lui lancer une remarque assassine et à se moquer d'elle. Il avait aujourd'hui un air plus soucieux que jamais.

« Ouais... Avec l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, ça a été la panique... Mes frères travaillent là-bas donc ils savaient qu'il était possible de passer par les égouts et on a essayé de faire passer par là un maximum de monde. » Il marqua une pause. « C'est là que je t'ai trouvé. »

L'attaque du... ?

Tout lui revient d'un seul coup en mémoire. L'attaque du ministère, les trolls, les dragon, les morts... Henry qui lui demande d'aller voir Dumbledore, le ministre Scrimgeour...

Hermione se leva d'un bond avant que Ron ne puisse continuer.

« Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore ! » s'écria-t-elle d'un ton sec. « Où est ma baguette ? »

Le rouquin vira au rouge vif.

« Dumbledore ? Mainten... ? »

Il se retourna avant de terminer sa phrase tout en se raclant la gorge.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'Hermione avisa qu'elle était en petite tenue, uniquement vêtue d'une culotte et d'en haut le corps.  
La sorcière poussa un petit cri de surprise et attrapa le drap du lit.

« Ce n'est pas ce que... C'est ma mère qui... » balbutia Ron avant de courir vers la porte et de la refermer derrière lui.

Hermione l'avait regardé s'enfuir, les yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire. Rire lui fit étrangement énormément du bien. Elle prit enfin conscience qu'elle était toujours en vie et que rien n'était encore perdu. Henry avait sûrement survécu et Dumbledore était l'homme de la situation, il allait forcément avoir une solution.

« Tes affaires sont sur le fauteuil, au fond de la chambre.» La voix de Ron lui parvenait légèrement étouffée par la porte.

Elle repéra ses vêtements ainsi que sa baguette là où Ron venait de lui indiquer et elle s'habilla avec hâte, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Se rappelant soudain de quelque chose, elle palpa la poche intérieur de sa robe : les robes des Langues de Plombs était fourni avec une poche sans fond qui leur permettait de pouvoir y ranger tout et n'importe quoi.  
Elle y repéra rapidement la liasse de parchemins que lui avait remis Henry avant qu'elle ne prenne l'ascenseur.

Une fois habillée et sa baguette rangée dans sa poche avant, elle ouvrit la porte où Ron l'attendait derrière.  
Toujours aussi rouge que ses cheveux il observa un moment la fille qui avait été quelques temps plus tôt sa camarade de classe.

« Désolé, ma mère n'a pas eu le temps de nettoyer tes affaires... »

Elle était en effet en peu boueuse, mais rien de grave et il y avait bien plus important. Au pire, un simple sortilège enlèverait le plus gros de la saleté.

« Peut-on transplaner depuis ta maison ? » demanda-t-elle tout en haussant des épaules.

Légèrement surpris, Ron lui fit oui de la tête.

« Alors j'y vais, merci ! »

Elle tourna sur elle-même et disparut, laissant un Ron interloqué.

* * *

« Voilà, vous savez tout. »

Harry ne s'arrêta pas de dévisager Hermione, et ce depuis qu'elle avait commencé à raconter son histoire.

Ainsi donc, voilà ce qu'il s'était passé au ministère. Cet homme, Scrimgeour, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était Voldemort.  
Il ferma les yeux pour prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Voldemort l'avait menacé. Il devait se rendre au ministère pour le combattre où il mettra ses menaces à exécution...

_« S'il fuit une nouvelle fois, je détruirais devant lui tous ce qui peut être cher à ses yeux. Autant de fois que nécessaire. »_

_Autant de fois que nécessaire.__  
__  
_Le survivant frissonna et ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Ginny. Sa Ginny. Celle de son monde, morte dans ses bras. Ce jour-là, son cœur avait été déchiré, réduit en miette et jeté en pâture à une horde de loup qui l'avait dévoré des jours durant. Pendant des mois il n'avait pu penser à autre chose. A ce qu'il aurait dû faire pour la sauver.

Pourtant, depuis qu'il était ici son esprit était plus serein et la blessure de son cœur se soignait petit à petit.  
Que ressentirait-il, si Voldemort arrivait à lui refaire vivre cette mort ? Il préférerait ne pas y penser et probablement que le baiser d'un Détraqueur serait une mort plus appréciable.

Hermione leur avait tout raconté. Elle avait d'abord été surprise de le trouver ici, mais elle avait ensuite commencer son récit sans reprendre son souffle. De l'attaque du ministère jusqu'à sa confrontation avec le « faux » ministre de la magie.  
Étrangement, Harry se demandait si elle n'avait pas omis de leur dire quelque chose, mais il ne pourrait le savoir qu'en se servant de la Légilimancie et il se refusait de s'en servir contre elle. Il voulait lui faire entièrement confiance, comme dans son monde.

Quoi qu'il en soit il n'avait plus le choix maintenant.

« Je vais y aller. »

Son ton était sans appel. Il se refusait de blesser qui que ce soit et il serait le seul à en payer le prix. Ça lui allait.

Hermione lui lança un regard indéchiffrable alors que Dumbledore caressait sa barbe. Le vieux sorcier sourit alors qu'il attrapait une plume et commença à griffonner un mot. Au coin de la porte, Hagrid n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'Hermione était là.

« Libre à toi de tomber dans un piège aussi grotesque. »

Harry ne réagit pas. Il savait pertinemment que Voldemort ne voulait pas le voir pour prendre le thé, mais il devait arrêter maintenant la catastrophe.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, Harry. Mais croit tu réellement que te rendre, te battre avec lui, va solutionner tous nos problèmes ? Que le ministère sera libéré et que tout redeviendra comme avant ? »

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

« Vous ne savez pas de quoi il est capable, ça vous laissera le temps de préparer vos défenses ! »

Dumbledore secoua la tête de droite à gauche alors qu'Hermione ne bougeait pas, elle semblait essayer de ranger toutes les pièces d'un puzzle dont elle n'avait pas toutes les formes.

« Et perdre un atout qui pourrait nous être précieux en rentrant dans le jeu qu'il veut créer ? Allons Harry, ne laisse pas tes sentiments prendre le dessus. Réfléchit. Pour une raison que j'ignore tu en sais plus que quiconque sur ce mage noir. Et pour une autre raison, sans que je le sache moi-même pourquoi, j'ai confiance en toi et en tes secrets. »

Le directeur se leva de son bureau, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand et siffla.

« Cela ne veut pas dire que nous allons rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire. »

Trois hiboux se posèrent sur le rebord de la fenêtre. D'un geste de la main, le directeur tripla le nombre du petit parchemin qu'il venait d'écrire et tendit les papiers aux oiseaux nocturnes.

« J'ai affronté Grindelwald, je ne suis pas si démuni face à un mage noir. »

Il regarda les hiboux se disperser dans les airs avant de se retourner vers Harry, Hermione et Hagrid.

« Je proclame aujourd'hui la création de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

* * *

Hermione monta les marches qui la menaient vers le dortoir des Gryffondor. Dumbledore leur avait expliqué qu'une réunion réunissant toute les personnes compétentes aurait lieu dans la Grande Salle d'ici une heure et qu'elle, tout comme Harry, devait aller se reposer en attendant.

La jeune femme avait protesté, elle voulait tout de suite partir au ministère pour sauver les sorciers encore vivant... Mais un regard de Dumbledore suffit à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment. Seule, elle ne pouvait rien faire et elle devait se plier aux ordres du Directeur. Elle avait confiance en lui, il ferait ce qui était juste...  
Elle l'espérait en tout cas.

Harry était partie tout de suite, sans un mot. Elle ne savait pas où il était allé et ne s'en était pas plus intéressée que ça. Ce jeune homme lui paraissait étrange. Elle l'avait croisé une seule fois et déjà il lui avait laissé un étrange sentiment. Maintenant qu'elle le savait lié à ce qu'il venait de se passer au ministère, elle ne savait que penser.

Hermione donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui s'étonna de voir une ancienne élève en période de vacance. La jeune femme avait voulu revenir ici pour se reposer et avait demandé au Directeur de lui donner le code.

La Salle Commune n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière année à Poudlard et revenir ici lui provoqua une étrange boule au ventre.

Mais par-dessus tout, c'était pour être tranquille et à l'abri des regards qu'elle était là.

Elle avait omit une seule chose lors de son récit. Une toute petite chose : ce que lui avait remis Henry avant de lui faire prendre l'ascenseur. _Le Récit d'un voyageur de Mondes.  
_Hermione s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré, non loin de la cheminée et sortie la liasse de parchemins de sa poche.

Elle se plongea aussitôt dans la lecture.

_Récit d'un Voyageur de Monde._

_A Ginny Potter_  
_A Hermione Weasley_  
_A Ron Weasley_

_Je me nomme Harry Potter. C'est du moins ce que je crois. J'ai aujourd'hui plus d'une centaine d'année et je sens que mon voyage touche à sa fin._

_Je suis un Voyageur de Monde._

_J'ai, durant ma vie, voyagé dans des milliers d'Univers différents, dans des milliers de réalités différentes._  
_J'ai appris à comprendre les lois qui régissent l'Univers et à redéfinir ce que l'homme appel « la vérité. »_  
_Si j'écris ce livre, c'est pour vous offrir ce savoir. Vous offrir ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde : ma mémoire._

Le reste de la première page était effacée, comme beaucoup d'autres feuilles. Pourtant un bon nombre d'entre elles demeuraient lisibles et Hermione se jura d'en décrypter un maximum.

A la lecture de ces premières lignes elle comprit que ce qu'elle avait en main était peut-être la clé de toute cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 fin.**

**Le chapitre 15, L'Ordre du Phénix, sera posté le samedi 09 mars 2013 !**

**A bientôt !**


	15. L'Ordre du Phénix

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Voici donc le chapitre 15 en version corrigée ! Un grand merci à MissLJ71 pour son travail !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

****

Mon Unique Univers chapitre 15 : L'Ordre du Phénix

_Extrait du Récit d'un Voyageur de Mondes_

_Le sang de Licorne._

_La stabilité temporelle est une chose à la fois simple et complexe. Si un sujet d'un Univers A se retrouve propulsé dans un Univers B, alors ce sujet sera considéré par l'Univers B comme une anomalie._  
_Le passage par l'intra-monde facilite l'acceptation de cet individu par l'univers hôte mais la stabilité restera fragile et ne devra pas être perturbée._  
_Si l'individu voyage d'une manière non conventionnelle, il devra alors trouver le moyen de stabiliser son corps dans ce nouvel Univers sous peine d'un rejet total. Cela met en danger à la fois le sujet mais aussi l'Univers qui s'en trouvera fragilisé, créant des perturbations temporelles de façon aléatoire – ou non ? - pouvant toucher des individus propres à cet Univers._

_Un des moyens que j'ai découvert afin de stabiliser un sujet dans un monde est l'utilisation du sang de Licorne. En plus de ses grandes capacités de soin, le sang de Licorne agira comme une ancre dans votre organisme qui accrochera votre corps à ce nouveau monde tout en l'empêchant de se faire expulser._  
_Bien entendu la consommation du sang de Licorne reste dangereuse et – n'ayant moi-même pas essayé ce procédé – je ne garantis pas le résultat._

_Harry Potter – Récit d'un Voyageur de Mondes, chapitre 2, page 37._

* * *

Ginny posa doucement son pied à terre et décala lentement son poids dessus. La douleur lui provoqua une grimace qui déforma son visage mais qui restait largement supportable.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'elle s'était réveillée dans sa chambre et les nouvelles étaient loin d'être réjouissantes. L'attaque du Chemin de Traverse était un drame national, et la rouquine en était ressortie avec une jambe cassée qui lui avait valu deux bons jours de sommeils.

Ron, Fred et George, qui étaient à son chevet lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, lui apprirent que le Chemin avait été attaqué par des Trolls et Dragons et que, par chance, leur famille n'avait pas subi de perte. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de nombreux autres sorciers.

Lorsque ses parents étaient rentrés, Ginny avait utilisé un sortilège d'écoute qui lui permit d'entendre à demi-mot ce qu'il se racontait à l'étage en dessous avant que son père ne monte la voir dans sa chambre. Le ministère semblait être inaccessible et personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Mais l'information la plus importante allait arriver quelques instants plus tard.

« Ses parents sont effondrés... Je ne sais pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à Ginny… »

La rouquine s'était paralysée à l'entente de cette simple phrase. De quelle nouvelle voulait parler son père ? Que s'était-il passé ?

L'imagination de Ginny n'avait pas tardé à faire le tour de la question… Quelqu'un était blessé, ou pire, quelqu'un était mort. Une personne qu'elle connaissait forcement, et cette nouvelle lui faisait terriblement peur.

La sorcière convalescente sursauta lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer sa mère et son père.

Molly Weasley se précipita vers le lit de la jeune fille, obligea Ginny à s'allonger et l'embrassa sur les deux joues tout en lui demandant s'il elle avait mal quelque part. Enlacée comme elle l'était par sa mère, elle avait bien du mal à lui répondre tellement celle-ci lui posait de questions.

« On a eu si peur lorsque ton père t'as ramené inconsciente ! Tu n'as pas mal à la tête ? Une chance que Stan ai pu passer rapidement ! Ta jambe va bien ? »

Ginny avait beau lui répéter que tout allait bien, sa mère ne semblait pas entendre le moins du monde et continuait à s'inquiéter pour chaque partie de son corps. Elle la lâcha finalement à contre cœur au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, laissant enfin son père l'approcher.

Arthur, aussi roux que tous les autres membres de sa famille, l'air fatigué et la robe un peu crasseuse, se pencha vers sa fille et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Bon, je crois que ta mère t'as fait un diagnostic complet, je ne vais pas te faire l'affront de te demander si tout va bien ? »

Ginny se força à rire. Voir ses parents lui faisait chaud au cœur, mais son esprit était focalisé sur ce que son père avait dit lorsqu'il était en bas sans que celui-ci ne sache que la rouquine écoutait.

Ses yeux marrons clair s'enfoncèrent dans le regard de son père avant qu'Arthur ne détourne la tête. Il se frotta les genoux et fit mine d'examiner la chambre.

« Bon... Il va falloir que tu restes un peu au lit le temps que tes os se ressoudent complétement. Une chance que ce soit les vacances, tu seras d'aplomb pile pour la rentrée ! » dit-il d'un ton un peu trop enjoué.

Ginny grommela pour la forme avant de mordre ses lèvres. Elle voulait savoir.

« Papa, que s'est-il passé sur le Chemin ? Je veux dire… Il y a eu quelque chose ? »

Arthur lança un coup d'œil vers sa femme qui s'était reculée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Molly lui fit un petit signe de la tête presque invisible que Ginny remarqua pourtant sans peine. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Arthur sembla se lancer.

« Ecoute, Ginny…. »

« Papa ! Maman ! On a reçu un hibou et ça semble important ! »

La voix de Ron qui venait des premières marches de l'escalier en colimaçon semblait à la fois excitée et impatiente.  
Arthur ferma ses lèvres et dodelina de la tête comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre. Ginny, dont le cœur battait à la chamade, le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Bon ma chérie, on en parlera plus tard, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, repose toi en attendant. »

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur son front et quitta la pièce avec sa femme, laissant Ginny dans l'ignorance.  
La rouquine fulminait. Elle n'était plus une gamine et avait le droit de savoir !

Galvanisée par son besoin de connaissance, Ginny se leva avec la ferme intention de savoir enfin ce qu'il se passait. Faisant fi de la douleur, elle enfila sa robe de chambre accrochée comme à son habitude sur le côté droit de son armoire et passa la porte.

Sa chambre était située au plus haut point de la maison. Le Terrier était construit de façon verticale, et Ginny avait donc vu sur la plupart des étages en dessous d'elle. Tout en bas, le carrelage carré de la cuisine apparaissait juste à côté de la moquette rouge du salon et, d'après les bruits étouffés qu'elle pouvait entendre, c'était ici que le reste de sa famille se trouvait.  
La descente fut plus difficile que prévu : plier le genou lui faisait un mal d'hypogriffe et elle dû faire plusieurs pauses avant d'attendre le rez-de chaussé.

D'ici, les voix de ses parents et de ses frères se faisaient beaucoup plus claires.

« Pas de doute, ça vient de Dumbledore et ça semble sérieux » dit son père d'une voix sombre que Ginny n'avait jamais entendu jusqu'alors.

Elle s'approcha d'un peu plus près, persuadée qu'ils allaient s'arrêter de parler lorsqu'ils l'auraient vu. Merlin elle était majeure ! Pourquoi la mettaient-ils toujours à l'écart ?

« Quoi qu'il en soit il va falloir prendre une décision, la mienne est prise en tout cas ! » dit Ron en élevant sa voix comme s'il avait peur que personne ne l'écoute.

La rouquine entendit les jumeaux rigoler.

« Evidemment qu'on y va, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Dumby fasse appel à nous, après tout ce qu'on a fait à cette école ! » s'écria Fred, ou peut-être était-ce George, d'une voix bourrée d'excitation.

Molly les rappela vite à l'ordre.

« Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère ! S'il y a un moyen que ma famille ne se mêle pas de sa et que personne ne soit blessé alors ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde. »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, comme si tout le monde semblait prendre conscience de la gravité d'une situation.  
C'est à ce moment-là que Ginny choisit de faire son apparition dans la cuisine.

« Ginny ! » s'indigna sa mère en courant vers elle. « Tu es blessée, tu devrais rester au lit ! »

Sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle devait faire, Ginny se dégagea en douceur de l'étreinte de sa mère..

« Ca va maman, je t'assure. » Elle regarda un à un les membres présent de sa famille. Son visage semblait plus déterminé que jamais. « Je suis majeure, j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

Ses frères avaient passés ces dernières années à la protéger de tout, il était temps qu'elle se montre forte face à eux.

Son père la regarda d'un air triste avant d'acquiescer et de lui tendre un parchemin.

« C'est ce que nous venons de recevoir, de la part de Dumbledore. »

Ginny s'empara de la feuille noircie d'écriture et entama la lecture à voix haute. Contrairement à une lettre venant de l'école, le parchemin ne commençait pas par les armoiries de Poudlard, mais par ceux de la famille de Dumbledore.

_Famille Weasley,_

_je m'adresse à vous non pas en tant que directeur de Poudlard, et encore moins en tant que_

_Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, mais en tant que votre sincère allié._

_A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, le monde sorcier semble connaître une crise semblable à celle de 1945._  
_L'attaque du Chemin de Traverse n'était qu'une simple diversion pour un acte d'une tout autre envergure._  
_Le ministère est sous contrôle d'un puissant mage noir et les sorciers en qui nous pouvons avoir entièrement confiance se font rare._

_Je souhaite réunir tous ces sorciers en qui je confierais ma vie sans hésitation pour faire front face à cette crise et lutter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_Je vous attends aujourd'hui à Poudlard où aura lieu une réunion extraordinaire dès 15h, visant à comprendre la situation et mettre en place nos priorités absolues._

_Notre Ordre se tiendra prêt à se battre si nécessaire._

_Nous sommes l'Ordre du Phénix,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Ginny replia en deux la lettre et se tourna vers sa famille. Tous avaient le visage fermé. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais se retint au dernier moment de faire un commentaire.

« Personne n'a rien vu venir.» commença son père qui était à demi-assis sur la table de la cuisine. « Notre famille a toujours été du côté de Dumbledore et il est évident que nous allons répondre à cette demande. »

Ginny acquiesça. Une guerre allait-elle vraiment débuter ? Molly se rapprocha de sa fille.

« Je sais que tu veux venir avec nous, et nous ne t'en empêcherons pas si c'est ce que tu désires… Mais le temps que tu sois rétablie, acceptes tu de rester en dehors de ça ? »

Le ton de sa mère semblait sans appel. Il n'était pas suppliant ni dramatique, juste réaliste. Ginny fit doucement oui de la tête. Après tout, c'était une occasion de découvrir par elle-même ce qu'il se tramait.

« D'accord… Pour aujourd'hui du moins je crois que j'ai besoin de repos… Mais je veux que vous me racontiez tout ce qui a été dit à votre retour ! » Son regard flamboyant était remplit de volonté et elle crut pouvoir lire de la fierté dans les yeux de son père.

Sa mère l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

« Je peux rester avec toi et laisser les garçon y aller, ça serait plus… »

« Et qui les tiendrait en laisse, les empêchant de faire la plus grosse bêtise de tous les temps ? Maman, il faut que tu y ailles toi aussi ! » rétorqua Ginny avant même que sa mère n'eut terminé sa phrase.

Elle sentit la main de sa mère la serrer un peu plus fort, mais Ginny savait qu'elle avait fait mouche. Ils discutèrent pendant encore quelques minutes sur les récents évènements avant que la famille Weasley ne transplane vers Pré-au-lard pour se rendre à l'école de sorcellerie.

Ginny sauta de sa chaise lorsque plus personne ne fut dans la pièce, s'arrachant au passage un petit cri de douleur, et se précipita vers le salon.

La rouquine sortie sa baguette et enflamma l'antre de la cheminée avant de se mettre à genou devant l'ouverture. Faisant tournoyer une nouvelle fois sa main, elle prononça de façon intelligible le nom de la personne qu'elle voulait contacter : « Jessica Spring »

Les braises de la cheminée s'enflammèrent dans un rouge lumineux, presque aveuglant, et une douce chaleur se répandit dans la pièce.  
Ginny attendit plusieurs secondes avant que le visage de son amie n'apparaisse enfin dans les flammes.

« Ginny ! Tout va bien ? Merlin j'ai eu si peur, on n'arrivait pas à avoir de nouvelles avec Anny ! »

La voix de Jessica était légèrement couverte par le crépitement des braises mais était largement compréhensible. Si une chose était pratique chez elle, c'était qu'elle possédait une cheminée personnel dans sa chambre, ce qui la rendait joignable la plupart des cas !

« Ça va, » répondit Ginny en souriant « Presque rien de cassé ! Et toi ? »

Ginny pu voir un poing enflammé passer devant le visage de Jessica.

« En pleine forme ! » dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

« Et les autres ? Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda Ginny précipitamment sans laisser le temps à Jessica de continuer.

Le visage radieux de Jessica se transforma en une moue beaucoup moins joyeuse.

« Eh bien Anny va bien et elle a eu des nouvelles d'Eliott plutôt bonnes, mais… »

Le cœur de Ginny frappa dans sa poitrine comme jamais. La pause qui suivit le « mais » de Jessica lui sembla durer une éternité.

« Jim est à l'hôpital St Mangouste, je ne sais pas quel est son état. »

Ginny acquiesça. Son père revenant de l'hôpital tout à l'heure, avait-il vu Jim ?

« Tu sais ce qui se passe ? » continua Jessica, ses cheveux blonds dansant dans les flammes. « Mes parents sont paniqués et le ministère ne donne aucun renseignement, j'ai peur qu'on soit attaqué…. »

La rouquine comprit que la famille de son amie n'avait pas dû recevoir la lettre de Dumbledore et, si elle voulait mettre son amie au courant, elle avait d'autres priorités.

« Je n'en sais rien… je vais faire un tour à l'hôpital pour voir comment va Jim, tu peux venir ? »

Dans les flammes, Ginny vit son amie bouger la tête de façon négative.

« Je ne peux pas sortir de chez moi tant qu'on en sait pas plus, mes parents sont terrorisés ! »

« D'accord, je te rappelle alors ! »

Sans prévenir, elle coupa la communication. Ginny avait peut-être était un peu abrupte avec son amie, mais elle s'inquiétait tellement pour Jim qui rien ne lui importait plus que de partir immédiatement à l'hôpital. Courant aussi vite que possible dans sa chambre, elle enfila une robe sorcière présentable et retourna dans le salon.  
Ginny attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'elle lança dans les flammes qui virèrent au vert émeraude.  
Avec appréhension elle grimpa dans la cheminée et caressa les flammes de la main avant de prendre une nouvelle pincée de poudre.

« Hôpital st mangouste ! » cria-t-elle d'une voix inquiète tout en lâchant la poussière magique.

Aussitôt, elle sentit son corps s'envoler dans le conduit de cheminée et traverser plusieurs pâtés de maison. Chaque virage lui procurait un mal de chien au niveau de sa jambe blessée, lui arrachant plusieurs gémissements de douleur, mais sa volonté de savoir la vérité sur l'état de son ami semblait plus forte.

Son agonie termina brutalement alors qu'elle était éjectée dans une salle à l'odeur de potions calmantes et de sortilèges de nettoyages.

Agenouillée au sol, elle regarda avec hébétude la foule passer devant elle, remplissant l'immense salle d'accueil de l'hôpital.  
Elle n'était venue ici qu'une seule fois lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et, dans ses souvenirs, la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait était plutôt…vide.  
Blanche comme tout hôpital qui se respectait, trois guichets d'accueil servaient à renseigner les visiteurs et à les guider vers les étages adéquats. Un peu plus en arrière se trouvait les escaliers menant vers les différentes zones de l'hôpital, allant des blessures liées aux créatures magiques jusqu'aux malédictions.

Pourtant, rien ne ressemblait plus à ça aujourd'hui. Partout la foule courait dans tous les sens, criant des demandes d'explication où hurlant des noms à tue-tête. Des sorciers en cape blanche tentaient de se frayer un chemin pour rejoindre les zones médicales alors que des lits de fortune était placés dans des coins et dans lesquelles des personnes allongées gémissaient à intervalle régulier.

Un homme manqua de la faire tomber en courant sans regarder devant lui et Ginny du se rattraper tant bien que mal sur sa jambe valide.  
Les guichets semblaient être pris d'assaut et les médicomages, complétement débordés, n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour pouvoir renseigner tout le monde.

Ginny avala sa salive. Les dégâts de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse apparaissaient ici devant elle. Partout des sorciers et sorcières au visage fermé, semblait demander de l'aide pour qu'on s'occupe d'un membre de leur famille blessé. Un peu plus loin, un enfant d'à peine 5 ou 6 ans pleurait au milieu du chaos sa mère le tirant par le bras sans prendre la peine de s'occuper de lui.

Comment faire pour obtenir le renseignement qu'elle cherchait ? Dans quelle zone médicale Jim se trouvait-il ?

« Ginny ? Ginny Weasley ? »

La rouquine se retourna, surprise que quelqu'un la reconnaisse ici. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année habillé de la traditionnelle robe blanche des médicomages et un bras en bandoulière la regardait en souriant.

« Mais oui c'est bien toi ! Merlin que tu as changé, comme ton père me l'ai dit ! Facilement reconnaissable néanmoins, peu de sorcier peuvent se vanter d'avoir votre… Rousseur !» continua-t-il en s'approchant.

Ginny sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues sans trop savoir pourquoi. Si le médicomage lui semblait familier elle ne semblait pas réussir à mettre un nom sur son visage.

« Excusez-moi, qui…. »

Voyant que Ginny ne le reconnaissait pas le médicomage sourit de plus belle.

« Stan, Stan Rock, comme la pierre ! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas passé au Terrier, bien que je vois ton père assez régulièrement. C'est moi qui m'occupe de la couverture médical du ministère et notamment du département de ton père ! »

Stan Rock ! Ça lui revenait maintenant, un sorcier qui partageait la passion de son père pour les objets moldus ! Avant qu'elle ne parte pour Poudlard c'était lui qui avait apporté la première prise électrique au Terrier dont son père raffolait tant maintenant, cherchant à augmenter sa collection par tous les moyens.

Sans prévenir Stan attrapa le bras de Ginny et l'entraîna avec lui à travers la pièce. Ils esquivèrent habilement la foule et il la fit entrer dans une zone réservée au personnel.  
Le couloir, bien que plus petit, était beaucoup plus calme que la salle d'accueil.

« Ouf, on sera plus tranquille comme ça ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène alors ? Je viens de croiser ton père ici y a pas une heure de ça ! »

Le médicomage bougeait son bras valide de façon grandiloquente. Ginny avait le vague souvenir d'un homme joyeux au franc parlé et au langage corporel très… expressif.  
Avoir un bras blessé semblait le gêner plus que de raison au vu de ses grimaces incontrôlées qui trahissait sa douleur à chaque fois qu'il bougeait le bras.

« Eh bien » commença Ginny en profitant de l'occasion pour en apprendre plus. « Je voudrais savoir comment mon ami se porte… Il s'appelle Jim Railway. »

Stan se gratta la barbe de trois jours tout en réfléchissant. D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaitre une liste dont les pages se tournaient toutes seules et l'examina attentivement.

« Je l'ai. » dit-il au bout d'un moment d'une voix sans émotion. « Il est tout en haut. »

Ginny sentit son pouls s'accélérer et ses mains devenir moites.

« Quelle zone ? Il va bien ? Je peux le voir ? »

Le médicomage avait les lèvres pincées et le regard fuyant. D'un geste, il fit disparaitre la liste et lui demanda de le suivre.  
Au bout du couloir se trouvait trois escaliers. Les deux premiers menant à des zones de soin spécifique (Sortilèges de feu/ de glace / de découpe ainsi qu'empoisonnement par potion) tandis que le troisième avait un accès réservé.  
Stan l'entraina vers l'accès réservé et Ginny s'inquiéta de plus en plus. Le silence de Stan lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé l'état de Jim ne l'avait pas rassurée et plus elle montait plus elle imaginait le pire.

Ils traversèrent une nouvelle porte réservée au personnel avant de monter d'encore un étage.

« Il est ici » dit-il en montrant une ultime entrée au battant double.

A côté se trouvait un panneau indiquant l'intitulé du lieu : Zone de quarantaine, entrée interdite, sortilèges inconnus, maladies inconnues, infections inconnues.

Ginny prit une grande bouffée d'air.

« Il est vraiment… là-dedans ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? On peut le voir ? »

Stan hocha de la tête, sortie sa baguette et la passa devant la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de risque de contagion tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a qu'un seul type de malade dans cette pièce en ce moment. Tu as entendu parler de ces disparitions bizarres ? Des sorciers qui disparaissent et qui ré apparaissent quelques jours plus tard ? »

Sans être capable de faire plus, Ginny fit simplement oui de la tête. Jim avait été victime de cette… De cette quoi d'ailleurs ? Personne ne le savait.

Jim aurait… ?

Les deux sorciers passèrent une nouvelle porte avant d'arriver dans une salle tout en longueur et où une dizaine de lit se trouvaient alignés contre le mur.

Dans chaque lit se trouvait une personne au regard vide, allongée où assise, homme ou femme. Il n'y eut aucune réaction lorsque Ginny entra dans la salle, et la rouquine se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé dans le Chemin de Traverse, mais Jim ainsi que deux autres patients ont été diagnostiqués comme étant positif à la maladie imaginaire. »

« La maladie imaginaire ? » demanda Ginny en redoutant ce qu'elle allait apprendre.

Stan lui montra de son bras valide le lit situé à l'extrémité de la salle. De là où elle était, Ginny reconnu immédiatement la silhouette de son ami, le corps raide et les yeux sans vie.  
En se rapprochant, Ginny mit sa main devant sa bouche et retint ses larmes.

« C'est le nom que nous avons donné à cet état. Personne ne sait rien de la maladie imaginaire. D'où vient-elle ? Comment agit-elle ? Des langues de plombs ont examinés des malades avec des méthodes que seuls eux peuvent utiliser, mais sans résultat pour le moment. »

Ginny s'approcha du lit et, d'un geste lent, posa sa main sur celle de Jim. Le garçon était encore chaud mais aucun mouvement n'indiqua à la jeune fille qu'il avait perçu ce geste.

« Jim… ? »

Le garçon resta figé dans sa position. Lentement, Ginny retira sa main et ferma les yeux. Elle revit Jim disparaitre dans la foule pour retrouver ses parents et sa vaine course pour le poursuivre.

Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour le rattraper ni pour l'aider. C'était en partie sa faute s'il était dans cet état. Si elle seulement elle avait pu être avec lui…

Soudain elle se rappela de quelqu'un chose. D'une discussion. Alors qu'elle était blessée, sonnée, quelqu'un était venu la secourir.

_« Pro… Professeur Majes… » commença t'elle doucement. « Jim… Il est... Partit….Il faut »_

_« Ca va aller, je vais le chercher, Ginny ! Dès que tu es en sécurité j'y vais ! »_

Ginny releva la tête et se leva. Une larme coula le long de sa joue mais aucune autre ne vint la rejoindre.

Quelqu'un savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry Majes le savait.

* * *

Le vif d'or passa devant le visage d'Harry dans un petit scintillement. Il fila dans la chambre à toute vitesse, passa sous le lit avant de remonter en chandelle vers le plafond et de se mettre en position stationnaire.

Harry regardait la petite boule dorée sans vraiment la voir. Le cadeau de Dramung, l'elfe piégeur, lui permettait de se rappeler sans cesse qui il était vraiment. De se souvenir d'où il venait.

Il n'appartenait pas à ce monde. Mais par sa faute, cet Univers était en danger.

Le survivant ferma les yeux et se passa le bras sur son front.

Il allait se battre. Il n'allait pas laisser Voldemort prendre à ce monde ce qu'il avait pris au sien. Il ne le laissera jamais faire ça.  
Il bouillonnait de rage suite à ce qu'Hermione lui avait appris. Déjà tant de sorcier étaient morts par sa faute, par son unique présence ici !

Ce monde aurait continué à vivre dans la paix s'il n'était pas venu perturber son équilibre !

Son poing frappa la table de nuit d'un geste rageur. Le vif d'or recula de quelques centimètres, comme s'il avait été effrayé par ce brusque accès de colère avant de revenir voler juste à côté du visage de son maitre.

Voldemort l'avait provoqué et il aurait voulu pouvoir y répondre. Mais Dumbledore avait raison, comme toujours. Partir l'affronter tout de suite, sans un plan, était du pur suicide. Il lui fallait du temps pour mettre son attaque au point… Et Dumbledore allait lui offrir ce temps, en plus d'un nouvel Ordre du Phénix.

Des sorciers qui allaient encore devoir se battre. Pour lui ? Sûrement. Sans qu'ils le sachent, ces sorciers allaient devoir lutter contre la mort pour lui permettre de l'emporter une nouvelle fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'égocentrisme, Harry avait vu de quoi ce Voldemort était capable. Il était puissant, extrêmement puissant et il doutait que quiconque puisse le vaincre. Si Dumbledore était encore le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, son âge lui faisait défaut et, malgré tous ses dires, il ne serait pas capable de supporter cette tâche.

Harry lui en serait peut-être capable. En y donnant sa vie, peut-être qu'il pourrait gagner.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, le survivant ricana.

Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il était terrorisé comme tout le monde ! Il avait vaincu Voldemort la première fois grâce à un coup de chance extraordinaire et des amis pour le soutenir ! Cette fois-ci, ça ne serait pas pareil. Pas pareil du tout.

L'horloge de la chambre chanta brusquement. Un hululement de chouette résonna dans la pièce alors que les aiguilles affichaient 15h.

Harry se leva et s'étira : c'était l'heure de la réunion de l'Ordre.  
Par-dessus sa cape noire il enfila son long manteau rouge, symbole de sa détermination lors de la première bataille contre le seigneur des ténèbres.  
Il remit en place ses gants et ses bottes de combat avant d'attrapa d'un geste souple le Vif d'Or qu'il rangea dans sa poche avant et vérifia que sa baguette était bien dans son fourreau.

Avant de sortir de la chambre, il rabattit sa capuche, tout aussi rouge que le reste, sur sa tête, cachant sa cicatrice. Il ne savait pas qui serait présent à la réunion et, s'il voulait qu'on le remarque, il ne voulait pas dévoiler sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair tout de suite.

Il marcha d'un pas rapide à travers les allées du château et mit quelques minutes pour atteindre la Grande Salle.  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce emblématique, seul Dumbledore l'attendait, debout devant son traditionnel pupitre.  
Le vieux sorcier le salua d'un geste de la tête et lui fit signe de se positionner à ses côtés.  
Un instant plus tard ce fut Hermione qui rentra dans la salle.

La jeune femme lança un regard indéchiffrable à Harry qu'il prit comme de la méfiance avant de se placer juste sa droite.  
La bouche d'Hermione s'entrouvrit comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose mais elle fut stoppée par la grande porte qu'Hagrid poussait vers l'intérieur.

Une trentaine de Sorciers marchaient derrière lui et vinrent s'installer dans la salle, faisant face au directeur de Poudlard.

Harry reconnut la famille Weasley, presque au complet, avec Ron qui avançait fièrement à leur tête. Derrière lui se trouvait ses parents, mais aussi Bill, Charlie et Percy qui avait dû faire le déplacement. Un peu plus en retrait se tenait les jumeaux, le sourire aux lèvres et à l'œil malicieux. Au grand soulagement d'Harry, Ginny n'était pas présente. Il voulait la tenir éloignée le plus possible de la guerre.  
Lorsqu'il le remarqua, Arthur Weasley envoya à Harry un signe de tête avant de se retourner vers sa femme.

Neville Londubat s'avançait également, la robe crasseuse et boueuse, comme s'il sortait d'un marécage. Son regard était fuyant et il semblait impressionné au vu de ses nombreux coups d'œil furtif qu'il lançait à droite et à gauche.  
Harry ne les avait jamais vus mais il reconnut les parents du jeune homme. Leur ressemblance avec Neville était frappante et il était honoré de les voir ici, quand on savait ce qu'ils leurs étaient arrivés dans son monde.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il reconnut la personne derrière eux. Le visage fatigué et la barbe de quelques jours rendait le visage de Remus Lupin tout aussi reconnaissable. Merlin il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'homme qu'il avait toujours connu et qui lui avait enseigné l'un de ses sortilèges les plus précieux, le Patronus.  
Il eut soudain peur de voir apparaitre des têtes qu'il redoutait encore plus de voir. Et si Sirius Black était ici ? Pire encore, son père ou sa mère ?

Il recula d'un pas et il sentit qu'Hermione lui lança un regard remplit d'interrogation.

Sirius n'était pas ici et encore moins son père. Mais il la reconnu du premier coup d'œil, et ce même s'il n'avait aucun souvenirs d'elle.

Lily Evans Potter était là.

Ses cheveux d'un roux si clair, qui la différenciait totalement de la famille Weasley, dansaient derrière elle. Elle avançait avec grâce parmi les rangs de sorcier et elle semblait plus magnifique que jamais aux yeux d'Harry.  
Il l'a vit saluer un sorcier que le survivant ne connaissait pas d'un geste de la main avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Dumbledore… Et par conséquent vers lui.

D'instinct il tira sa capuche vers le bas. Une bonne intuition, tiens, cette capuche ! Il voulait à tout prix éviter de croiser son regard, il n'était tout simplement pas prêt pour ça.

Merlin sa mère était là !

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Lily ne regardait plus dans sa direction, mais son cœur rata encore un battement. Lucius Malefoy ainsi que son fils Drago avançaient eux aussi la tête haute, remplis d'une assurance que l'on pouvait qualifier de « Malfoyenne ».

Plusieurs autres sorcier entrèrent encore dont Harry ne connaissait ni les noms ni les visages. Des personnes qui, dans son monde, n'avaient probablement pas survécu à la première guerre.  
Enfin, les professeurs de Poudlard fermèrent la marche et se positionnèrent tout autour de la salle.

Hagrid renferma les portes derrières lui lorsque tout le monde fut rentré dans la grande pièce habituellement remplie d'élève. Et, si le silence régnait déjà dans la salle, Dumbledore leva ses mains pour indiquer qu'il allait prendre la parole, comme s'il se trouvait face à des enfants.

« Mes amis, merci d'être venus aussi rapidement. »

Des mouvements de têtes et des sourires lui répondirent.

« Au lendemain de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, la communauté Sorcière est ébranlée et je ne doute pas que certains d'entre vous pleurent déjà la mort ou la blessure d'un être cher. Mais j'ai la douloureuse tâche de vous demander de remettre à plus tard votre tristesse.»

D'un geste de la main il présenta Hermione qui s'avança, gênée.

« Miss Granger, que certains d'entre vous connaissent pour avoir été une brillante élève à Poudlard, travaille désormais au ministère. Je ne vous cache pas qu'elle revient parmi nous avec de terribles nouvelles. Le ministère a été attaqué de l'intérieur par des Trolls, Dragons et d'autres créatures magiques aux services d'un mage noir. Mage noir qui, aujourd'hui, semble avoir l'emprise total sur le ministère.»

Alors qu'une grande partie de l'Ordre commencèrent à commenter cette première information, une voix s'éleva dans l'assemblée, plus forte que toutes les autres.

« Le ministère est l'un des endroit les plus protégé d'Angleterre ! Pouvons-nous être sûrs de ce que nous rapporte miss Granger ? N'a-t-elle pas pu être manipulée ? »

La sorcière qui venait de parler était d'âge mûr et Harry ne connaissait pas son nom. Elle attira néanmoins bon nombre de regards noirs qui fusaient dans sa direction, notamment de la part d'un certain roux qu'Harry connaissait très bien.

« Miss Granger est d'une confiance absolue, sa parole est égale à la mienne ! » affirma Dumbledore d'une voix neutre.

«Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de ma femme qui travaillait au ministère » dit soudain un homme au chapeau pointu et à l'allure patibulaire. « Peut-être que miss Granger l'a vu ? Une grande femme, blonde qui travaille au troisième en tant que communicatrice ? »

Hermione, un peu surprise, bougea les lèvres de façon à lui répondre par la négative mais déjà d'autres voix s'élevaient parmi les sorciers, réclament des nouvelles de personnes portées disparu.

Harry vit la famille Weasley regarder autour d'eux, désolé, et lui-même ne savait comment réagir.

Dumbledore imposa le silence d'un simple mouvement de bras.

« Le ministère est actuellement injoignable et inaccessible, et nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. Deux jours se sont passés depuis l'attaque, et j'ai peur que les chances de survie des personnes présentes soit…»

« Alors allons-y ! » lança l'homme patibulaire de tout à l'heure. « Pourquoi discuter alors que les vies de sorciers et sorcières sont menacés ? Si les Aurors ne font pas leur travail, c'est à nous de le faire, allons forcer les portes du ministère ! »

Des cris d'approbation et d'enthousiasme suivirent cette soudaine déclaration. Ça n'allait pas, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas contenir autant de Sorciers. Dans le monde d'Harry, l'Ordre était constitué de bien moins de membres.

« Et te jeter la tête la première dans le piège de notre ennemi, Bruklestonn ? » demanda le directeur en haussant cette fois-ci légèrement la voix. « Le ministère est aujourd'hui inattaquable et je vous demande de faire preuve de bon sens ! Nous devrons mettre au point des défenses efficaces pour pouvoir nous protéger en cas d'attaque… »

« Toujours sur la défensive, Dumbledore ! » contre-attaqua un vieux sorcier, sa barbe aussi blanche que celle du directeur de Poudlard. « Combien de temps a tu mis avant de te décider à attaquer Grindelwald en 1945 ? Combien de mort y a-t-il eu avant que tu te décides, Dumbledore ? »

D'autres sorciers se joignirent au vieil homme et bientôt la salle se divisa en deux partie. Les pro-Dumbledore soutenaient le directeur dans ses choix et tentaient de résonner les sorcier qui voulait partir à l'assaut.

« Vous ne comprenez pas notre douleur ! » cria une sorcière aux cheveux aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau. « Mon fils est dans le ministère ! Je dois le sortir de là ! »

« Allez-y et faite vous tuer inutilement ! » répondit un homme de l'autre côté. « Vous ne comprenez pas que cela ne servirait à rien d'y aller maintenant ? »

« Toujours plus utile que de rester ici à attendre que tout le monde soit mort ! »

La salle devenait incontrôlable et Harry voyait bien que Dumbledore aurait du mal à rassembler tout le monde. Le vieux sorcier n'avait plus sa fougue d'antan et il ne pouvait unir sous son drapeau autant de sorcier que 50 ans plus tôt.

Harry leva sa main au niveau de sa poitrine. Il comprima un peu de magie qu'il condensa au niveau de sa paume avant de tout relâcher vers le sol.  
La magie heurta l'estrade sur lequel il se trouvait, provoquant une onde de choc qui fit trembler le bâtiment tout en provoquant un son semblable à mille coups de feu.

Tous les sorciers présents dans la salle manquèrent de tomber au sol et durent plaquer leurs mains contre leurs oreilles.

Harry sentit les regards se tourner vers lui alors qu'il jetait sa capuche en arrière, dévoilant son visage et par conséquent, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Bientôt tout le monde avait la tête tournée dans sa direction. Quand la dernière réverbération de l'onde de choc se termina, le survivant prit la parole.

« Voldemort. Voici le nom du mage noir qui est actuellement au ministère. Ce sorcier ne connaît pas de limite, il est prêt à tout pour atteindre son but et ne reculera devant rien. Son niveau en magie surpasse actuellement toutes nos réserves cumulées et il connaît plus de sortilèges qu'en contiennent les livres de Poudlard ! »

Sa voix était forte et assurée. Il avait déjà parlé à l'Ordre dans son monde. A la mort de Dumbledore, c'était lui qui avait dû prendre le commandement. Enfin, lui, aidé de Ginny, Ron, Hermione et de tous ses amis.

« L'Ordre du Phénix a aujourd'hui besoin de sorciers prêt à donner leur vie pour l'affronter, prêt à mourir pour assurer à leurs enfants un futur moins sombre ! Mais pas de fous ! Pas des sorciers suicidaires que certains d'entre vous êtes ! Pas d'assoiffés de sang, prêts à jeter leur corps en pâtures sans aucune préparation ! L'Ordre du phénix protège. L'Ordre du Phénix défend. L'Ordre du Phénix ne mène pas ses membres à une mort certaine et inutile ! »

Il marqua une pause, conscient de l'importance de ses mots.

« Peu d'entre vous connaissent mon nom. Je suis Harry Majes, et je suivrais les décisions de Dumbledore. » D'un geste il présenta son front. « Face à Voldemort, peu d'entre vous auront la chance de n'en ressortir qu'avec une simple cicatrice. Sans nous unir sous la bannière de Dumbledore je n'aperçois qu'un voile de ténèbres dans une nuit éternelle ! Faites votre choix maintenant. Restez fidèle à Dumbledore où sortez d'ici ! Partez-vous faire tuer ! »

Il termina son discours d'un mouvement de bras qui ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle en grand. Un peu grandiloquent, certes, mais il fallait que ça marque les esprits.

Un murmure parcouru l'assemblée. Le vieux Bruklestonn se leva, soutint le regard d'Harry et quitta la salle en silence. Il fut suivit par une quinzaine d'autres sorciers et sorcières puis plus personne ne bougea.

D'un geste, Harry referma la porte puis, d'un coup de baguette, il scella l'entrée qui fut enveloppée d'une douce lumière bleutée.  
Il regarda avec fierté tous les membres de la famille Weasley qui n'avaient pas bougés, tout comme la famille Londubat. Les professeurs de Poudlard étaient tous restés et, à sa grande surprise, la famille Malefoy n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.  
Sa mère, souriante, lui lançait un regard énigmatique tout comme Remus Lupin qui paraissait interloqué. Au fond de la salle, Hagrid le regardait, les yeux pétillants.

« Vous allez vraiment les laissez partir se faire tuer ? » lui demanda Percy alors que tout le monde semblait attendre qu'il continue son discours.

Cela lui fit bizarre de voir ce garçon qu'il connaissait si bien le vouvoyer. Après tout, dans ce monde, ils avaient quasiment le même âge.  
Harry lui sourit.

« Ils ne courent aucun risque, jamais ils n'arriveront à rentrer dans le ministère en perçant les défenses de Voldemort et nous auront trouvé un moyen de les franchir avant eux. Maintenant que nous sommes débarrassés des brebis galeuses, je crois que nous allons pouvoir passer au plat principal, professeur Dumbledore. »

Le vieux sorcier le regardait à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune en souriant. Levant son bras, il poussa Harry vers l'avant et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Moi qui pensait garder les présentations pour la fin, je pense qu'il est temps de vous parler de monsieur Majes. »

Cette fois-ci plus personne ne semblait vouloir intervenir pour contredire le directeur.

« Tout comme miss Granger, monsieur Majes possède ma plus totale confiance. C'est lui qui à repousser les derniers Trolls et Dragons du Chemin de Traverse, sauvant pas la même occasion de nombreuses vies et, dans un registre un peu moins glorieux, c'est aussi notre actuel professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. »

Harry évita de regarder les personnes qui lui faisait face. Bien qu'habitué, il détestait qu'on le présente ainsi. Dumbledore semblait persuadé qu'il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, or, tout ce qu'il essayait de faire, c'était de réparer tous les problèmes qu'il amenait sans cesse.

Le vieux sorcier se racla la gorge et poursuivit.

« Tant que Voldemort, puisque c'est son nom, se trouve au ministère il nous est impossible de mener une offensive contre lui. Nous devons donc nous préparer à notre manière, nous tenir prêt à nous défendre. »

D'une main il montra la salle.

« Notre priorité numéro une sera l'accueil des élèves de Poudlard qui aura lieu dans quelques jours et assurer la protection des enfants ! Les défenses du château seront renforcées et nous allons mettre en place plusieurs patrouilles de surveillance à pré-au-lard, sur le Chemin de Traverse et aux alentours du ministère ! »

Ron dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, écoutant les consignes de Dumbledore avec avidité. A côté de lui, les jumeaux semblaient plus studieux que lors de toutes leurs années passées sur les bancs du château.

Lily avait les sourcils froncés, regardant à tour de rôle Dumbledore et Harry. A chaque fois, Harry essayait de tourner la tête au moment où sa mère essayait de capter ses yeux.  
A côté d'elle Remus avait le visage fermé et les rides tirés sur son front.

Un peu plus loin, la famille Malefoy semblait n'écouter que d'une oreille tellement Lucius semblait donner des consignes à Drago. Si Harry se demandait si s'était vraiment une bonne idée de les avoir invités, il ne voulait pas remettre en cause les choix de Dumbledore maintenant que tout le monde l'écoutait. Néanmoins, des vérifications s'imposaient. La famille Malefoy de ce monde faisait-elle vraiment partie du côté du bien ? Dans son propre univers, Drago s'était finalement rangé à ses côtés, et s'était rendu indispensable lors des batailles contre le mage noir. Mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son père.

Tout autour, les professeurs semblaient encadrer l'assemblée, acquiesçant aux dires de Dumbledore. Enfin Neville, juste devant ses parents, semblait boire les paroles du vieux sorcier, la bouche entrouverte de surprise.

Dumbledore marqua une pause dans son discours, laissant le soin à Harry de continuer.

« J'ai déjà affronté une fois ce sorcier, et j'ai peur que sa force dépasse l'entendement. Il va falloir être très prudent et ne pas se déplacer seul. Poudlard sera notre forteresse et Voldemort sait qu'il doit la prendre s'il veut asseoir son pouvoir. »

Ce fût Lily qui osa la première à poser la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tous les sorciers de la salle.

« Comment se fait-il que tu connaisse si bien ce sorcier ? Où l'a tu affronté ? » Demanda t-elle en regardant Harry dans les yeux pour la première fois.

Ouf, sa mère ne l'avait pas vouvoyé. Étrangement, ce simple fait réchauffa le cœur du survivant.  
La question était délicate et il s'était préparé à y répondre.

« Avant de devenir professeur à Poudlard j'ai beaucoup voyagé. Je ne vous cache pas avoir été intéressé par la magie d'Europe de l'Est et c'est ici que j'ai croisé la route de Voldemort. »

Sans en dire beaucoup, cela lui permettait de gagner du temps et de mettre en place une histoire convenable. L'Europe de l'Est était réputée pour sa magie peu commune et il n'était pas rare que des sorciers excentriques arrivent de ces pays-là.

Par chance, ou bien était-ce prémédité, Hermione lui vint en aide de façon surprenante.

« Je pense l'avoir rencontré au ministère. » dit la jeune femme d'une voix timide. « Lorsque j'ai… fuit les combats, je pensais pouvoir retrouver le ministre mais… »

Hermione raconta avec précision ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle secrète. Les sorciers de l'Ordre passèrent plusieurs minutes à commenter et analyser ce qu'il s'était passé. Selon Hermione, Voldemort dégageait une pression si forte qu'elle avait été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit contre lui. Il ne l'avait pas menacée, mais elle avait senti à quel point le sorcier était puissant.

Bientôt les tâches furent attribuées. Remus et les jumeaux Weasley s'occuperaient de surveiller pré-au-lard alors que Bill, Charlie ainsi que la famille Malefoy allait effectuer des rondes près du ministère.

De ce qu'Harry pu apprendre, Lucius Malefoy était devenu un célèbre vendeur de Chaudron à la richesse inégalée jusqu'alors. Ses contacts dans le milieu du business magique allaient lui permettre d'avoir des yeux et des oreilles un peu partout au Royaume Uni.

Sans grande surprise, Harry remarqua plusieurs fois Ron lancer des regards noirs vers un Drago qui ne fut pas avare en gestes outrageux. Il entendit même Ron murmurer que c'était fou d'avoir laissé des Serpentard comme eux assister à cette réunion, même s'il ne voulait pas directement faire part de cette remarque à Dumbledore.

Lucius proposa d'utiliser son manoir comme point de rendez-vous pour les rencontres de l'Ordre, mais ce fut finalement le Terrier qui fut choisis pour plus de discrétion.  
Remus et Lily assurèrent qu'ils allaient faire des recherches de leurs côté afin de trouver un moyen de neutraliser ce mage noir.

Une nouvelle fois, Dumbledore géra les débats. Selon lui, ils ne pouvaient rien faire tant que Voldemort ne faisait pas son premier pas à l'extérieur. Voldemort allait probablement rester caché le temps que l'affaire de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse et du ministère ne s'ébruite avant de faire une apparition sous les traits de Scrimgeour.

« Pourquoi ne prend-il pas tout de suite le contrôle de la communauté Sorcière ? »

Dumbledore sourit à cette question.

« Les mages noires se ressemblent. Il veut nous faire peur, nous faire savoir qu'il a tout son temps pour nous éliminer, et ce, quand bon lui semble. Harry semble dire qu'il est intelligent, et s'il est aussi intelligent que moi, alors c'est comme ça que je ferais. »

Il passa plusieurs minutes à expliquer le cheminement de sa pensée tout en continuant à donner des postes à chacun.  
Les professeurs étaient logiquement en charges de la protection des élèves et la sécurité du château.

« Par ailleurs, je vais renforcer les défenses de Poudlard à son plus haut niveau de sécurité. Je veux que chaque pierre soit magiquement protégée contre une attaque ! »

McGonagall, Hagrid, Bermatus et Binns furent désignés pour assister Dumbledore à la mise en place de ces défenses.

Harry tiqua lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne serait pas de la partie.

« Excusez-moi professeur, mais je souhaiterais mettre en place certaines défenses moi aussi. »

A sa grande surprise Harry vit Dumbledore échanger un regard avec Hermione avant de se retourner vers lui, le visage malicieux.

« Molly ? » appela Dumbledore d'une voix douce. La mère de Ron s'approcha et le vieux sorcier désigna Harry et Hermione d'un bras. « Le professeur Majes ainsi que miss Granger auront besoin d'un toit pour les prochain jours, serait-il possible de les héberger au Terrier ? »

La mère de famille regarda un instant Harry avant de sourire à Dumbledore.

« Evidemment il n'y a pas d'inconvénient bien sûr…. »

Harry était interloqué, pourquoi devait-il être loger chez les Weasley ? Il s'apprêta à refuser lorsqu'Hermione lui donna un coup sur la tête.

« Ne fais pas ton enfants et tu suis les ordres ! »

Le regard de la jeune femme choqua Harry au plus haut point. C'était le même_, exactement_ le même que celui de l'Hermione de son monde lorsque Ron et lui s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise que la jeune femme n'approuvait pas.

Merlin mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ?

« Bon c'est décidé alors ! » conclut Dumbledore en frappant dans ses mains et en partant s'occuper d'une autre affaire.

Harry interrogea Hermione du regard, mais la jeune femme se détourna et engagea une discussion avec Bill Weasley sur la façon de mettre en place un sortilège sur de longue distance.

Presque chaque sorcier savait ce qu'il aurait à faire durant les prochains jours, si bien qu'ils s'étaient placés en groupe afin d'affiner leurs stratégies.

« Harry Majes, c'est ça ? »

Harry se retourna dans un bond. D'à peu près de la même taille que lui, les cheveux roux clair tombant contre ses épaules et des yeux verts reconnaissable entre mille, sa mère était juste devant lui.

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« C'est ça oui. » répondit-il maladroitement.

Lily rigola. Un rire cristallin qui fit fondre le cœur du survivant. Bon sang c'était sa mère ! Devant lui !

« J'ai l'impression de te connaître… On ne s'est jamais rencontré ? »

Sans avoir vraiment la force de parler, Harry fit juste non de la tête. Il mourrait d'envie de lui poser des centaines de questions. Était-elle mariée à James Potter ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas ici ? Que faisait-elle dans la vie ?

Il vit la femme froncer des sourcils.

« Vraiment ? C'est bizarre, j'ai vraiment un sentiment de familiarité avec toi ! »

Son sourire était doux et Harry sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Dire qu'il avait souhaité plus que tout que ce moment arrive un jour voilà qu'il était complètement bloqué face à elle. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? _Salut maman, je suis ton fils qui vient d'un autre monde du futur où tu es morte lors de mes 1 ans, ce qui m'a permis de terrasser un mage noir au passage. Oh et d'ailleurs c'est le même mage noir qui est ici par ma faute et qui est en train de tuer tout le monde, voilà. Un câlin ?_

C'était juste totalement ridicule.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était perdu dans le regard de la femme. Celle-ci semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre alors qu'Harry lui, n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait penser.

« Remus aussi a l'impression de t'avoir déjà rencontré, c'est étrange non ? »

En disant cela, elle s'était tourné vers l'homme qu'elle venait de nommer. Un peu plus loin, Remus Lupin, Dumbledore ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley semblaient mettre en place les rondes autour du ministère de la magie.  
En voyant le visage de son ancien mentor si concentré, Harry se demanda s'il était un lycan dans ce monde. Greyback était au service de Voldemort, mais qui sait ce qu'il s'était passé ?

« Mais on peut se tromper tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily lui fit un clin d'œil qui perturba le survivant au point qu'il n'eut même pas la force de lui répondre. La femme partit rejoindre le professeur McGonagall qui expliqua la répartition des sortilèges de défenses dans le château.

Un instant, Harry voulu les rejoindre. Une bataille à Poudlard s'était déroulé dans son monde et il savait quels points stratégiques étaient à protéger mais une main tira sur sa robe avant qu'il n'entame le moindre mouvement.

Hermione Granger lâcha son vêtement et se figea devant le survivant.

« Viens, » dit-elle simplement.

Elle l'entraîna un peu à l'écart et croisa ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine. La jeune femme resta sans rien dire un instant, créant ainsi un silence gênant, avant de se décider à prendre la parole.

« Au ministère, j'ai vu mourir des sorciers devant mes yeux… La souffrance, leur douleur… C'était atroce. »

Harry avala sa salive. Il savait ce qu'Hermione avait vécu, il connaissait la manière de procédé de Voldemort.  
Il vit les iris d'Hermione plonger dans ses yeux, ce regard interrogateur qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle soupçonnait quelque chose.

« Pourquoi Voldemort te cherche ? Qu'as-tu as voir dans cette histoire, Harry Majes ? »

Harry tourna sa tête, ne laissait voir que son profil à la jeune femme. Hermione était la sorcière la plus intelligente qu'il connaissait et, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, c'était elle. Pourtant, il ne voulait toujours rien révéler quant à sa véritable nature. Il avait peur… Peur de la réaction de tous. Il se considérait responsable de ce qu'il se passait, mais il pouvait en supporter la culpabilité tant que ses proches n'étaient pas au courant. S'ils le repoussaient, allait-il pouvoir seul vaincre Voldemort ? Il en doutait, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque.

« Je crois…. Je pense pouvoir le battre. Je l'ai déjà affronté et je le vaincrais avec votre aide, Hermione »

C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à répondre. La jeune femme attrapa le manteau rouge d'Harry et le tira vers elle. De surprise, Harry se laissa entraîner vers l'avant et ils étaient maintenant joue contre joue.

« Harry… » murmura Hermione. « Je veux croire Dumbledore lorsqu'il dit qu'il a entièrement confiance en toi, mais au fond de moi, je sais que tu nous caches des choses. Si tu ne veux rien dire, je finirais par le découvrir seule, quelle qu'en soit les conséquences. Es-tu vraiment sûr de ne rien vouloir me dire ? »

Une boule se forma dans le ventre d'Harry. Il avait envie, tellement envie, de tout lui raconter.

« Professeur Majes, Miss Granger ? Nous allons retourner au Terrier et commencer les préparations des tours de gardes. »

Harry sursauta lorsque Molly Weasley avait pris la parole. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et il semblait en être de même pour Hermione à en juger par son visage rougit de surprise.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione, Madame Weasley » dit Hermione avec un sourire sur le visage.

« Et Harry ira très bien ! » enchaîna le survivant, sautant sur l'occasion d'une façon un peu trop brusque.

Molly Weasley leur souri à son tour.

« Dans ce cas Molly ira très bien. »

La mère de Ron leur fit signe de la suivre et Hermione lui emboîta le pas. Elle se retourna une fraction de secondes pour lancer à Harry un coup d'œil remplit de contradiction. Avait-il pu y lire de la compassion ? De la colère ou de la peur ?

Il n'en savait rien.

* * *

Dans une explosion de poussière, le survivant fut propulsé dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Peu habitué à ce moyen de transport, il glissa sur le petit promontoire devant la grille métallique et s'effondra au sol.

Le rire joyeux de Ron se répandit dans la pièce alors qu'il aidait Harry à se relever.

« Bienvenue au Terrier, Harry ! »

Ron avait pris Harry à part avant qu'il ne prenne la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer chez lui. Son père lui avait appris qu'Harry était le sorcier qui avait sorti Ginny du Chemin de Traverse et l'avait évité de se faire piétiner par le mouvement de foule.

S'ils ne discutèrent que quelques minutes, il n'en fallut pas plus à Ron pour se familiariser avec le jeune professeur qui accepta cette nouvelle amitié avec plaisir.

« Il paraît que t'étais le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des profs ? Le seul à savoir monter sur un balais en gros, non ? »

De par leur âge proche, Ron ne semblait pas considérer Harry comme un réel « professeur » lui qui était encore élève à Poudlard un an plus tôt.

Leur échange fut écourté par le départ pour le Terrier, la maison familiale des Weasley. Si Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment la manœuvre de Dumbledore, ou alors était-ce celle d'Hermione, remettre les pieds dans cette maison lui fit chaud au cœur.

A peine arrivé, si on oubliait la chute de bienvenue, un tsunami de souvenirs avait envahi le survivant. La maison était l'exacte identique de celle qu'il connaissait. Le même sol, les mêmes meubles. La fameuse horloge magique qui indiquait 24h sur 24h la position des membres de la famille Weasley était bien à son poste.

La ressemblance ne fut pas que visuelle, mais aussi odorante. Une seule respiration permit à Harry de retrouver des odeurs qu'il connaissait si bien. Ce mélange d'air de campagne, d'herbe, de terre mais aussi de propre et de chaleur réconfortante envahit ses narines comme s'il les découvrait pour la première fois.

Derrière lui, la cheminée s'enflamma de nouveau dans une lueur verte et Hermione Granger apparut à son tour. La jeune femme fut plus inspirée qu'Harry vu qu'elle réussit à maintenir son équilibre, évitant ainsi une nouvelle chute ridicule.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vu Ron regarder la sorcière enjamber la petite marche et s'épousseter la robe. Les choses ne changeaient pas en fin de compte.

« Professeur Majes ? »

Ginny Weasley se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait à la cuisine. Une main contre le battant, elle semblait s'être arrêtée dans un mouvement de surprise et elle regardait Harry, une expression d'étonnement sur le visage.

Un frisson parcourut le dos du survivant. Quelques minutes plus tôt il l'avait complètement oublié. C'était aussi la maison de Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Mon Unique Univers chapitre 15 Fin. A bientôt pour le suivant : **Souvenirs impardonnables**


	16. Souvenirs impardonnables

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Let's Go pour le chapitre 16 ! Un énorme merci à MissLJ71 pour ses corrections !**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

****

  
**Mon Unique Univers Chapitre 16 : Souvenirs impardonnables**

Ginny passa sa main dans ses cheveux et les lissa pendant un moment. Elle avait désormais une chevelure qui lui arrivait juste en dessous des épaules.  
La jeune fille se regarda dans le miroir et souri tout en jouant avec l'une de ses mèches rousses.

Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle avait toujours voulu avoir les cheveux plutôt courts, mais aujourd'hui, un peu de changement ne semblait pas lui déplaire. Ginny prit la brosse posée à côté du lavabo tout en laissant vagabonder son esprit.

Ses frères et ses parents étaient rentrés un jour plus tôt de la réunion avec le directeur Dumbledore. A la grande surprise de la rouquine, Hermione Granger et Harry Majes les accompagnaient. Ginny connaissait Hermione depuis Poudlard, et si elle n'était pas proche d'elle, Hermione l'avait déjà aidée plus d'une fois à faire ses devoirs (notamment de potion !).  
La venue d'Harry Majes était une surprise bien plus grande. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Dumbledore lui-même avait demandé que sa famille les héberge jusqu'à la réouverture de l'école Poudlard qui en profitait pour renforcer ses défenses.

Comme promis, ses parents lui racontèrent tout de la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix et les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Le ministère était probablement tombé aux mains d'un mage noir qui semblait redoutable et la communauté sorcière entière était menacée.  
Si on ajoutait à cela la découverte de l'état de Jim, qui semblait atteint de ce que les Médicomages appelaient la maladie imaginaire, on pouvait dire que la journée avait été riche en informations.

Ginny posa la brosse et contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Il ne s'était passé qu'à peine un peu plus de deux mois depuis sa rentrée en septième année, pourtant, elle pensait avoir plus changée durant ce laps de temps que durant les six années précédentes. Il y a deux mois, la rouquine était encore une adolescente. A 17 ans, elle avait peur de devenir adulte, sortir de l'école et affronter les responsabilités qui l'attendaient. Mais maintenant... Maintenant Ginny pensait avoir passé un cap.

Elle sourit et se plongea dans ses propres yeux noisette.

Etait-elle devenue adulte sans s'en rendre compte ?

Etrangement, une image d'Harry Majes s'imposa dans sa rêverie. Elle rougit à cette soudaine pensée et tenta de l'éloigner de son esprit le plus vite possible.

Un jour plus tôt, Harry Majes était arrivé au Terrier, dans sa propre maison. Son professeur avait l'air tout aussi surpris qu'elle de la voir et, pendant un instant, Ginny avait oublié que bien des mystères entouraient cet homme.

Sa mère avait tout de suite pris la suite des opérations. Prenant Harry et Hermione par un bras, elle les avait conduits dans toutes les pièces de la maison pour leur présenter les lieux avant de les pousser au lit.  
Hermione semblait exténuée et avait pris cette proposition au mot. La jeune femme, qui travaillait au Département des Mystères d'après ce que Ron lui avait raconté, n'était pas sortie de sa chambre depuis la veille.  
Le professeur Majes, lui, avait voulu mettre en place des protections supplémentaires autour de la maison, mais le regard noir qui lui avait lancé Molly lui avait rapidement remit les idées en place.  
Tout comme Hermione, Harry n'avait toujours pas quitté sa chambre située juste à côté de celle de Ron. En parlant de son frère, lui non plus n'étais pas sorti de son lit, mais ça, c'était normal !

Ginny termina sa toilette et quitta la salle de bain en s'étirant. Dans trois jours, elle retournerait à Poudlard sans savoir ce qu'il allait se passer d'ici là.  
Lorsque Ginny voulu refermer la porte qu'elle venait d'emprunter, une main attrapa son bras et l'entraina en arrière.  
Laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise, elle ne put distinguer que la chevelure châtaine d'Hermione Granger.

"Hermione... ?"

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, préférant accélérer le pas jusqu'à sa chambre. Hermione avait hérité de la même chambre qu'elle avait utilisée deux jours plus tôt lorsque Ron l'avait ramené du Chemin de Traverse et, d'après ce que sa mère lui avait raconté, la jeune femme était la seule survivante de l'attaque du ministère.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Ginny une fois que la porte fut fermée derrière elle.

Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau au fond de la chambre. Elle semblait lire un papier dont Ginny n'arrivait qu'à distinguer les bords. La rouquine sentit l'air frais pénétrer dans la chambre et remarqua que la fenêtre était grande ouverte, les rideaux virevoltant au gré du vent.

"Ginny..." commença soudainement Hermione. "Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler d'un certain Harry Potter ?"

Dans un premier temps, Ginny avait cru qu'Hermione lui parlait d'Harry Majes. Son cœur s'était accéléré sans raison et elle souffla en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas question de lui.

"Potter ?" La rouquine posa un doigt sur son menton et regarda en l'air. "Mmh non, ça ne me dit rien."

Elle entendit Hermione froisser son papier.

"Je devrais ?" continua-t-elle en s'avançant dans la chambre pour rejoindre son ainée.

"C'est important Ginny, tu es sûre de ne jamais avoir entendu ce nom quelque part ?"

Le regard d'Hermione était si intense que Ginny fut obligée de détourner la tête. Devant tant de détermination elle fouilla sa mémoire à la recherche du nom.

"C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenirs..." dit-elle à la fois pour Hermione mais aussi pour elle-même.

Ginny vit Hermione hocher de la tête et rouler son parchemin avant de le ranger dans un sac. La jeune femme se baissa pour ramasser un livre épais qui se trouvait au sol. Sur la couverture, Ginny put lire "Généalogie des familles sorcières".  
Hermione épousseta le livre avant de le lancer vers Ginny. La rouquine attrapa le bouquin à la reluire rouge au vol et l'observa.

"C'est le livre le plus complet que je connaisse sur l'histoire des familles Sorcière." expliqua Hermione en prenant place dans le fauteuil de la chambre. Ginny en profita pour s'installer sur le lit. Hermione continua. "La famille Potter est une vieille famille dont les origines remontent aux Peverell."

Ginny lança un regard interrogateur à Hermione.

"Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir..."

"J'y viens" la coupa Hermione en levant une main devant elle. "Charles Potter, Ashley Potter et James Potter sont les derniers descendants de la famille principale, or, ils sont aujourd'hui tous trois répertoriés comme mort."

Ginny se tortilla et s'installa plus confortablement. Si elle n'avait jamais été très proche d'Hermione, il semblerait que la jeune femme soit tout à fait prête à lui confier quelque chose qui semblait important.

"Tous sauf un certain Harry Potter, c'est ça ?" demanda la rouquine qui voulait prouver son intérêt pour cette discussion.

A sa grande surprise, Hermione secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

"Nous allons y venir, mais ce qui me tracasse d'abord c'est le fait qu'ils soient indiqués comme "morts". Pour mes études, j'avais pour habitude de garder sur moi les dernières procédures sorcière. J'ai ici une copie d'un rapport du Département des Mystère qui répertories les affaires de ce genre et voici ce qui y est indiqué."

La Langue de Plomb plongea son bras dans son sac sans fond et en sortis une feuille de parchemin magiquement copiée. Ginny l'attrapa et entama la lecture. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le rapport ne contenait que deux lignes.

_Affaire 5644 – Close - 1990_

_Suite au manque d'information dont nous disposons quant à la disparation de la famille Potter datant du 25 Septembre 1975, nous considérons aujourd'hui leur décès indiqué à la rédaction de ce dossier, soit le 15 mars 1990._

Ginny releva sa tête et interrogea Hermione du regard.

"C'est la première fois que je vois un rapport de la sorte." expliqua Hermione en reprenant le parchemin. "Il indique juste la fermeture de l'affaire et aucun recours n'a eu lieu, ni de la part de la famille secondaire encore vivante ou encore des amis qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Personne n'a fait la moindre démarche pour les retrouver de 1975 à 1990."

Ginny s'étira et en profita pour réfléchir un instant. A côté d'elle se trouvait toujours la Généalogie des familles Sorcières. Elle fit glisser sont doigt sur la couverture où un arbre était représenté.

"Et donc, la famille Potter nous intéresse pour quelle raison ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle atteignait les racines.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inferieur et fouilla une nouvelle fois dans son sac. Elle en sorti cette fois-ci tout une liasse de parchemin.  
Au loin, un chien aboya et Ginny se rendit compte à quelle point la maison était silencieuse. D'habitude si bruyant, le Terrier était depuis hier bien plus calme qu'à l'accoutumé. Un calme annonciateur d'une tempête à venir, sans aucun doute.

Hermione posa les feuilles sur ses genoux et passa sa main sur la première page pour en enlever la poussière. Elle semblait prendre son temps, comme si elle réfléchissait aux termes qu'elle allait devoir utiliser.

"Je crois..." commença-t-elle finalement. Elle souffla avant de reprendre d'une manière plus assurée "Je crois qu'Harry Potter est la clé de toute cette histoire et qu'il se trouve parmi nous."

Une nouvelle fois, Ginny ressentit un léger picotement au niveau de sa nuque en entendant ce nom. Où l'avait-elle entendu ? Pourquoi ce nom lui semblait-il si familier ?

"Lorsque que j'étais au ministère... Lors de l'attaque, Henry, mon mentor, m'a donné quelque chose."

Ginny se crispa. Sa mère lui avait raconté ce qu'avait vécu Hermione durant l'attaque à l'intérieur même du ministère. D'une certaine façon, la rouquine se demandait comment Hermione pouvait être si courageuse. A la regarder maintenant, elle ne semblait pas être l'unique survivante d'une terrible attaque, accablée par la mort de sorciers autour d'elle. Loin de tout ça, Hermione semblait plus déterminée que jamais et il brillait encore dans ses yeux l'espoir de s'en sortir.

Juste pour ça, Ginny l'admira.

Hermione pris une profonde inspiration.

"Un journal, ou plutôt la reproduction d'un journal. Celui d'une personne appelé Harry Potter et qui dit venir d'un autre monde que le nôtre."

Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux devant cette simple affirmation. Un autre monde ? Le picotement au niveau de sa nuque s'intensifia sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

"Harry Potter nous y explique comment fonctionne les voyages dimensionnels et les règles qui régissent l'univers. J'ai passé la nuit à le lire et je pense y avoir découvert des choses incroyables."

Ginny se leva et commença à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre comme si elle était mal à l'aise.

"Pourquoi me dire tout ça à moi Hermione ? Pourquoi ne pas en parler à Dumbledore ou aux autres membres de l'Ordre ?"

La rouquine vit Hermione leva un sourcil alors qu'un sourire naissait sur son visage.

"Tu n'es pas un membre de l'Ordre, Ginny ?"

"Si mais..."

Merlin, elle s'était fait avoir ! Après avoir tant insisté pour ne pas être mise à l'écart, voilà qu'elle refusait d'elle-même de jouer son rôle.  
Hermione coupa court à ses pensées d'un geste de la main.

"En, faite, il y a une raison particulière pour que j'en parle à toi en particulier."

La langue de Plomb prit le premier parchemin de la pile et le tandis à Ginny. L'étudiante ne mit qu'une seconde à comprendre où voulait en venir Hermione.

_Récit d'un Voyageur de Monde._

_A Ginny Potter_

_A Hermione Weasley_

_A Ron Weasley_

Son cœur tambourina contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle lisait ces premier noms.

"Ron, Ginny et Hermione" dit simplement Hermione sans attendre la réaction de Ginny. "Un hasard ? Ce ne sont pas des noms sorciers courant. J'imagine que dans un autre monde je fais partis de ta famille, Ginny... Et que tu sois devenus une Potter de ton côté."

Ginny avala sa salive. Ainsi, elle serait liée avec la famille Potter ? Et c'est pour cela qu'Hermione avait décidé de lui en parler ?  
Du coin de l'œil, Ginny vit Hermione chercher une nouvelle feuille de parchemin.

"Bien sûr ce n'est qu'une possibilité, maintenant lis le dernier paragraphe" dit-elle en lui tendant la feuille.

Ginny n'hésita pas une seconde et se jeta sur le parchemin et parcouru la feuille du regard avant d'atteindre le paragraphe situé tout en bas.

_A ma grande surprise, j'ai croisé de nombreux autres Harry Potter lors de mes voyages. Il semblerait que nombre de mes alter ego aient eu la même idée que moi et soient devenus eux aussi des Voyageurs. Ne soyez donc pas étonnés si je vous dis qu'il existe une possibilité que vous ayez déjà croisé un Harry Potter dans votre monde !_

Ginny releva ses yeux et croisa le regard déterminé d'Hermione. La jeune femme semblait sûre d'elle, comme si elle avait trouvé quelque chose dont personne d'autres ne soupçonnerait l'existence. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle en était capable.

"Peut-on vraiment accorder du crédit à ces écrits ? Je veux dire, quelqu'un aurait pu inventer tout ça non ?"

Hermione haussa des épaules et récupéra le parchemin que lui tendait Ginny.

"C'est une possibilité, mais j'ai trouvé à la fin de l'ouvrage un nom que je connaissais. Celui de Jean Chapeau, un sorcier chercheur Français avec qui j'ai déjà discuté... Il semblerait que ce soit lui qui ait recopié ce journal. Je viens de lui envoyer une lettre par hibou, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre sa réponse. En attendant, nous pouvons toujours demander à Harry Potter ce qu'il en pense."

Ginny sursauta de surprise. Hermione était-elle certaine de ce qu'elle avançait ? Qu'Harry Potter soit dans leur monde ?

"Mais comment le trouver ? Je veux dire, il pourrait être n' importe où..." dit la rouquine sans vraiment croire à ce qu'elle disait.

Hermione lui lança un regard énigmatique et son sourire s'élargie.

"Pour moi, il n'y a que deux possibilités. Ou Harry Potter est le mage noir qui nous pose tant de problèmes actuellement... Ou alors il est bien plus proche que tu ne sembles le croire."

Ginny pinça ses lèvres. Elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas l'avouer. Dès l'instant où elle avait entendu ce nom, elle avait tout de suite eu une image de _lui_ dans son esprit. Une image d'Harry Majes et de tous les mystères qui l'entouraient.

* * *

A l'avant dernier étage du Terrier, Ginny se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre devant la porte en bois qui lui faisait face. A ses pied, le parquet craquait doucement alors que les ronflements de Ron se faisait entendre depuis la chambre de derrière.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Ginny leva sa main pour frapper. Son geste se stoppa au dernier moment, comme si une force invisible l'empêchait de continuer. Une force qui n'était en fait que sa propre volonté.

Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle avait peur de poursuivre son geste, peur de tout ce qui allait suivre. Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas y échapper et que c'était pour elle le seul moyen d'avancer.

Son geste se termina et trois coups furent portés.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe et Ginny pensa qu'il était toujours endormi. Pourtant, d'une voix étouffée par les murs, Harry Majes lui donna la permission d'entrer.

Doucement, Ginny ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre d'amis qui avait été allouée à son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

La jeune fille trouva Harry appuyé contre la fenêtre. Ne voyant que son dos, Ginny ne put que deviner que son professeur avait le regard perdu dans le vide. De cette fenêtre seuls les champs étaient visibles à perte de vue.

Harry se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Son visage exprima la surprise un bref instant avant de redevenir impassible et Ginny se demandait s'il en était de même pour le sien.

"Bonjour Ginny." dit Harry d'une voix calme, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

Ginny fit un léger hochement de tête en guise de réponse. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre, mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Sans s'en rendre compte Ginny avait croisés les bras au niveau de son ventre et tapotait nerveusement son coude avec une main.

"Eh bien, que me vos votre visite ?" demanda Harry en invitant Ginny à poursuivre. Il s'installa sur son lit et invita la jeune fille à s'assoir sur le fauteuil quelque peu délavé par le temps.

"Professeur Majes..." commença Ginny sans prendre la peine de s'asseoir. "Je... Je voudrais savoir si... eh bien... si vous aviez bien dormis ?"

Harry leva un sourcil de surprise. Il ne put retenir un petit rire et Ginny s'empourpra sans pouvoir se contrôler. C'était la première chose qui lui était passé par l'esprit et elle avait pensé que c'était un bon moyen de démarrer une conversation.

Harry s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre et fit mine de réfléchir.

"Eh bien, je dois dire que votre maison est toute aussi chaleureuse que l'est votre famille et que j'ai pu y passer ma meilleure nuit depuis longtemps."

Harry avait dit ça en souriant, sans le moindre ton ironique dans la voix. A mieux y regarder, le professeur avait l'air bien plus en alerte que la veille où il paraissait complètement exténué.

"Mais ce n'est pas le but de votre visite n'est-ce pas, miss Weasley ?"

Ginny se tortilla les mains de façon mécanique. Elle hésita un moment, ne sachant quels mots utiliser.

"Professeur... Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Je veux dire, avec Jim ?"

Voilà, c'était sorti. Si elle voulait à tout prix savoir ce qu'il s'était produit lors de l'attaque, la rouquine avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait entendre. Et commencer par Jim lui paraissait le plus simple, elle aviserait plus tard pour la suite.

Harry soupira et secoua la tête d'un air désolé. Pour Ginny, cette réaction pouvait dire beaucoup de chose mais elle espérait qu'il puisse répondre à sa question.

"Je me doutais que vous alliez me demander ça." répondit Harry en se levant et en s'avançant dans la chambre. "Et je crois que je vous dois des excuses, je vous ai dit que j'allais le chercher et je n'ai pas réussi à tenir ma parole... Je suis désolé."

Ginny ne répondit pas. Harry Majes, si sûr de lui, si confiant paraissait tellement affecté par ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsqu'il était arrivé la veille, Ginny avait vu un homme fatigué mais tout aussi déterminé et prêt à se battre lorsqu'il le fallait. Depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne voyait plus qu'un enfant prit en faute, une personne qui n'avait pas réussi à faire quelque chose en quoi il avait mis tout son être.

Harry leva sa main au-dessus du sol et fit apparaître de petits morceaux de pierres dans une étrange note musicale.  
Les pierres volèrent dans la chambre avant de se coller entre elles pour former une petite coupole supportée par un fin pilier.  
Le sorcier sortit sa baguette de sa poche et murmura un sortilège. L'instant suivant, un étrange liquide remplit la coupole. Transparent comme de l'eau, le liquide semblait aussi plus dense et plus trouble.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Harry pointa sa baguette contre sa tempe que Ginny comprit ce qui était en train de se passer. Harry venait de faire apparaître une pensine et il allait lui montrer une partie de sa mémoire.

Un filament argenté s'agrippa au bout de la baguette du professeur et, d'un geste de la main, il le jeta dans la pensine.  
Le filament se désintégra dans le liquide qui brilla un instant avant de revenir à son état normal.  
Sans un mot, Harry proposa sa main à Ginny qui la prit avec confiance. Doucement, Harry poussa la rouquine vers la coupole et Ginny plongea sa tête dans la pensine.

Aussitôt la chambre sembla trembler et disparut dans une gerbe de lumière scintillante. Ginny sentit son corps tomber et plonger dans un espace à la fois liquide et à l'air libre.  
Les bâtiments du Chemin de Traverse commencèrent à apparaître dans une fumée noire tout comme le dallage si particulier de la route. Des sorciers apparurent de la même façon tout autour d'elle et les sons lui parvinrent enfin.

Un terrible hurlement fut de pair avec la fin de la création d'un immense dragon. La créature n'était qu'à seulement quelques pas de la rouquine, et si Ginny savait que ce n'était qu'un souvenir elle ne put retenir un frisson.  
Le Dragon cracha ses flammes droit devant lui, brûlant un pauvre sorcier sur son chemin. Un peu plus loin, un Troll détruisit la vitrine d'une boutique, faisait s'éclater du verre tout autour de la place.

Les derniers sorcier terminèrent d'apparaître et Ginny put enfin voir l'ampleur du chaos. Des hommes et des femmes courraient dans tous les sens alors que des Géants, Trolls et Dragons attaquaient de toutes parts.  
Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours permit à Ginny de se situer dans le Chemin. Elle était vers la partie Sud, bien loin de l'endroit où elle était tombée dans la foule.  
Une gerbe de flamme la traversa et si c'était indolore la sensation n'en était pas moins désagréable.

Une main appuya doucement sur son dos pour la faire avancer. Harry Majes venait de la rejoindre et l'entraina avec lui vers l'avant.

Soudain, la cape rouge de son professeur passa dans son champ de vision. Cette fois-ci ce ne fût pas celui du vrai Harry Majes, mais de son homologue brumeux, celui du souvenir. Elle le vit virevolter souplement dans les airs, éviter un jet de flammes et clouer le Dragon au sol d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

Dire qu'elle était impressionnée était peu dire. Elle n'avait jamais vu un sorcier combattre un Dragon et Harry le faisait avec une aisance certaine. Pas de la facilité, loin de là, mais de la confiance en ses capacités.

La silhouette du souvenir accéléra le pas pour rejoindre la plus basse partie du Chemin de Traverse. Sans attendre, Ginny et Harry le poursuivirent, le suivant à la trace.

Ils traversèrent l'arche Sud du Chemin avant de se retrouver vers la dernière place. Ginny écarquilla les yeux lorsque son cerveau termina de lui envoyer les informations de ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

Juste devant la fontaine centrale, un Dragon terminait de calciner un groupe de sorciers policiers lorsqu'il remarqua Harry. Le cri qu'il poussa fut si fort qu'il fit trembler les vitres aux alentours. De tous les côtés, des Trolls et des Géants se réunirent pour faire front à cette nouvelle menace. Pour une raison que Ginny ignorait, ces créatures semblaient toutes préoccupées par la présence du professeur.

Un autre cri détourna son attention. Celui d'une sorcière, à peine âgée de cinq ou six ans, qui appelait sa mère. Tout un groupe de sorciers s'était réunis au fond de la place, derrière une simple échoppe.

Ginny put en reconnaitre une partie.

Jim était présent, tout comme sa famille : son père, sa mère, ainsi que son petit frère et sa petite sœur. Le garçon tentait vainement de protéger ses frères et sœurs et les entourant de ses bras. Sur son visage, on pouvait y lire la peur, mais aussi une volonté forte.

Puis le premier Troll passa à l'attaque.

Faisant tournoyer sa massue autour de sa tête il s'élança vers Harry en poussant un hurlement terrifiant.

Harry agrippa sa baguette un peu plus fort, la faisant glisser plus profondément au fond de sa paume, comme s'il tenait un poignard. D'un geste vif il trancha l'air et des dalles se détachèrent du sol pour se jeter vers le Troll.

Le coup de massue que donna la créature pour repousser les dalles explosa contre le sol, faisant trembler la terre tout autour de lui. Il fut rejoint par deux Géants qui l'épaulèrent pour repousser les pierres fusant maintenant de toutes parts.

Un peu en arrière, Harry faisait tournoyer sa baguette autour de lui pour envoyer un maximum de roches vers ses adversaires. Il arrachait les dalles du sol, mais aussi les marches des escaliers, les poutres des perrons tout comme des parties entières de balcon.

Les créatures étaient assaillies par les projectiles volants les attaquant dans toutes les directions. Mais la pluie fût brutalement stoppée par l'entrée en scène du Dragon. La bête mythique déploya ses ailes pour repousser tous les objets qui fonçaient dans sa direction.

Une poutre vola en direction d'Harry et il dû stopper la danse de sa baguette magique pour pouvoir l'esquiver.

Roulant sur le côté, il ne perdit pas un instant de plus pour se jeter au plus profond de la bataille.

Face à lui, deux Géants, trois Trolls et un Dragon lui faisaient face.

Ginny ne pouvait plus bouger, elle était subjuguée par la violence du combat.

Poussant un cri de rage, Harry fit apparaître de nouveau des chaînes magiques. Il captura un Géant qu'il projeta au sol et découpa ses membres avec un sortilège. Trop proche d'un autre Troll, il ne put esquiver la massue qui le propulsa contre le mur d'en face.  
Il sembla accuser le coup un instant, sonné.

A la façon dont il roula son épaule, Ginny en déduisit que le professeur vérifiait qu'il n'avait rien de cassé avant de se relancer dans le combat.

Levant sa main au ciel, il invoqua une tempête de pics glacés qui se forma au-dessus de la place avant de s'abattre au sol. Un Troll fut embroché sans demander son reste alors que le Dragon, fou de rage de voir l'une de ses ailes se déchirer, cracha une gerbe de feu qui fit fondre la glace en une simple seconde.

Ginny poussa un cri lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Harry était pile dans la direction des flammes. Le sorcier fut enveloppé par le feu et disparut derrière un nuage de fumée opaque.

Quand tout se dissipa, la rouquine distingua Harry, emmitouflé dans sa cape rouge. Il tituba vers le mur le plus proche afin de prendre appui contre lui.

De là où elle était, Ginny pouvait voir le sorcier suer à grosses gouttes et reprendre son souffle à l'aide de grandes bouffées d'air.

Mais les Géants ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps.

Les deux créatures s'étaient jetées vers le sorcier à toute vitesse et élançaient leurs mains dans l'optique de l'attraper.  
Par réflexe, du moins c'est ce que Ginny en déduisit, Harry se désillusionna au dernier moment et échappa à la poigne des Géants.  
Passant juste derrière eux, il invoqua les chaînes pour les maintenir immobile et les bloqua contre le mur

"Professeur Majes !"

Le cri de Jim sembla déchirer l'air. Le garçon s'était jeté au cœur de la place et luttait pour repousser le Dragon qui tentait d'attaquer les sorciers à sa portée.  
Harry grimaça lorsque la créature prit Jim pour cible. Ouvrant sa gueule bouillonnante, le Dragon laissa échapper un râle en même temps que son jet de flamme.

Faisant zigzaguer sa baguette dans les airs, Harry invoqua une bulle protectrice autour du garçon et repoussa miraculeusement le feu. Une seconde plus tard, il avait rejoint Jim sur la place et le repoussa un arrière d'un mouvement de bras.

"Reste derrière !" hurla Harry en plaçant son bras devant lui comme pour se protéger.

Jim ne se le fit pas répéter. La peau légèrement fumante, il courut rejoindre sa famille à l'abri où son frère l'accueillit en sautant dans ses bras. Un peu plus loin, son père, sa mère et un sorcier que Ginny ne connaissait pas tentaient de repousser un Troll de taille moyenne.

Le hurlement du Dragon détourna l'attention de la jeune fille. Emergeant d'un tourbillon de poussière, Harry Majes nettoya sa baguette salie par le sang rouge foncé de la créature alors que la tête cornue tombait au sol, les yeux révulsés.  
Il ne semblait rester plus qu'un seul Troll debout et Ginny cru enfin pouvoir souffler, mais rien ne l'avait préparée à ce qui aller suivre.

Alors que le Troll reculait, la terre se mit à trembler. Pas de façon importante, juste un petit tremblement suffisamment fort pour qu'on le remarque.

Puis l'air fut soudainement plus lourd, l'espace plus dense.

Un craquement sinistre résonna non loin de la famille de Jim et un craquèlement apparut dans le vide.

Comme du verre brisé, l'air se fendit en mille morceaux et explosa dans une gerbe sombre. Un trou béant apparut sur la place.

Tous les sorciers semblaient paralysés devant cette apparition, y compris Harry qui avait les yeux ouverts de surprise.

Puis tout se passa très vite.

Jim cria.

Son corps, s'éleva dans les airs et il fut entrainer dans l'obscurité.

"JIM !"

Transplana instantanément, Harry lui attrapa le bras juste avant qu'il ne se fasse gober et tenta de le tirer vers lui.  
Au loin, les parents du garçon ne pouvaient que regarder la scène, impuissants tout en essayant de lutter eux même contre le Troll qui, s'il était préoccupé par ce qu'il se passait, ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter le moins du monde.  
Tentant de prendre appui sur le sol, les pieds d'Harry glissèrent. La dalle qui lui servait à se maintenir en équilibre céda et il dut redoubler d'effort pour ne pas tomber.

Lorsqu'une chose étrange se produisit.

Jim était de plus en plus aspiré dans le trou et Harry peinait à l'en sortir. Lorsque qu'Harry rentra en contact avec la masse noir, un impact lumineux illumina brutalement la place et Harry fut violement repoussé à plusieurs pas de là.

La lumière aveuglante disparut peu à peu, laissant derrière elle une étrange note musicale semblable au son d'une cloche.

Le trou béant s'était totalement évaporé, le calme régna de nouveau dans la rue et l'on ne pouvait entendre que les gémissements du Troll blessé au sol.

Pour Ginny, l'image se brouilla et les sorciers et sorcières s'envolèrent dans un nuage de fumée. La rouquine ressentit de nouveau le contact liquide et glacé de l'eau alors qu'une main posée sur son épaule la ramenait doucement en arrière.

Ginny reprit son souffle en même temps qu'elle remettait ses idées en places.

La prenant par l'avant-bras, Harry l'entraina vers le lit où elle s'assit machinalement. Le jeune homme s'installa à côté d'elle.

"Jim est réapparut sur la place quelques heures plus tard, et tu sais dans quel état il est." dit Harry d'une voix neutre sans regarder Ginny.

La jeune fille hocha simplement sa tête. Elle avait le visage baissé et ses mains serraient machinalement un bout de son jean.

A côté d'elle, elle sentait la tension de son professeur ainsi que son malaise. S'en voulait-il de ne pas avoir pu protéger Jim comme il le fallait ?

"J'ai été voir Jim à l'hôpital..." commença Ginny sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle allait dire par la suite. Elle marqua une pause, fixant le sol avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait pu croire qu'une chose incroyable s'y passait. "Ce qui lui arrive... Ce qui leur arrive à tous, vous ne savez pas ce que s'est ?"

Du coin de l'œil, Ginny vit qu'Harry avait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, tapotant de ses doigts sa paume.

"Je ne sais pas Ginny... Je ne sais vraiment pas" répondit-il simplement.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et une touffe rousse débarqua dans la salle. Ron, essoufflé, avala sa salive et s'apprêtait à prendre la parole lorsqu'il remarqua Ginny.

"Ginny ?!" s'égosilla-t-il en manquant de s'étouffer. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la chambre d'Harry ?"

La jeune fille, d'abord surprise par l'arrivée soudaine de son frère, se leva, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Ronald, le professeur Majes est, comme son titre l'indique... Mon professeur ! Il est donc normal que je me tourne vers lui si je cherche des réponses à mes questions !"

Son ton assuré accompagné par ses mains placées sur ses hanches ne laissaient au pauvre Ron aucune chance de répliquer.  
Harry se leva à son tour et, de par son visage légèrement pâle, Ginny en déduisit qu'il était quelque peu perturbé par la situation.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils presque imperceptiblement.

Ron sembla soudain prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas venu pour rien. Se redressant, il prit un air beaucoup plus sérieux qu'a l'accoutumé.

"On vient de recevoir un message... Et ça vient du ministère."

A peine sa phrase terminée, Harry s'élança vers le couloir et dévala les escaliers vers le rez de chaussé.  
Ginny et Ron prirent sa suite et ils arrivèrent tous trois dans la cuisine où Molly, Arthur, Hermione ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley étaient déjà présent.  
Tous avaient le regard sombre, tourné en direction de la table où se trouvait un simple parchemin noircie d'une écriture imprimée.

A l'arrivée d'Harry, Molly lui tendit le papier en silence et tous retinrent leur souffle pendant la lecture du survivant.

Les yeux d'Harry parcoururent la feuille à une vitesse folle, sautant de ligne en ligne et avalant les paragraphes en à peine quelques secondes.

"Merde !" s'écria-t-il une fois sa lecture terminée en jetant le parchemin sur la table d'un geste rageur. "Il se fiche de nous !"

Ginny avala sa salive, ne sachant comment réagir. Elle aperçut Hermione, juste à côté de Fred qui avait les yeux fermés, concentrée, alors que Molly avait sa tête entre ses mains.

"C'était prévisible, reste à savoir ce que va faire la communauté Sorcière." commenta le père de Ginny en regardant le plafond.

"Jamais elle n'acceptera de telles explications ! C'est juste... Merlin, c'est tiré par les cheveux, non ?" continua George qui cherchait l'appui de son frère.

Ginny s'approcha un peu plus du centre de la cuisine et put enfin voir le parchemin qui faisait tant parler de lui.

De là où elle était, la rouquine ne put voir que les gros titres : "Le ministre Scrimgeour survit à l'attaque du Ministère ! Un attentat visant à mettre fin à sa présidence orchestré par une groupe de nés-moldus !"

La poitrine de Ginny se serra un peu plus alors qu'elle comprit un peu mieux la situation. Scrimgeour venait de faire une apparition publique... Scrimgeour qui était, selon Hermione, mort. Aucun doute possible, le mage noir avait dû prendre sa place et si le titre disait vrai alors les nés-moldus étaient en danger.

_Eliott_

Son ami d'enfance, Eliott, était un sorcier issu d'une famille Moldu. Est-ce que tout allait bien pour lui ? Il ne peut pas déjà avoir des problèmes ?

"Il essaye de mettre l'opinion publique de son côté," expliqua Fred en regardant autour de lui, les paumes de main tournées vers le haut comme s'il exprimait juste une évidence. "Ce n'est pas que le ministre qui fait une apparition, l'article mentionne aussi ses conseillers qui aurait réussi à fuir durant la bataille !"

Hermione s'avança tout en soupirant, les bras croisés au niveau de son ventre.

"Je sais qu'il était inutile de le rappeler, mais Scrimgeour ainsi que ses conseillers sont bel et bien morts, je suis catégorique..."

Ron hocha de la tête.

"Le problème c'est que notre parole n'aura aucune force face à celle de ce ministre illusoire ! A l'heure où chaque famille sorcière pleure la mort d'un proche, que ce soit durant l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse ou du Ministère, Voldemort leur apporte ce qu'ils attendaient : des réponses !"

D'un geste rageur, Ron retourna le parchemin et déplia le reste de l'article aux yeux de tous. Dans la double page principale, une photo de l'atrium du ministère en ruine encadrée d'une simple légende prenait toute la place. On pouvait y voir deux groupes de sorciers distincts. Des employés du ministère légendés un peu plus bas comme étant tous des sangs purs, tentaient vainement de repousser un groupe de sorciers au regard fou. Ceux-ci étaient évidement indiqués comme un groupe terroriste interne au ministère appartenant à une caste de sang de bourbe.

Sur le côté, l'article semblait même expliquer la raison de cette soudaine révolte. Les nés-moldus seraient instables et émotionnellement dangereux. Face à une minorité de Sorciers pure souche, ils auraient ressentis le besoin de prouver leur supériorité et prendre le pouvoir de la société Sorcière.  
L'un des conseillers du ministre, présent lors de la bataille, racontait avoir clairement entendu des propos racistes ainsi que la revendication de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse comme une première étape vers un monde unifié.

Ginny prit place sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle devait s'asseoir pour pouvoir réfléchir plus efficacement.

"Que vont-ils faire..." commença-t-elle en relevant la tête vers son père. "Je veux dire, ils veulent prendre les nés-moldu comme bouc émissaire ? Et ensuite ?"

Derrière elle, Harry Majes serra ses dents au point de les faire craquer. De la même façon, ses phalanges blanchirent tellement ses mains tremblaient de rage.

"Ca a déjà commencé." dit-il d'un ton étrangement calme. "Tous les sorciers vont être convoqués au ministère pour subir des examens sanguin. S'il est avéré qu'ils sont pures alors rien ne devrait leurs arriver. S'ils ont du sang Moldu..."

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais tout le monde comprit là où il voulait en venir.

"Mais chaque famille sorcière à du sang moldu dans ses veines ! En faible quantité pour certaines sûrement, mais aucune n'a pu y échapper !" s'exclama Ron en regardant tour à tour Harry, ses parents et ses frères.

Harry fit le tour de la table et se mit à faire les cents pas comme l'aurait fait un certain directeur de l'école Poudlard.

Pensif, il avait une main qui frottait à intervalle régulier son menton.

"Ce n'est pas tant le pourcentage qui les intéresse Ron," expliqua Hermione d'une voix aussi douce que possible, comme si elle cherchait à apaiser la situation. "Une famille de sorciers comme la vôtre, bien que pure, sera probablement l'une des cibles de ce nouveau ministère... En agissant ainsi, Voldemort veut créer un climat de terreur à la fois chez les nés-Moldus mais aussi chez les familles au sang pur !"

Ron grogna tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant dans un geste machinal et impulsif.

Molly soupira alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur la table pour se relever.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons attendre les ordres de Dumbledore avant de faire quoique ce soit."

Sa déclaration fut accompagnée d'un bruit sourd qui résonna dans la pièce. Harry Majes venait de donner un coup dans le mur sur lequel perlait déjà une goutte de sang.

"Dumbledore va nous demander d'attendre comme toujours ! J'aurais dû me douter que ça aller se passer comme ça, j'aurais dû agir avant qu'il ne mette en place ses moyens de pression !"

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Ginny sentit un tremblement dans sa voix. Une sorte de peur latente qui n'était jamais ressorti dans les émotions du professeur.

"Harry, on ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui allait se passer..." tenta Ron non sans le regarder d'un air inquiet.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

"Si, je pouvais parfaitement deviner ce qu'il allait faire. Je vais pas encore subir ses règles du jeu sans rien faire !"

Il se tourna sans attendre les réactions des personnes présentes dans la cuisine et quitta la maison à toute vitesse.

Ce fût Fred qui sembla tiller le premier.

"Il se rend dans la zone de transplanage ! Il va au ministère !" s'écria-t-il brusquement, autant pour sa famille que pour lui.

Ginny le poursuivit sans attendre.

Ouvrant brutalement la porte de la cuisine, elle traversa le salon en trombe jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Harry était déjà à plus de cent mètre devant elle, et la zone non protégée par un sortilège d'anti-transplanage se trouvait à une distance de plus de 500 mètres.

Sans perdre un instant elle se lança à sa poursuite, avalant à grandes foulées son jardin avant de rentrer dans le champ de blé qui entourait la maison.

Elle se dirigeait plus à l'aide de son ouïe que par sa vision, bloquée par les hautes herbes qui lui cachaient la vue.

Elle entendit au loin un crissement qui pouvait signifier qu'Harry venait de sortir du champ. Sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à temps, la rouquine tenta le tout pour le tour.

"Harry Majes !"

Elle cria son nom à plusieurs reprises, espérant que celui-ci s'arrête pour l'écouter.

Lorsqu'elle sortit à son tour du champ elle remarqua qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté et qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la zone de Transplanage.

"Harry Potter !"

Elle avait crié ce nom sans réellement y penser, il était simplement sorti du fond de sa gorge. Pourquoi voulait-elle tellement le rattraper ? Plutôt, pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'il disparaisse ? Au fond d'elle-même elle le savait. Si elle le laissait partir maintenant, jamais il ne reviendrait du ministère.

Contre toute attente, le professeur s'arrêta. La cape du jeune homme, poussée par la vitesse jusqu'alors accumulée vola devant lui, le recouvrant entièrement d'une enveloppe noire.

Ginny ne saurait dire ce qu'elle pensait de son professeur. De dos, il était ce qu'il voulait faire croire devant tout le monde, une ombre, quelqu'un qui n'existe presque pas, qui n'est mêlé à rien du tout. Juste une cape.

Il se tourna lentement.

Ginny put voir son visage un instant plus tard et y lire tout ce qu'il voulait cacher. Harry Majes n'était pas qu'un simple étranger, qu'un simple professeur. Il détenait un savoir que seul lui connaissait. De ce simple visage, elle pouvait y lire plus d'émotions que jamais.

La rouquine ralentit le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Harry la regardait étrangement. Était-ce de la tristesse ? De l'indifférence ou de la peur ? Elle ne saurait le dire.

Elle était maintenant juste en face de lui. En face d'Harry Majes. Non, elle en était sûre maintenant, en face d'Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter alors ? C'est ça ton vrai nom ?"

Machinalement, elle était passée au tutoiement. Il n'était pas Harry Majes, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il était Harry Potter, un voyageur de mondes.

Le survivant sursauta à l'entente de ce nom. Il regarda Ginny comme si elle s'était brusquement transformée en une créature diabolique. Puis son visage s'apaisa et il prit une grande et profonde aspiration.

"Comment sais-tu ?" demanda-t-il sans bouger autre chose que ses lèvres.

Ginny haussa ses épaules et souri.

"Je crois que je l'ai toujours su, que tu étais diffèrent."

S'avançant un peu plus, elle attrapa le bras d'Harry et mit sa main dans la sienne.

"Rentrons."

* * *

Harry Potter.

Depuis combien de temps maintenant personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça ? A bien y réfléchir pas depuis si longtemps. Voldemort, sous l'apparence du Serdaigle Ashwing l'avait immédiatement reconnu. Il s'était même servi de son sang pour pouvoir permettre à son âme de s'intégrer totalement à ce monde.

Devant lui, Ginny Weasley l'entraînait vers le Terrier. Le contact de sa main contre la sienne lui avait réchauffé le cœur, mais cela était bien loin d'être suffisant pour apaiser sa colère.

Il avait agi de façon impulsive, comme toujours. Qu'aurait-il fait, une fois au ministère ? Il aurait combattu Voldemort, mais aurait-il pu gagner ? Non, il en doutait. Voldemort était trop fort, juste trop puissant.

Et Ginny venait de le sauver.

Une fois encore, à croire qu'il ne faisait que répéter les mêmes erreurs sans cesse, n'apprenait-il donc jamais ?

Le Terrier fut rapidement en vue et il redoutait ce qui allait se passer. Ginny allait-elle révéler à tout le monde son identité ? Quelle explication allait-il devoir donner ? Et surtout, quel accueil allait-il recevoir ?

Jamais on ne lui ferait confiance pour éliminer Voldemort s'ils savaient que c'était à cause de lui que la mage noir était ici.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua pas qu'il venait de passer la porte d'entrée de la maison, ni même qu'il montait des escaliers.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une porte blanche familière se renferma derrière lui qu'il comprit là où il était.

La chambre de Ginny.

Celle-ci était presque semblable à la chambre d'adolescente que la Ginny de son monde avait. Décorée sobrement d'affiches de Quidditch et d'un papier peint bleu clair, il n'y avait que les photos de ses amis qui différenciait les deux chambres.

"Bienvenue chez moi !" dit Ginny quelque peu naïvement en permettant à Harry de découvrir la chambre d'un mouvement de bras.

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues lorsqu'une troisième personne entra dans la salle. Hermione Granger ouvrit délicatement la porte et prit place sur le lit, lançant à Harry un regard énigmatique et satisfait.

Harry soupira.

"J'aurais dû me douter qu'avec toi, un mystère ne reste pas mystérieux bien longtemps."

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer avant de la refermer dans un sourire. Elle désigna la chaise devant elle, demandant implicitement à Harry de s'asseoir alors que Ginny prenait place à ses côtés.

"Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te rappeler à quel point je suis intelligente, vu que tu as l'air de bien me connaître.'" dit finalement Hermione, taquine.

Harry grommela.

"Je pensais savoir que tu avais moins la grosse tête, déjà..." répondit Harry au tac au tac.

Hermione ria d'un rire franc alors que Ginny la regardait, intriguée.

La discussion avait de quoi surprendre pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas la situation, mais Harry avait tout de suite compris.  
Hermione avait dû, par un moyen où un autre, apprendre sa véritable identité et savoir d'où il venait réellement.

"Je crois qu'il est temps de lever le voile sur tout ça Harry... Dis-nous donc, qui es-tu ?"

Harry regarda les deux jeunes femmes l'une après l'autre. Hermione avait l'air déterminée, prête à tout pour savoir. Ginny, elle, semblait moins emballée, peut-être plus craintive de ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre.  
Voilà, c'était finalement arrivé. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il pouvait bien sûr trouver un moyen de s'éclipser, mais à quoi bon.

Lentement, il leva sa baguette vers sa tempe et tapota trois petits coups sur son crâne. Un mince filet argenté s'accrocha au bout de sa baguette qu'il tira d'un coup sec.

Le fil brillait d'une lueur différente de celui qu'il avait utilisé pour montrer à Ginny ce qu'il s'était passé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il semblait plus brillant, plus important.

"Je... Je n'ai pas de pensine, Harry." dit Ginny d'une voix mal assurée.

Harry lui sourit et secoua la tête de droit à gauche pour lui indiquer qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Le souvenir s'échappa de la baguette et flotta un instant dans les airs avant qu'une vive lueur ne les enveloppes tous les trois.

Pour montrer un souvenir à quelqu'un, il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir obligatoirement une pensine. La pensine était juste un outil pour faciliter la transition, mais un sorcier expérimenté comme Harry pouvait simplement, à l'aide de la légilimancie, implanter directement le souvenir vers la personne qu'il souhaitait. Exceptionnellement, il implanta son souvenir pour la première fois dans l'esprit de deux personnes en même temps.

La sensation était bien différente de celle de la pensine. Le corps ne plongeait pas dans l'eau, il s'envolait plutôt dans les airs. Bientôt, Harry distingua un endroit qu'il avait à la fois oublié, et à la fois trop vu.

4 Privet Drive. Là où tout avait commencé pour lui.

Sa vie défila en accéléré.

Les maltraitances de son oncle et de sa tante, puis ses 11 ans et son arrivée dans le monde magique. Sa rencontre avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny et tous les autres. Sa première année, et sa rencontre avec Voldemort.

Il se revît affronter Quirell, le professeur possédé qui recherchait la pierre philosophale, puis combattre le Basilic dans les Chambres des Secrets.

Revoir Ginny presque morte le terrorisa. Lorsqu'il avait douze ans il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé ce qu'il se passait, mais Ginny avait été à deux doigts de passer dans l'autre monde.

Puis vint sa troisième année et sa rencontre avec le professeur Lupin, le loup Garou. Il ne cacha pas sa peur des Détraqueur, ni ses espérances quant à revoir son père. Puis arriva à sa rencontre avec Sirius.  
La quatrième année s'enchaina rapidement. Il se revit combattre dans les arènes du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avant de faire face pour la première fois à Voldemort.

Cinquième année, rejet de la communauté Sorcière, la création de l'armée de Dumbledore ainsi que la prophétie. Lui seul pouvait combattre et vaincre Voldemort, c'était sa destinée.

Sirius mourut une nouvelle fois devant lui.

Sixième année, il en apprend plus sur Voldemort et sur les Horcruxes qu'il devait chasser. Il ne cacha pas sa relation avec Ginny, ainsi que la mort brutale de Dumbledore, tué par le professeur Rogue.

L'année suivante fut la recherche des Horcruxes et la bataille de Poudlard. Mais Voldemort réussit à s'enfuir et, malgré la perte de ses fragments d'âmes, il semblait plus fort que jamais.

Nouvelle année, nouvelle communauté sorcière. Les sorciers ne savaient plus dans quel camp se ranger et nombreux d'entre eux rejoignaient le parti de Voldemort. Harry prit la tête de l'Ordre du Phénix et organisa des raides pour limiter l'influence des Mangemorts. Hermione, Ron, Ginny et lui cherchaient un moyen de combattre Voldemort. Ginny pensait avoir trouvé quelque chose, mais elle n'en était pas sûre.

Nouvelle grande bataille l'année suivante. Des morts, beaucoup de morts, mais toujours aucun gagnant. Voldemort réussissait toujours à s'en sortir alors qu'Harry tentait d'augmenter sa puissance magique par tous les moyens. Il consacra la plus grande partie de son temps à s'entrainer et à apprendre tous ce qui pourrait lui être utile. Il délaissa ses amis ainsi que Ginny.

Il n'y arrivait pas, il n'y avait aucun moyen de battre Voldemort.

En rentrant un jour au QG de l'Ordre il trouva Ginny en pleine lecture d'un livre de Runes. Elle refusait de lui révéler ce qu'elle cherchait dans le livre. Il ne fit pas plus de remarques que ça, trop occupé par ses obligations.

Lors de la bataille suivante beaucoup de ses proches moururent et Harry perdit tout espoir. Il s'enferma durant plusieurs semaines sans que quiquonque ne puisse lui rendre visite. Lorsqu'il sortit, le monde ne s'était pas amélioré, loin de là, pourtant il savait que la prochaine bataille serait la dernière.

Ginny lui glissa quelques mots. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de gagner, que cette fois-ci Voldemort ne s'en sortirait pas.

Harry n'avait pas compris.

Puis l'ultime bataille avait eu lieu. Sa dernière confrontation contre Voldemort. Dans la plaine remplit de Mangemorts il ne remarqua pas l'apparition du mage noir non loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Un souffle passa près de lui, puis il sentit sa compagne s'effondrer.

_Elle avait trouvé un moyen de gagner._

Quelque chose s'activa et une étrange chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Il comprit qu'il venait d'être enchanté, protégé par Ginny... Une protection qui ne pouvait être activée qu'à la suite d'un sacrifice. Une technique runique interdite.

Il gagna le combat. Il gagna la guerre. Harry Potter le survivant était aussi mort ce jour-là.

Il s'en voulait terriblement. Comment avait-il pu laisser Ginny se sacrifier ? Il avait été stupide, si stupide !

Ses remords l'empêchèrent de dormir des jours durant et la tristesse termina de consumer son cœur. Il allait mourir. Il allait la rejoindre, là-haut... Et là... Il s'excuserait.

Mais la mort ne voulut pas de lui. La vie le rappelait à elle sans cesse, il n'arrivait pas à s'éteindre. Comment mourir alors que la femme qu'il aimait s'était sacrifiée pour qu'il puisse vivre, lui ? Il compensa sa tristesse par des recherches, et il finit par trouver. Un voyage vers un autre monde. Un voyage vers un monde où Ginny Weasley était encore vivante.

Flash.

Harry sentit son corps s'envoler de nouveau dans les airs avant d'atterrir brutalement sur une chaise. La vue d'abord floutée, il ne mit que quelqu'un instant pour comprendre qu'il était revenu dans la chambre de Ginny.

Un coup d'oeil vers l'horloge lui appris qu'il était dans son souvenir depuis un peu moins d'une heure. Il ricana. Les grande lignes de sa vie résumé en à peine une petite heure, c'était pathétique.

Devant lui, il vit Hermione et Ginny reprendre petit à petit leurs esprits.

La rouquine ouvrit difficilement les yeux alors qu'Hermione sauta d'un bond hors du lit et se mit aussitôt à marcher de long en large dans la chambre.

Harry se racla la gorge.

"Voilà... Je crois que vous savez tout."

Non sans peine il regarda Ginny avant de se détourner vivement. Avalant sa salive, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait de révéler à Ginny qu'il était venu ici pour la voir. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Allait-elle le prendre pour un... Pervers ?

Cette pensée le fit frissonner. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'idée en tête, mais comment pouvait-on voir la chose d'un œil extérieur ?

"Harry..."

"Ginny !"

La rouquine avait voulu dire quelque chose mais elle fut immédiatement coupée par le survivant. Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle parle. Il ne voulait pas savoir, il devait d'abord s'expliquer il devait d'abord...

"Ginny je..."

_Non, fais attention à ce que tu dis, ne dis pas n'importe quoi !_

"..Je suis désolé."

_Je suis désolé. _A qui cette phrase était-elle adressée ? A la Ginny de ce monde, pour lui avoir causé tant de problèmes ? Ou bien à celle de l'autre monde qui s'était sacrifiée pour qu'il vive ? Probablement... Pour les deux, évidemment.

Le visage tourné vers le sol, il ne savait pas comment la jeune fille réagissait. En fait, il ne voulait pas savoir. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était régler cette situation et laisser ce monde vivre en paix.

Une liasse de papier fut jetée à ses pieds. Relevant la tête, il découvrit Hermione, le visage concentrée.

"Récit d'un voyageur de monde... C'est grâce à ça que j'ai compris qui tu étais vraiment... Ça parle d'un Harry Potter comme toi qui voyage dans différents monde. Lis-le, il y a surement des indices que je ne peux pas comprendre."

Sa voix était catégorique. Comme il l'avait deviné, Hermione ne s'était pas laissée submergée par les sentiments. Tous ce qu'elle avait appris de son histoire n'étaient pour elle que des informations supplémentaires pour sauver son propre monde. Elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à d'autres choses, et c'était ce que devait faire Harry aussi.

"Il n'y a rien d'autre ? Rien d'autre que tu nous cache ?" demanda-t-elle à la volée.

Harry alla répondre que non lorsqu'une petite lumière s'activa dans son esprit. Il avait oublié.

"Si, il y encore une chose."

Sa voix était vide, tout comme son visage qui semblait plus livide que jamais.

De nouveau il leva sa baguette et la pointa cette fois-ci uniquement vers Ginny.

"Je suis désolé...Memorium" murmura-t-il.

* * *

Un éclair magique explosa du bout de la baguette du survivant pour foncer vers la rouquine. Ginny ne prit même pas la peine d'entamer le moindre mouvement, elle savait que ce n'était pas un sortilège offensif.

Lorsque la lumière la toucha, elle ne sentit d'abord rien. Puis ce fut comme si une partie de son cerveau qui lui était inaccessible s'ouvrit dans un seul coup à l'ensemble de son esprit.

"Merlin..." murmura-t-elle à son tour alors qu'Hermione s'était rassise à côté d'elle.

Elle venait de se souvenir. Elle savait déjà qui était Harry Potter, elle savait déjà qui était Voldemort...

Scott Ashwing l'avait manipulé pour qu'elle réunisse des ingrédients. Elle avait dû ensuite pénétrer dans la Chambre des Secrets pour pouvoir lui permettre de venir dans son monde. Elle avait fait venir un Monstre.

Harry prit la parole alors qu'elle continuait de se rappeler tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il expliqua, à la fois pour Hermione mais aussi pour Ginny, ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Voldemort venait d'un autre monde. Il s'était servi de Ginny pour pouvoir venir directement dans cet univers. Hermione hocha de la tête alors qu'Harry expliquait qu'il ne savait pas quel procédé Voldemort avait utilisé.

"C'est ma faute" dit-il. "C'est moi qui ai fait déferler ce monstre sur votre monde. Je suis désolé... Vraiment désolé."

Sans un mot, Hermione se leva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

"Lis ce que je t'ai donné Harry, et mettons un terme à tout ça."

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

De nouveau seuls dans la chambre, Ginny se retourna vers Harry. Le jeune homme avait le visage dépité, abattu. Elle aussi se sentait trahie, manipulée. Harry Potter... Dans un autre monde elle l'avait aimé. Dans un autre monde elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Et il était venu ici.

"Je vais dans ma chambre." dit Harry en se levant.

Ginny sauta brusquement sur ses pieds et lui attrapa le bras. Elle agissait de façon instinctive et ne réfléchissait pas. Tout ce qu'elle faisait maintenant, c'était écouter son cœur.

"Gi...ny ?"

Harry la regardait avec des yeux ronds, à la fois triste et étonné.

Une nouvelle bouffée de souvenirs remonta vers la rouquine.

_"En connaissant la vérité, vous n'auriez jamais accepté que je reste auprès de vous. Jim était dans le vrai, j'ai attiré Voldemort ici, je dois prendre ma part de responsabilités. Cela ne vous concerne pas, je ne peux pas vous faire courir de risque."_

_Ginny regarda le sol._

_"Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais, si vous le faite..."_

_Harry acquiesça et sourit._

_"Tant que tu es en sécurité, peu m'importe. Oubliette."_

* * *

"_Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais, si vous le faite..."_

* * *

__Ces mots prirent soudainement tous leurs sens pour Ginny. Harry Potter était ici pour ça... Il ne voulait rien d'autre.  
Il ne voulait pas juste la revoir. Il ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde en paix. Il ne voulait en aucun cas faire venir un mage noir.

Il voulait juste se faire pardonner.

"Je te pardonne !"

Elle avait dit ça dans un souffle, presque en criant. Son regard plongé dans les yeux d'Harry, elle y vit la surprise et l'incompréhension.

Ginny mis ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Ça c'était de la part de la Ginny de l'autre monde, maintenant c'est au tour de la Ginny de ce monde : je te pardonne !"

Harry avait la bouche entrouverte de surprise.

"Ginny... Ce n'est pas..."

"Elle est moi on est pareille..." dit-elle en le coupant sans ménagement. Elle tortilla une mèche de ses cheveux sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. "Je ne crois pas pouvoir être capable de ressentir ses émotions, mais je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu te voir comme ça... Quant à moi... Eh bien, je n'apprécie pas trop que tu m'ai bloqué ma mémoire mais ce qui compte c'est que tu me l'as maintenant rendu, alors je te pardonne !"

Ginny était sérieuse. Plus sérieuse que jamais dans ce qu'elle venait de dire. A tel point qu'Harry éclata de rire. C'était d'abord un petit rire timide, gêné, rapidement suivit par un véritable fou rire.

Un rire pur, cristallin, un rire suivit par celui de Ginny.

"Tu es incroyable tu sais ? C'est n'importe quoi !" demanda Harry une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle.

Ginny sourit de plus belle, et ses yeux pétillaient maintenant d'une malice insoupçonnée.

"Je n'ai pas encore fini Harry Potter !"

Sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre, elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa. Elle sentit le survivant se raidir et essayer de s'éloigner. Prenant les choses en main, elle l'attira vers lui et il finit par répondre à son baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur. Ginny se recula de quelques pas avant de se tourner. Elle montrait désormais uniquement son dos au survivant.

"Si... Si la personne que j'aime plus que tout restait en vie et que je venais à mourir, je ne voudrais pas qu'il reste malheureux toute sa vie. Je voudrais qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui l'aime comme je l'ai aimé et qu'il soit aussi heureux que possible."

Elle se retourna finalement et fit face au survivant.

"Ça aussi, ça venait de l'autre Ginny, je pense !"

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Harry qui franchit la distance qui les séparait. Il embrassa tendrement Ginny une nouvelle fois avant de l'enlacer.

La tête appuyée contre son épaule, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer une dernière chose.

"Bon, maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de réduire en bouillie ce fichu mage noir une bonne fois pour toute !"

* * *

**Chapitre 16 fin ! A bientôt pour le 17 : Mon Unique Univers **


	17. Mon Unique Univers

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**C'est avec plaisir que je vous propose aujourd'hui le dernier chapitre de cette histoire avant l'épilogue !**

**La version corrigée est en ligne ! Un très grand merci à MissLJJ71 !**

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas non plus à me faire part de vos commentaires, je répond à toutes les reviews signées !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mon Unique Univers chapitre 17 : Mon Unique Univers

_Extrait du journal d'un voyageur de mondes : Les damnés__  
__  
A) Particularités__  
__  
__Un Damné est l'une des créatures les__ plus étrange__s__ et __dangereuses que j'ai pu rencontrer__ et ce dans tous les mondes que j'ai pu visiter. Etrangement, il n__e m__'a pas fallu longtemps pour me rendre compte de sa dangerosité, étant donné __que son habitat naturel est lui-même des plus menaçants__ : L'intra-monde.__  
__  
L'intra-monde (cf. chapitre 4, page 58) est, je vous le rappel__le__, l'interstice, ou le couloir, qui sépare les univers les uns des autres. C'est par ce chemin que passent tous les voyageurs voulant passer __d'un monde à l'autre et il n'y a__ aucun autre moyen que de passer par celui-ci.__  
__  
__Les D__amnés sont les protecteurs de ce monde. I__ls sont en charge de gé__rer sa sécurité tout comme la stabilité des mondes hôtes que peu__t__ contenir l'intra-monde. J'aime les comparer avec nos p__ropres défenses immunitaires : c__e sont des globules __blancs en charge d'éliminer tout être__ non conforme à la stabilité de son monde. Pour un v__oyageur, ils sont le danger numé__ro un lorsqu'il__s__ se promène__nt__ dans l'intra-monde sans l'accompagnement d'un Elfe Piégeur (cf. : chapitre 6, page 102).__  
__  
__La forme d'un D__amné varie d'un bout à l'autre de l'intra-monde mais ils sont communément assimilé__s__ à des sortes "d'ombres" à l'apparence changeante et à la masse instable.__  
__  
__Lorsqu'il attaque, le D__amné, souvent accompagné d'acolytes, enveloppe sa cible et tente d'en prendre l__e contrôle de l'inté__rieur. De __ce que j'ai vu, une fois qu'un D__amné à entouré sa cible il est impossible de s'en débarrasser.__  
__  
Etrangement, ce système de défense n__'a pas pour rôle de nourrir le D__amné qui semble utiliser l'énergie (ou la magie) de l'intra-monde pour vivre. En effet, l'intra-monde absorbe la magie pour pouvoir exister et, par ce fait, produit des Damné__s pour se défendre qui eux__ même utilise__nt__ cette magie pour vivre. C'est ce qu'on peut appeler un cercle v__icieux__. L'intra monde pompe la magie pour __exister, les D__amné protège__nt__ l'intra-monde, l'in__tra monde fournit la magie aux D__amnés. Un écosystème presque parfait.__  
__  
B) Instabilité__  
__  
Nous y reviendrons plus en profondeur un peu plus loin dans le livre, j'ai néa__nmoins une théorie sur les D__amnés et l'instabi__lité__ temporelle d'un monde.__  
__  
Lorsqu'un monde subit un__e instabilité, la cause de cet__ effet sera expulsé__e__ vers l'intra monde et soumis__e aux D__amnés. Les créatures vont alors analyser cette cause pour identifier si oui, ou non, elle est relative à l'instabilité du monde précité.__  
__  
__Si c'est le cas, les D__amnés élimineront simplement la menace. S'il s'avère que l'objet en question n'est pas la cause principale alors il sera__ renvoyé dans son monde initial__ sans management supplémentaire.__  
__  
Par mesure de protection, et plus particulièrement si la cible est un être vivant, voir__e__ un être __humain, un verrou psychique sera apposé à son esprit pour l'empêcher de révéler l'existence de l'intra-monde et __en __menacer son existence. Le verrou prend __la __forme d'une masse gélatineuse collé__e__ au cortex mémo__rielle proche de l'Hippocampe (a__rrière du__ cerveau). Une opération chirurg__icale est nécessaire pour s'en débarrasser.__  
__  
__  
Journal d'un voyageur de monde, chapitre 7, page 135__  
_

* * *

" Un Damné ?"

Hermione avait ses mains appuyées contre sa table de chambre. Ses doigts tapotaient en rythme le bois, provoquant une vague sonore répétitive.

Assise sur le lit aux couvertures claires, Ginny regardait d'un bout à l'autre de la chambre, passant d'Hermione vers le jeune homme devant la fenêtre.

Harry Majes, ou plutôt Harry Potter, observait sans ciller les champs qui s'étendaient derrière le Terrier. Les mains croisées dans le dos, une fine goutte de sueur, ou était-ce plutôt de stress, coulait le long de sa joue.

Il hocha la tête sans pour autant se retourner.

"J'en ai vu un dans l'intra monde, et après m'avoir raconté ce que tu as vu dans les souvenirs de cet enfant... Je pense que c'est là qu'il se trouvait."

Hermione pinça ses lèvres, se plongeant physiquement et mentalement dans une profonde réflexion.

Ginny de son côté comprit rapidement la situation.

"Alors, ce qui est arrivé à Jim... Cette sorte de trou noir, c'était un passage vers ce...Vers cet Intra-monde ?"

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il soupira tout en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

"Ce que je comprends pas" dit-il d'une voix sèche. Il avala sa salive avant de poursuivre. "C'est pourquoi, si ce monde est instable, la cause n'a pas encore été éliminée par l'intra-monde ? Je veux dire, si un voyageur cause cette instabilité, c'est probablement moi ou Voldemort... Alors pourquoi l'Intra-monde ne nous cible pas directement ?"

Cette fois-ci, Hermione se leva et commença à marcher dans la chambre. Elle marmonna des mots pour elle-même avant de parler plus fort.

"Et s'il y avait un troisième voyageur dans ce monde ? Ça pourrait provoquer ce déséquilibre non ?"

Ginny ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer sans rien dire. Quant à Harry, il ne sembla même pas réagir et ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
Voyant qu'ils ne prendraient pas la parole, Hermione continua.

"Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut mettre au courant l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste et faire des analyses. Si une masse se trouve dans le cerveau d'un malade, alors nous pouvons être sûr qu'il s'agisse des Damnés."

Harry se tourna enfin, dévoilant un visage fatigué et tiré par la fatigue. De longs cernes creusaient ses yeux et une barbe de quelques jours noircissait son visage.

"Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous montrer à Ste Mangouste tant que Voldemort détient le ministère." D'un geste de la main, il se massa le bas de la nuque et fit tourner sa tête de droite à gauche. "Peut-être faudrait envoyer un lettre pour demander le transfert des malades vers Poudlard et les soins seront désormais pris en charge là-bas."

Ginny fronça ses sourcils. L'hôpital n'était pas au courant de la mort du ministre et obéirait donc aveuglement à Voldemort.

"Harry, je ne vois pas comment nous allons pouvoir faire ce transfert sans nous faire remarquer... Je vous dire, Voldemort n'attend que ça et... "

La jeune fille remarqua qu'un mince sourire se formait sur le visage du survivant. Troublée, Ginny ne termina pas sa phrase.

"C'est parce que nous allons pouvoir passer à l'attaque." dit Harry tout en sortant une feuille de parchemin et une plume du bureau. "Nous allons nous servir de la persécution des nés-Moldu pour établir un réseaux contre le régime du ministère. Poudlard va désormais accueillir non seulement les malades mais aussi tous les sorciers se sentant menacés par le régime, et ce, sans nous cacher du ministère."

Tout en parlant, Harry griffonnait des mots sur son parchemin avant de le rouler et de le sceller à l'aide d'une ficelle argentée.

"Un message sera envoyé à toutes les familles Sorcières. Poudlard va accueillir toute personne voulant s'y réfugier."

Hermione s'avança vers Harry et le prit par les épaules.

"Harry, je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête mais c'est complètement fou ! Jamais Voldemort ne va permettre ça !"

Harry se détacha de l'étreinte d'Hermione d'un geste sec. Ouvrant un pan de sa robe, il rangea le parchemin dans une poche intérieure.

"Voldemort n'aura d'autre choix que d'accepter. Je vais voir Dumbledore pour mettre en place un faux départ du Poudlard Express et nous allons aussi nous servir du manoir des Malefoy. Ginny, tu connais la plupart des passages secrets de Poudlard ?"

Ginny releva la tête à l'entente de son nom. Elle ne savait que penser devant un tel plan et s'était laisser perdre dans ses réflexions.

"Les sept passages ? Si ce sont ceux inscrits sur la carte alors oui, je les connais."

Harry ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte de la pièce, la main prête à appuyer sur la poignée, il stoppa son geste et se tint immobile pendant un instant.

"La carte ?" dit-il entre ses dents. "Tu veux dire la carte des Maraudeurs ? Tu l'a en ta possession ?"

Pour toute réponse, la rouquine quitta la salle en trombe et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un parchemin entre ses mains.

"C'était Fred et George qui l'avaient avant que Ron ne la récupère... J'ai réussi à la prendre uniquement cette année..."

Harry arracha la carte des mains de la jeune fille, obtenant pour le coup en regard désapprobateur, et prononça l'incantation : "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises"

La carte prit vie devant les trois occupants de la chambre. Sous les yeux d'Harry s'afficha la traditionnelle phrase de bienvenue : _Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue spécialistes en assistance, aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups, sont fiers de vous présenter LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR.__  
__  
_Harry se paralysa, n'arrivant plus à se détacher de ces quelques mots.

"Cornedrue..." murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Ginny le regarda étrangement alors qu'Hermione ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Sans un mot, le survivant rendit la carte à Ginny.

"Quand doit arriver le sorcier chercheur, Hermione ?"

Après avoir répondu à la lettre d'Hermione, le sorcier Français Jean Chapeau avait demandé une rencontre avec la jeune femme pour pouvoir discuter plus tranquillement. Jean devait arriver par transplanage dans la zone autorisée proche du Terrier.

"Demain en début d'après-midi." répondit Hermione par automatisme.

Harry hocha la tête de haut en bas et attrapa sa veste qu'il enfila dans la foulée.

"Nous terminerons de mettre au point le plan en compagnie du chercheur. Ginny, toi et Hermione allez avertir les membres de l'Ordre de la préparation d'un faux Poudlard Express, je verrais avec Dumbledore pour les détails. Assurez-vous de l'ouverture de tous les passages secrets de Poudlard, en particulier ceux menant à Pré-au-Lard."

Ginny s'approcha d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Le serrant contre elle, elle put sentir toute la tension du survivant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Harry prit les mains de Ginny dans les siennes, les serra un bref instant avant de les relâcher. Il sourit à la jeune fille.

"Je dois vérifier quelque chose..."

En se retournant, Ginny était persuadée d'avoir entendu une phrase supplémentaire, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire s'il ne s'était pas juste agit de son imagination.

Ces mots disaient :

"Et montrer à Voldemort comment combat le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix".

* * *

Soulevant la poussière autour de lui, Harry apparut non loin du ministère. L'Ordre avait décidé d'utiliser le toit d'un immeuble pour pouvoir transplaner en toute sécurité. Du haut du bâtiment, Harry avait une vue sur les trois entrées principales du ministère de la magie, il pouvait ainsi contrôler le va et vient des employés et des sbires de Voldemort.

Depuis deux jours, les employés qui avaient eu la bonne idée de prendre leur journée de repos lors du carnaval du Chemin de Traverse avaient pour la plupart repris leur travail. D'après les dires des sorciers en charge de la surveillance du Ministère, aucune chose étrange ne s'était produite. La rafle des nés-moldu n'avait pas encore commencée, mais Harry savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry repéra du mouvement. Sans se retourner il salua l'homme d'un mouvement de tête tout en demandant s'il y avait du nouveau.

"Rien de spécial..." répondit Ron en entrant dans le champ de vision du survivant. Le rouquin se cala contre la grille de l'escalier de secours. " Tout est calme, comme on pouvait s'y attendre Voldemort cherche à éviter tout mouvement de panique... Après deux attaques, la communauté sorcière est affaiblie et ils sont prêts à accepter les nés-moldu comme responsable."

Harry rejoignit son ami, il posa ses mains contre les grilles et serra le fer. En silence, ils observèrent tous deux la cabine téléphonique qui permettait aux sorciers d'accéder à l'atrium du ministère.

A cet instant justement, un sorcier ouvrit la porte de la cabine et composa le numéro codé. Par précaution, il vérifia les sortilèges de repousse-Moldu avant de s'enfoncer dans le sol.

Ron soupira avant de demander à Harry comment ça se passait de son côté. Le jeune homme plissa ses yeux tout en se frottant sa courte barbe.

"Je commence à entrevoir des solutions, mais c'est pas encore ça..."

"Hermione va bien ?"

Ron avait soudainement posé la question. Elle aurait pu passer pour une interrogation banale si la voix du rouquin n'avait pas tendu vers les aigus.

Harry retint un rire mais ne put empêcher le rictus qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Malgré la gravité de la situation, Ron arrivait toujours à le faire rire et à lui faire oublier à quel point il était désespéré.

"Hermione ?" dit Harry en feintant la surprise. "Elle se remet plutôt bien... C'est une fille forte."

"Ouais hein..." répondit Ron dans un demi-soupir. Il ne quittait pas des yeux la petite cabine en contre bas.

Harry se détacha de la grille et donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami.

"Tu sembles bien curieux pour quelqu'un qui se moquait sans cesse d'Hermione durant ses études à Poudlard."

Ron toussa à la limite de l'étranglement. Frappant sa poitrine de sa main, il aspira une grande bouffée d'air tout en jetant un regard mauvais à Harry.

"Qui... Qui t'as dit ça ? dit-il entre deux halètements.

Harry leva les mains au ciel en signe d'innocence.

"Ginny m'en a peut-être parlé récemment..."

Ron grommela et, si Harry ne comprit pas une grande partie de la phrase de Ron l'instant suivant, il devina qu'elle contenait des mots peu recommandables.

Ron leva sa tête brusquement, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

"Je trouve que Ginny parle de beaucoup de chose à son professeur, tout de même..."

Sentant le terrain glissant, Harry s'éloigna un peu plus.

"Tu te fais des idées vieux..."

Deux jours plus tôt, Ginny l'avait embrassé. S'ils avaient passé une grande partie de la soirée ensemble, leur relation n'avait pas plus évoluée que ça et il était hors de question pour la jeune fille comme pour lui d'en parler aux membres de la famille Weasley. Seule Hermione était au courant, et vu qu'elle connaissait la précédente vie d'Harry, elle ne sembla pas plus surprise que ça.

Pendant plusieurs heures, le survivant et Ginny avaient parlé. De leur vie respective, principalement. Ginny avait écouté Harry aborder son enfance et l'histoire de son monde plus en détail. Si elle connaissait déjà les grandes lignes grâce au sortilège de souvenirs, elle apprécia l'entendre aussi de la bouche d'Harry.  
Pour le survivant, c'était aussi une libération. Il avait même ressortis les quelques photos qu'il avait amenées avec lui dans ce monde. A son grand étonnement, Ginny éclata de rire face à une photo de Ron et d'Hermione, affirmant sans broncher que les deux ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture dans cet univers.

De son côté, Ginny lui avait raconté ce qu'elle avait vécu à Poudlard. La Weasley était si différente de la Ginny de son monde, si innocente. La rouquine était malicieuse, courageuse et fidèle. En une soirée, Harry en appris bien plus qu'en deux mois.

Ginny Weasley. Harry savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais Ginny, _sa _Ginny. Celle qui lui avait donné cette chance de pouvoir continuer à vivre. Pour sa mémoire, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher, il ne voulait pas que son sacrifice soit inutile.  
Dans ce monde, il avait trouvé la réponse qu'il cherchait. Qu'il n'existe pas deux Ginny identiques et que l'une ne pourra jamais remplacer l'autre.

La Ginny qu'il avait aimée n'était pas celle qu'il aimait maintenant, c'était tout simplement deux personnes différentes et Harry appréciait leurs qualités, tout comme leurs défauts... Tout comme cette fichu manie de tirer la langue à tout bout de champ !

De retour à la réalité, Harry ouvrit la porte menant vers les étages inférieurs.

"Où vas-tu ?" interrogea Ron en redevenant sérieux.

Ce n'était pas simplement de la curiosité, un membre de l'Ordre devait savoir sans cesse ou se trouvait ses coéquipiers pour intervenir en cas de besoin.

"Il faut que j'aille voir Remus et Lily..." répondit Harry en entamant sa descente et en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Vingt mètres plus bas, Harry déboula dans une petite ruelle, juste derrière l'avenue où se trouvait l'entrée du ministère. Le survivant transforma sa cape en une veste basique et un pantalon assortis. Par précaution, il lança un sortilège de désillusion pour passer inaperçu et s'engagea dans la rue.

Situé de l'autre côté de la route, un homme à l'aspect rondouillard et au teint pâle ouvrait la porte aux clients d'un grand hôtel. Il était vêtu d'un style groom, typique des portiers d'Angleterre.

Harry s'approcha de l'homme et leva son sortilège.

" Un bonbon au citron ?" proposa Harry en fouillant dans ses poches.

L'homme leva sa main pour refuser.

"Non merci, je préfère un caramel goût citrouille." répondit-il tout en ouvrant la porte à un couple.

Un mot de passe digne du grand Dumbledore. Les membres de l'Ordre pouvaient ainsi s'identifier sans pour autant révéler leur identité. Harry se cala contre le mur pour laisser l'entrée bien en vue et fourra ses mains dans ses poches à la façon d'un jeune citadin.

"Que me vaut ta visite, Harry ? Tu n'es pas avec Dumbledore ?"

Harry fit non de la tête. L'homme parlait à voix basse sans le regarder, pourtant le survivant comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il disait.

"Je viens vérifier que tout va bien ici, Remus... Et j'aimerais te poser une question."

Remus, qui avait donc prit comme couverture un portier bien en chair leva un sourcil tout en saluant d'un mouvement de tête la femme qui sortait de l'hôtel.

"Il n'y a pas eu de mouvement depuis hier" dit-il en regardant la rue. "Que veux-tu savoir ?"

Harry souffla tout en se dégageant du mur. Il racla le sol de son pied comme s'il voulait enlever une saleté avant de s'accroupir et de nettoyer sa chaussure.

"La carte du maraudeur, tu l'a bien fabriquée à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ?"

Remus se racla la gorge de surprise. Il frappa de sa main sa poitrine pour stopper sa toux et avala sa salive.

"C'est bien ça, qui t'en a parlé ?"

Harry se releva, épousseta sa veste et remit en place son col.

"Avec qui l'as-tu fabriqué ? Black ? Pettigrow ?" dit Harry en évitant la précédente question du lycan.

Le portier vérifia que personne ne voulait entrer dans l'hôtel avant de répondre.

"Je ne sais pas qui t'as mis au courant de ça, Harry, mais oui c'est bien avec Sirius Black et Pettigrow que je l'ai mise au point... Merlin, mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

"Est-ce que James Potter était avec vous ?" coupant Remus dans son élan, Harry avait parlé sèchement.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Remus danser d'un pied sur l'autre pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la question.

"James ? Qui est-ce ? Nous n'étions que trois lors de la création de la carte..."

Harry ne réagit pas physiquement, mais intérieurement son cœur avait fait bond. Si James n'était pas à Poudlard avec eux, pourquoi son nom était-il inscrit sur la carte ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait bon sang ?

Ses deux autres questions portaient sur l'actualité de Sirius et de Peter. Selon Remus ils étaient tous deux à l'étranger pour leur travail et cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il ne les avait pas vus... deux personnes qu'Harry ne pourra probablement pas interroger sur James, donc... Il restait tout de même une dernière sorcière à aller voir.

S'inclinant pour disposer, Harry retourna à la zone de transplanage à la hâte et transplana dans la foulée.  
Tournoyant sur lui-même, il apparut dans un Pré-au-Lard vide de toute vie. Sans perdre de temps il emprunta le passage secret de la Cabane Hurlante pour rejoindre le château. Prendre ce passage fit remonter bon nombre de souvenirs au survivant, qui ne prit même pas la peine de les analyser.

Révélant son identité au garde de Poudlard, il gagna rapidement les appartements des professeurs et toqua à la dernière porte du couloir.

Un faible "entrez !" étouffé par les épais murs du château lui donna l'autorisation d'ouvrir la porte.

La pièce que l'ouverture révéla était l'un des appartements non occupés par un professeur de Poudlard. C'était un espace vaquant que le château utilisait s'il devait recevoir des invités supplémentaires.

La salle, grise et peu meublée, était dénudée de toute décoration, laissant libre à son occupant du moment de choisir ce qui lui convenait le plus. Apparemment, la personne qui utilisait la salle actuellement n'avait que faire du décorum.

"Harry ?"

La voix mature et féminine fit frissonner le garçon. A chaque fois qu'il devait lui parler il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant.

Assise devant le bureau de la chambre, Lily Evans ferma le livre qu'elle était en train de lire et sourit au nouveau venu.

"Que me vaut ta visite ?" demanda-t-elle tout en se levant.

Ses cheveux roux clairs tombaient contre ses épaules, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se noyer dans les yeux verts de la femme.

Reprenant ses esprits, il s'avança dans la pièce.

"Désolé de te déranger dans tes recherches Lily, j'aurais quelques question à te poser..."

La femme invita Harry à prendre place sur le canapé et s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir le recevoir dans un lieu moins... triste.

"Aucun problème," la rassura Harry en souriant avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

Lily prit place aux côtés du survivant. Voyant que le garçon ne semblait pas trouver ses mots, elle l'invita à poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

"Lily... J'aimerais que tu prennes le temps de réfléchir, c'est une question importante. As-tu déjà entendu parler de James Potter ?"

La femme plissa ses yeux à l'entente de ce nom. Jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux, elle se concentra.

"Rien ne me vient à l'esprit, non ça ne me dit vraiment rien..."

Harry avala sa salive. Il était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça.

"Je sais que ça va te paraitre étrange" continua-t-il. "Il est possible que ta mémoire ai été modifiée... J'aimerais m'en assurer, tu veux bien ?"

Utiliser un sortilège mémorielle sur une personne que l'on venait tout juste de rencontrer n'était pas une mince affaire. Par automatisme, le cerveau protège ses pensées en permanence en cas d'intrusion non autorisée et Harry savait ô combien la légilimancie pouvait être éprouvant.

"Bien sûr, aucun soucis !" répondit-il elle à la grande surprise d'Harry

La femme cala ses cheveux derrière son dos pour dégager son cou et se mit face à son "fils". Qu'elle ait accepté aussi facilement perturba quelque peu Harry, mais par la même occasion il ne put ressentir que de l'admiration pour sa mère. Elle ne le connaissait qu'à peine et pourtant il semblerait qu'elle lui fasse déjà confiance. Pouvait-il en faire autant ? Accepterait-il qu'elle utilise un tel sortilège sur lui ? Il en doutait.

Levant sa baguette il lança son sort en même temps que son esprit vers Lily. Le sortilège était simple : lorsqu'on prononce un mot devant quelqu'un, le cerveau de cette personne visualise automatiquement l'objet, la personne ou le thème qui avait été évoqué. En entrant dans l'esprit de Lily, Harry aurait accès à cette information brute qui ne serait bridée pas aucun sortilège de mémoire.

"James Potter"

Son esprit envoya l'information directement au cœur de celui de Lily. Un flash lumineux lui répondit et il s'attendait à voir le visage de son père apparaître d'un moment à l'autre. Pourtant, au bout de plusieurs secondes il dû de rendre à l'évidence. Si aucune image ne venait s'incruster dans son esprit, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : James Potter n'existait vraiment pas pour Lily Evans.

"Alors ?" demanda Lily une fois qu'Harry ouvrit de nouveau les yeux sur le canapé.

Le survivant fit simplement non de la tête et se leva dans la foulée. Cela ne servait à rien de ressasser cette idée, à part perdre du temps il n'obtiendrait rien de bon.

Il s'excusa une nouvelle d'avoir déranger la femme dans son travail et ouvrit la porte pour s'éclipser.

"Attends !"

A peine eut-il entendu ces mots que deux bras l'enlacèrent. Lily serra doucement Harry contre elle, ses mains contre la poitrine du survivant.  
Harry sentait battre le cœur de sa mère contre son dos et cela lui procura un sentiment de réconfort qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais ressenti.

Au bout d'une minute, Lily laissa tomber ses bras et se dégagea.

"Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas si... il fallait que je le fasse !" s'exclama-t-elle en se reculant.

Sans un mot, Harry quitta la chambre.

* * *

"La tempête magique, l'attaque du ministère... Tout cela à avoir avec un voyageur de monde, n'est-ce pas ?"

Jean Chapeau, chercheur français titré d'un doctorat en Magie gratta sa barbichette tout en grognant sa réflexion.

Dans l'espace étroit où se donnait une réunion très spéciale, Ginny Weasley regardait un à un les différents protagonistes avec un certain malaise.

S'ajoutant à l'atmosphère tendue, une hélice en ferraille imposante grattait le dos de la rouquine alors que ses pieds s'emmêlaient en peu plus de seconde en seconde dans des câbles électriques.

A sa droite, Dumbledore, le regard à demi caché par des lunettes en forme d'une Lune du premier cycle observait avec insistance le sorcier Français. Devant elle, Hermione Grange avait le visage rougit par la chaleur. Regardant avec insistance ses pieds, elle semblait attendre sans vouloir s'interposer, la suite de la discussion.

Juste à côté d'elle se trouvait donc Jean Chapeau. Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, le chercheur était vêtu de sa traditionnelle cape blanche et, s'il avait pour l'heure un visage concentré, il avait tout l'air d'être un homme d'une compagnie agréable.

Enfin, juste à la gauche de Ginny, Harry Potter tapotait de son doigt la table sur laquelle il était appuyé en évitant tout de même de toucher une prise électrique mal placée.

Dans ce lieu insolite, tous ce beau monde était entassé sur seulement à peine plus de deux mètres carré. C'était l'espace vital laissé par Arthur Weasley dans son sanctuaire : le garage. Où comme le père de la rouquine aimait l'appeler :sSa caverne Moldu.

Car c'était bien là qu'avait lieu la rencontre entre quatre membres de l'Ordre du Phénix des plus influant avec le sorcier chercheur français qui semblait détenir des informations capitales.

Arrivé quelques minutes avant le chercheur, Dumbledore avait émis le souhait de visiter le célèbre garage Moldu d'Arthur. Harry n'avait pas vraiment expliqué sa situation à Dumbledore mais avait tout de même évoqué le fait que Voldemort semblait venir d'un autre monde que le leur. Le vieux sorcier avait étudié toute la nuit précédente le fameux livre qu'avait ramené Hermione et avait montré tout son intérêt à suivre la rencontre avec le chercheur.

Fou de joie, le père de Ginny les avait accompagné jusqu'à sa planque et avait commencé à expliquer en détails divers collections aussi saugrenues qu'inattendues. S'il avait commencé de façon tranquille avec sa collection de prises électriques, au creux de son oreille, Harry avait d'ailleurs chuchoté à Ginny qu'Arthur avait un hobby similaire dans son propre monde, mais qu'elle était bien loin d'égaler celle-ci, la situation avait vite dérivé vers les différents canards en plastiques qu'Arthur semblait apprécier tout particulièrement.

Hermione, devenu plus rouge que jamais, n'avait d'ailleurs presque plus parlé depuis ce moment-là. Quant à Dumbledore, il semblait totalement subjugué par toutes les découvertes extraordinaires qu'il semblait faire dans ce lieu.

Bien entendu, Jean Chapeau était arrivé pendant leur visite et le vieux directeur de Poudlard avait décidé avec un certain amusement de commencer la discussion dans le garage.

Si Hermione avait voulu protesté, Harry avait tout de suite lancé le sujet en demandant au sorcier comment il s'était procuré la copie du Récit d'un voyageur de Mondes. Prise dans la discussion, Ginny en était rapidement arrivée à la conclusion qu'Harry, Dumbledore et Jean avaient totalement oublié le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient et débattaient avec ferveur.

Le sorcier Français avait récupéré le document fin 1975 durant une vente aux enchères. Travaillant déjà sur la théorie des Mondes multiples, il avait était intrigué par le titre du document et l'avait acheté pour une miche de pain.

D'abord peu convaincu par les propos tenus par l'ouvrage, il avait rapidement croisé ses idées avec celles du livre. Bon nombre de ses théories, comme l'existence de portes temporelles, étaient parfaitement décrites dans divers chapitres.

S'aidant du livre, Jean avait alors élaboré de nombreuses nouvelles théories sur les mondes parallèles mais n'avait presque jamais été pris au sérieux par ses compères.

Lorsqu'Hermione lui demanda comme Henry, son mentor, se trouvait en possession de l'ouvrage, Jean haussa ses épaules.  
Henry lui avait envoyé une lettre quelques jours avant l'attaque du ministère anglais (qui avait été à la une dans la plupart des journaux magiques français), expliquant qu'il souhaitait en apprendre d'avantage sur les mondes parallèles et qu'il souhaitait organiser une rencontre dès que possible. Etant en conférence à l'étranger, Jean avait décidé d'envoyer une copie de l'ouvrage en expliquant qu'une grande partie de ses théories se basait sur les dires de ce livre et qu'il ne pouvait se déplacer pour le moment.

Hermione acquiesça tout en baissant la tête et Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme souffrir publiquement de la mort de son mentor. Depuis qu'elle était au Terrier, Hermione avait toujours l'apparence d'une sorcière forte et déterminée, bien loin des horreurs qui lui était arrivées.

Ce document était la dernière chose qu'elle détenait d'Henry, et Ginny comprit qu'il signifiait désormais bien plus pour l'ancienne apprentie que pour le sorcier Français.

La discussion avait ensuite continué vers la maladie imaginaire. Jean avait surpris tout le monde en expliquant qu'il était au courant de ce qui se passait en Angleterre et qu'il était en train d'écrire une théorie sur cette maladie, mettant en cause les hypothétiques créatures de l'intra-monde : les Damnés.

Lorsqu'Harry confirma l'existence de l'intra-monde au sorcier, celui-ci ne manqua pas de marmonner un "j'avais raison" avant de reprendre un peu plus fort.

"La tempête magique, l'attaque du ministère... Tout cela à avoir avec un voyageur de monde, n'est-ce pas ?"

Au ton du sorcier, ce n'était pas vraiment une question qu'il posait, mais plus une affirmation qu'il se faisait à lui-même.  
Dumbledore acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant que le vieux sorcier ne se tourne vers Ginny.

"Miss Weasley... Et Miss Granger, "se reprit-il en se tournant vers Hermione. "Serait-il possible de nous laisser seul avec monsieur Chapeau ? J'aimerais m'entretenir par la même occasion en privé avec le professeur Majes..."

Ginny laissa s'échapper un gémissement de surprise alors que les sourcils d'Hermione ridaient son front.

"Mais, Professeur Dumbl..."

Hermione attrapa la main de la rouquine avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase et l'entraina vers la sortie du garage.  
Trop étonnée pour pouvoir se défendre, Ginny se laisser tirer vers l'extérieur et les deux femmes parcoururent plusieurs mètres dans le jardin avant que Ginny n'arrive à se détacher de la poigne de son amie.

"Hermione... Pourquoi n'as-tu pas protesté ? Je veux dire, on fait partie de l'Ordre aussi !"

De là où elle était, elle ne voyait que le dos de la jeune femme. Marchant à une allure soutenue, les cheveux châtain d'Hermione se balançaient d'une épaule à l'autre.

"Dumbledore ne sait pas..." répondit finalement Hermione en s'arrêtant brutalement.

Ginny manqua de percuter son amie et elle dû faire un écart pour ne pas la renverser. Sans faire mine d'avoir vu l'esquive malhabile de la rouquine, Hermione continua.

"Dumbledore ne sait pas qu'Harry vient lui aussi d'un autre monde et je ne pense pas qu'il veuille le lui dire maintenant... A vrai dire, quand j'ai su que le directeur serait avec nous aujourd'hui j'ai cherché un moyen pour ne pas à l'affronter... Et c'est lui-même qui m'a donné l'occasion de partir."

Ginny la regarda avec un air interrogateur sur le visage.

"Je ne comprends pas..." dit-elle en vérifiant par reflexe que personne ne les écoutait.

Un peu plus loin, une fumée grise s'échappa de la cheminée du Terrier. Un moldu aurait simplement dit qu'un feu commençait à naitre dans l'âtre, mais pour un sorcier, plusieurs autres explications étaient possibles.

Hermione éleva légèrement la voix, agacée.

"Il peut y avoir une tonne de retombé suite à cette découverte Ginny ! En cas de doute, Dumbledore peut écarter Harry de l'Ordre le temps que des vérifications soient faites, pire encore, le considérer comme un ennemi... J'ai fait une erreur en demandant à Dumbledore de nous autoriser à rester chez toi, Ginny, et maintenant qu'il sait pour le Récit d'un Voyageur de Monde il va forcément faire le lien avec Harry..."

Ginny remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir.

"En les laissant seul, nous laissons à Harry gérer ce problème sans craindre une erreur de notre part Ginny. Je pense que, comme moi, ton niveau en Occlumencie n'est pas suffisant pour empêcher un sorcier comme Dumbledore de rentrer dans ton esprit, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer avant de s'avouer à elle-même qu'Hermione avait parfaitement raison.

"Alors il faut laisser Harry décider c'est ça ?"

Hermione fit oui de la tête avant de reprendre sa route vers le Terrier. Le panache de fumée disparut, écartant la possibilité qu'elle ne fût due qu'au départ d'un feu dans la cheminée.

En entrant dans la maison, Ginny constata que sa famille n'était plus seule et qu'un blond qu'elle connaissait relativement bien occupait son canapé.

Drago Malefoy ainsi que son père semblaient en grande discussion avec les parents de la rouquine. Non loin de là, le regard hagard de Ron semblait en dire long sur son consentement quant au fait que deux Malefoy foulent du pied son territoire.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda directement Hermione en entrant dans la pièce.

Ginny avisa des visages graves que tous portaient (mis à part Ron bien sûr !) et en déduisit rapidement que la situation était sérieuse.

"La chasse aux nés-Moldu a été lancée par le ministère et des Aurors ont commencés leur travail." répondit Arthur. "En réponse, le Manoir Malefoy a ouvert ses portes pour accueillir à la fois les nés-moldu ainsi que certains hospitalisés de Ste-Mangouste."

Ginny acquiesça en silence. Ainsi ça avait commencé... Dans ses connaissances, Eliott était un né Moldu et elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de lui depuis l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse.

"Demain aura lieu la rentrée à Poudlard." annonça Drago à la surprise de Ginny. Le garçon semblait bien différent du Serpentard qu'elle avait connu un an plus tôt. Plus calme, moins méprisant, il était juste... Différent. "Et après-demain, on réutilisera le Poudlard Express pour mettre en place un faux départ avec des nés-Moldu."

Du coin de l'œil, la rouquine vit son père hocher de la tête et s'avancer dans le salon.

"Les ordres de Dumbledore sont clairs, pendant que nous concentrons l'attention du ministère à la gare de King Cross, il va falloir amener les nés-moldu jusqu'au Manoir Malefoy pour ensuite les faire transplaner à Pré-au-Lard, puis les emmener jusqu'au château."

Hermione intervint juste après.

"Pourquoi ne pas leur demander de transplaner directement à Pré-au-Lard ?" demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le père de Ginny. Ce fut Lucius Malefoy qui répondit.

"Des Aurors sont déjà sur place et nous allons devoir transplaner dans des lieux que nous aurons protégés."

"Voldemort ne sera pas dupe, on peut redouter une attaque du château à ce moment-là," remarqua une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Dumbledore observait la petite réunion de toute sa hauteur. Son regard s'arrêta un peu plus de temps sur Lucius avant de continuer.

"Un grand nombre d'élève ne rentrera pas à Poudlard demain, et nous allons devoir faire tout notre possible pour protéger ceux qui le feront. A partir de demain, nous allons donc reconcentrer nos forces au château et nous préparer à nous défendre," continua le vieux sorcier en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

"Drago, Ronald, Hermione et Ginny, vous serez dans le Poudlard Express demain pour accompagner les élèves. Lucius a préparé du polynectar, ne dévoilez votre identité sous aucun prétexte."

Pour confirmer ses dires, le patriarche des Malefoy sortit de sa poche une fiole argentée qu'il posa sur la table du salon. A l'intérieur, le liquide ne faisait aucun doute : c'était du polynectar.

"Le lendemain, tous l'Ordre du Phénix sera rassemblé à Poudlard, et il va falloir s'attendre à une attaque massive émanant du ministère."

Rentrant dans l'âtre de la cheminée, il fut rejoint par Lucius Malefoy ainsi que son fils.

"Une dernière chose. Dorénavant, Harry Majes ne fait plus parti de l'Ordre du Phénix et est désormais considéré comme un élément à risque, aucun contact avec lui ne vous est conseillé. Harry Majes à déserté."

L'instant suivant, les trois hommes disparurent dans le conduit de la cheminée.

* * *

La dernière phrase de Dumbledore avait eu l'effet d'une bombe pour Ginny. Dès que la dernière flamme verte se fut éteinte, Ginny courut vers le garage pour espérer y retrouver Harry. Son cœur battait à la chamade et elle redoutait le pire. Que c'était-il passé avec le directeur pour qu'il prenne une telle décision ?

La rouquine se maudit. Elle aurait dû insister pour rester avec Harry et ne pas se laisser embarquer par Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au garage, aucune personne ne s'y trouvait, que ce soit Harry ou même le sorcier chercheur français.  
L'endroit était vide de toute âme. Elle avait ensuite retourné la maison, le jardin et les champs, en vain. Harry n'était plus au Terrier et elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait.

Pour Hermione, Harry n'avait pas voulu se justifier face à Dumbledore et avait délibérément pris la fuite. Une idée juste impensable pour la rouquine qui refusa tout autre contact avec Hermione.

Son dernier espoir résidait à Poudlard. S'il y avait un endroit où Harry pourrait se trouver, c'était bel et bien au château.

Heureusement, le moyen le plus simple pour la jeune fille d'y accéder était simplement d'obéir aux ordres.

Déguisée en une jeune fille blonde à l'aide du polynectar, Ginny rentra au château par le Poudlard Express. Comme elle s'y était attendu, des Auror postés à chaque bout du quai vérifiaient l'identité de chaque passager. Par chance, le plan était bien rodé et Ginny, tout comme Hermione, Ron et Drago n'eurent aucun problème à passer le contrôle. Les Aurors vérifiant uniquement la provenance du sang de chacun, le fait qu'il empruntait des apparences différentes ne fut pas remarqué. S'ils attirèrent l'attention de plusieurs élèves, quelques regards noirs avaient suffi à les faire fuir.

Leur présence au sein du train était purement informative. Ils devaient ensuite faire un rapport sur tout ce qu'il avaient vu et, s'il y avait eu un incident à bord, envoyer un Patronus chercher du secours.

Fort heureusement, rien de tel ne se produisit et ils purent arriver à bon port sans plus de soucis que cela.  
En sécurité dans ces murs que la rouquine connaissait par cœur, la potion de polynectar cessa de faire effet lorsqu'elle monta dans son dortoir.

Arrivée au château, Ginny remarqua qu'il était particulièrement vide. Trois quarts des élèves n'y étaient pas revenus, sans compter les nés-moldu qui ne s'étaient bien entendu pas présentés à la gare. Aucuns de ses amis n'étaient présent, y compris Jessica et Anny. Elle préférait néanmoins les savoir en sécurité, plutôt que dans un endroit où elles pourraient risquer leurs vies.

Une autre personne manquait pourtant cruellement à l'appel. Que ce soit dans ses appartements, dans les passages secrets, sur le terrain de Quidditch ou simplement dans les couloirs du château, Harry était introuvable.

Ce fut McGonagall qui fit le discours du soir. Elle insista sur les temps sombres et informa les élèves qu'un emploi du temps modifié allait être mis en place.

Si elle donna d'autres informations, Ginny ne les entendit pas. Prise dans ses réflexions, elle fouillait dans les recoins de son esprit un endroit où Harry pouvait se cacher. Pourtant, le puzzle ne se mettait pas en place.

Pourquoi partir maintenant ? Un simple ordre de Dumbledore avait-il été suffisant pour le faire fuir ? Et s'il était parti de lui-même ?

Tant de questions et si peu de réponses.

Refusant de partager sa chambre avec Hermione, la seule fois où Ginny rentra en contact avec elle fut lors de son rapport avec Dumbledore. Ginny laissa Hermione parler pour deux et n'ouvrit la bouche qu'une fois seule avec le directeur.

"Professeur Dumbledore je ne comprends pas, ou est Harry ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

Le visage fermé de Dumbledore fut la seule réponse qu'elle put obtenir avant qu'elle ne soit renvoyée dans sa chambre.

La situation s'accéléra le lendemain et prit une tournure affolante. Des élèves nés-Moldu ainsi que des adultes arrivaient les uns après les autres au château sans que Ginny ne sache comment l'Ordre s'y prenait réellement.

La une du journal affichait clairement les intentions de Dumbledore et son parti-pris pour les nés-Moldu. Poudlard accueillait les ennemis du Ministère et les forces de la police magique ne comptaient pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire. Un ultimatum fut donné à Dumbledore : _"Livrez les né__s__-Moldu, ou nous viendrons les chercher de force"_. Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministre de la magie.

Les élèves de Poudlard, toutes maisons confondues, furent descendus au cachot lorsqu'une troupe d'Aurors se présenta aux portes du château. Et si Ginny fut obligée de suivre le mouvement, elle n'hésiterait pas à remonter dès que l'occasion se présenterait. De ce qu'elle savait, les nés-moldu étaient eux aussi transporté en sureté.

L'assaut fut lancé le soir même. A l'intérieur des cachots, le sol tremblait à chaque fois qu'un sortilège tentait de percer le bouclier magique de Poudlard. Parmi les élèves, une grande partie soutenait les nés-Moldu et seulement quelques-uns osaient proposer à voix haute de les rendre aux autorités.

"Tu crois que c'est juste toi ?" dit un garçon de quatrième année. "Tu crois vraiment que Jack, dans notre classe, a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça ? Et qu'il mérite d'être jugé ?"

"Les attaques ne se sont pas faite toutes seules !" rétorqua une fille à côté de lui sans élever la voix. "C'est ce que dit le ministère en tout cas, pourquoi cacheraient-ils la vérité ?"

"Dumbledore aurait dû rester en dehors de tout ça," continua un autre garçon. "Je suis revenu au château parce que j'avais pas d'autre choix, mais je refuse d'être considéré comme un complice..."

Le garçon juste à côté lui donna un coup de poing dans les côtes.

"T'es bêtes ou quoi ? On a rien à voir avec tout ça et il le savent..."

Pour Ginny, la situation était bien différente et, pendant un instant, elle aurait apprécié un peu de leur insouciance. Savoir que le ministre actuel était en fait un mage noir ayant déjà ravagé des centaines de mondes n'était pas rassurant et elle douta un instant de la réussite de l'Ordre. Mais une chose maintenait son espoir vivant.

Malgré ce que Dumbledore avait dit, elle savait qu'Harry ne les avait pas abandonnés. Quelque chose lui échappait, elle en était persuadée, il y avait probablement une explication toute simple.

Une secousse plus forte fit trembler le sol si violement qu'on aurait dit qu'un tremblement de terre secouait le château.  
Un murmure de panique monta dans l'assemblée des élèves alors qu'une voix inaudible semblait crier des ordres.

Un éclair magique frappa soudainement la pièce et les torches magique s'éteignirent. L'obscurité régna sur la salle pendant un instant avant qu'une lueur bleutée n'apparaisse en son centre.

Grossissant à vue d'œil, la lueur prit bientôt la forme d'un homme translucide doté d'une canne. Lorsque l'image se stabilisa, tous purent reconnaitre le ministre de la magie : Rufus Scrimgeour.

Le ministre regarda autour de lui. Il s'arrêtait parfois sur un élève avant de reprendre sa route. Par moment, ses yeux fixait un endroit de la salle complétement vide et Ginny n'y voyait qu'une seule explication ; le ministre était apparu partout dans le château, cette image ne se trouvait pas seulement dans les cachots mais partout où un sorcier se trouvait..

Cette image était issue de leur propre esprit.

Ginny savait que le mage noir en était capable. Après l'avoir vu à l'œuvre et connaissant ses antécédents, Ginny avait peur qu'il n'y ait aucune limite à sa magie.

"Chers élèves, professeurs et occupants de Poudlard."

Le ministre venait de parler et, comme la rouquine s'en doutait, la voix résonnait directement depuis son cerveau. Autour d'elle, certains élèves bouchèrent leurs oreilles avec leurs mains alors que d'autres se regardaient, effarés.

"Mon armée aura bientôt détruit votre bouclier et nous n'hésiterons pas à utiliser la force s'il le faut pour récupérer ce que nous sommes venu chercher ; les nés-moldu."

Le ministre marque une pause, vérifiant que tout le monde le comprenait bien. Appuyé contre sa canne, il avait l'air plus vrai que nature et personne ne pouvait dire qu'il était un imposteur.

"Il va de soi que quiconque cherchant à les protéger sera considéré comme un ennemi du ministère... Qu'il nous faudra donc éliminer..."

Il fit quelque pas en avant, tournant sa tête de droit à gauche comme s'il se sentait désolé de ce qu'il venait de dire.  
Pendant un instant, le corps du ministre disparut dans un mur du cachot avant de réapparaitre à l'opposé de la salle.

"Je suis aussi à la recherche d'un homme qui se trouve probablement dans ce château... Je veux bien entendu parler d'Harry Majes. Aussi, et par soucis de gains de temps, vous allez me faire le plaisir de m'indiquer où il se trouve..._ Maintenant_ !

Ginny sentit son esprit s'engourdir alors des images défilèrent devant ses yeux; elle revit ses derniers instants dans le garage avec le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avant d'entendre une nouvelle fois la sentence de Dumbledore : " Dorénavant, Harry Majes ne fait plus partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, il à déserté."

Avec effarement, Ginny comprit que Voldemort fouillait dans son esprit. Pas seulement le sien, l'esprit de toutes les personnes de Poudlard. A côté d'elle, plusieurs élèves se tenaient la tête alors que certains criaient à s'en perdre la voix.

Lorsqu'Harry était rentré dans son esprit, c'était un moment doux, timide et intime. Ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant n'était que pure horreur. Ses souvenirs étaient tous simplement arrachés de son cerveau pour être servis en plateau. Pas seulement ses souvenirs, c'était comme-ci tout son être était mis à nu.

Le ministre éclata de rire. Un rire sadique, presque animal. Il ne s'arrêta pas pendant plusieurs secondes et, se tenant les côtes, il dû essuyer une larme qui perlait le long de sa joue.

"Harry, Harry... Même dans ce monde il semblerait que tu sois incompris ! Bien... Puisque tu n'es pas ici, je vais te faire venir, alors !"

L'image de Scrimgeour disparut du cachot et Ginny crut que s'en était terminé pour le moment. Rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qui allait suivre.

Dans un fracas sonore, une partie du mur du cachot explosa et de la pierre vola dans la pièce. Les élèves crièrent et coururent vers la sortie alors que deux masses géantes entraient par l'ouverture qui venait de se former.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Ginny vit deux Trolls tenant dans leurs mains leurs armes favorites : deux grosses massues terminées par des piques pointues.

La bave aux lèvres, l'un des Trolls remarqua une troupe d'élève et jeta son arme vers eux. D'instinct, la rouquine éleva une barrière de repousse qui para difficilement le coup. En tombant au sol, la massue créa un profond cratère, révélant ainsi son poids exceptionnel.

Ne sachant pas s'il elle serait capable de renouveler l'exploit, Ginny se jeta à la suite des autres élèves de Poudlard et courut jusqu'aux escaliers.

Derrière elle, les bruits de pas des géants se firent plus lourds, lui indiquant qu'ils les avaient pris en chasse.

Lorsque Ginny déboula dans la partie inférieure du château, c'était pour tomber de Charybde en Scylla. Après les deux Géants, c'était ces étranges ombres qui rôdaient dans les murs de Poudlard.

'N'APPROCHEZ PAS LES OMBRES !" hurla-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le put aux personnes juste devant elle.

La prenant au mot, tous prirent la direction opposée aux créatures qui se mouvaient lentement. Pour Ginny, le salut se trouvait dans les étages supérieurs, là où les autres membres de l'Ordre devaient se trouver et combattre.

"Il faut aller faire la Grande Salle !" ordonna-t-elle aux élèves de tête qui donnaient le rythme aux autres.

Elle fut rassurer de voir qu'ils ne protestaient pas et qu'ils prenaient en effet la direction de la Grande Salle.

Derrière eux, un hurlement beaucoup plus proche que prévu glaça le sang de la rouquine. Un Troll les avait rattrapés et s'apprêtait à fermer son immense main sur une pauvre élève qui n'avait pas plus de douze ou treize ans.

En prenant sa baguette dans sa main, Ginny sut qu'elle ne serait jamais assez rapide pour protéger la jeune fille et jura intérieurement. Levant tout de même sa baguette, elle s'apprêtait à viser le troll lorsqu'un mur de flamme se dressa entre l'écolière et son agresseur.

"Montez ! Vite !"

Hermione ouvrit en grand la porte qui menait vers le rez-de-chaussée du château. En croisant le regard de la jeune femme, Ginny comprit qu'elle était descendue à leur rencontre juste après la disparition du ministre. Cela signifiait qu'ils avaient parcouru la moitié du chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Un mur s'écroula derrière Hermione et un nouveau Géant sortit de nulle part. Cette fois-ci, Ginny fut plus rapide et lança un sortilège bien avant que le Géant ne passe à l'attaque. Avec le sien, une dizaine d'autres sortilèges volèrent au même instant vers le Géant.  
Des élèves de Poudlard avait eux aussi ripostés et attaquer le géants sans attendre.  
Frappé de tous les côtés, le monstre recula de quelques pas et trébucha. Profitant de ce temps libre, Hermione lança le pas de course et mena le groupe vers le bout du couloir.

La Grande Salle n'était plus très loin, et avec elle, tout un groupe de sorciers prêts à les protéger. Ginny accéléra le pas pour rejoindre son amie. Rasant le mur, elle dépassa un groupe d'élève et ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de la jeune femme.  
Alors qu'elle croyait enfin la rattraper, une ombre humanoïde sortit du mur et rentra de plein fouet en contact avec la rouquine.

Aussitôt, son esprit s'embrouilla et elle fut emprisonnée dans un monde vide de sens. Du blanc se trouvait partout où elle regardait et elle n'avait plus conscience ni de son corps, ni de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. En une seconde, elle était passée d'un couloir de Poudlard vers un lieu où elle était totalement coupée du monde.

Presque plus rien n'avait d'importance. Après tout, c'était fini. Elle était là, et maintenant elle n'était plus. C'était tout, il n'y avait rien à redire.

Une secousse perturba son esprit et le décor changea. Le blanc se transforma en rouge et des murs réapparurent autour d'elle.

Tirant de toutes ses forces sur son bras, Hermione dégagea Ginny de la créature translucide. Reprenant ses esprits, Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle s'était remise à courir. Derrière elle, une des ombres qu'elle avait vu quelques instants auparavant semblait la regarder avec déception.

"Qu'est-ce que.." commença-t-elle, à moitié essoufflée avant qu'Hermione ne la coupe.

"Plus tard, dépêchons nous !"

Toujours tirée par Hermione, Ginny reprit totalement conscience. La porte devant elle était la dernière à franchir avant la Grande Salle. Enfin tout allait s'arranger.

Hermione leva son bras et fit exploser la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège et les élèves entrèrent dans l'une des pièces les plus populaire du château.

Lorsque Ginny pénétrai dans la salle, c'était bien pour retrouver les membres de l'Ordre, accompagnés de nombreux nés-moldu, mais aussi pour se retrouver dans l'épicentre de ce qu'on appellerait plus tard : l'enfer.

Si Hermione avait parlé à la jeune fille de ce qu'il s'était passé au sein du ministère, elle ne doutait pas un instant que ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard en était l'équivalence... Voire pire.

Sur le toit de la Grande Salle arraché, deux Dragons enflammaient leurs gueules à intervalles régulier ou déployaient leurs immenses ailes en provoquant des bourrasques dévastatrices.

Inferis, Ombres, Trolls et Géants combattaient dans et à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. En fait, il n'y avait plus de Grande Salle. Trois murs sur quatre étaient éventrés, donnant soit vers la cours extérieure du château, soit vers l'un des couloirs de l'aile Ouest.

Etrangement, avec le plafond magique détaché, des parties de pierres continuaient à diffuser un semblant de nuages et de ciel. Sur le sol se répandait une brume opaque qui handicapait à la fois les défenseurs et les attaquants.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Ginny se trouva au centre même de l'affrontement. Lançant des sortilèges à tour de bras, elle luttait pour sa survie autant que pour protéger les autres. Non loin d'elle, elle savait qu'Hermione et Ron combattaient côte à côte. Un peu plus loin, Fred et Georges luttaient courageusement tous deux contre plusieurs Géants. Encore derrière, son père et sa mère se soutenaient pour faire front face à une horde d'Inferis qui avançaient inlassablement.

Sans les voir, Ginny entendait les cris hargneux de ses autres frères et des professeurs à l'extérieur. Entendre leurs voix la rassura, car cela prouvait qu'ils étaient toujours en vie. Un sort barra la route d'un Géant qui élançait son bras vers la rouquine. Un deuxième arracha une partie de la main de ce même monstre. Du coin de l'œil, Ginny identifia son sauveur : Drago Malefoy.  
Contre toute attente, les Malefoy se révélait être d'une aide toute particulière, et si ses relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe avec le Serpentard, il était tout de même de son côté.

Un sort frôla son épaule, la rappelant à l'ordre. Devant Ginny, cinq Aurors se battaient en groupe. Pendant un instant, la jeune fille se demanda la raison qui faisait que des sorciers se battaient côte à côte avec des Géants. Ne comprenaient-ils toujours pas la situation ?

Une brume s'échappant du corps des Auror donna une toute nouvelle vérité à Ginny. En y regardant de plus près, des Ombres avaient pris possession de leurs corps et de leurs mouvements. Un terrible sort qui serait peut-être arrivé à la jeune fille si Hermione n'avait pas réussi à la dégager de l'emprise de la créature.

Comment s'y était-elle prise, d'ailleurs ?

Sans réfléchir, Ginny se fraya un chemin pour se rapprocher des Aurors. Visant autant que possible, elle tira une slave de Stupefix vers les Ombres. Les sortilèges passèrent au travers des créatures sans pour autant faire le moindre dégât.

Voulant retourner à la charge, elle fut brutalement propulsée à terre lorsqu'un Géant frappa le sol non loin de là. L'onde de choc fut si violente qu'une dizaine de sorciers perdirent l'équilibre, laissant la voie libre aux Inferis pour attaquer les blessés.

Mais l'Ordre du Phénix, tout comme les nés-moldu ainsi que les élèves de Poudlard ne se laissaient pas faire. Une farouche résistance arriva à repousser tout une ligne d'Inferis qui s'avançait lentement mais surement vers eux.  
Rentrant de nouveau en scènes, les Dragons balancèrent des boules de feu dans des directions hasardeuses, touchant à la fois sorciers et créatures magiques.

Rapidement, des protections de glaces s'élevèrent au-dessus des résistants, repoussant avec efficacité les jets de flammes suivant.

L'expérience d'Hermione fut une bonne chose pour l'Ordre. Dumbledore avait formé les sorciers à se défendre contre tous les types de monstres que Voldemort pouvait employé durant la bataille. Ainsi, Dragons, Trolls, Géants, Inferis et Ombres n'arrivaient pas à faire autant de dégâts qu'ils auraient pu en faire.

Un Inferis attrapa le bras de Ginny. Sursautant brusquement, la rouquine arracha le bras de la créature morte avec un sort de découpe avant d'utiliser ses propres poings pour la repousser au loin. A côté d'elle, un sorcier qu'elle ne connaissait pas, probablement un nés-moldu, se fit stupéfixer par l'un des Aurors contrôlé par une ombre.

Pour une raison inconnue, les Aurors n'utilisaient pas de sortilèges mortels, mais des sorts paralysant comme le Stupefix. Si c'était une chance, il fallait ensuite rapidement désenchanter les blessés pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent écraser par des Trolls ou dévorer par les Inferis.

Ginny tenta une nouvelle fois sa chance avec un sortilège de feu vers les ombres. Une nouvelle fois, son sort passa au travers de la créature. Merlin, mais comment Hermione s'y était-elle prise pour la libérer ?

Dans un flash, elle se revit sortir du monde blanc, la main d'Hermione lui tenant le bras.

La volonté de la rouquine s'enflamma. Depuis le début du combat, elle n'avait jamais eu peur. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas encore eut le temps de penser à avoir peur. Courant à toute vitesse, Ginny esquiva un double sortilège d'un pas chassé sur le côté avant de foncer en direction de l'un des Aurors possédé.

D'une main, elle agrippa ce qui semblait être l'épaule de l'ombre, ou était-ce sa jambe, et tira de toute ses forces. L'ombre n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa tomber en arrière. Clignant des yeux, le sorcier sembla revenir à lui-même.

"Agrippez les Ombres avec vos mains pour dégager les possédés ! Les sort magique ne marchent pas sur elles !" Ginny avait crié de toute ses forces, mais elle doutait que quiconque ai pu l'entendre dans le chaos ambiant.

Pourtant, un nés-moldu agrippa un peu plus loin une ombre et dégagea cette fois-ci une sorcière. Galvanisée par cette réussite, Ginny se sentit invincible.

Autour d'elle, l'Ordre gagnait de plus en plus de terrain. Les Trolls tombaient et les Inferis n'arrivaient pas à passer les murs de flammes. Haut dans le ciel, les Dragons ne pouvaient plus envoyer leurs boules de feu et se limitèrent à des attaques fulgurantes en piqué qui ne faisaient que peu de dégâts.

"Allez, allez, on attaque !"

Devant la grande porte, un groupe mené par Bill Weasley repoussa trois Géants qui furent mis hors d'état en une vitesse record.  
Dans la cour de Poudlard, l'un des Dragons s'écroula au sol, son corps entièrement enchainé. En reconnaissant la technique d'Harry, le cœur de Ginny avait bondit dans sa poitrine. Mais la jeune fille comprit rapidement que l'origine des chaines venait de Remus Lupin. Si Dumbledore avait formé bon nombre de sorcier avant la bataille, Harry avait lui aussi eut le temps de donner des conseils avant de disparaître.

Dos à dos contre le sorcier aux chaines, Lily Evans repoussait toutes créatures ou sorciers s'approchant de trop près. Elle lançait ses sorts avec une vitesse et une agilité qui n'avait rien à envier aux sorciers entrainés pour le combat.

Le deuxième Dragon s'effondra au sol et une clameur s'éleva parmi les sorciers. Partout les batailles étaient gagnées ; les ombres étaient repoussés, les Trolls lacérés.

Une lumière qui transperce les Ténèbres. C'était un peu ce qui se passait dans le cœur de Ginny. L'espoir de la victoire grandissait à vive allure, et elle ne semblait pas être la seule.

Les combats s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup. Les Géants laissèrent tomber leur massue au sol alors que les ombres disparaissaient dans la nature. Un premier Inferis s'enfonça dans le sol, rapidement suivit par des dizaines et des dizaines d'autres.

Le silence se fit dans la salle ouverte sur l'extérieur avant qu'une clameur de joie n'explose. Les sorciers levèrent leurs baguettes en l'air et envoyèrent des éclairs pour symboliser leur victoire.

Puis les cris diminuèrent progressivement. Arrivant d'on ne sait où, le Ministre de la magie Scrimgeour s'avançait en boitant, frappant le sol de sa canne à intervalle régulier. Il marchait sans se soucier des regards qui se tournaient vers lui, appartenant à la fois aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et aux nés-moldus.

Le ministre avait le sourire aux lèvres et il semblait prendre du plaisir à être au centre des attentions. D'un coup de pied, il dégagea la tête d'un des Trolls qui se trouvait sur son passage et s'arrêta au milieu de ce qui était quelques heures plus tôt, la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Doucement, il leva sa tête vers la grande porte. Détruite de moitié, la porte avait le haut de sa construction totalement ouverte. Et, sur les pierres à moitié détruites, se tenait un vieux sorcier.

La barbe volant au vent, Dumbledore regardait le désastre de la bataille d'un air désolé. Sur son épaule, son Phénix observait lui aussi en silence. L'oiseau au plumage rouge avait son bec noirci de sang séché.

"Pensais réellement tu qu'un Basilic me tiendrait à l'écart suffisamment longtemps, Voldemort ?"

Dumbledore avant parlé calmement. Levant sa main droite, il lâcha un croc difforme que Ginny reconnu sans difficulté. Il s'agissait d'un croc de Basilic, le Serpent Géant qui régnait sans partage sur la Chambre des Secrets.

"Suffisamment pour m'amuser, professeur Dumbledore" répondit Voldemort en souriant un peu plus.

Le corps du mage noir fut soudainement pris de soubresauts. Sa peau s'étira alors qu'il grandissait de seconde en seconde. Les cheveux gris du ministre disparurent, tout comme ses sourcils et sa barbe naissante.

Il ne resta plus qu'une tête pâle et déformée ainsi des yeux semblables à ceux d'un serpent. Sur sa peau visible, des veines ressortaient, battant au rythme de ses pulsations. Pour la première devant une partie de la communauté sorcière, le véritable visage de Voldemort se dévoila.

Ginny se paralysa. Le souvenir de la puissance du mage était si fort qu'il l'empêchait de détourner son regard.  
Lorsqu'une main frôla son dos, elle sursauta intérieurement.

"Ginny ?"

Reconnaissant la voix, la rouquine se tourna difficilement. Eliott, son ami de toujours se tenait face à elle. Sautant dans ses bras, elle ne fit pas attention aux éventuelles blessures du garçon et le serra contre elle.  
Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'attaque, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait peur. Maintenant que les combats avaient cessés, elle avait peur que tout finisse par disparaitre.

"Hey, ne me serre pas trop, je crois que j'ai l'épaule luxée..."

Une blessure ridicule, en somme, face à l'ampleur de l'attaque.  
Dans la Grande Salle, Voldemort respira une grande bouffée d'air avant de sourire, satisfait. Dans sa main, la canne qu'il avait héritée du ministre tomba au sol. Bougeant sa tête de droit à gauche, il fit craquer son cou et remit en place ses vertèbres.

"Bon, et si nous commencions la vrai bataille cette-fois ci ? Vous..." Il pointa du doigt l'assemblée qui lui faisait face, englobant tous les sorciers sur place. "Contre moi..." Il termina sa phrase en laissant pendre sa langue, de la salive coulant contre son menton et tombant ensuite au sol.

"Tant qu'Harry Majes ne se montre pas, je vais vous tuer un par un." Ses yeux se plissaient dans une grimace qui pouvait à la fois signifier la jouissance et l'envie. "Je vais arracher vos tête et les garder en souvenirs. Tachez de garder une expression amusante, je suis sûr que cela fera très plaisir à Harry quand je lui montrerais !"

Du haut de son perchoir, Dumbledore semblait regarder le mage noir de haut. Son visage n'exprimait ni la peur, ni la confiance, juste de la détermination.

"Tu ne comprends donc pas que tu as perdu, Voldemort ?" demanda Dumbledore dans un ton neutre de tout sentiment.

Voldemort éclata de rire. Son corps se courba dans ses spasmes et ses épaules tremblèrent d'excitation.

"Tu ne cesseras jamais de me faire rire, Dumby ! Très bien, je vais donc commencer par toi."

Dans un geste décomposé, aussi lent qu'un mouvement démonstratif d'art martial, Voldemort leva sa baguette à hauteur de son visage.

Sans se laisser impressionner, Dumbledore leva simplement sa main gantée, et lança un petit objet dans les airs.

L'objet tournoya durant sa course, filant dans une chute rapide vers Voldemort. Durant sa descente, Ginny put reconnaitre le petit objet. Reflétant la lumière lorsque celle-ci traversait l'objet, il s'agissait simplement d'un petit couteau.

Voldemort regarda le couteau tomber dans sa direction. Au moment où la lame allait rentrer en contact avec son corps, il la repoussa d'un mouvement de baguette.

Faisant léviter sa nouvelle arme dans les airs, il la propulsa vers le vieux sorcier qui sauta pour l'esquiver.

Dumbledore atterrit au sol et amortit sa chute à l'aide d'un sortilège de coussin. Mais Voldemort était déjà à ses côtés.

Au-dessus de lui, le couteau retomba vers le mage noir. Seule la folie pouvait se lire dans ses yeux ensanglantés et Ginny comprit au dernier moment ce qu'il comptait faire.

Le manche du couteau allait bientôt à portée de main. Levant le bras pour l'attraper, Voldemort voulait tuer Dumbledore sans utiliser la magie. Il voulait l'humilier en plantant la lame du sorcier dans son corps.

A l'instant même où le manche du couteau rentra en contact avec la peau de Voldemort, son corps se disloqua et il disparut dans un tourbillon de poussière.

Clignant les yeux de surprise, Ginny regarda autour d'elle, s'attendant à voir réapparaitre le mage n'importe où. Pourtant rien ne se produisit, et un murmure parcouru les sorciers. Une rumeur se répandit parmi les Aurors et les nés-moldu sur la mort du ministre et sur une manipulation.

Dumbledore sauta de son perchoir, atterrissant souplement sur le sol.

Levant le bras, il invita les membres de l''Ordre du Phénix à se rapprocher.

Hermione fut la première à rejoindre le vieux sorcier, suivit rapidement par les frères de Ginny, ses parents, la famille Malefoy.  
Remus et Lily arrivèrent tous deux en même tandis que Ginny n'avait toujours pas bougé.

De leur côté, les professeurs s'occupaient des blessés et remettaient en place les défenses de Poudlard.

Avalant sa salive, Ginny jeta un dernier regard à Eliott avant d'avancer vers Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis la disparition de Voldemort. Le visage fermé, il attendait que la rouquine se décide.

Autour d'elle, la rumeur gagnait du terrain et tous se demandaient ce qu'il se passait exactement. Ginny, elle, sentait que quelque chose qui la dépassait venait de se produire, et que peut-être enfin, elle allait finir par tout comprendre.

Sans un mot, elle s'avança vers le vieux sorcier. Elle sentit les regards se tourner vers elle et savait qu'Eliott faisait partie des sorciers qui la regardait marcher.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva aux côtés des autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Dumbledore présenta son bras. Tous y posèrent leurs mains et, une nouvelle fois, Ginny fut la dernière à passer à l'acte.

Lorsque sa chair rentra en contact avec le vêtement du directeur, la rouquine sentit son corps s'enrouler autour de lui-même et une pince lui arracher le nombril. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé transplaner.

En une seconde, la vision du château en ruine disparut pour laisser place à une plaine à l'herbe coupée. D'un côté, une colline cachait le reste du paysage tandis que de l'autre une forêt aux arbres imposants semblait s'étendre jusqu'à perte de vue.

Mais son esprit était bien loin de penser au décor. Au centre de la plaine, deux hommes se faisaient face. Le premier était le mage noir qui était la cause de tous les désastres qu'elle connaissait actuellement. Son visage était tiré dans une expression de joie intense.

Face à lui... Harry Majes. Harry Potter, se tenait fièrement debout, baguette à la main. Sans quitter le mage noir du regard, il remit en place la monture de ses lunettes sur son nez et releva sa tête, dévoilant des yeux verts remplis de détermination. Sur ses épaules, sa cape rouge battait au vent et claquait derrière lui.

"Harry..." murmura Ginny.

Voldemort se mit soudainement en mouvement. Il hurla le nom du survivant et s'élança dans sa direction, la baguette levée.

De là où elle était, Ginny ne vit qu'un éclair partir vers le survivant. Rapide comme le vent, Harry leva un bouclier autour de lui et repoussa aisément le sort. Voldemort ne laissa pas un instant de répit à son adversaire et attaqua en chaîne. Si tous ses sortilèges heurtaient la défense d'Harry, il était clair que celle-ci faiblissait.

Sur un dernier sortilège, le dôme de défense explosa dans une gerbe de lumière et d'étincelles. Voldemort éclata de rire.

Ginny voulu crier, courir dans la direction d'Harry, mais le bras puissant de Dumbledore l'en empêcha au dernier moment.  
Reprenant ses esprits, la rouquine sentit la terre trembler légèrement.

Comme dans un rêve, l'espace entre Harry et Voldemort se fissura. Le temps se craquela et un trou noir se forma dans l'épicentre du combat des deux duellistes.  
Grandissant à une vitesse monstre, la faille engloutit bientôt les deux sorciers et les dévora.

Lorsque le trou noir disparut, il ne reste plus rien. Ni de Voldemort.

Ni d'Harry Potter.

* * *

"Voilà, nous somme seul comme tu l'as demandé, Harry."

Dumbledore se tourna vers le professeur de Défense une fois que Ginny et Hermione furent parties. A côté d'eux, Jean Chapeau les regardait le visage fermé.

Deux jours plutôt, Harry mettait en place son ultime stratégie pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jouant avec l'une des prises électrique de la collection du père des Weasley, Harry se tourna vers Jean.

"Monsieur Chapeau, pensez-vous qu'il est possible de calculer l'apparition d'une distorsion temporelle ? De ce qui est décrit dans le livre comme une instabilité temporelle ?"

Le sorcier chercheur se gratta le bas du cou avant de répondre.

"Mmh, j'ai une théorie sur la formation de ces trous, mais sans connaitre ce qui perturbe l'espace-temps, je ne crains de ne rien pouvoir faire."

Harry sourit en pointant son pouce sur son torse.

"Et si je vous dit qu'il est probable que j'en sois l'origine ?"

Jean regarda Harry avec étonnement, la bouche entrouverte. Lorsque ses lèvres se furent closes de nouveau, ce fut pour former un rire.

"Vous êtes aussi un voyageur c'est ça ?"

A côté d'eux, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, le vieux directeur de Poudlard semblait plus malicieux que jamais.

"Est-ce possible, monsieur Chapeau ?" insista Dumbledore un peu plus fermement.

Jean acquiesça en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

"Il me falloir du temps, au moins une semaine avant d'avoir un premier résultat... Et j'aurais besoin qu'Harry m'accompagne pour que je puisse l'étudier..."

Harry frappa le sol avec son pied.

"Deux jours plus aujourd'hui, c'est le maximum que je puisse vous donner !"

Le visage de Jean perdit de ses couleurs.

"Deux jours ?" balbutia-t-il en s'épongeant le front. "Vous vous rendez compte des calculs que je vais devoir faire ?"

"Non." répondit Harry au tac-au-tac "Mais si vous n'y arrivez pas, je peux vous affirmer que ce monde sera détruit tout comme des centaines d'univers avant lui."

Le chercheur chercha du soutien en direction du directeur de Poudlard. Le vieux sorcier acquiesça et confirma les dire d'Harry. Si Jean était déjà pâle, la confirmation de Dumbledore le transforma en un véritable cachet d'aspirine.

Si Harry avait l'appui de Dumbledore, alors il était fort probable que tout cela fusse vrai...

"Admettons que nous y arrivons, comment comptes-tu y attirer Voldemort, Harry ?" questionna Dumbledore en croisant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Harry reprit un air sérieux, il passa sa langue contre ses lèvres.

"Il va falloir jouer un jeu très fin. Je connais Voldemort mieux que quiquonque sur cette terre et je pense connaitre son mode de fonctionnement."

Il n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec le câble électrique comme s'il doutait lui-même de ce qu'il était en train de dire.

"Premièrement, tant que je ne me serais pas montré, Voldemort n'entrera pas sur le champ de bataille. Son but est de se divertir et pour lui, je suis son jouet favori."

Harry commença à marcher dans le garage. Dans le petit espace restreint il ne put faire que quelques pas avant de revenir à son point de départ.

"Deuxièmement, ses talent de Légilimancie sont bien supérieurs à tous les sorciers de l'Ordre, il va donc falloir cacher notre stratagème à tous nos alliés."

"Sans vouloir me vanter, je pense être suffisamment puissant pour l'empêcher de lire dans mon esprit, Harry," remarqua Dumbledore, une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

Harry acquiesça.

"Mais vous ne serez probablement pas sur le champ de bataille à ce moment-là" dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. "Voldemort trouvera un moyen de vous retenir. Il veut faire des morts dans notre camp sans que quelqu'un comme vous puisse intervenir. Dans ce monde, l'arme la plus puissante qu'il possède à part lui-même, ça doit être le Basilic."

Dumbledore grogna tout en se refrognant.

"Je n'ai jamais aimé les serpents..." dit-il dans sa barbe pour lui-même.

"Ce n'est que lorsqu'il comprendra que je ne suis vraiment pas à Poudlard qu'il va montrer son vrai visage. Il va falloir à ce moment précis que tout concorde. Lorsqu'il se montrera il faudra avoir le bon timing pour transporter le corps de Voldemort au moment opportun. Je vous enverrais un Portoloin au dernier moment."

Dumbledore se tourna vers le sorcier Français qui écoutait sans ciller la préparation du plan du survivant.

"Combien de trous temporels peuvent s'ouvrir par jour ?" demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Jean fit tourner sa tête de droit à gauche.

"Trois ou quatre si on a de la chance... Mais il peut très bien n'y avoir aucune faille ce jour-là..."

"Alors nous gagnerons du temps jusqu'à la suivante si c'est le cas," dit simplement Dumbledore.

Harry fit apparaitre un parchemin et d'un mouvement de baguette il commença à le remplir magiquement.

"Reprenons, dès que vous sortez de ce garage, professeur, vous dites à tous les membres de l'Ordre que je n'en fais plus partis et que je suis désormais considéré comme un déserteur ou un ennemi."

"Peu de monde le croiront," indiqua judicieusement Dumbledore en s'approchant du parchemin d'Harry.

"L'important est qu'il l'entende de votre bouche. Si Voldemort utilise un sortilège de masse pour fouiller dans les mémoires, il n'aura pas la capacité de rentrer en profondeur et de déterminer si le sorcier croit ou non vos dires. S'il entend des mots comme "Pas à Poudlard, traitre, désertion" il comprendra au moins que je ne suis pas au château."

Des lettres s'inscrivaient sur le parchemin puis le croquis d'une carte commença à se dessiner.

"Une fois qu'on aura déterminé les failles utilisable, j'irais moi-même transporter des nés-moldu vers Poudlard. En utilisant notre faux Poudlard Express et en faisant courir la rumeur que nous hébergeons des ennemis du ministère, Voldemort sera obligé d'agir et de lancer l'attaque. Il va falloir qu'on se tienne réciproquement au courant de l'avancé du combat par Patronus professeur Dumbledore, cela-vous va ?"

Le directeur de Poudlard acquiesça, l'air grave.

Sur le plan d'Harry, on pouvait désormais y voir distinctement Poudlard.

"Dans mon ancien monde, Voldemort a déjà lancé un assaut sur le château. Les principaux combats ont eu lieu ici, ici et ici." En même temps qu'il parlait, des étoiles apparaissaient sur le plan. "Et j'imagine que le gros du combat aura lieu dans la Grande Salle."

"Il y aurait un intérêt que cela se déroule là-bas ?" demanda Dumbledore dans la foulée.

"Si les murs sont détruits, cela permettrait aux sorcier de se déplacer plus librement car l'espace sera plus grand. Avec la cour de Poudlard dans le dos, les blessés pourront rapidement être évacué"

"Bien, je ferais en sorte que Remus et Lucius détruisent les murs dès que l'attaque sera lancée."

"Tant que Voldemort n'apparait pas, les combats seront à notre avantage car nous savons déjà quelles forces il utilise. Poudlard est prêt à se défendre contre les Trolls, les Dragons et les Inferis."

"J'ai déjà informé nos alliés sur les techniques que Voldemort utilise, s'il ne fait pas de coup de folie, toutes les clés seront entre nos mains."

Harry ferma ses yeux aussi fort qu'il le put, tachant de remettre ses idées en place.

"Il faudra éviter toute confrontation avec Voldemort lui-même, il est bien trop fort pour qu'on puisse lui tenir tête... C'est pourquoi il faudra être parfaitement coordonné. Je vais préparer autant de Portoloin que nécessaires. Ils seront à sens unique, pas de retour, reste à le lui faire toucher..."

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore et soutint son regard un instant.

"Voldemort aime les défis..." dit finalement le survivant au bout d'un moment. "Il voudra probablement vous attaquer en premier..."

Dumbledore leva sa main pour arrêter Harry dans sa lancée et sourit.

"Je m'occupe du portoloin, Harry, mettons-nous au travail."

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, appréciant que le directeur prenne en charge lui-même l'une des parties du plan. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une simple responsabilité en moins pour Harry, mais c'était comme si un poids s'était envolé de sa poitrine.

Ils terminèrent de mettre au point les derniers détails, puis Dumbledore annonça qu'ils ne devaient plus perdre de temps et qu'il était temps pour Harry et Jean de commencer à chercher l'apparition de la prochaine faille.

En transplanant avec Jean, Harry espérait que Ginny comprendrait sa décision... S'il devait maintenir Voldemort proche de l'ouverture de la faille, il sera probablement happé lui aussi à l'intérieur.

Une fois que les Damnés ont capturé la cause de l'instabilité temporelle, ils la détruisent sans laisser la moindre trace.

* * *

La faille s'ouvrit devant Harry et son corps bondit d'excitation. Les calculs de Jean étaient parfaits ! En seulement deux jours il avait réussi à calculer avec précision l'apparition de deux failles qui étaient utilisables !

Le premier jour de recherche fut laborieux. Jean Chapeau ne comprenait pas pourquoi les trous temporels n'apparaissaient pas d'une façon identique à la théorie... C'est comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver ce qui causait l'instabilité du monde.

Le chercheur dû revoir ses calculs plusieurs fois avant de former une nouvelle théorie. Les deux voyageurs semblaient interférer avec l'apparition des failles, provoquant une marge d'erreur qui était calculable.  
Si l'erreur était inconnue, elle permit néanmoins d'établir deux zones d'ouverture.

Devant Harry s'ouvrait la faille du Nord de L'Angleterre... Dans cette même plaine où avait eu lieu la dernière bataille contre Voldemort dans son monde. La plaine du sacrifice de Ginny.

"Ginny..."

Ce fut le dernier nom qu'il prononça avant de se faire engloutir par la masse noire. Son corps fut transporté comme lors d'un transplanage, sans aucune douleur. A ses côté, il sentait la présence de Voldemort et sa colère qui empestait l'air.

Lorsqu'il atterrit au sol, il reconnut en un instant l'intra-monde et ses roches si particulières. Aussitôt les ombres des murs se murent vers les deux sorciers.

Tout se passa très vite. Voldemort fut touché le premier. Il hurla. Un cri inhumain, puissant qui se répercuta contre les murs de l'intra-monde. Il fût entièrement englouti par les Damnés.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Harry. Une ombre toucha son pied et le survivant comprit que cette fois-ci, c'était la fin.

Pourtant, le Damné ne monta pas plus haut que le pied d'Harry et aucun autre Damné n'approcha le garçon. Regardant autour de lui, Harry se demanda ce qu'il se passait avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose bougeait dans la poche intérieure de sa robe.

Ouvrant l'un des pans, le Vif d'Or qu'il portait toujours sur lui s'envola en trombe. Ce Vif d'Or... Symbole de sa détermination... Il lui avait été donné par Dramung, l'Elfe Piégeur de l'intra-Monde... C'était un objet de l'intra-monde ! Le Vif d'Or le protégeait ?!

La petite boule dorée s'éleva un peu plus dans les airs avant de briller d'un éclat beaucoup plus fort. Ébloui par la lumière, Harry fut obligé de se protéger les yeux à l'aide d'un de ses bras. Lorsqu'il put de nouveau ouvrir un œil, ce fut pour découvrir un monde d'une blancheur immaculée.

"Bonjour, Harry."

Derrière lui, un homme venait de parler. Se retournant brusquement, Harry mit quelques secondes avant de voir clairement qui lui faisait face.  
D'à peu près la même taille que lui, l'homme avait le visage entièrement ridé et des cheveux d'une blancheur semblable à ceux de Dumbledore.

Seuls ses yeux verts semblaient garder une certaine jeunesse.

"Qui... Qui êtes-vous ?" articula le survivant en se mettant sur pied.

Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil.

"Voyons, tu ne me reconnais pas ?"

Levant sa main, il enleva une mèche blanche de son front, dévoilant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprises.

"Vous êtes moi... Vous êtes le Harry Potter du livre ! L'auteur du Journal d'un Voyageur de Monde !"

L'homme sourit. Un sourire rayonnant, sans une once de méchanceté.

"Bonne réponse," dit-il. Sa voix était à peine plus grave que celle d'Harry. Juste un peu plus mûr...

Le survivant regarda autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il ne voyait n'était que le blanc à l'infini.

"Où sommes-nous ?"

Pour toute réponse, l'homologue d'Harry pointa son doigt sur son propre crâne.

"Dans ma tête !" s'exclama le jeune, surpris.

L'homme éclata de rire.

"Mauvaise réponse, dans la mienne !"

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le petit Vif d'Or apparut de nulle part. Il voleta autour de l'homme avant de se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry.

"Ce Vif... C'était le vôtre n'est-ce pas ? Le Harry Potter qui avait confié l'objet a Dramung, l'Elfe piégeur, et qui me l'a ensuite donné… C'était vous ?"

Le vieil homme acquiesça. D'un geste de la main il fit apparaitre un banc et s'y installa. Tapotant la place à côté de lui, il invita Harry à en faire de même.

"Je suis désolé, Harry, je t'ai causé bien des soucis. Je crois que je dois te dire ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé..."

Harry s'assit avec méfiance, ne sachant comment interpréter les dernières paroles de l'homme.

"Vois-tu,» continua-t-il "Je suis mort depuis maintenant bien des années et je ne suis aujourd'hui plus qu'un souvenir, survivant uniquement grâce à ce petit Vif."

Comprenant qu'on parlait de lui, le Vif d'Or fit bouger ses petites ailes.

"Voldemort, celui que tu viens d'envoyer en pâtures aux damné, a été mon plus grand ennemi… Et il a fini par me battre."

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Harry laissa à son homologue le temps de réfléchir à ses mots.

"Je savais qu'il allait gagner et me tuer, alors j'ai commencé à piéger des mondes..."

"Piéger des mondes ?" répéta Harry assez bêtement.

"Oui" répondit-il en hochant de la tête " Comme tu l'as compris, un des moyens de le combattre est de l'envoyer dans l'intra monde... Alors j'ai fait en sorte de perturber l'espace-temps de certains mondes qu'il pourrait visiter pour qu'un jour une faille temporelle l'emporte dans la tombe."

Harry ferma ses yeux et tendra de résoudre le puzzle.

"Je ne comprends pas," avoua-t-il finalement."

Le vieil homme sourit.

"Juste avant de mourir je suis allé dans le monde d'où tu viens comme dans beaucoup d'autres. J'ai d'abord perturbé son espace-temps pour qu'il réagisse au sang des Potter. Pour ce monde, c'était en 1975. Pour se déplacer, Voldemort ne passait plus par l'intra monde, il utilisait une technique qui lui était propre : transférer son esprit par sa propre magie pour ensuite recréer son corps en utilisant le sang d'un voyageur de monde. Ainsi il pensait ne pas créer d'instabilité avec deux voyageurs, le monde le considérant lui et le voyageur comme une seule et même personne."

"C'est pour ça qu'il à utiliser cette potion," comprit Harry. "Il a pris mon identité, mon ADN"

"Il s'est emparé de tout. Il est actuellement TOI. Dès lors j'ai décidé de piéger les mondes qui pourrait intéresser un voyageur d'y rentrer. J'ai délibérément augmenté ma puissance magique pour créer une perturbation. Si le sang d'un Potter foulait de ses pieds ce monde, il serait tôt au tard rattrapé par les Damnés."

Harry se leva d'un seul coup.

"Le sang d'un Potter ? Pas seulement le mien ?"

Le vieux sorcier fit non de la tête.

"L'intra-monde n'est pas d'une précision infaillible. Par sécurité, et comme tu l'as deviné, j'ai transféré tous les Potter de ce monde vers un autre Univers. Ton père James et ses parents en faisaient partis."

Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains, comprenant enfin ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

"J'ai ensuite supprimé toute trace de leur passage sur ce monde dans la mémoire des gens qui les ont connus, en particulier James qui était populaire à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas juste modifié la mémoire Harry, je l'ai complétement supprimée. "

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas trouvé de trace de James Potter dans la mémoire de Lily.

"Il fallait qu'ensuite un Harry Potter viennent dans ce monde. J'en ai piégé des centaines et il était certains que ce jour arrive tôt ou tard... Par caprice, j'ai caché dans chaque mondes mon livre, en espérant qu'un voyageur le trouve et s'en serve pour lutter, comme tu l'as fait, Harry."

Harry se tourna vers son homologue.

"Et le Vif d'Or?"

Le vieil homme tendit le bras et attrapa la petite balle.

"Un sortilège à la fois simple et complexe. Il émet une sorte d'onde parasite qui repousse la détection de l'intra monde. Grace à ce petit Vif, tu as pu rester deux mois dans cet Univers sans te faire dévorer... Ce qui a laissé le temps à Voldemort de t'y poursuivre."

Harry se refrogna. Regardant le sol il continua.

"Pourquoi Dramung ne m'en a pas parlé ? Il existe plusieurs Vif ? Il sort son numéro à chaque fois qu'un Harry Potter rentre dans l'un de tes mondes ?"

Le sorcier soupira.

"Il faut me comprendre Harry... C'était le seul moyen de l'arrêter. Aurais-tu accepté de rentrer dans ce monde si tu avais su ce qui allait se passer ?"

"Au moins il n'y aurait pas eu tous ces morts !" éclata brusquement Harry. "Combien de personnes crois-tu avoir tuées ? "

"Et combien d'autres seraient encore mortes si Voldemort continuait à s'aventurer de monde en monde ? C'était des sacrifices nécessaires... Ton stratagème était brillant et il est probable que d'autres morts aurait eu lieu dans ce monde si tu n'avais pas agi... Au final ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Le Vif d'Or protège son porteur pendant trois ou quatre mois. Ensuite l'intra monde détecte les deux voyageurs et finit par les engloutir. Voilà, tu sais tout."

Harry accusa le coup.

Il avait été complétement manipulé. Son père, envoyé dans un autre monde n'avait pas pu se marier avec sa mère.  
En venant dans ce monde, il avait ouvert la porte à Voldemort et causé un nombre effroyable de morts sur son chemin. Et pourquoi ? Pour un mort de plus. Pour éliminer le plus terrible des mages noirs.

Est-ce que tout cela en valait vraiment le coût ? N'y avait-il pas un autre moyen ?

"Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ?" demanda Harry.

Mais déjà, le vieux sorcier commençait à disparaitre. Son corps, devenu translucide, se mêlait de plus en plus avec la blancheur des lieux.

"Tu le sais, non ?" dit-il simplement. "Ton corps va être rejeté vers le monde d'où tu viens et ensuite...Sans le Vif d'Or pour te protéger..." il marqua une pause. "Merci Harry. Merci d'avoir terminé le combat de ma vie."

Il disparut.

* * *

Ginny tomba au sol. Autour d'elle, il ne restait plus aucune trace ni d'Harry, ni de Voldemort. Le survivant avait été totalement avalé par la sphère noire et il n'en restait pas un grain de poussière.

Des larmes commencèrent à lui piquer les yeux alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Quels avaient été ses derniers mots ? Elle ne s'en souvenait même plus... A quoi bon, puisqu'il n'était plus là ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle accepta le touché réconfortant d'Hermione.

"C'est fini, ils sont partis," lui dit son amie d'une voix réconfortante.

Un peu plus loin, Ron et la famille Weasley semblaient écouter attentivement les explications et directives de Dumbledore. Ginny n'en avait que faire, elle ne voulait plus rien, rien du tout.

Une brise vint lui caresser la joue.

Comme dans un rêve, un trou de lumière s'ouvrit juste devant elle et un jeune homme en sortit aussi simplement que cela.

Tombant à genou, il semblait extenué.

"Har...Ry..." Les mots de Ginny se noyèrent dans sa gorge. L'instant suivant, elle se jeta au cou du survivant.

Le garçon reprit peu à peu ses esprits et lorsque son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille, il l'embrassa.

"Euh, j'ai raté quelque chose, là ?" demanda Ron à Hermione, sa main contre sa bouche pour qu'on ne l'entende pas.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui donna un coup dans les côtes. Retenant un cri de douleur, il marmonna quelque chose dont les mots "humour" et "femme" faisaient partis.

Derrière lui, Dumbledore regardait Harry avec un étonnement à peine dissimulé.

"Ecoute Ginny je..." Harry avait tenté de parler en se relevant, mais déjà la rouquine s'était de nouveau emparée de sa bouche.

Lorsqu'elle se dégagea, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Ginny.

"Plus jamais tu ne pars sans rien me dire ! Désormais tu es à moi et à moi seule !"

Doucement, Harry l'éloigna de lui et la regarda tristement.

"Harry ?" la gorge de Ginny se noua une nouvelle fois, comprenant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Le survivant ouvrit la bouche, mais un bruit de déchirure l'empêcha de parler. A quelques mètres d'eux, un bras déchirait l'espace, suivit bientôt d'un corps et d'une tête.

Voldemort hurla en déchirant l'espace et en forçant l'ouverture d'un passage vers ce monde.

Avec effarement, Harry se raidit et agrippa sa baguette. Derrière lui, Ginny attrapa la main du survivant alors que Dumbledore s'avançait.

Dans un ultime cri, Voldemort déchira complétement l'espace et sortit de l'ouverture.

Respirant de grandes bouffées d'air, il avait le visage en lambeaux, tout comme chaque partie de sa peau visible.

"Ça a fait mal Harry, TRES MAL !" grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque, presque inaudible.

Le survivant serra un peu plus fort sa main qui tenait celle de Ginny.

"Tu n'as pas encore compris, Tom ? C'est terminé ! Regarde toi, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi même !"

Le mage noir chancela sur ses pied et ses pupilles disparurent presque de ses orbites. D'un geste tremblant il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry.

"Pas encore, Harry... C'est suffisant pour... te la prendre, encore !"

Changeant d'angle, il visa la personne juste à côté du survivant. En plein dans sa ligne de mire, Ginny ouvrit les yeux de terreur.

"Avada Kedavra !"

L'attira vers lui, Harry protégea de son corps la rouquine et se prépara à recevoir le sortilège. Il sentit la femme qu'il aimait le serrer plus fort que jamais et sa dernière volonté fut pour elle.

_Puisse-tu vivre__ heureuse malgré ça, Ginny.__  
__  
_Mais la mort ne vint pas chercher le survivant cette fois-ci non plus. Le sortilège n'atteignit jamais son but, et en se retournant, Harry avisa Voldemort qui s'était écroulé au sol, sans vie.

En silence, Dumbledore s'approcha du corps et murmura une incantation avant de se relever.

"Epuisement magique. Il n'y avait plus une seule once de magie dans son corps et ce dernier effort l'a définitivement achevé... Il est mort," expliqua-t-il aux membres de son Ordre.

Aucun cri de joie ne vint compléter ses dires et tous se regardèrent, assommés. Et voilà, c'était réellement finit.

Enfin non, pas tout à fait.

Toujours dans les bras d'Harry, Ginny avait sa tête appuyée contre sa poitrine. Le survivant berça la jeune femme doucement avant de la prendre par les épaules.

"Ginny... Ce monde ne veut pas de moi."

Une boule se forma dans la gorge du survivant et ce qu'il vit dans le les yeux de Ginny lui chavira le cœur.  
Comme pour compléter ce qu'il venait de dire, une faille temporelle explosa à quelques mètre de là, ouvrant un passage vers l'intra-monde.  
Un peu plus loin un deuxième passage s'ouvrit, puis un autre et encore un autre.

"Je suis venu ici pour trouver une raison de vivre. Ma raison de vivre."

Harry vit Ginny faire non de la tête alors qu'un sourire triste naissait sur son visage.

"Désormais je le sais, l'important ce n'est pas l'endroit où l'on se trouve, ce n'est pas le monde que l'on visite mais ce qu'on y laisse derrière soi."

Dans son champ de vision s'englobait à la fois Ginny, mais aussi Ron, Dumbledore, la famille Weasley, Lily, Remus et Hermione. Si l'on pouvait entrer dans l'esprit d'Harry, on aurait aussi pu y voir les professeurs de Poudlard, mais aussi les élèves d'Harry et toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusque-là.

"Mon unique univers, c'est vous. C'est tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, ce sont ces souvenirs si précieux que j'ai."

Il effleura une dernière fois l'épaule de Ginny avant de lâcher complétement la rouquine. Il sentit quelque chose tomber de sa poche, mais il n'en n'avait que faire. Tout ce qui lui importait, maintenant, c'était de graver à jamais cette image dans sa mémoire. Celle de Ginny, de Ron, d'Hermione. Celle de sa famille.

"Adieu."

Harry Potter, connu dans ce monde comme Harry Majes, fut englouti dans les ténèbres une dernière fois.

* * *

**Mon Unique Univers chapitre 17 fin.**

**Prochain chapitre : Mon Unique** **Univers Epilogue**.

**A très** **bientôt !**


	18. Epilogue

**Mon Unique Univers : Epilogue**

Froid.

Voilà la sensation qu'il ressentait au niveau de sa joue. Quelque chose de froid, de solide. Il était allongé ? Oui c'est ça, allongé sur le ventre.

Lentement, Harry Potter ouvrit les yeux. Une odeur familière lui chatouilla les narines alors que sa vision se mettait peu à peu en marche. Rapidement, il avisa qu'il était sur un sol de dalles poussiéreux.

S'appuyant sur ses bras, le survivant tenta de se relever. Tremblant, le poids de son corps lui fit rapidement abandonner le combat. Sa vue toujours trouble, il n'arrivait pas à situer l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait.

Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Ses souvenirs étaient flous et une odeur métallique s'installait dans sa bouche. Il respira une grande bouffée d'air, et, voyant qu'il était inutile pour lui de garder les yeux ouvert, ferma ses paupières.

De retour dans le noir, Harry fit le calme dans son esprit.

Il était Harry Potter.

Un garçon comme les autres, si ce n'est qu'il avait été marqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il n'était qu'un nouveau-né. Dès lors, sa vie n'avait eu qu'un seul but : combattre Voldemort et le vaincre.

Et il avait réussi, mais à quel prix ? Sa femme Ginny Weasley s'était sacrifiée pour qu'il puisse vivre. Une ancienne rune protégeant uniquement le survivant face à un seul adversaire.

Et ensuite, qu'avait-il fait ?

Des images défilèrent devant les paupières closes du survivant. Un Chemin de Traverse ensoleillé, une salle de classe, le professeur Dumbledore, un match de Quidditch...

Il avait continué à vivre. Pas ici, mais dans un autre monde. Une nouvelle vie, dans une autre dimension.

Des lors, il avait réapprit ce qui était agréable. Une renaissance pour lui, qui ne sembla durer qu'un instant. Voldemort l'avait suivi. Un Voldemort plus fort, plus puissant.

Le cauchemar avait recommencé. Il fallait lutter pour survivre, pour protéger les personnes qu'il aimait.

Dans un monde en paix, il avait amené avec lui la guerre.

Une nouvelle image s'imposa dans son esprit. Une image de lui-même, plus âgé, plus sage.

Un autre Harry Potter avait consacré sa vie à la guerre. Une guerre qui venait de se terminer.

Voldemort avait été jeté dans les limbes de l'intra-monde, dévoré magiquement par les Damnés. Ces créatures informes protégeaient la stabilité des mondes.

Et lui, qu'avait-il fait ?

Il était revenu dans ce monde qui le rejetait. Sans la protection du vif d'Or de Dramung, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps.

Ginny.

Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui la laissait seule. Il avait dû partir, retourner dans l'intra monde.

Les Damnés l'attendaient.

Lorsque son corps se matérialisa à la frontière des mondes, les créatures l'attaquèrent instantanément.

Harry avait senti sa magie le quitter, et son esprit partir. "Le Journal d'un voyageur de Monde" ne mentionnait pas le fait que les Damnés aspiraient la magie en plus de détruire le corps.

En y repensant, c'était peut-être la chose la plus douloureuse qu'Harry avait connue. Se faire aspirer sa magie, c'était comme se faire aspirer son âme. Harry s'était senti partir, impuissant.

Froid.

Tout était devenu froid. Le survivant n'avait même plus eu la force de penser. Il voulait que ça finisse. Juste qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Puis, la tempête cessa.

En un instant, la présence des Damnés disparus. Il se retrouva seul dans les ténèbres de l'intra-monde.

Un cliquetis résonna et quelque chose appuya contre son bras.

"T'endors pas, petit, sinon tu ne te réveilleras plus."

La voix était rauque, et étrangement familière au survivant. Du coin de l'œil, il ne put voir qu'un trousseau de clé et un livre aux dimensions relativement grandes.

Lorsque son corps fut soulevé par une créature deux fois plus petite que lui, il put enfin apercevoir le visage de son sauveur.

"Dra...Mung..."

L'Elfe piégeur qui l'avait accueilli lors de son premier passage dans l'intra-monde le souleva et le mit en position assise.

Quelque chose s'enfonça près des côtes du survivant et une étrange chaleur se répandit dans son corps.

"Il est temps de rentrer _Monsieur Potter_."

Et il s'était réveillé ici. Son crâne l'élançait et une vive douleur l'empêchait de bouger.

Il resta encore plusieurs minutes allongé, conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Lorsque ses tempes arrêtèrent de lui faire souffrir le martyr, il décida de retenter sa chance.

Ouvrant les yeux, il put enfin inspecter les lieux plus clairement.

Un bureau, une chaise, une commode, une porte en bois. Le tout dans une pièce restreinte et peu accueillante. Harry était pourtant sûr de la connaître.

Arrivant à se mettre à genou, il put distinguer des marches menant vers une destination qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Nouvel effort, nouvel réussite. En s'aidant de la chaise, Harry put se maintenir sur ses jambes. Les membres tremblotant, il se mit tant bien que mal debout.

Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il put enfin voir la salle dans son intégralité qu'il comprit où il se trouvait.

Il était chez lui. Dans sa maison, celle de son monde.

Aussi vite que son corps le pouvait, c'est à dire très lentement, Harry monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte menant vers le couloir adjacent à son salon.

_C'était bien ça.__  
__  
_Titubant, le survivant traversa le salon avant de se retrouver devant la porte d'entrée. Harry regarda la poignée quelques secondes avant de l'agripper.

Une bourrasque transforma ses cheveux en un vrai champ de bataille alors qu'il se retrouvait sur porche.

Remplissant ses poumons de l'air de son monde, Harry sourit timidement en regardant le paysage devant lui.

"Je suis rentré" murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

"Ta décision est prise alors ?"

Ginny était assise dans une chambre blanche, juste devant un lit une place, typique de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste.  
Assis sur le lit et le dos contre un coussin, Jim regardait la jeune fille tristement.

La rouquine jouait avec ses pouces et regardait le sol. Ses mèches de cheveux lui tombaient devant le visage, cachant ses yeux au jeune homme.

"C'est décidé, Hermione y travaille pour que ce soit prêt dès que j'ai mon diplôme."

Jim soupira et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

Depuis la fenêtre de la chambre, des flocons de neige tombaient sur le bord en pierre, blanchissant petit à petit les rebords.

La maladie imaginaire avait finalement trouvé son remède. Une opération inoffensive mais délicate était nécessaire pour enlever l'excroissance qui contaminait le cerveau des malades.

Deux mois après la défaite du mage noir, les patients étaient soignés petit à petit, et une convalescence obligatoire forçait le garçon à rester en observation pendant plusieurs semaines.

Décembre était arrivé brutalement dans la communauté sorcière en pleine reconstruction. Si toute la vérité n'avait pas été dévoilée à la population, la manipulation du mage noir avait été reconnue. Une grande partie des torts, tout comme les attaques du ministère, du Chemin de Traverse et de Poudlard avaient été mises sur le dos de Voldemort.

Pour Ginny, la vie avait repris son cours. Poudlard venait tout juste d'être reconstruit, et un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait été nommé. Une femme que la rouquine n'appréciait pas du tout.

Tous les week-ends, elle allait rentre visite à Jim. Accompagnée la plupart du temps par Anny, Jessica et Eliott, elle était venue cette-fois-ci seule.

Jim était l'une des rares personnes à tout savoir. Ginny lui avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il était tombé dans le coma.

Officiellement, c'était Dumbledore qui avait éliminé le mage noir, redonnant au sorcier un crédit qu'il avait quelque peu perdu avec le temps. Une idée d'Harry, encore une fois, pour unir la population vers un seul homme.

"C'est vraiment possible... De faire ça ?" demanda Jim en regardant par la fenêtre.

Ginny leva enfin son visage, dévoilant son visage au jeune homme. Si elle n'avait que peu changé depuis le début de l'année scolaire, elle semblait plus mature, plus sûre d'elle.

Fouillant dans sa veste, elle sorti une petite boule noir qu'elle présenta au creux de sa paume.

"C'est l'unique chose que j'ai retrouvé..." dit-elle sans quitter du regard la balle. "Il l'a laissé tomber juste avant de se faire aspirer."

Tournant la petite boule, on pouvait encore y distinguer des encoches et des lignes rappelant sa véritable apparence.

"C'est son vif d'or ?"

La rouquine acquiesça avant de rapprocher le vif de ses yeux. Elle le fit tourner devant elle, l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

"Hermione se demandait pourquoi le vif était devenu noir lors de son passage dans le monde des Damnés," expliqua-t-elle en faisant tourner la balle dans sa main. "En l'étudiant, elle s'est rendu compte que c'était une sorte de protection qu'avais utilisé Harry. Une sorte de bouclier..."

Jim s'était un peu redresser sur son lit, intrigué par l'histoire il avait voulu attraper la balle de la main de Ginny. C'était sans compter les reflexe hors pairs de la jeune fille qui retira son bras au dernier moment. Elle tira la langue devant la mine agacée de son ami.

"Hermione est certaine de pouvoir en fabriquer un nouveau. Elle y travaille avec un sorcier français, je crois..."

Jim frotta son menton en réfléchissant.

"En parlant d'Hermione, c'est confirmé alors ?" demanda-t-il en devant soudain plus malicieux. "Elle et ton frère qui l'enmerdait tout le temps..."

Le visage de Ginny vira au rouge vif. Plusieurs semaines auparavant, elle avait surpris Hermione et Ron le visage beaucoup plus proche qu'il ne fallait.  
Si leur relation n'avait pas été encore révélée à la famille de la rouquine, les venues beaucoup plus régulières d'Hermione au Terrier ne faisaient plus aucun doute.

"Va savoir..." répondit-elle évasivement.

Le garçon rigola puis souri gentiment à la jeune fille.

"Gin..." commença-t-il faiblement.

Le cœur de la rouquine s'emballa. La dernière fois que le garçon lui avait parlé d'une telle façon, c'était pour...

"Tu vas me manquer," termina Jim en dévoilant toute ses dents.

* * *

Six mois après cette discussion, Ginny rentra pour la première fois à l'intérieur du ministère de la magie.  
Sa dernière année à Poudlard venait de se finir, et avec elle, l'ancienne vie de la jeune fille allait prendre fin.

Le mois de Juin avait été très éprouvant pour Ginny. Si ses parents comprenaient sa décision, ils essayaient par tous les moyens de lui faire changer d'avis. Mais la jeune fille était majeure, et il était temps pour elle de prendre ses propres décisions.

Et sa décision était prise depuis longtemps.

Ron lui avait été d'un grand soutient. Lors des repas de famille, il avait toujours été de son côté, bataillant pour que sa famille accepte sa décision.  
Hermione avait aussi joué son rôle. Armée de son savoir et de bons nombre de termes compliqués, la désormais fiancée officielle de Ron avait noyé les parents Weasley d'explications rassurantes.

Une façade, car Ginny n'en savait en fait rien.

Rentrant dans l'ascenseur du ministère, Ginny appuya sur le bouton la menant au dernier sous-sol. Se mettant en branle, l'ascenseur mena la jeune fille vers son dernier voyage.

Une grande fête avait eu lieu la veille, et Ginny en avait profité autant que possible. Entourée par sa famille, Ginny avait presque changé d'avis.

Pourtant, dans l'ascenseur qui descendait inlassablement, la jeune fille était plus déterminée que jamais, et elle n'avait aujourd'hui plus aucun doute.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent en même temps que le vrombissement mécanique s'arrêtait.

Devant elle, le Département des Mystères s'illumina faiblement.

"Bonjour Ginny."

Hermione, vêtue d'une cape blanche et portant un bloc note dans les mains, accueilli Ginny avec le sourire.

"Bien dormi ?' enchaina-t-elle dans la foulée.

Ginny lui tira la langue. Hermione était elle aussi présente à la fête de la veille et ni l'une, ni l'autre, n'avait dormi de la nuit.

Lui emboitant le pas, Ginny tourna au bout du couloir et rentrer dans la zone administrative du Département des Mystères.

En silence, les deux femmes marchèrent pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à la dernière porte du couloir.

"Tu es venue seule, finalement ?" demanda Hermione en s'arrêtant devant l'entrée.

Ginny haussa des épaules et fit la moue.

"C'était plus facile comme ça... Ça fait deux mois qu'on savait tous que c'était pour aujourd'hui..." répondit Ginny sans se tourner vers Hermione.

La langue de plomb toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. La salle dans laquelle Ginny entra était à l'inverse total du bureau auquel on pouvait s'attendre.

Circulaire, la pièce était presque totalement vide. En son centre se trouvait uniquement une porte en bois.

Un homme près de la porte terminait de noter quelque chose sur son parchemin avant de remarquer l'entrée des deux filles. Il salua Ginny et pointa sa plume contre sa tête et en l'agitant brièvement d'un mouvement de main.

Jean Chapeau s'étira et les rejoignit en quelques pas.

"Tout est stable, je donne le feu vert pour le lancement !" dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Ginny haussa un sourcil. Ayant été régulièrement en contact avec le sorcier durant ces derniers mois, elle ne cessait de s'étonner des expression très "molduesque" de celui-ci. Tout comme son père, le Français avait une passion certaine pour le monde non sorcier.

Hermione regarda un instant la porte avant de prendre Ginny par les épaules.

"Tu as tout bien retenu Ginny ? Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ?"

Ginny sourit.

"Ah bon, parce qu'on sait exactement ce qu'il y a derrière ?"

Hermione gonfla sa lèvre et fit la moue, provoquant par la même occasion l'hilarité chez le sorcier français.

Ginny s'approcha un peu plus de la porte et caressa la poignée du bout des doigts.

"Finalement, ça n'a plus trop l'apparence d'un Vif d'Or..." dit-elle en se reculant.

Jean posa une main sur l'épaule de la rouquine.

"On s'est dit que faire une porte, c'était plus facile pour rentrer à l'intérieur."

Un mince sourire se forma sur le visage de Ginny. L'humour du sorcier n'était pas toujours exceptionnel, mais cette petite phrase l'avait détendue.

Hermione se positionna à côté de la jeune fille.

"A partir de maintenant, c'est quand tu veux... Tu souhaites un peu de temps ?"

Ginny fit immédiatement non de la tête et se plaça juste devant la porte.

"Non, j'y vais maintenant." dit Ginny d'une vois assurée.

Elle prit la poignée entre sa main. Le métal n'était pas froid, il était même plutôt chaud.

Ginny vit Hermione ouvrir la bouche, mais elle n'entendit pas ce qu'elle disait. Son cœur frappait contre sa poitrine si fort que les vibrations résonnaient dans sa cage thoracique.

Coupée du monde, elle était seule face à la porte. La respiration de la rouquine s'accéléra et elle avala sa salive.

Boom.

Son dernier battement de cœur donna le signal.

Ginny tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt elle se retrouva happée à l'intérieur et tout disparu derrière elle.

* * *

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit rien. Plongée dans le noir, elle tendit l'oreille pour se rendre compte qu'elle était aussi sourde.

La panique commença à l'envahir, et son cri resta coincé dans sa gorge. Ou plutôt, aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche.

_Ca ne pouvait pas finir comme ça...__  
__  
_Répondant à son appel mental, la pénombre se dissipa légèrement et Ginny put distinguer un couloir terne, rocheux.

Lorsqu'elle entendit sa respiration, Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle avait retrouvé l'usage de ses oreilles, mais aussi du goût et du toucher.

Soufflant pour se calmer, la rouquine s'appuya contre la pierre froide et fit son premier pas dans l'Intra-monde.

Les suivants s'enchainèrent plus facilement, et elle eut bientôt parcouru une centaine de mètres. Tout comme Harry le lui avait raconté, des portes plus ou moins semblables à celle qu'elle venait d'emprunter apparaissaient à intervalle régulier.  
La jeune fille savait que derrière chacune de ses portes se trouvait des Univers parallèles complètement différents de son monde.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour étudier l'une des portes. Rouge terne, elle ne semblait en rien extraordinaire.

Son esprit, encore engourdi et concentré dans sa contemplation, oublia de prévenir Ginny de la présence d'une créature derrière elle, si bien qu'elle crut mourir de peur lorsque quelqu'un se racla la gorge.

Sursautant de surprise, Ginny se tourna pour faire face au bruit.

Un homme la regardait, la tête légèrement inclinée. Enfin, pouvait-on vraiment dire que c'était un homme ? De petite taille, c'était un mélange d'humain et d'Elfe. Sur sa tête disproportionnée, trois poils cherchaient à se frayer un chemin vers les cieux.

Une sacoche pendant contre son épaule, il portait une ceinture où un trousseau de clés semblait pouvoir s'y balader librement.

"Euh bonjour," tenta Ginny d'une voix mal assurée.

D'après ce qu'elle avait lu et ce qu'Harry lui avait raconté, c'était probablement un Elfe piégeur devant elle.

Sans un mot, l'Elfe sortit un livre de sa sacoche et, humidifiant l'un de ses doigts d'un coup de langue, il tourna les pages une à une.

"Mmh, vous venez de ce monde n'est-ce pas ?"

L'Elfe avait finalement parlé, et Ginny s'étonna de la voix grave de la créature.

"De... De ce monde ? Je ne sais pas." dit-elle sans savoir quoi répondre d'autre.

Mais déjà l'elfe avait repris sa route. Lorsqu'une dizaine de pas le séparèrent de la jeune fille, il se retourna et fit un signe de main.

"Eh bien que faites-vous, venez !"

Ginny répondit "Oui !" un peu trop brusquement, ce qui valut un grognement de la part de l'Elfe.  
Ils marchèrent tout deux durant plusieurs minutes ayant comme seule compagnie sonore, le cliquetis du trousseau de clés.

"Ca n'en finis jamais, avec les Potter..." marmonna l'Elfe entre ses dents.

Ginny fit mine ne pas avoir entendu, préférant ne pas vexer l'Elfe qui était son unique guide dans ce monde. Regardant tous les dix pas son livre, la créature ralentissait la progression de façon drastique.

L'Elfe s'arrêta soudainement devant une porte semblable à toutes les autres, et Ginny manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

N'ayant pas remarqué l'esquive de Ginny, l'Elfe frappa de l'une de ses clés contre la porte.

"C'est son monde, je suppose que vous venez ici pour le rejoindre, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ginny dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, cherchant à canaliser sa tension.

"Harry est rentré chez lui alors ? Il a réussi ?"

Depuis que le survivant avait disparu, une chose hantait la jeune fille plus que tout. Savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, savoir s'il avait survécu.

Aller dans l'intra-monde obnubila la jeune fille pendant plusieurs mois. Cette réponse qu'elle cherchait tant, qu'elle redoutait tant.

L'Elfe piégeur grogna.

"Monsieur Potter n'est pas passé loin et nous, les Elfes piégeurs, nous ne nous mêlons généralement pas des affaires des Damnés... Disons que j'ai fait une exception, étant donné la situation."

Il sortit l'une des clés de son trousseau et se gratta la tête avec.

"Disons que c'était la récompense pour nous avoir débarrassé d'un perturbateur particulièrement gênant."

Ginny souffla. Tout ce qu'elle comprenait, c'était qu'il était vivant. Il se trouvait actuellement dans son monde, hors de danger.

L'Elfe grogna de nouveau et Ginny se rendit compte qu'il la regardait étrangement.

"Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? L'intra-monde n'est pas fait pour les humains, il vaudrait mieux ne pas rester ici plus longtemps."

Ginny pinça ses lèvres. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait ici, elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si l'Elfe lui disait la vérité. Il pouvait simplement faire ça pour se débarrasser d'une intruse le plus vite possible, et si elle se trouvait dans un monde complétement différents ? Un monde où Harry ne la connaissait pas ?

La créature sembla comprendre le dilemme de la jeune fille et, soupira, il ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortis un objet doré que Ginny connaissait par cœur.

"Monsieur Potter détenait le même objet, n'est-ce pas ? C'est de moi qu'il le tenait, le symbole de votre détermination à tous les deux."

Le Vif d'Or luisait dans l'obscurité de cet étrange monde. La magie ne pouvant pas être utilisée dans ce lieu, la petite balle demeurait inerte, mais étrangement, Ginny savait que l'Elfe disait la vérité.

Une nouvelle fois en peu de temps, la rouquine posa sa main sur la poignée.

"Merci... Monsieur Dramung, c'est ça ?"

L'Elfe sourit.

"Dramung tout court suffit, Miss. J'espère ne jamais vous revoir dans l'intra-monde, faites bon voyage."

Si le ton de Dramung était sec, Ginny sentait qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant dans ce qu'il venait de dire.

Acquiesçant, elle le remercia pour ce qu'il avait fait et tourna la poignée. En une seconde, elle disparut dans la lumière de la porte, laissant l'Elfe seul.

Dramung s'étira, sortie une plume et barra quelque chose sur son livre. Devant lui, la porte devint translucide avant de disparaitre complétement. Dans sa main libre, il tenait encore le petit Vif d'Or.

"C'est enfin fini, hein ?" dit-il à la balle dorée.

Le Vif d'Or ne réagit pas et Dramung le rangea dans sa sacoche. Agrippant son livre, il quitta l'endroit où se trouvait une porte quelques instants plus tôt.

Ses pas s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin alors qu'un étrange bruit résonnait régulièrement dans le couloir.

Tendant l'oreille, il plissa par la même occasion ses yeux pour y voir plus clair dans le noir.

Une silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision. Un peu plus petite que sa précédente visiteuse, la fille qui se trouvait devant lui avait des cheveux roux tombant dans son dos et des yeux d'un vert éclatant.

La jeune fille se paralysa à la vue de Dramung.

Lentement, l'Elfe sortit son livre et tourna une page. Sur la feuille, des inscriptions s'affichèrent automatiquement.

_Lily Luna Potter__  
__Monde 58546OP-12C (__Année actuel : 2023)__  
__  
_Dramung soupira.

Cette famille ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ?

* * *

**Mon Unique Univers FIN**

* * *

_Version corigée en ligne !_

Chers lecteurs !

Merci d'être resté jusqu'à la toute fin de l'histoire ! Vous avez été beaucoup plus nombreux que je ne l'aurais jamais cru, et je vous remercie pour votre soutien, votre patience et votre bonne humeur !

Avant de parler un peu du futur, un rapide petit retour sur Mon Unique Univers.

Mon Unique Univers c'est :

Plus de **140 000** mots, soit l'équivalent d'un roman de **450** pages ! (et qu'on ne me dise pas, avec un total de 200 000 fautes d'orthographe hein ! (pour ceux qui ont lu les chapitre non corrigée, bien sûr ^^)

Plus de **30 000** lectures cumulées ! (et on est pas sur une video youtube de 2 minutes là ! C'est un vrai investissement en terme de temps passer, de lire une si longue histoire )

Une publication s'étalant sur **364** jours, tout juste **1** an ! (Joyeux anniversaire à Mon unique Univers ^^)

Plus de **200** Reviews/Mails/commentaires/messages, merci à vous !

Plus de **100** heures de travail !

**17** chapitres + **1** épilogue

**3** nuits blanches à se demander comment continuer a rendre l'histoire interessante.

**1** Bêta-lectrice à la plume bien pendue !

**1** Bêta-correctrice terriblement efficace que je ne remercierais jamais assez !

**1** lecteur, toi, qui est en train de lire ces lignes ! Merci à toi :p.

Y aura t-il une suite à Mon Unique Univers : Non, du moins pas pour le moment. Si j'ai des idées interessante, je pense ne pas être prêt et doué pour me lancer maintenant. En effet, cette suite serait très compliqué à écrire. Un jour peut-être, quand j'aurais progressé :p.

La fin de Mon Unique Univers laisse t-elle présager une nouvelle fanfic avec Lily Potter comme héroïne : A vrai dire, cette histoire est déjà en cours d'écriture ! Elle se déroule dans le même "Univers" que Mon Unique Univers et prend place dans un monde proche de celui de J. K. Rowling : 19 ans plus tard !

Voilou ! Je me lance dans une toute nouvelle histoire, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! La publication du premier chapitre sera faite dans les semaines qui arrivent, ne le manquez pas !

Amicalement,

Sky_Madoshi.


End file.
